Erinnerungen
by CAMIR
Summary: Wieviel diejenigen, die wir lieben uns wirklich bedeuten, merken wir erst, wenn sie nicht mehr an unserer Seite sind. Teil für Teil rekonstruiert Jean Luc Picard noch einmal
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer_: Ein Teil der vorkommenden Namen ist eingetragenes Warenzeichen von Paramount Pictures. 

_Author's Note:_ Diese Geschichte ist mir inzwischen besonders ans Herz   
gewachsen und wohl die verschachteltste, romantischste die ich je geschrieben   
habe. Ich würde sie als offizielle P/C Fanfic ansehen, da sie von meinem Standpunkt   
aus jeden Aspekt in dieser Beziehung ausleuchtet, den ich gerne gesehen hätte.   
(Es sei denn es kommt etwas besseres nach, auf jeden Fall ist eine Fortsetzung   
geplant.) Ich weiß, daß der Inhalt verdammt Peter Davids "Imzadi" ähnelt, allerdings   
habe ich das Buch erst gelesen, als diese Geschichte schon geplant und angefangen   
war. Ich habe mich bemüht, Parallelen so gering wie möglich zu halten, da es   
nichts übleres gibt, als Ideenklau unter Autoren. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch   
trotzdem.  
  
Noch was: Es gibt die ein oder andere Passage in französischer Sprache, allerdings   
wird das meiste im Nachhinein übersetzt, also nicht verzweifeln.   
  
_Gewidmet ist sie:_ Meinen Eltern und der Dorschfrau Jelli auch wenn es   
sie überhaupt nicht interessiert, dem sich pummelnden und unglaublich hilfreichen   
Alex, meiner nie versiegenden Ideenquelle und Betaleserin Aeryn Sun, Trip, Becci,   
Sopheier, Dagmar und Nicole und natürlich dem absoluten Traumpaar (außer Riker   
und Troi) in TNG, mein Gott, ist Paramount so unromantisch oder tun die nur   
so? (Nach Nemesis tendiere ich zu ersterem!) Außerdem meiner niemals endenden   
Winamp Playlist, mit immer wieder neu inspirierenden Liedern.   
Ich vergaß.. (diese Widmung wird immer länger...) natürlich ist sie allen P/Cern,   
dieser Erde gewidmet, die genauso hartnäckig sind wie ich und natürlich dir,   
geneigter Leser.  
  
  


Picard und Bev gehören einfach zusammen!!   
I 

Die Zeit heilt alle Wunden, so sagt man. Alles, was Schmerzen bereitet sollte in Vergessenheit geraten, damit man sein Leben weiterführen kann, doch was passiert, wenn es auch die Zeit nicht schafft, die Wunden der Vergangenheit zu schließen? Was, wenn man einfach nicht darüber hinwegkommt? Sollten Erinnerungen das einzige sein, was bleibt? Jean-Luc Picard stand vor dem großen Fenster seines Bereitschaftsraumes und starrte in die Sterne, die als helle Streifen vorüberzogen. Seine Augen hatten einen leeren, glasigen Ausdruck. Fünf Jahre! So lange war es schon her und doch hatte er es noch nicht überwunden. Täglich wurde er an jenen schrecklichen Tag vor fünf Jahren erinnert, der sein Leben so radikal verändert hatte. Immer wieder sah er die Bilder vor seinem geistigen Auge vorüberziehen und auch nach fünf Jahren waren sie so präsent, als wäre es gestern gewesen. Er hatte nichts tun können und das war das Furchtbare gewesen. Er tat nach wie vor seine Arbeit, ohne daß es etwas zu beanstanden gab, doch diejenigen, die ihn näher kannten, hatten sehr wohl gemerkt, daß er sich zurückgezogen hatte. Er konnte ihre sorgenvollen Blicke spüren, wenn er auf der Brücke erschien, aber inzwischen hatten sie sich abgewöhnt, ihn direkt darauf anzusprechen. Er hatte immer abgeblockt, er wollte sich nicht helfen lassen, wie denn auch? Niemand konnte das rückgängig machen, was passiert war. Er wischte sich mit der Hand über die Stirn und seufzte laut. Würde er jemals darüber hinwegkommen? Er mußte wohl, als Captain der Sternenflotte hatte er Pflichten vielen Menschen gegenüber, die nicht wegen seiner persönlichen Gefühle und Empfindungen leiden durften, aber niemand durfte ihm vorschreiben, was tief in seinem Inneren vorging. Momentan befand sich die Enterprise nur auf einer Routinemission, auf der er nicht unbedingt gebraucht wurde, und dafür war er sehr dankbar.  
Besorgt blickte William Riker, der zur Zeit das Kommando innehatte, weil Picard sich in seinen Bereitschaftsraum zurückgezogen hatte, zu Counselor Deanna Troi, die neben ihm saß. "Wie geht es ihm heute?" Traurig erwiderte Deanna seinen Blick. "Ich spüre unverändert große Traurigkeit und Verzweiflung." Resigniert schlug Riker mit der Hand auf die Lehne des Sessels, auf dem er saß. "Es ist tagein, tagaus dasselbe mit ihm. Wir alle machen uns nun schon lange Sorgen und Gedanken, aber ich als Erster Offizier kann das nicht mehr länger hinnehmen!" Beruhigend legte Troi ihre Hand auf die von Riker: "Sie wissen genau, wie oft wir es schon versucht haben, aber er hat immer abgeblockt. Wir alle machen uns große Sorgen, aber er läßt uns nicht an uns heran. Ich kann seine Trauer verstehen." Nachdenklich runzelte Riker die Stirn. "Wir alle können das, es muß sehr schwer für ihn gewesen sein. Doch er versinkt immer mehr darin. Im Moment verrichtet er seine Arbeit zwar weiterhin den Umständen entsprechend tadellos, aber ich kann es bald nicht mehr mit ansehen, wie er sich quält, sobald sein Dienst zu Ende ist." "Niemand kann das mehr, immerhin geht das jetzt schon seit fünf Jahren so. Wir alle fühlen nach wie vor mit ihm." "Aber nur mit Mitgefühl kann man ihm nicht helfen. Er braucht wirklichen Beistand. Natürlich kann man das Geschehene nicht rückgängig machen, aber vielleicht kann man ihm helfen, die Erlebnisse zu verarbeiten. Außerdem ist da noch Madeleine. Sie braucht ihren Vater." Bei der Erwähnung dieses Namens erschauerte Deanna leicht. Ja, das kleine Mädchen brauchte seinen Vater. Seine ständige Niedergeschlagenheit blieb auch dem Kind nicht verborgen, denn mit fünf Jahren war es alt genug, um langsam begreifen zu können, daß etwas nicht in Ordnung sein konnte. Zwar kümmerte sich Jean-Luc Picard rührend um seine Tochter und versuchte sich bei ihr nichts anmerken zu lassen, aber es gelang ihm nur teilweise. Zum Beispiel konnte er diese abgrundtiefe Traurigkeit nicht aus seinem Blick verbannen. "Will, wir alle wissen, wie gespalten der Captain bei Madeleine sein muß. Auf der einen Seite liebt er sie sehr, aber auf der anderen Seite erinnert sie ihn auch ständig an ihre Mutter." "Ja, ich weiß. Von Tag zu Tag wird das Mädchen ihr immer ähnlicher, es ist erstaunlich."  
"Bericht, Nummer Eins!" Riker zuckte unmerklich zusammen. Wie matt und gebrochen die Stimme des Captains doch klang, sie hatte ihre frühere Kraft verloren. Der Commander konnte sich einfach nicht daran gewöhnen. Außerdem war Picard wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht, was er früher genausowenig getan hätte. "Es gibt keine Probleme, Sir!" erwiderte Riker schnell, doch Picard gab ihm keine Antwort, nicht einmal eine Bestätigung in Form von einem Nicken, obwohl er es genau gehört hatte. Er starrte nur zu Boden. Auf der Brücke war eine unerträgliche Stimmung, jeder kam stillschweigend seiner Tätigkeit nach, doch die frühere Fröhlichkeit war fort, vertrieben von der Schwermütigkeit des Kommandanten. "Sir, könnte ich Sie einen Moment privat sprechen?" Riker konnte es nicht mehr ertragen. Er stand auf und stellte sich vor seinen Captain. "Was gibt es, Nummer Eins. Wollen Sie mich wieder auf meine Gemütslage hinweisen? Danke, ich weiß Bescheid. Sie haben es mir schon so oft gesagt. Sie können mir nicht helfen. Ich weiß, man sollte die Vergangenheit ruhen lassen, aber ich kann diese Bilder einfach nicht vergessen. Ich will nicht darüber reden, lassen Sie mich zufrieden!" Riker nickte stumm und tauschte unmerklich Blicke mit Counselor Troi, die voller Bestürzung, wie jeder Anwesende hier mit ansehen mußte, wie der Captain Höllenqualen erlitt, die ihm niemand erleichtern konnte. Sie konnte sehr wohl seine verzweifelten Aufschreie seines Bewußtseins spüren, doch er wollte sich nicht helfen lassen. Früher oder später würde er, wenn er nicht darüber hinwegkam, daran zugrunde gehen. Nicht einmal sie konnte ihm helfen, sie als Schiffsberaterin. Als Picard seinen Platz einnahm rollte unbemerkt eine einzelne Träne seine Wange hinunter, doch er wischte sie schnell fort, bevor sie jemand entdecken würde, denn dann begännen sie erneut mit ihrer lästigen Fragerei. Warum nur mußte Riker ihn immer wieder nach seiner Gemütslage fragen und seine Sorgen bekunden? Sollten sie sich doch um ihn sorgen, es brachte auch nichts. Sie wußten alle was geschehen war, doch nur er alleine war dabei gewesen. Er als einziger hatte gesehen wie Beverly Crusher, damalige Schiffsärztin, seine Ehefrau und Mutter seiner einzigen Tochter bei Madeleines Geburt vor fünf Jahren gestorben war, ohne daß er etwas dagegen hatte unternehmen können. Es war unauslöschlich in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt und hatte ihn zu dem gemacht, was er nun war. Tief in seinem Inneren fühlte er sich in so vielen Punkten schuldig an ihrem Tod daß er sie nicht mehr aufzählen konnte und Tag für Tag stellte er sich die Frage, was alles anders verlaufen wäre, hätte er all diese Fehler nicht gemacht. Doch nun war es vorbei, es gehörte der Vergangenheit an. Nie wieder würde er sie lachen hören, nie wieder konnte er mit der Hand durch ihre Haare fahren, sie war für immer von ihm gegangen. Das einzige was sie ihm hinterlassen hatte, war die kleine Madeleine. Dafür liebte er das Kind über alles, doch trotzdem sah er ständig Beverly in dem Mädchen. Ohne es zu wollen wurde er durch seine Tochter täglich daran erinnert, was auf einem einsamen Planeten geschehen war- vor fünf Jahren.

"Vati, liest du mir eine Geschichte vor?" "Natürlich mein Schatz, was möchtest du denn hören?" Picard saß auf der Bettkante seiner Tochter und strich ihr liebevoll über die goldblonden Locken, Beverlys Haare. Jeden Abend bat ihn Madeleine ihm eine Geschichte vorzulesen und er tat es gerne, denn sie war ein ausgesprochen intelligentes Kind. Er bedauerte es sehr, daß sie so oft alleine war und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als mehr Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen, doch er konnte und wollte seinen Beruf um keinen Preis aufgeben. Zärtlich nahm er seine Tochter in die Arme. "Also, welche Geschichte soll ich dir heute Abend vorlesen?" Madeleine steckte nachdenklich einen Finger in den Mund und blickte ihn mit ihren großen blaugrauen und unglaublich tiefgründigen Augen an. Schließlich meinte sie: "Heute Abend will ich keine Geschichte, Vati. Erzähl mir statt dessen mehr von Mami." Wie ein heißer Schmerz durchfuhr es Picard. Wie sollte er es dem Mädchen erklären ohne es allzu sehr zu verschrecken? Er hatte sich immer vor diesem Moment gefürchtet und nun war er da. "Ich habe sie sehr geliebt," sagte er schließlich schlicht. "Weißt du Madeleine, ich kannte deine Mutter schon lange Zeit, bevor wir heirateten, denn sie war die Ärztin hier auf dem Schiff." Überrascht blickte Madeleine ihren Vater an. "Sie war Ärztin hier, aber Vati, Dr. Hitoshimaru ist die Bordärztin!" rief sie sichtlich entrüstet. Bei dem Gedanken an Dr. Hitoshimaru wurde es dem Captain ganz elend. Er fühlte sich der neuen Ärztin gegenüber irgendwie schuldig, denn er hatte sie immer eisig und unterkühlt behandelt. Natürlich brauchte die Enterprise einen Bordarzt, doch Beverly war für die Krankenstation zuständig gewesen, sie war die Ärztin und sie würde es in seinem Herzen immer bleiben. Er hatte sich monatelang gegen einen Ersatz gewehrt, doch schließlich hatte er eingesehen, daß ein Mediziner an Bord essentiell für die Sicherheit der Crew war. So kam Dr. Hitoshimaru auf das Schiff, eine durchaus fähige junge Medizinerin japanischer Abstammung. Picard brachte ihr von Anfang an einen irrationalen Haß entgegen, doch seine Vernunft gebot ihm, höflich zu bleiben. Trotzdem war die Krankenstation für ihn zu einer Art verbotenem Ort geworden, den er nur dann betrat wenn es unbedingt erforderlich war. "Ja, du hast schon recht, Madeleine, doch deine Mutter war vor Dr. Hitoshimaru die Bordärztin, ," sagte er. "Sie war die einzige, die mich vom Dienst entbinden konnte, wenn ich krank oder in ihren Augen nicht zurechnungsfähig war. Wir führten viele hitzige Diskussionen deswegen, doch ich konnte immer auf sie zählen, wenn es darauf ankam. Sie war eine gute Freundin und eine große Stütze. Wir wollten lange Zeit nicht wahrhaben, was wir füreinander empfinden, doch schließlich…" abwesend lächelte er, "kamen wir nicht darum herum. Wir heirateten. Das ist nun gute sechs Jahre her..." Jean-Luc versank immer mehr in den Erinnerungen an seine verstorbene Frau, daß er erst gar nicht bemerkte, daß Madeleine schon längst eingeschlafen war. Als es ihm bewußt wurde, deckte er sie leise zu, strich ihr liebevoll über die Haare und küßte sie sanft auf die Stirn. "Schlaf gut und träum was Schönes, mein Schatz," flüsterte er. "Du bist so hübsch wie deine Mutter, wenn du schläfst!" Leise stand er auf und begann sich bettfertig zu machen. Dabei überwältigten ihn die Erinnerungen ein weiteres Mal.  



	2. Kapitel 2

II 

Beunruhigt betrat William Riker den Turbolift. "Brücke!" gab er den Befehl. Er wußte nicht, was es war, doch eine dunkle Vorahnung beschlich ihn. Er war auf dem Weg, seinen Dienst anzutreten, als man ihm gesagt hatte, eine dringende Nachricht vom Sternenflottenkommando warte auf ihn. Das allein war schon ungewöhnlich, denn normalerweise waren solche Nachrichten alleine für Captain Picard bestimmt. Als er auf der Brücke angekommen war, teilte man ihm mit, die Nachricht wäre auf den Handcomputer in Picards Bereitschaftsraum umgeleitet worden, da es sich um etwas Vertrauliches handele. Immer mehr schien sich Rikers düstere Vorahnung zu bestätigen. Etwas war hier im Gange, was ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung war. Er warf Deanna Troi, die ebenfalls schon auf der Brücke anwesend war, einen bekümmerten Blick zu, bevor er sich in den Bereitschaftsraum des Captains begab. Er zog sich den auf dem Tisch stehenden Handcomputer heran und betätigte die Taste zum Empfang der Nachricht. Auf dem Schirm erschien das Bild von Admiral Hayes. Ein ernsthafter, vom Leben gezeichneter Mann mit undurchsichtigen Augen. Er begann sofort zu sprechen: "Commander Riker?" Riker nickte kurz: "Der bin ich, was kann ich für Sie tun, Sir?" Es schien, als würde der Admiral sich nervös umsehen und er flüsterte fast. "Ich habe diesen Zeitpunkt gewählt, weil ich weiß, das Captain Picard seinen Dienst erst in einer Stunde antreten wird und ich befehle Ihnen ihm nicht das Geringste über den Inhalt unseres Gespräches zu erzählen, ist das klar?" "Aye, Sir!" Unmerklich versteifte Riker sich. Er hatte schon lange befürchtet, daß so etwas früher oder später passieren würde. Ihm war klar, worauf der Admiral hinaus wollte, und es war in Rikers Augen eine Gemeinheit. "Uns ist zu Ohren gekommen, daß Captain Picard nicht mehr zurechnungsfähig ist," ließ Hayes verlauten. "Nein, Sir, das kann man so nicht sagen. Er verrichtet nach wie vor vorbildlich seinen Dienst. Sein Privatleben geht uns nichts an," hielt der Commander sofort dagegen. "Natürlich, natürlich, aber Sie können bestätigen, daß er sich immer mehr zurückzieht und niemanden mehr an sich heranläßt!" "Auch das kann man so nicht sagen, Sir. Er kümmert sich rührend um seine kleine Tochter." "Seine Tochter? Ach ja richtig, man erzählte mir davon. Aber seinen Offizieren gegenüber schottet er sich ab, ist das richtig?" "Ja, das ist richtig!" "Nun, Sie können sich schon den Zweck meiner Nachricht denken. Ich werde in Kürze an Bord kommen und mir ein genaues Bild der Psyche des Captains machen, er befehligt immerhin das Flaggschiff der Föderation. Wir haben sein Verhalten nun über längere Zeit beobachtet und er scheint sich nicht mehr fangen zu können. Sollte er bei dem Test, den wir durchführen werden, versagen, ist Ihnen ja klar, daß wir ihn seinen Pflichten entbinden müssen. Hayes Ende!" Der Bildschirm des Handcomputers wurde schwarz. Wütend schlug Riker mit der Handfläche auf den Tisch. "Verdammt!" Man wollte den Captain auf ganz niederträchtige Weise abservieren und niemand hier auf dem Schiff konnte dagegen widersprechen. Es stand außer Frage, daß Picard nach dem Maßstab, der angesetzt werden würde, diesen Test auf keinen Fall bestehen konnte. Einen Moment lang war Riker versucht, ihm trotz seiner Befehle von dem Vorhaben des Admirals zu erzählen, doch damit konnte er im Zweifelsfall mehr zerstören als gut machen. Sollte es durch irgendeinen Zufall bekannt werden, daß Picard schon vor dem Eintreffen des Admirals von diesem Test gewußt hatte, würde er sofort als durchgefallen gewertet werden und das durfte auf keinen Fall geschehen. Irgendwie mußte man dem Captain helfen, das stand außer Frage, doch wie? Er wußte nicht, wieviel Zeit noch blieb, aber er mußte sich etwas einfallen lassen, soviel war sicher. Nachdenklich kehrte er auf die Brücke zurück, und nahm auf dem Sessel des Captains Platz, da er bis zum Dienstantritt von Captain Picard das Kommando über die Enterprise hatte. Eine neugierige Stimme riß ihn aus den Gedanken, es war der Androide Data: "Sir, wieso war die Nachricht nicht für den Captain bestimmt?" "Ich darf darüber nicht sprechen, Data, aber eines kann ich Ihnen versichern: es ist eine große Gemeinheit im Gange." Riker stutzte einen Moment. Der Admiral hatte ihm nur befohlen, dem Captain nichts zu sagen, von den Führungsoffizieren war nicht die Rede gewesen. Vielleicht konnte man gemeinsam eine Lösung finden. "Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, kann ich es doch sagen. Man will den Captain einem Psychotest unterziehen, weil er immer noch nicht über den Tod seiner Frau hinweggekommen ist. Aber wenn Sie mich fragen, ist das nichts Ungewöhnliches. Der Captain ist doch ein fühlender Mensch, wie jeder von uns und auch wir vermissen Beverly. Tatsache ist, daß er seine Arbeit nach wie vor zufriedenstellend erledigt und wir uns nicht beklagen können. Trotzdem sage ich es ganz offen: er wird diesen Test nicht bestehen, dazu sind die Anforderungen einfach zu streng. Ganz abgesehen davon kennen ihn die Prüfer nicht, wie wir ihn kennen. Wenn er durchfällt, wird ihm das Kommando entzogen und das möchte ich auf jeden Fall verhindern." Data nickte kurz. "Ich glaube ich verstehe, Sir, aber was können wir tun? Der Captain hat jedes Mal abgeblockt, wenn wir versucht haben, ihm zu helfen und er hat sich immer mehr zurückgezogen, insofern hat der Admiral schon recht, aber ihm fehlt das Wissen, das wir haben und die vertraute Zusammenarbeit über viele Jahre." Riker runzelte die Stirn. "Genau darüber denke ich auch die ganze Zeit nach. Es wäre einfach gut, wenn Captain Picard sich seinen gesamten Kummer von der Seele reden würde, aber er hat es die ganze Zeit nicht getan, warum sollte er nun damit anfangen. Ich darf ihm leider nichts von dem Test erzählen, das ist das Problem."

Jean-Luc Picard war gerade dabei sein Quartier zu verlassen, als ihn eine helle Stimme zurückhielt. Es war Madeleine, die wohl doch schon wach war, obwohl er sie noch hatte schlafen lassen wollen. "Vati, warte!" Picard drehte sich schnell um. "Was ist, mein Schatz?" "Wohin gehst du?" Liebevoll lächelte er. "Du weißt doch, daß ich arbeiten gehen muß." "Ist es schon so spät?" "Aber ja, du hast eben fest geschlafen..." "Ich hab auch was Schönes geträumt.." "Tatsächlich? Erzähl es mir heute abend, wenn ich von der Arbeit komme und schlaf noch ein Weilchen, Madeleine. Ich muß jetzt gehen, sonst komme ich zu spät." "Naja... bis später Papi!" "Bis später, mach's gut, mein Schatz!" Zischend schloß sich die Tür zu Picards Quartier, als er es verließ und seine Tochter alleine zurückließ. Er seufzte leise und wieder überkam ihn der unsagbare Schmerz der Vergangenheit. Madeleine sah ihrer Mutter einfach so ähnlich und es tat ihm irgendwo weh, sie immer alleine lassen zu müssen. Leider ging es aber nicht anders. Fast unmerklich schüttelte er den Kopf, er mußte lernen die Vergangenheit ruhen zu lassen, schon um seiner Tochter willen, denn ohne das Mädchen hätte er sich vor fünf Jahren schon längst aufgegeben. Wenn es nur nicht so unglaublich schwer wäre. Seit Beverlys Tod vor fünf Jahren hatte er niemandem erzählt, was genau passiert war, er hatte so kurze und knappe Angaben wie möglich gemacht und die Geschehnisse die ganze Zeit über in sich hineingefressen ohne je wirklich darüber hinweg zu kommen. Er hatte immer geglaubt, daß es niemanden etwas anginge, was passiert war, doch vielleicht war das ein Irrtum, ein Fehler, wie so vieles was er getan hatte. Madeleine war noch so jung, er erkannte, sie brauchte ihren Vater. Ihr gegenüber hatte er sich zwar nie so traurig und gebrochen gezeigt, wie er es tatsächlich war, doch sicher spürte sie es, sie war immerhin recht intelligent. Wie oft hatte er dagesessen, wenn sie eingeschlafen war und darüber nachgedacht, wie sein Leben verlaufen wäre, wenn Beverly noch leben würde, doch immer war er zu der Erkenntnis gekommen, daß er es nicht rückgängig machen konnte. Er bewegte sich gedanklich im Kreis und manchmal war seine Trauer sehr nahe dran gewesen ihn zu überwältigen. So konnte es auf Dauer nicht weitergehen, das war sicher. Langsam bewegte er sich auf den Turbolift zu und dabei faßte er einen Entschluß. Er würde seine Erinnerungen mit jemandem teilen, das war der einzige Weg nach fünf Jahren endlich von den Geistern des Vergangen loszukommen. Bekanntlich war geteiltes Leid, nur halbes Leid. Es würde ihm sicher sehr schwer fallen, die komplette Geschichte in Worte zu fassen, aber das war es womöglich, was ihm die ganze Zeit über gefehlt hatte: Jemand, der ihm zuhörte und ihm Mut machte. Er hatte sich viel zu lange abgeschottet.  
Der Turbolift kam zum Stehen und seine Türen öffneten sich sofort, Picard den Blick auf die Brücke freigebend - seine Kommandobrücke, auf der er so viel Zeit verbracht hatte, so viele Missionen gelöst und doch war es nicht mehr dieselbe Brücke für ihn, wie vor zwölf Jahren, als er das Schiff übernommen hatte. Die gesamte Fröhlichkeit und die Bereitschaft zu einem lustigen Spruch, die es früher gegeben hatte, war fort, weil er sie langsam, aber stetig durch seine Traurigkeit vertrieben hatte. Er erkannte, welch eine unerträgliche Atmosphäre hier herrschte und die ganzen letzten fünf Jahre geherrscht hatte, aber trotzdem waren ihm seine Offiziere treu geblieben, in der Hoffnung ihm irgendwie helfen zu können. Er hatte sie nie an sich heran gelassen, statt dessen immer zurückgewiesen und doch waren sie immer noch für ihn da. Er fand es erstaunlich. Niemand wollte sich trotz allem von seinem Posten versetzen lassen. Er hatte es zwar immer zur Kenntnis genommen, aber niemals richtig bemerkt. Als Commander Riker ihn erblickte, räumte er sofort den Sessel des Captains, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Picard nickte seinem ersten Offizier zu und nahm auf dem ihm angebotenen Sessel Platz. Riker lieferte ihm noch den Bericht, aber es gab keine ungewöhnlichen Vorfälle zu melden und so versank die gesamte Brücke wieder in Schweigen. Niemand sagte einen Ton, nur das regelmäßige Piepsen der Konsolen war zu hören. Picard blickte zu Boden. Dies waren normalerweise die Momente, in denen er am traurigsten war und auch jetzt war er wieder nahe dran in Trauer zu versinken, wie schon so oft. Doch etwas hinderte ihn in diesem Augenblick. Er sah auf und blickte in die großen dunklen Augen von Counselor Troi, die ihn sehr bekümmert ansah. Er hatte diesen Blick noch nie auf diesen Weise wahrgenommen und er wußte, wenn er sie jetzt nicht ansprach, würde er es niemals mehr über sich bringen. "Counselor?" Überrascht zuckte sie zusammen, als er die erdrückende Stille brach. "Captain?" "Ich wollte Sie nicht erschrecken, aber ich muß mit Ihnen sprechen. Es geht um etwas, was ich schon längst hätte tun sollen. Könnten Sie bitte für ein paar Minuten mit in meinen Bereitschaftsraum kommen?" Sie nickte kurz, aber er sah ihr deutlich eine Mischung aus Neugier und vielleicht sogar Erleichterung an, als sie von ihrem Sessel aufstand. Er wies mit der Hand kurz in Richtung seines Bereitschaftsraumes und begab sich dann dorthin. Sie folgte ihm schnell und kurze Zeit später waren sie beide allein in seinem Raum. "Bitte setzen Sie sich doch!" sagte er und deutete auf die Couch, die an der Wand stand. Sie leistete seiner Bitte sofort Folge und auch er setzte sich neben sie. Dann herrschte wieder Stille. Von weitem konnte man die Maschinen des Schiffes vernehmen und in der Nähe war der leise Atem des Counselors zu hören, doch ansonsten war es ruhig. Nervös knetete er seine Finger und sah zu Boden. Wo sollte er beginnen? Troi blickte ihn beruhigend an, denn sie wollte ihn, da sie deutlich seine Zerrissenheit spürte, nicht drängen. Sie legte ihre Hände auf die Oberschenkel und wartete ab. Es war schon ein gutes Zeichen, daß er überhaupt mit ihr sprechen wollte. Langsam hob er nun den Kopf und sah sie an. "Ich... ich habe Ihnen niemals die Wahrheit erzählt, über Beverlys Tod. Ich war der Meinung, es wäre meine Privatsache, aber ich mache immer noch Vorwürfe deswegen. Es ist alleine meine Schuld. Sie könnte noch leben, wenn ich nicht so viele Fehler begangen hätte, aber alleine komme ich nicht darüber hinweg. Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe, Counselor!" Deanna Troi legte tröstend den Arm um ihren Captain, der wieder apathisch zu Boden starrte. "Sie dürfen sich keine Vorwürfe machen, Captain. Sie haben es nur gut gemeint und Sie haben sie geliebt, das ist das Wichtigste. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß Sie ihren Tod wirklich zu verantworten haben. Beverly war eine erwachsene Frau und konnte für sich die volle Verantwortung tragen und wenn sie hier wäre, würde sie Ihnen das auch sagen!" "Sie ist aber nicht hier. Ich trage eine Schuld daran Counselor. Sie wissen nicht, was wirklich passiert ist. Aber ich möchte es Ihnen erzählen, vielleicht hilft es mir, wenn jemand zuhört." Er seufzte. "Es ist eine sehr lange Geschichte und sie beginnt nicht bei Beverlys Tod, sondern viel früher. Sie haben ja keine Ahnung, wie alles begann. Es hat nicht mit dem Kongreß auf Pallonia IV angefangen, wie Sie alle glauben, sondern ganz anders, aber ich sollte wohl von Anfang an beginnen. Ich hoffe Sie haben Zeit mitgebracht..."


	3. Kapitel 3

_Disclaimer_: Ein Teil der vorkommenden Namen ist eingetragenes Warenzeichen von Paramount Pictures.

III 

7 Jahre früher...

Jean-Luc Picard lag in seinem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Sein Quartier war dunkel und wurde nur durch die Sterne beleuchtet, die in Streifen vorbeizogen, wie immer, wenn das Schiff mit Warpgeschwindigkeit flog. Er brauchte keinen Blick auf das Chronometer zu werfen, um zu wissen, daß es mitten in der Nacht war, oder was man auf einem Raumschiff für Nacht eingeteilt hatte. In ewiger Dunkelheit mußte man sich seine eigene Zeit schaffen, um sich zurechtfinden zu können. Mürrisch drehte er sich auf die Seite und warf die Bettdecke fort. Er fand es unerträglich warm in seinem Quartier, wahrscheinlich hatte das Maschinendeck gerade ein paar kleinere Probleme mit den Umweltkontrollen und das schlimmste war, er konnte einfach nicht einschlafen, bei dieser Hitze. Er wälzte sich noch einige Male unruhig hin und her, dann wurde es ihm zu bunt und er beschloß, sich ein wenig die Beine zu vertreten, um vielleicht müde genug zu werden, um einschlafen zu können. Immerhin hatte er morgen einen anstrengenden Tag vor sich, eine diplomatische Mission, die höchste Konzentration erforderte. Vielleicht sollte er auch dem Maschinendeck einen kleinen Besuch abstatten, um herauszufinden, was dort los war. Auf jeden Fall hielt er es hier keine Minute mehr aus. "Computer, Licht!" Sofort wurde der gesamte Raum in ein verhältnismäßig helles Licht getaucht und er mußte kurzfristig die Augen zukneifen, um nicht geblendet zu werden. Als er sich an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatte, schwang er seine Beine aus dem Bett, stand auf und suchte nach seinem Morgenmantel, den er am gestrigen Abend eilig über einen Stuhl geworfen hatte. Nachdem er einige Male seine Blicke über die Möbel seines Quartiers hatte schweifen lassen hatte er den Mantel tatsächlich gefunden und zog ihn sich rasch über. Dann verließ er sein Quartier, auch wenn er sich immer noch unsicher war wohin er letztendlich gehen sollte. Er rieb sich mit der Hand über die Stirn und seufzte leicht, denn als er den Gang betrat kam ihm noch eine unerträglichere Hitze entgegen. Damit war es klar, wohin er zu gehen hatte. Entschlossen machte er sich auf den Weg zum Maschinendeck. Was trieben die dort unten nur?

Auf dem Maschinendeck herrschte ein geschäftiges Treiben und niemand beachtete Picard wirklich als er zur Tür hereinkam. In all dem Durcheinander versuchte Chefingenieur LaForge noch so etwas wie Ordnung beizubehalten, doch es gelang ihm nur schwer. Er rief seinen Technikern die ganze Zeit über Befehle zu und legte selbst mit Hand an, so gut es ging, doch trotzdem schienen noch keine Fortschritte erzielt worden zu sein. "Lieutenant Harris, haben Sie eigentlich schon eine Diagnose der Hauptschaltkreise unserer Umweltkontrollen durchgeführt?" rief er nun einem seiner Ingenieure zu, der auf einer Plattform über ihm arbeitete. "Positiv, Sir, sogar mehrmals, aber bisher konnte ich den Fehler nicht finden." "Ich verstehe! Bleiben Sie dran, irgendwo muß der Fehler liegen. Ich checke noch einmal die Energierelais, die die Klimakontrollen mit Energie versorgen." "Aye, Sir!" schallte es von oben. Zufrieden beobachtete Picard die Szene. Seine Leute waren also schon daran das Problem zu lösen, und auch wenn er momentan nicht wußte, wie lange das noch dauern konnte, hatte er doch Vertrauen in LaForge, daß er den Fehler in absehbarer Zeit behoben hatte. Hier auf dem Maschinendeck konnte er nun nichts mehr tun, außerdem hätte er nur die Arbeiten behindert und so trat er wieder auf den Gang hinaus. Die Frage war nur, wie sollte er bei dieser Hitze ein Auge zutun können? Ob nur er das so empfand, denn außer ihm war es ruhig auf den Gängen. Es gab einen Fehler in der Umweltkontrolle, das war nun klar, aber er fand es sehr rücksichtsvoll von Geordi ihn nicht wecken zu wollen. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie es bis morgen früh repariert und die meisten hatten es nicht einmal mitbekommen. Doch hinzu kam, daß er in der letzten Zeit sowieso sehr schlecht schlief. Wahrscheinlich die Aufregung vor der morgigen Konferenz, das war die einzig logische Erklärung. Trotzdem war es das Letzte was er gebrauchen konnte, er mußte schlafen, denn Müdigkeit und Unkonzentriertheit durfte er sich auf keinen Fall leisten, zu viel hing davon ab. Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee. Warum sollte er nicht zumindest für diese eine Nacht der Schlaflosigkeit Abhilfe schaffen?

Mit einem für die Türen an Bord dieses Schiffes üblichen Zischen öffnete sich auch die Tür der Krankenstation, als Picard sie betreten wollte. Erschrocken blickte er sich um, denn ihm kam dieses Geräusch irgendwie so unglaublich laut vor und er wollte nicht unbedingt dabei erwischt werden, wie er nachts auf die Krankenstation schlich, um Schlafmittel aus dem medizinischen Vorrat zu holen ohne vorher darum zu bitten. Das würde wieder so viele Fragen aufwerfen und ganz bestimmt bestünde man dann darauf, ihn von Kopf bis Fuß zu untersuchen, um die Ursachen seiner Schlaflosigkeit herauszufinden. Wenn die diplomatischen Missionen überstanden waren und wieder Ruhe eingekehrt war, dann ließ sich darüber reden, einer Untersuchung zuzustimmen, aber vorher auf gar keinen Fall. Der beleuchtete Gang warf ein helles Lichtviereck auf den Boden der Krankenstation, deren Licht nachts gedämpft war. Picards Konturen zeichneten sich in dem Lichtviereck ab, als er sich intensiv umsah. Als er niemanden vom für die Nachtschicht eingeteilten Pflegepersonal sehen konnte, wagte er es näher zu treten. Vorsichtig schlich er um die Biobetten herum auf das Büro des Leitenden Medizinischen Offiziers, also Beverlys Büro, zu. Auch dort war, wie er durch die mit dem Stab des Äskulap bedruckten Glasscheiben erspähen konnte, gerade niemand. Nur einige Konsolen blinkten in das gedämpfte Licht hinein und einige Padds stapelten sich auf dem Schreibtisch. Rasch schlüpfte er hinein, sorgfältig darauf bedacht, keinen Lärm zu machen, denn er wußte nur zu gut, daß von einem Moment auf den anderen jemand hier auftauchen konnte, hörte er nur ein ungewöhnliches Geräusch. Der Schrank mit den am häufigsten gebrauchten medizinischen Vorräten war nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt, auf der anderen Seite des Raumes. Leise ging er zu dem Schrank und öffnete ihn. Ganze Reihen von Medikamenten schauten ihn nun an, Ampullen und Flaschen sorgfältig verschlossen und penibel bedruckt. Er bemerkte, daß ihm die meisten Namen der Substanzen nichts sagten, aber das war auch nicht nötig, er wußte genau, was er suchte. Seine Augen rasten über die Schildchen, nur nach einer einzigen Substanz suchend und endlich hatte er die entsprechende Ampulle gefunden. Freudig ergriff er sie, jetzt mußte er nur noch ein Hypospray laden, dann konnte er endlich in Frieden schlafen. Ihm war zwar bewußt, daß Beverly ihre Medikamente jeden Abend zählte und ganz _sicher_ merken würde, daß eines davon über Nacht abhanden gekommen war, aber wenn sie es am nächsten Morgen melden sollte, hatte er seinen Schlaf gehabt. Erleichtert, nicht erwischt worden zu sein, schloß er lautlos den Schrank wieder und blickte sich nach einem leeren Hypospray um. Ah, dort drüben auf dem Tisch lag eines! Mit einem Handgriff hatte er das Gerät geladen und hielt es sich gerade an den Hals, um es sich zu injizieren, als er eine überraschte und ein wenig ärgerliche Stimme hinter sich hörte. "Jean-Luc, was machen Sie da?" Er bekam fast einen Schock und vor lauter Schreck fiel ihm das Hypospray aus der Hand. Es schlug mit einem dumpfen Schlag auf dem Teppichboden der Krankenstation auf, zersprang jedoch glücklicherweise nicht. Langsam drehte er sich um und blickte in das leicht verärgerte Gesicht seiner Chefärztin, die mit verschränkten Armen ein paar Meter vor ihm stand. Bildete er es sich ein, oder entdeckte er auch ein wenig Amüsement? "Beverly!" keuchte er kreidebleich. Sein Herz raste immer noch, wie konnte sie ihn so erschrecken? Sie ließ sich nicht erweichen. "Ich warte!" sagte sie streng. "Ich kann es nicht leiden, wenn man Sachen aus dem medizinischen Arsenal nimmt, ohne mich zu fragen, schließlich bin ich dafür verantwortlich - und ich kann auch beim Captain keine Ausnahme machen. Also, was wollten Sie hier?" Inzwischen hatte Picard seine Fassung halbwegs wieder gewonnen und deshalb konterte er rasch: "Dasselbe könnte ich Sie um diese Uhrzeit fragen, Doktor!" Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und seufzte. "Ich habe Nachtschicht!" Picard zuckte mit den Schultern. "Na schön, ich werde es Ihnen erzählen, vorher werden Sie mich ohnehin nicht gehen lassen..." Sie nickte bedächtig. "Ganz richtig, Captain. Und wenn Ihnen etwas fehlt, bitte ich Sie in Zukunft, mit mir darüber zu sprechen!" "Und genau das wollte ich vermeiden..." murmelte er, so daß sie es nicht hören konnte, dann fügte er hinzu: "Wissen Sie, Doktor..." Er spürte ihre prüfenden Augen auf sich und räusperte sich, was er immer tat, wenn er nervös wurde. Wenn er damit gerechnet hatte, erwischt zu werden, dann nicht von _ihr_, der einzigen Person an Bord, vor der er sich, wenn, zu rechtfertigen hatte. "Ich... ich leide seit einigen Nächten unter absolutem Schlafmangel, aber ich wollte mich vor morgen nicht mehr untersuchen lassen, deshalb habe ich beschlossen, mir ein Schlafmittel zu holen. Nach der diplomatischen Mission hätte ich dann auch einer Untersuchung zugestimmt!" Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und schüttelte wieder fast unmerklich den Kopf. "Sie ändern sich nie, Jean-Luc. Jede Mission geht vor und die Gesundheit muß zurückstecken. Wahrscheinlich ist Ihr Schlafmangel nur auf Aufregung zurückzuführen, immerhin steht Ihnen eine wichtige Aufgabe bevor, aber wenn Sie nun schon einmal hier sind, werde ich Sie auch gleich untersuchen." Picard verdrehte die Augen und hob abwehrend die Hände. "Hören Sie, Doktor, ich wollte _lediglich_...", doch sie unterbrach ihn, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. "Keine Widerrede, Captain. Sie sind selbst Schuld, wenn Sie sich erwischen lassen! Und nun kommen Sie bitte hier herüber." Sie wies mit der Hand auf eines der Biobetten in der eigentlichen Krankenstation. Widerwillig trollte er sich zu dem von ihr ausgewiesenen Bett, während Sie einen medizinischen Tricorder holte. "Warum muß ich mich ausgerechnet dann erwischen lassen, wenn der Leitende Medizinische Offizier Nachtschicht hat?" murrte er, als sie zu ihm zurückkehrte. Beverly lachte. "Vielleicht sollten Sie Commander Rikers Dienstpläne vorher durchlesen, wenn er Sie ihnen bringt und nicht einfach nur blind unterzeichnen. Würden Sie sich bitte auf die Liege setzen?" Sofort leistete er ihrer Anordnung Folge und saß nun, die Beine herunterhängen lassend auf dem Biobett. "Seien Sie versichert, ich lese jeden Dienstplan sorgfältig durch, bevor ich ihn absegne, aber ich bin ein vielbeschäftigter Mann, ich kann mir nicht alles merken, was ich lese." "Selbstverständlich!" Sie klappte den Tricorder auf und begann Picard zu sondieren um möglichst viele Daten zu sammeln. "Hören Sie, soll ich dafür sorgen, daß Sie in Zukunft seltener Nachtdienst haben?" Überrascht blickte sie von den Tricorderanzeigen hoch und sah ihn an. "Wieso?" "Nunja, einfach so. Nachts ist hier nicht sonderlich viel los, ich dachte mir, ich könnte Ihnen damit einen Gefallen tun." Jetzt waren die bisher gesammelten Daten gänzlich uninteressant für sie geworden, sie fing an zu grinsen. "Und mir entgehen zu lassen, wie der Captain sich nachts hier herumschleicht und sich an meinen Medikamentenvorräten zu schaffen macht? Nie im Leben! Irgend jemand muß ein Auge auf Sie haben, Jean-Luc und wenn ich es nicht bin, wer dann?" Auch Picard grinste Sie nun an. "Es war einen Versuch wert...," wurde dann aber wieder ernst. "Beverly.. ich wollte Ihnen damit _wirklich_ nur einen Gefallen tun." Er ergriff ihre Hand und einen Moment blickten sie sich still in die Augen, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, schließlich jedoch zog Beverly ihre Hand zurück und begann die Untersuchung so professionell wie möglich fortzusetzen. "Danke für das Angebot, aber es gehört zu meinem Beruf, Nachtschichten einzulegen. Ich habe schon genug Privilegien als leitender Offizier dieser Abteilung, es gibt auch gewisse Pflichten, die ich nicht vernachlässigen kann." Sie klappte den Tricorder zu. "Laut meinen Scans sind Sie vollkommen gesund, Captain, es gibt keinen Grund zur Sorge. Ich erlaube Ihnen, das Medikament, das Sie sich sowieso schon geholt haben, zu benutzen." Picard verzog den Mund zu einem schiefen Grinsen. "Das hätte ich auch billiger haben können." "Vielleicht...", Beverly klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, während er vom Biobett heruntersprang, "aber nun haben Sie die offizielle Authorisation von höchster Instanz bekommen, was wollen Sie mehr?" "Eigentlich wollte ich von vornherein nichts anderes als schlafen und zwar so schnell wie möglich. Hoffentlich hat Geordi inzwischen die Probleme der Umweltkontrollen behoben, in meinem Quartier war es unerträglich heiß. Zum Glück spürt man hier nichts von dieser Hitze, anscheinend ist die Fehlfunktion nicht auf allen Decks aufgetreten." "Es gab eine Fehlfunktion in den Umweltkontrollen? Davon haben Sie noch gar nichts erzählt, womöglich konnten Sie einfach nicht schlafen, weil Ihnen zu warm war, ansonsten würde ich schlicht und ergreifend sagen, daß Sie sich zu viel Gedanken machen. Ich gehe jetzt schnell das Medikament holen, warten Sie noch einen kleinen Augenblick." Damit verschwand sie im hinteren Teil der Krankenstation, hob das immer noch am Boden liegende Hypospray auf und injizierte es Picard schließlich. Sofort war er der Meinung die beruhigende Wirkung spüren zu können - diese Medikamente wirkten tatsächlich ziemlich schnell. Er rieb sich den Hals, an der Stelle wo er die Injektion bekommen hatte. "Danke, Doktor!" "Bitte, es war mir ein Vergnügen... und schlafen sie gut!" "Danke schön," murmelte er beim Verlassen der Krankenstation und während er zu seinem Quartier zurückkehrte wurde er immer müder, doch eine Frage ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf: Sollte er sich tatsächlich zu viele Gedanken machen?

"Es ist 6.30 Uhr!" Schlechtgelaunt öffnete Jean-Luc Picard die Augen, doch sie fielen ihm sofort wieder zu. Warum mußte er jetzt aufstehen, jetzt wo er so gut geschlafen hatte? Leider ließ der Bordcomputer nicht mit sich spaßen und schickte der höflichen Angabe der Uhrzeit einen schrillen Piepton hinterher. "Computer, Wecksignal deaktivieren!" murmelte er noch im Halbschlaf, woraufhin ein bestätigendes Signal ertönte. Wie gerne würde er jetzt noch liegenbleiben, aber die Pflicht rief schon wieder laut und deutlich. Heute begannen die ersten diplomatischen Missionen auf dem Planeten Serga VII und es war nicht gerade etwas, worauf man sich freuen konnte. Starfleet hatte vor einigen Jahren einen Außenposten dort errichtet, was zwar von den Bewohnern, die selbst Mitglieder der Föderation waren, nur begrüßt wurde, doch leider hatte sich vor mehreren Monaten eine kleine Widerstandsgruppe gebildet, die für die Auflösung des Außenpostens plädierte und ihren Ansichten mit einigen unschönen Mitteln Nachdruck verlieh. Nun war dies nicht die Ansicht der ganzen Bevölkerung, sondern nur die von einigen Quergeistern und genau mit diesen Leuten sollte verhandelt werden. Immerhin hatten sie schon einiges Sternenflottenpersonal getötet und hielten auch noch etliche Personen als Geiseln gefangen. Picard konnte es nicht ausstehen, wenn es bei Verhandlungen um Menschenleben ging, denn dort gab es nicht den geringsten Spielraum für Fehler. Seufzend zwang er sich, aufzustehen und schleppte sich ins Badezimmer, wo er erst einmal den Kaltwasserhahn des Waschbeckens aufdrehte und die Hände darunter hielt. Dann verteilte er die kühle Flüssigkeit über sein Gesicht, um ein wenig munterer zu werden. Es wirkte Wunder und langsam kehrten die Lebensgeister in ihn zurück, trotzdem mußte er noch ein Gähnen unterdrücken, was ihn dazu veranlaßte noch ein wenig kaltes Wasser auf sein Gesicht zu spritzen. Er haßte es, wenn er morgens einfach nicht wach werden konnte, was zwar nur sehr selten der Fall war, aber heute war so ein Morgen. Mürrisch begann er sich zu waschen, wobei er den Blick in den Spiegel sorgfältig vermied, weil er sich das Bild, das ihn erwartete nur allzu lebhaft vorstellen konnte. Schließlich griff er sich seine Sternenflottenuniform, die sorgfältig zusammengefaltet neben ihm auf einem Hocker lag und schlüpfte zuerst in die Hose, dann in den zugehörigen Rollkragenpullover und zuletzt in die Jacke hinein und zupfte alles noch ein wenig zurecht. Wenigstens sah er jetzt wieder ein wenig mehr, wie ein Captain der Sternenflotte aus, als noch vor ein paar Minuten. Für den Moment zufrieden strich er sich über die Glatze und verließ das Badezimmer. "Computer, Uhrzeit!" "Es ist genau 7.00 Uhr!" Er nickte, also blieb ihm noch eine Stunde Zeit, bevor er sich im Transporterraum zu melden hatte. Wenigstens hatte diese ganze Mission den Vorteil, daß seine Mannschaft sich ein wenig entspannen konnte, denn die Diplomatie war nur etwas was seine Führungsoffiziere und ihn betraf. Er überlegte, die verbleibende Zeit noch zu nutzen, um sich entspannen. So setzte er sich auf die Couch und wollte sich gerade genüßlich zurücklehnen, als ihn das Türsignal aus den Gedanken riß. Obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte, wer um diese Uhrzeit etwas von ihm wollte, rief er automatisch "Herein!" Die Tür zu seinem Quartier öffnete sich und herein kam zu seiner größten Überraschung Beverly Crusher höchstpersönlich mit einer Kaffeekanne in der Hand. "Guten Morgen Jean-Luc!" flötete sie und stellte die Kanne auf den erstbesten Tisch. Sie kam ihm absolut munter und ausgeschlafen vor, wüßte er nicht, daß sie Nachtschicht geschoben hatte. "Guten Morgen," antwortete er höflich und setzte dann sarkastisch hinzu: "Haben Sie gut geschlafen?" Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an und meinte dann: "Bestens!" Er zwinkerte. "Freut mich zu hören! Aber im Ernst, wie halten Sie das durch? Nachtschicht und am nächsten Morgen munter sein, als wäre nichts geschehen?" "Ich weiß es nicht, vielleicht ist es Gewöhnungssache, vielleicht bin ich über den sogenannten toten Punkt hinaus, aber ich fühle mich auch überhaupt nicht müde. Konnten Sie wenigstens noch ein paar Stunden die Augen zumachen?" Sie setzte sich langsam neben ihn und blickte ihn ein wenig besorgt an. Er nickte. "Ja, ich habe tatsächlich noch einige Stunden geschlafen, aber leider hat mich das Wecksignal etwas zu schnell in die Realität zurückgeholt, ich fühle mich noch etwas müde. Hoffentlich vergeht das noch." Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine. "Ich weiß, was auf dem Spiel steht, Jean-Luc, aber Sie werden nicht versagen, dazu kenne ich Sie zu gut." Ein beruhigendes Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen. Er nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie sanft, dann begann auch er leicht zu lächeln. "Danke Beverly, Sie verstehen es einem Mut zu machen!" Dann seufzte er wieder leicht. "Wer weiß, was uns die Zukunft bringen wird. In 24 Stunden sind wir schlauer. Wenigstens kann die Crew eine Auszeit nehmen, das ist die Hauptsache. Wo wir gerade dabei sind, was gedenken Sie auf Serga VII zu tun?" "Ich weiß nicht genau. Der Planet ist ja für seine außergewöhnliche Vegetation bekannt, aber wir sollten uns auch nicht so weit von der Starfleet Basis entfernen. Vielleicht wohne ich den Verhandlungen bei, auf jeden Fall gehe ich heute abend auf den geplanten Empfang, den Commander Waslewski zum Auftakt der Verhandlungen veranstalten will!" Picard sah sie mit einem gespielt strengen Blick an: "Das will ich auch hoffen, Sie gehören immerhin zu den Führungsoffizieren!" "Ich weiß!" entgegnete sie lediglich. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Ich wünschte ja selbst, ich müßte nicht gehen. Ich finde diese Empfänge immer furchtbar, sogar noch schlimmer als die eigentlichen Verhandlungen. Alles ist immer so steif und man unterhält sich die ganze Zeit über praktisch nichts. Sagen wir einfach, ich freue mich, daß noch andere diese _Ehre_ haben..." Beverly grinste. "Ich wußte nicht, daß Sie schadenfroh sind, Jean-Luc..." "Ich bin nicht schadenfroh, Doktor. Ich würde eher sagen, daß ich eine Art... nennen wir es Genugtuung empfinde, nicht alleine zu sein." "Auch nicht viel besser..." "Das habe ich auch nicht gesagt.. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich Hunger. Wie wäre es, wenn wir nun endlich frühstücken?" "Eine gute Idee, zumal mein schöner Kaffee inzwischen kalt geworden sein dürfte!" Langsam erhob sie sich und ging hinüber zu ihrer Kaffeekanne um die Temperatur zu testen. "Es ist sogar noch annehmbar!" Sie hob die Kanne auf und trug sie zu dem großen Tisch in der Mitte von Picards Quartier, während er sich um das restliche Gedeck kümmerte.


	4. Kapitel 4

_Disclaimer_: Ein Teil der vorkommenden Namen ist eingetragenes Warenzeichen von Paramount Pictures.

IV 

In der Gegenwart

Deanna Troi lächelte leicht, während sie Picards Schilderungen aufmerksam zuhörte. Er schien sie nicht mehr wahrzunehmen, sondern in den Erinnerungen zu leben. Sie war überrascht, wie genau er sich an Einzelheiten erinnern konnte und so tragisch die Situation auch geworden sein mochte, seine Geschichte entbehrte einer gewissen Komik nicht. Sie wußte nicht, daß der Captain vor der damaligen Mission auf Serga VII solche Schlafstörungen gehabt hatte, aber aus der heutigen Sicht konnte sie es durchaus verstehen. Ihr war diese Mission auch noch sehr lebhaft in Erinnerung, es war eine der Missionen die man einfach nicht vergaß, obwohl sie bis heute noch nicht wußte, wie es dem Captain und dem Doktor damals ergangen war. Nun vielleicht würde sie es bald erfahren. Sie hoffte so sehr, daß es Picard Erleichterung verschaffte, sich den Kummer von der Seele zu reden, denn sie wußte was auf dem Spiel stand. Sollte er bei dem Test versagen, war er sein Kommando los, so einfach war das, keine Fragen mehr. Sie fand es einfach nur gemein, nach allem was der Captain für die Sternenflotte geleistet hatte und war damit wohl mit dem Rest der Führungsoffiziere einer Meinung, aber aus Starfleets Sicht war es fast verständlich. Dort kannte man ihn nicht so gut, wie man ihn hier kannte und es war immer eine Frage des Vertrauens, wem man das Flaggschiff unter Kommando stellte. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Seit Beverlys Tod hatte Picard es wirklich nicht einfach gehabt und doch hatte er sich immer Mühe gegeben. Immerhin hatte er Verantwortung zu tragen, für das Schiff und seine Tochter, und dies war der Grund, warum er sich bisher noch nicht selbst aufgegeben hatte. Was würde passieren, wenn man ihm das Kommando plötzlich wegnahm? Das durfte unter keinen Umständen passieren. Anscheinend war ihm aufgefallen, daß sie einen Moment mit den Gedanken woanders war und stoppte in seiner Erzählung um sie anzusehen. "Counselor?" "Entschuldigen Sie, Sir." Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Sie brauchen sich doch nicht zu entschuldigen, ich denke sowieso, ich habe Sie für heute lange genug aufgehalten." Er wollte aufstehen, doch sie hielt ihn zurück. "Das ist nicht wahr, Captain. Ich finde Ihre Darstellung sehr interessant, denn Sie haben vorher niemals richtig über Ihre Beziehung zu Beverly gesprochen. Merken Sie nicht selbst, wie wichtig es ist, sich jemandem anvertrauen zu können?" _Verdammt, wenn er nur wüßte..._ Er setzte sich langsam wieder. "Vielleicht haben Sie recht..., aber bevor ich weitererzähle, möchte ich Sie gerne einige Dinge fragen." Sie nickte. "Nur zu!" Sie spürte, daß ihm ein wenig unwohl war, deswegen blieb sie ruhig sitzen, ohne ihn zu drängen. Schließlich räusperte er sich. "Sagen Sie, Counselor, haben Sie niemals... Dinge... gefühlt?" "Gefühlt?" "Ja, Sie sind doch Empathin. Haben Sie niemals irgendwelche ungewöhnlichen Dinge zwischen Beverly und mir gespürt? Haben Sie nicht eigentlich vor uns gewußt, was wir füreinander empfinden? Vielleicht kommt diese Frage nach so langer Zeit zu spät, aber es hat mich oft beschäftigt." Deanna holte tief Luft. Es war eine sehr komplizierte Frage und es war noch komplizierter darauf eine Antwort zu geben. Schließlich erwiderte sie bedächtig: "Zu sagen, ich hätte nichts gespürt, wäre ein Lüge, Captain, aber zu sagen ich hätte etwas gespürt ebenfalls. Es war etwas... dazwischen. Es gab Momente, in denen ich von Ihren Emotionen regelrecht überschwemmt wurde, aber das ist nur ein- oder zweimal vorgekommen. Ich habe damals ja auch nicht gewußt, daß Sie beide eigentlich mehr als nur Freunde waren, also habe ich mir nie die Mühe gemacht, auf etwas anderes zu achten. Zu dem Zeitpunkt, als ich zum ersten Mal eindeutige Emotionen empfand war es abzusehen, daß Sie beide nicht mehr lange brauchen würden um dasselbe zu erkennen. Außerdem stand es mir nicht zu, mich dazu zu äußern, denn es war ja Ihr Privatleben." "Ich verstehe. Vielen Dank, Counselor." "Gern geschehen. Ich bin froh Ihnen geholfen haben zu können. Das war in letzter Zeit viel zu selten der Fall." "Ich bin Ihnen schon dankbar, daß Sie ab und zu auf Madeleine aufpassen, das ist viel genug." Zwar war Deanna ganz und gar nicht dieser Meinung, doch hielt sie es für besser ihm in diesem Fall nicht zu widersprechen, deshalb nickte sie nur stumm mit dem Kopf. Sie fragte sich, ob Picard seine Geschichte nun fortsetzen würde, oder ob er sie fortschickte, weil er aus dem Konzept geworfen wurde und nun nicht mehr den Anstoß fand weiterzuerzählen.  
Ihre Sorge war unbegründet. Er blieb zwar noch einige Zeit still sitzen, doch dann fragte er zögernd: "Wenn es Sie nicht stört, würde ich Ihnen noch gern zu Ende erzählen, was auf Serga VII passierte." Deanna versuchte ihre Freude und auch ihre Neugier zu verbergen, als sie seine Worte hörte. Natürlich störte sie es nicht. Im Gegenteil, sie wollte schon immer wissen, wie es Picard und dem Doktor damals ergangen war. Dies hatte eine Zeitlang zu den am heißesten diskutierten Themen der Mannschaft gehört und es wurden die wildesten Spekulationen und sogar Wetten aufgestellt, doch als nichts weiter passierte, war die Geschichte wieder im Sand verlaufen und schnell vergessen. Trotzdem war das Mysterium bis zum heutigen Tag nie aufgeklärt worden und sie saß jetzt hier und sollte es erfahren. Das brachte natürlich auch von ihrer Seite wieder Erinnerungen zurück, schließlich war Beverly ihre beste Freundin gewesen und auch sie vermißte sie oft. Es war nicht nur für Picard ein schwerer Verlust gewesen, wenn auch für ihn zweifelsohne der Schlimmste. Und dabei hatte alles so wunderbar und romantisch angefangen. Es war einfach eine ungerechte Laune des Schicksals gewesen, unnötig und unerwartet. Seine traurige Stimme riß sie erneut aus den Gedanken. "Dann haben wir, wie fast täglich gefrühstückt und uns dabei über alles Mögliche unterhalten..." Und ehe sie sich versah, war sie wieder in der Vergangenheit, auf Serga VII, um genau zu sein, vor Beginn einiger diplomatischer Verhandlungen.


	5. Kapitel 5

_Disclaimer_: Ein Teil der vorkommenden Namen ist eingetragenes Warenzeichen von Paramount Pictures.

V 

7 Jahre früher...

Als sich die kleine Gruppe Führungsoffiziere der Enterprise im Hauptquartier der Sternenflotte auf Serga VII materialisierte stöhnte Picard innerlich auf. Er wußte, was als nächstes kam: langweilige Höflichkeitsfloskeln und das typische Reden um den heißen Brei, bis man endlich zur Sache kam. Hinter ihm stand die übliche Delegation, die anläßlich solcher Missionen dabei war: Commander Riker als Erster Offizier, Counselor Troi als seine Beraterin und Lieutenant Worf, der für seine Sicherheit zuständig war. Es dauerte nicht lange, da wurden die vier auch schon von zwei Männern in Empfang genommen. Der eine war ein Mensch und trug eine Sternenflottenuniform, die ihm den Rang eines Commanders zuwies. Er war relativ klein und dicklich und hatte ein rotes Vollmondgesicht. Da er keine Haare hatte, glänzte auch seine Glatze rot. Der andere war groß und schlank und gehörte wohl zum Volk der Serganer, denn er sah keiner Rasse ähnlich, die Picard vorher getroffen hatte. Obwohl er ein Humanoid war, wies sein Gesicht katzenhafte Züge auf, die durch schrägstehende Augen und eine bräunliche Hautfärbung und Haaren an den Seiten seines Gesichtes und an den spitzen Ohren noch verstärkt wurden. Er sah sehr offiziell aus und wenn Picard nicht alles täuschte war er der Botschafter der Serganer, der beteuern würde, wie leid ihm diese Überfälle doch tun und daß er Starfleets Bemühungen die Terroristen unschädlich zu machen so gut wie möglich unterstützen wird. Diese Offiziellen waren doch überall gleich. Als erstes meldete sich der Starfleetcommander zu Wort, indem er die Neuankömmlinge überschwenglich begrüßte und damit an einen dicken Wirt eines antiken Gasthauses erinnerte. "Willkommen!" rief er in einwandfreiem Englisch mit einem leicht gutturalen Akzent einer slawischen Sprache, und wedelte exaltiert mit den Händen. "Ich bin Commander Waslewski. Ich bin so froh, daß Sie endlich gekommen sind!" Dann fügte er theatralisch hinzu: "Sie kommen genau im rechten Moment. Diese Terroristen haben ihre Anschläge erhöht. Es wird Zeit, daß sie jemand zur Vernunft bringt. Wie ich hörte, sind Sie dazu ein mehr als fähiger Mann, Captain." Dann wies er auf den Mann neben ihm. "Darf ich ihnen Shandoz M'tarr vorstellen? Er ist der Abgesandte der Serganer und soll uns helfen, Kontakt mit den Terroristen aufzunehmen, damit wir verhandeln können." Shandoz trat vor und verbeugte sich knapp, dann hob er die Hand und sagte mit einer unheimlich tiefen Stimme. "Ich grüße Sie, Captain Picard im Namen des serganischen Volkes. Mögen Sie diesen unnötigen Krieg beenden." Picard nickte freundlich zurück. "Ich werde mein Bestes tun, doch nun lassen Sie mich Ihnen meine Leute vorstellen!" Waslewski schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber natürlich, natürlich! Wie konnte ich nur so unaufmerksam sein?" Schnell hatte Picard den Commander mit seinen drei Leuten bekannt gemacht. Er hoffte, daß nun die Höflichkeitsfloskeln vorüber waren, doch Waslewski schien ihm nicht der Mann dazu und er sollte recht behalten. Der Commander ließ natürlich verlauten, wie sehr sich freue Picards Leute kennenzulernen, dann bedeutete er den vier Offizieren der Enterprise ihm zu folgen, da es noch einiges zu bereden gäbe. Die vier kamen der Aufforderung nach, aber Picard kam nicht umhin, Riker einen vielsagenden Blick zuzuwerfen, den dieser gemeinsam mit den beiden anderen nur erwidern konnte. Das konnte ja heiter werden!

Nach einem relativ kurzen Weg durch einige Korridore, deren Böden blitzblank poliert waren und glänzten, führte Commander Waslewski die Neuankömmlinge in eine Art Konferenzraum. In der Mitte des Raumes dominierte ein großer Tisch mit einer Marmorplatte um den herum ungefähr zwanzig Sessel standen. In einer Wand war eine typische Sternenflottencomputerkonsole eingelassen, die in der Regel beim Verarbeiten und Präsentieren von Informationen half. Ein riesiges Panoramafenster gab den Blick auf eine atemberaubende Landschaft frei und an den restlichen Wänden hingen Wandteppiche. In der Mitte der dem Fenster gegenüberliegenden Wand war eine Glasvitrine mit den goldenen Miniaturen der Sternenflottenschiffe. Waslewski nahm am Kopfende des Tisches direkt vor der Computerkonsole Platz und bat seine Gäste sich ebenfalls zu setzen, was diese auch taten. Dann begann er zu sprechen. Er stellte kurz die Situation dar, in der sich Starfleet nun befand und stand dann auf, um seine Erläuterung anhand der Computerkonsole noch bildlich zu unterstützen. Picard hörte ihm gelangweilt zu, denn bis jetzt hatte der Commander noch nichts Neues erwähnt. All das wußte der Captain schon aus den ihm vorgelegten Berichten, aber aus Höflichkeit täuschte er Aufmerksamkeit vor und beneidete insgeheim seine Crew, die sich auf Serga VII einen schönen Landurlaub machen durfte. Wenigstens ging es Riker, Troi und Worf nicht anders und amüsiert bemerkte er, wie Commander Riker größte Probleme hatte, ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken. Außerdem hatte Waslewski das große Talent jeden noch so kleinen Sachverhalt so langatmig wie möglich zu erzählen unter möglichst großem Einsatz seiner Hände, ohne dabei auf seine Zuhörer zu achten. Wenn Picard nicht alles täuschte hatte auch Botschafter M'tarr größte Probleme Waslewskis Ausführungen zu folgen. In einem Anflug von Sarkasmus konnte er sich den Gedanken nicht verkneifen, daß er durchaus verstehen konnte, warum die Terroristen Starfleet nicht akzeptieren konnten- bei _dem_ Repräsentanten. Doch dann wurde er wieder ernst. Dies war durchaus eine Situation, mit der nicht zu spaßen war, es ging schließlich um Menschenleben. Und so zwang er sich wieder zum Zuhören, während Waslewski zum wiederholten Male betonte, wie schlimm diese Terroristen doch seien und daß man deren Tätigkeiten möglichst schnell beenden sollte. Als er seinen endlosen Monolog endlich beendet hatte, atmete Picard unbemerkt auf. Er hätte nicht gewußt, wie lange er das noch ertragen hätte können. Auch seinen Offizieren konnte man, wenn man sie, so wie er näher kannte, die Erleichterung deutlich ansehen, aber auch sie waren zu höflich, um es offen zu zeigen. Nun kam der wohl interessanteste Teil der Konferenz, nämlich die Stellungnahme von Botschafter M'tarr. Er war eine komplett konträre Erscheinung zu dem exaltierten Commander Waslewski, ruhig, gelassen, würdevoll, was möglicherweise auch durch seine schlanke Erscheinung und dem recht exotischen Aussehen erreicht wurde, das trotz allem doch nicht von der bekannten menschlichen Physiologie abwich, zumindest was den Körperbau betraf. Langsam erhob er sich von seinem Platz und sprach wieder mit seiner unglaublich tiefen Stimme. Er begann nun Fakten zu nennen, die Picard und auch die anderen so noch nicht kannten. So berichtete er, wie sich gleich nach dem Entschluß, der Sternenflotte beizutreten, die Bevölkerung des Planeten in unterschiedliche Gruppen unterteilt hatte. Es gab viele Befürworter, einige denen es egal war, aber auch Gegner der Entscheidung, von denen wiederum ein geringer Teil zu militanten Methoden griff, als die erste Niederlassung der Sternenflotte auf dem Planeten etabliert war. Der Botschafter gab zu, über Quellen, die er hier nicht nennen wollte, in Kontakt mit einigen dieser Leuten zu stehen und so schnell wie möglich einzurichten, daß die Führer der Terrorgruppen sich zu Verhandlungen bereit erklärten, da die Enterprise ein mehr oder weniger neutraler Beobachter war und ein Außenstehender in dieser Fall besser geeignet war, die Mißverständnisse zu klären. Was auf dem Planeten passierte, war eigentlich alleine Waslewskis Sache gewesen, doch Krieg und Totschlag brachten niemandem etwas und die Situation war schon zu verfahren, als daß man noch große Risiken eingehen konnte.


	6. Kapitel 6

_Disclaimer_: Ein Teil der vorkommenden Namen ist eingetragenes Warenzeichen von Paramount Pictures.

VI 

In der Gegenwart...

"Vati!" Kaum hatte Captain Jean-Luc Picard sein Quartier betreten, stürmte ihm seine kleine Tochter entgegen und umarmte seine Beine. Traurig lächelte er und hob sie hoch, wobei er sie fest an sich drückte. Er küßte sie sanft auf die Haare. "Hallo, mein Schatz." Mit ihr auf dem Arm ging er hinüber zur Couch, wo er sich hinsetzte, aber das Mädchen immer noch auf dem Schoß behielt. Eine Zeitlang schwiegen beide, Picard starrte ins Leere und Madeleine beobachtete ihren Vater mit kindlicher Neugier, bis sie schließlich die Stille brach. "Alles in Ordnung, Vati?" Er hob langsam den Kopf und blickte in die besorgten Augen des kleinen Mädchens. _Beverlys Augen_, er glaubte fast, sie sähe ihn an. "Ich weiß nicht," murmelte er fast unhörbar. Madeleine legte den Kopf schräg, sie verstand nicht, wie sollte sie auch? "Ich hatte ein langes Gespräch mit Deanna - über deine Mutter. So viele Erinnerungen wurden wieder wach im Guten wie im Schlechten. Ich vermisse sie sehr." Sanft streichelte er seine Tochter über die Haare. Er war froh, daß sie für ihr Alter schon so verständnisvoll war, aber er hätte sie, egal wie sie geworden wäre, bedingungslos geliebt, immerhin war sie das einzige, was ihm von Beverly geblieben war, in Madeleine lebte sie weiter. Das Mädchen hob den Kopf. "Ich vermisse sie auch," sagte sie ernst. Beinahe hätte Jean-Luc gelächelt, zu rührend war ihr Verhalten, aber statt dessen stiegen ihm einige Tränen in die Augen. Sie hatte ihre Mutter ja nie kennengelernt, kannte sie nur von Bildern aus der Datenbank und den seltenen Berichten ihres Vaters. Er drückte sie fester an sich und wieder herrschte Stille im Quartier des Captains. Wieder unterbrach Madeleine nach einer Weile das Schweigen. "Ich möchte nicht, daß du traurig bist. Können wir vielleicht etwas spielen?" Überrascht blickte der Captain seine Tochter an und setzte sie sanft auf den Boden, bevor er schwach lächelnd entgegnete: "Aber natürlich können wir das, hol ein Spiel, ja?" Das Kind lief in den angrenzenden Raum, während er auf der Couch sitzenblieb und auf sie wartete. Ein Spiel war nicht das Schlechteste, so kam er vielleicht auf andere Gedanken. Nach einigen Sekunden kam sie mit einer recht abgenutzten Schachtel wieder zurück und legte sie vorsichtig auf den Couchtisch, bevor sie ihn fragend ansah. "Ist Memory in Ordnung?" Er nickte kurz und hob den Deckel der Schachtel an, bevor er ihn zur Seite legte. Aus dem Karton kam ihm ein leichter Modergeruch entgegen. Immerhin hatte dieses Spiel schon ihm als Kind gehört und nun hatte er es an seine Tochter weitergegeben. So war der Lauf der Dinge. Dieses abgewetzte Spiel konnte sie alle überleben, wenn es wollte. Langsam griff er in die Schachtel und holte einige Karten heraus, mischte sie in der Hand und verteilte sie verdeckt auf dem Tisch. Dann stellte er den leeren Karton auf den Boden und schaute auf die auf dem Tisch verstreuten Karten. _Memory, wie passend!_ Als ob er nicht schon genug Erinnerungen hatte... Madeleine hob die ersten beiden Karten an und legte sie wieder zurück, kein passendes Paar. Nun war er an der Reihe. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er sich wirklich konzentrieren konnte. Allzu viele Dinge gingen in seinem Kopf vor. Er hatte heute Morgen eine Lawine losgetreten, indem er sich Counselor Troi anvertraut hatte. Nicht, daß er vorher nicht auch in der Vergangenheit geschwelgt hatte, aber nun hatten all die vergangenen Eindrücke wieder eine konkrete Form und eine Ordnung bekommen. Er seufzte und ob ebenfalls zwei Karten an, die er aber, genau wie seine Tochter wieder zurücklegen mußte.  
Sie spielten den ganzen Abend, bis es Zeit für Madeleine war, schlafen zu gehen. Wie gewöhnlich half ihr Vater ihr bei Fertigmachen und Zähneputzen, brachte sie in ihr Bett und las ihr eine Geschichte vor. Dann wachte er meistens noch, bis sie eingeschlafen war, bevor er sich ebenfalls bettfertig machte und sich hinlegte. Doch heute konnte er nicht einschlafen. Er lag mit über den Kopf verschränkten Armen auf seinem Bett und dachte an Commander Waslewskis gelungenen Empfang.

7 Jahre früher...

Schlechtgelaunt stand Captain Jean-Luc Picard im Transporterraum der Enterprise. In wenigen Sekunden sollte er auf den Planeten Serga VII beamen, um Commander Waslewski bei den Vorbereitungen des Empfangs zu helfen. Er strich seine Uniform glatt und lief ungeduldig auf und ab, schließlich wartete er noch auf Commander Riker, der mit ihm gemeinsam hinunterbeamen sollte. Picard war froh seine Nummer Eins bei sich zu haben, dann mußte er all das nicht alleine ertragen. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätte dieser Empfang gar nicht stattgefunden. Er empfand es als unerträgliche Zeitverschwendung und hätte so schnell, wie möglich mit den Verhandlungen begonnen, da sich jede versäumte Minute rächen konnte, wie er aus Erfahrung wußte. Leider ließ sich Commander Waslewski da nicht hineinreden. Picard näherte sich der Konsole des diensthabenden Transporteroffiziers und trommelte mit den Fingern auf der oberen Kante herum. Wo blieb Riker denn? Nicht, daß er es eilig hatte, hinunterzubeamen, das _sicher_ nicht, aber er hoffte darauf, je schneller sie anfingen, umso schneller fertig zu sein. Er wollte gerade an seinen Kommunikator tippen, als sich die Tür zischend öffnete und sein erster Offizier leicht außer Atem eintrat. "Entschuldigen Sie der Verspätung, Sir," murmelte er. Picard nickte kurz bestätigend, er wollte Rikers Begründung gar nicht mehr hören. Gemeinsam stellten sich die Männer auf die Transporterplattform und fast zeitgleich mit dem Befehl "Energie!" des Captains entmaterialisierten sie.  
Schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag wechselte die Umgebung für Jean-Luc Picard in die Sternenflottenbasis auf Serga VII, als der Transporterstrahl ihn und Will Riker aus seiner Obhut entließ. Er atmete fast hörbar aus, als er entdeckte, daß Commander Waslewski sie dieses Mal nicht persönlich empfing. Statt dessen begrüßte sie eine junge bajoranische Offizierin. "Willkommen, Captain? Commander?" Sie nickte den Beiden zu. "Commander Waslewski bat mich, Sie zu empfangen und Ihnen den Weg zu dem Saal zu zeigen, wo der Empfang stattfinden soll, er ist gerade ziemlich beschäftigt. Wenn Sie mir folgen würden?" Picard lächelte die junge Frau höflich an. "Gerne Lieutenant." Sie schien ihm einen recht gewissenhaften Eindruck zu machen und er wollte seine schlechte Laune nicht an jemandem Unschuldigen auslassen. Irgendwie würde er diesen Empfang schon überleben, er war ja nicht alleine. Sie folgten der Bajoranerin, die sie den Korridor entlang zu einer großen Flügeltür führte. "Dies ist unser Ballsaal, für die offiziellem Empfänge," erklärte sie, während sie die Tür öffnete. Es schien, als wollte sie noch etwas hinzufügen, überlegte es sich dann jedoch anders und führte die beiden Männer stumm in den Raum. Picard sah sich neugierig um. Es war zweifelsohne ein recht großer Ballsaal, doch im Moment befand sich noch alles in Vorbereitung auf das Fest. Ein Büfett war dabei, gedeckt zu werden, einige Offiziere reinigten den Boden und auf einer kleineren Art Bühne war eine Band in Vorbereitungen verstrickt. In der Mitte stand Commander Waslewski gemeinsam mit Botschafter M'tarr und unterhielt sich, wobei er ab und an irgendwelche Befehle verlauten ließ und dabei, wie für ihn typisch mit den Armen fuchtelte. Picards Laune verschlechterte sich im Handumdrehen, als er den Commander erblickte, aber er sah keine Möglichkeit, dem Empfang jetzt noch zu entgehen. Er atmete tief ein, _Augen zu und durch_ , setzte ein Lächeln auf und ging langsam zu Waslewski hinüber. "Guten Abend!" Der Stationscommander schien mehr als erfreut zu sein, als er den Captain erblickte. "Guten Abend und willkommen, Captain Picard!" rief er, nickte Riker, der sich im Hintergrund hielt, kurz zu und begann dann weiterzureden. "Ich freue mich, daß Sie auf meinen Vorschlag eingegangen sind, und etwas früher hier erschienen, um bei den Vorbereitungen zu helfen. Es ist eine Ehre für mich, daß ein so fähiger Mann wie Sie..." Botschafter M'tarr unterbrach Waslewskis wieder einsetzen wollenden Redeschwall. Er verbeugte sich höflich und ruhig und meinte sehr sachlich: "Entschuldigen Sie mich nun, Commander. Sie wissen, ich habe andere Dinge zu erledigen." Waslewski blickte den Botschafter nur leicht verärgert über die Unterbrechung an, streckte seinen Arm in dessen Richtung aus und schüttelte mehrmals die Hand. "Jaja, gehen Sie nur." Picard hingegen wurde hellhörig. _Einige Dinge erledigen?_ Er hütete sich jedoch zu fragen, um welche Art Dinge es sich handelte. Er wollte lieber abwarten und beobachten und dann Schlüsse ziehen, im Gegensatz zu einem gewissen Commander, der in seiner egozentrischen Art die wichtigsten Details übersah. Der Captain drehte sich zu dem Botschafter um und erwiderte höflich: "Ich bedauere es, daß Sie diesem Empfang nicht beiwohnen können, Botschafter, aber ich verstehe, daß Ihre dringenden Geschäfte Vorrang haben." M'tarr verbeugte sich noch einmal leicht, meinte dann: "Entschuldigen Sie mich, Captain?" und verließ den Saal. In Picards Augen sprang Waslewski viel zu herablassend mit diesem Serganer um. Er hielt ihn wohl für eine Art Wilden oder etwas in der Art, doch diese Herablassung konnte sich noch bitter rächen, denn wenn dieser Mann nicht ein doppeltes Spiel spielte, war er die Brücke zwischen zwei Welten. Als M'tarr den Saal verlassen hatte, beugte sich Waslewski zu Picard hinüber und flüsterte ihm hinter vorgehaltener Hand zu: "Dieser Botschafter ist eine elende Spaßbremse. Keinem einzigen meiner Empfänge hat er beigewohnt..." Picard nickte leicht. _Interessant!_

Jean-Luc Picard stand leicht an den Tresen des Ballsaales gelehnt und nippte an seinem Getränk, während er beobachtete, wie sich der Saal langsam mit Leben füllte. Die letzten Vorbereitungen waren vor gut einer halben Stunde beendet worden und nun wartete man auf die Gäste. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatten er und Riker sich kein bißchen an den gesamten Vorbereitungen beteiligt und wenn er noch ehrlicher war, hatte er gehofft, Waslewski seinen Empfang ausreden zu können. Er seufzte leise, während er auf die Tür starrte. Die ersten Offiziere betraten den Raum. Es war eine kleinere Gruppe von jungen Leuten gemischter Spezies, aber Picard kannte keinen von ihnen. Sie gehörten wohl zu Waslewskis Leuten. Die Gruppe durchquerte den Raum und teilte sich dann in zwei Teile, wovon der eine Teil sich ansah, was das Büfett zu bieten hatte, während sich der Rest an einen Tisch setzte und begann, sich angeregt zu unterhalten. Picard nahm einen weiteren Schluck seines Getränks, während er die Blicke des Barkeepers hinter seinem Rücken spürte. "Noch einen, Sir?" Er drehte sich um und hob das Glas an. "Nein danke, ich habe noch." "Alles klar..." Wieder wandte sich Picard der Tür zu. Er war gespannt, wann die ersten Offiziere der Enterprise eintrafen, denn bisher waren nur Leute gekommen, die auf Serga VII stationiert waren. Der Raum hatte sich inzwischen wieder ein wenig mehr gefüllt und es war schwerer geworden den Überblick zu behalten. Fast auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite konnte er Commander Riker erkennen, der ein wenig herumwanderte. Dieser war bisher, außer Waslewski, der zu Picards Beruhigung gerade anderweitig beschäftigt war, das einzig bekannte Gesicht.  
Eine halbe Stunde später war der Saal fast gerammelt voll und es war gänzlich unmöglich noch jedes einzelne Gesicht zu erfassen. Mittlerweile waren auch mehr Leute dazugekommen, die er kannte, obwohl er trotzdem der Meinung war, daß noch einige Führungsoffiziere fehlten. Natürlich wußte er es nicht genau, da man in diesem Getümmel leicht etwas übersehen konnte, aber er war der festen Meinung weder Counselor Troi noch Beverly bisher gesehen zu haben. Commander Riker hatte er zwischendurch aus dem Blickfeld verloren, entdeckte ihn dann aber gegenüber der Band wieder. Sein Chefingenieur trieb sich gemeinsam mit Data am Büfett herum. Das Büfett! Eigentlich könnte er sich langsam auch etwas holen, bemerkte er, denn ein Hungergefühl machte sich in seinem Magen breit. Er stellte sein Glas auf den Tresen und ging hinüber. Als er das Büfett erreichte, waren Geordi und der Androide schon wieder gegangen. Picard schüttelte leicht den Kopf, nahm einen Teller und besah sich die vorhandenen Speisen. Das Meiste davon kannte er überhaupt nicht, es war wohl etwas typisch Serganisches, trotzdem entschied er sich, etwas davon zu probieren. Besonders eine große Schüssel mit einem unbekannten Püree hatte es ihm angetan. Er nahm den bereitgestellten Löffel und gab etwas auf seinen Teller, dann nahm er aus einem Korb mehrere Scheiben Weißbrot. Gerade als er sich das zugehörige Besteck holen wurde, sprach ihn eine Stimme von hinten an. "Ah, Captain. Wie ich sehe, probieren auch Sie das Ti'tkal. Es ist eine exzellente Spezialität von diesem Planeten." Erschrocken drehte sich Picard um und schaffte es gerade noch, sich zu beherrschen, nicht das Gesicht zu verziehen. "Äh, guten Abend Commander Waslewski. Ja, ich muß zugeben es hat mich regelrecht angelacht. Ich bin gespannt, wie es schmeckt." "Captain, ich freue mich außerordentlich, daß Sie dieser Festlichkeit zugestimmt haben. Gestatten Sie, daß wir an den Tresen zurückgehen? Dann können Sie in Ruhe essen und ich kann Sie einiges fragen." _Alles bloß das nicht!_ "Aber selbstverständlich Commander." Picard konnte sein Pech nicht fassen, er hatte gehofft Waslewski den Rest des Abends aus dem Weg gehen zu können und nun das. Schon auf dem Weg zum Tresen begann er eine seiner interessanten Geschichten zu erzählen: "Haben Sie sich nicht schon immer gefragt, wie das großartige Ti'tkal hergestellt wird? Dafür haben die Serganer ein ganz besonderes Rezept..." Er begann dem Captain eine genaue Beschreibung der Zubereitung dieses Rezepts zu geben, doch wenn er später daran dachte, konnte er sich an keine Einzelheiten mehr erinnern, er wußte nur noch, daß er zusammen mit Waslewski zurück an den Tresen gegangen war. Dort stellte er den Teller ab und aß langsam, während er sich die endlosen langweiligen Tiraden des Commanders anhören mußte. Wenigstens hielt das Essen, was es versprach, in der Beziehung hatte Waslewski recht behalten und er bedauerte es fast, als er seinen Teller leer gegessen hatte und von sich wegschob. Er drehte sich vom Tresen fort und ließ seine Blicke über den Saal wandern, sich über sich selbst wundernd. Es schien ihm fast, als hielte er nach etwas Bestimmten Ausschau, konnte es aber nicht einordnen. Neben ihm begann der Commander nun über philosophische Themen zu schwadronieren. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte Picard einige Meter rechts von ihm am Tresen Riker erkennen, der ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zuwarf, den er nur erwidern konnte. Er seufzte leise auf und versuchte sich wieder dem Stationscommander zuzuwenden. Das letzte, was er noch von Riker sehen konnte, war, daß sich Chefingenieur Geordi LaForge zu ihm gesellte. Er fragte sich, was nun passieren würde, während er abwesend nickte, um Waslewski wenigstens das _Gefühl_ zu geben, daß er zuhörte. Die beiden Offiziere hatten wohl doch ein Herz für ihn, denn sie näherten sich langsam, bevor Geordi lautstark mit einem "Guten Abend, Captain!" Waslewskis Ausführungen unterbrach. Dann lehnte er sich neben Picard an den Tresen. Riker nickte ihm nur höflich zu, denn man hatte sich an diesem Abend ja bereits gesehen. Der Captain bedachte die beiden mit einem dankbaren Blick, er war wirklich zutiefst erleichtert, daß sie den Wortschwall des Commanders zum Anhalten gebracht hatten. Leider hatte er sich schneller als erwartet wieder gefangen und begrüßte die Neuankömmlinge, überschwenglich mit den Armen fuchtelnd. "Guten Abend meine Herren! Ich freue mich zu sehen, ich hatte gerade ein höchst interessantes Gespräch mit Ihrem Captain, über.." Picard hatte Probleme, nicht laut aufzulachen. _Interessant? Gespräch?_ Ihm kam es eher wie ein Monolog vor, aber nun gut... Bevor Waslewski sich wieder festbiß, unterbrach auch er ihn lieber, indem er seine beiden Offiziere ebenfalls begrüßte. Leider dauerte der Austausch der Begrüßungsfloskeln nicht allzu lange und bevor sowohl Riker, LaForge oder auch der Captain etwas dagegen unternehmen konnten, fing der Commander, wohl die Gelegenheit sehend vor drei Zuhörern seine Weisheiten zum Besten geben zu können, erneut an. "Wie ich schon sagte, unterhielten Ihr Captain und ich mich gerade über eine höchste interessante Theorie. Ich persönlich, obwohl es viele Gegenargumente gibt, bin absolut der Meinung, daß..." Dann hielt er unvermittelt inne und drehte sich zu der großen Eingangstür um. Picard tauschte mit Geordi und Riker ein paar verwunderte Blicke, denn was konnte es sein, daß einen Commander Waslewski zum Schweigen bringen konnte? Er drehte den Kopf, um eine Antwort auf diese Frage zu erhalten und sah, wie Beverly gemeinsam mit Counselor Troi den Saal betrat. Er hatte doch gewußt, daß sie noch nicht da waren. Neben ihm murmelte Waslewski mit halboffenem Mund: "Donner und Doria, mein lieber Captain Picard. Ich bin beeindruckt. Gehören diese beiden bezaubernden Damen nicht zu ihren Führungsoffizieren?" "Doch. Counselor Troi dürften Sie bereits kennen, sie begleitete mich heute morgen," erwiderte er so beiläufig wie möglich, in der Hoffnung, damit wäre das Interesse des Commanders befriedigt - leider weit gefehlt. Statt dessen insistierte er weiter. "Ach ja, richtig, jetzt nachdem Sie es sagen. Ich wußte doch, daß ich dieses hübsche Gesicht bereits kenne. Eine solche Frau kann man einfach nicht vergessen!" Mit den Augen rollend schielte Picard zu Riker und Geordi und formte mit den Lippen die Worte: "Bitte, alles bloß das nicht..." Irgend etwas in ihm wollte nicht, daß sich der Stationscommander näher mit den beiden Frauen beschäftigte, doch dieser war nicht zu bremsen. "Und wer ist ihre rothaarige Begleiterin?" _Bitte nicht!_ "Das... das ist mein Leitender Medizinischer Offizier, Beverly Crusher." "Ich verstehe, danke, und jetzt entschuldigen Sie mich." Es gab nichts mehr, was Waslewski noch bei den drei Männern hielt, er versuchte sich einen Weg durch die Menge zu bahnen in Richtung Flügeltür. Ärger ergriff von Picard Besitz. Was fiel diesem Kerl ein? Es mochte ja noch angehen, daß er mehr Interesse für Vergnügungen als für Diplomatie hatte, es war auch noch in Ordnung, daß er ein gänzlich von sich überzeugter Langweiler war, aber daß er jetzt auch noch meinte, mit diesen beiden Frauen zu flirten war zu viel. Dem war doch so? Oder war es etwas anderes, was ihn ärgerte? Er schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf und zischte wütend: "Er sollte sich besser um die Kolonie kümmern, als um meine weiblichen Führungsoffiziere..." Es ärgerte ihn, daß er nun für Waslewskis Verfehlungen gerade stehen mußte und dessen Fehlleistungen korrigieren sollte. Hätte es den Ärger mit den Terroristen nicht gegeben, wäre die Enterprise niemals zu diesem Planeten geflogen und er hätte sich weder den langweiligen Empfang, noch den bei weitem langweiligeren Commander antun müssen. "Ich weiß nicht, Sir," hörte er Riker sagen, "es spricht doch für Beverly und Deanna, daß sie sein Interesse erregen!" Aber Picard fand das überhaupt nicht witzig, ihn störte Waslewskis Verhalten maßlos. Er warf Riker einen strengen Blick zu und eilte dann dem Commander nach, auch wenn er keine wirkliche Erklärung dafür hatte, es war ein vages Gefühl, daß er es einfach tun mußte.

Waslewski stand schon bei Beverly und Counselor Troi, als Picard ihn endlich erreicht hatte und hatte die beiden Damen bereits begrüßt. Irgendwie sah er dies alles mit sehr gemischten Gefühlen, über die er sich selbst nicht klar war. Er bekam abwesend mit, wie sich Waslewski vorstellte und dann dem Counselor einen dicken Handkuß verabreichte. Beverly hingegen war ein wenig schlauer gewesen und wohl auch schon vorbereitet, denn sie ließ ihre Hände hinter dem Rücken verschwinden. Sie meinte lediglich reserviert: "Guten Abend Commander!", wandte sich dann aber mit einem herzlicheren Lächeln an Picard. "Hallo, Jean-Luc!" Er nickte ihr zu. "Guten Abend, Doktor!" und reichte ihr den Arm zum Unterhaken. Immer noch lächelnd nahm sie an und gemeinsam entfernten sie sich von Commander Waslewski und der unglücklichen Deanna Troi. Als sie ein paar Meter gegangen waren blieb Beverly plötzlich stehen und blickte ihm in die Augen. "So reserviert heute, Captain?" Er seufzte. "Beverly, verstehen Sie doch, ich fühle mich überhaupt nicht wohl in meiner Haut. Ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl bei diesem Empfang, ich halte es einfach nicht für richtig, ganz zu schweigen davon, daß mich Commander Waslewski bis eben zu Tode gelangweilt hat." Sie strich eine lose Haarsträhne zurück und blickte ihn weiterhin an, wobei sie aber wieder leicht grinste. "Danke, daß Sie mich vor dem selben Schicksal bewahrt haben." Er verbeugte sich leicht. "Es war mir eine Ehre." Dann wechselte sie abrupt das Thema. "Ich möchte nicht unhöflich erscheinen, aber allmählich verspüre ich ein wenig Hunger. Ich bin sicher, Sie haben bereits die Gelegenheit gehabt von dem Büfett zu probieren. Gibt es etwas, was Sie mir empfehlen können?" "Aber sicher, kommen Sie!" "Danke, Jean-Luc!" Also schlugen Sie den Weg in Richtung des reichlich mit Speisen gedeckten Tisches ein. "Erlauben Sie mir eine Frage, Beverly?" "Aber natürlich, sogar mehrere..." Er drehte sich zu ihr um. "Wieso sind Sie später gekommen?" "Haben Sie mich vermißt?" Er preßte die Lippen aufeinander und antwortete nicht, vielleicht weil er die Antwort nicht kannte, vielleicht aber auch, _weil_ er sie kannte. Sie trat ein Stück näher zu ihm heran und griff seine Hand. "Nein, es gab noch etliches zu tun, auf der Krankenstation. Um ehrlich zu sein, haben bei Fähnrich Jefferson die Wehen eingesetzt. Und das ist.. naja...," sie zuckte mit den Achseln, "auch der Grund, weshalb ich lediglich meine Galauniform anhabe. Für mehr hat es nicht mehr gereicht. Allzu spät wollte ich ja auch nicht kommen..." Er nickte. "Ich... verstehe..." In Gedanken war er noch bei ihrer Frage. _Haben Sie mich vermißt?_ Es hatte ihn ein wenig überrascht, daß sie so etwas fragte und er war nicht vorbereitet gewesen, auf der anderen Seite war sie für ihre direkte Art auch bekannt und er schätzte dies eigentlich an ihr. Trotzdem, in letzter Zeit war sowieso alles irgendwie ein wenig verwirrend. Vielleicht lag es an dem Schlafmangel, vielleicht an der seltsamen Situation auf dem Planeten, er wußte es nicht. Und er wollte auch nicht mehr länger darüber nachdenken. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, daß Beverly seine Hand immer noch hielt und er nutzte die Gelegenheit und drückte sie. "Aber nun lassen Sie uns endlich zum Büfett gehen," sagte er. "Gerne," erwiderte sie grinsend.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Beverly ihre Wahl getroffen hatte und mit einem vollen Teller auf einen der Tische zusteuerte. Jean-Luc war ein wenig unsicher, ob er sie überhaupt noch begleiten sollte, oder ob er sich nicht lieber auch einmal um seine anderen Offiziere kümmern sollte, doch nach ihrer Frage "Kommen Sie noch mit?" erübrigte sich das wohl. Gemeinsam fanden sie einen Tisch, wo Beverly den Teller sofort abstellte, doch bevor sie sich setzte, konnte sie es nicht verkneifen noch einmal zu ihrer Freundin Deanna hinüberzusehen. Auch Jean-Luc folgte ihrem Blick und fand den Counselor inmitten der Menschenmenge neben Waslewski, gequält mit den Augen rollend wieder. Es fiel ihm auf, daß sie, als sie bemerkte, daß Beverly sie ansah, wortlos mit den Lippen ein Wort formte, doch er konnte nicht erkennen, was es heißen sollte. Die Ärztin hingegen schon. Sanft stupste sie ihn an. Überrascht blickte er auf und fragte: "Was ist?" Beverly grinste. "Ich bin Deanna noch einen Gefallen schuldig." "So? Und welchen?" Sie griff sich seinen Arm. "Helfen Sie mir, Lieutenant Commander Data zu finden?" "Wozu das denn?" "Nun, es geht um ein Gespräch, das Deanna und ich im Turbolift hatten, bevor wir hierher kamen. Sie erzählte mir von Commander Waslewskis Art und ich meinte, wenn er es gar zu toll treibe, verschaffen wir ihm einfach Mister Data als Gesprächspartner. Der kann so noch etwas über Small Talk lernen und wir haben unsere Ruhe. Wie hört sich das für Sie an?" Nun begann auch Picard breit zu grinsen. "Um ehrlich zu sein, gemein - aber genial. Data wird uns wohl wirklich nicht böse sein, mich ärgert nur, daß ich darauf nicht schon selbst früher kam." "Tja, manchmal haben auch wir Frauen noch das ein oder andere Ass im Ärmel." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Glauben Sie mir, Beverly, wenn ich Sie so sehe, fällt es mir schwer, das zu bezweifeln." "Worauf warten wir dann noch?" Nach einigem Umsehen hatten sie Data auch schon entdeckt. Er stand nun wieder bei Commander Riker und Geordi und unterhielt sich recht gut mit ihnen. Beverly verlor keine Zeit mehr, sie ließ ihr Essen stehen und ging zu dem Trio hinüber. Picard blickte ihr verwundert nach, bevor er ihr folgte und schüttelte erneut den Kopf. Diese Frau brachte es fertig immer wieder zu überraschen, dabei kannte er sie schon so lange. Sie wirkte so unglaublich brav und doch war da dieses gewisse Etwas, das er und jeder andere niemals unterschätzen durfte, auch wenn es ihm schwerfiel zu begreifen. Er blieb in einigem Abstand zu ihr stehen und beobachtete, wie es weiterging. Als die Drei auf Beverly aufmerksam wurden, wurde sie natürlich höflich begrüßt. Freundlich grüßte sie zurück, bevor sie sich an den ahnungslosen Androiden wandte: "Der Grund, warum ich Sie hier aufsuchte, ist eigentlich nur der, daß ich eine Frage an Mister Data habe..." "Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?" entgegnete dieser natürlich sofort. Beverly setzte ein nettes Lächeln auf und fuhr fort: "Mich hat interessiert, ob Sie bereits die Ehre hatten, sich mit Commander Waslewski zu unterhalten?" Picard bemerkte die feixenden Blicke, die sich Riker und Geordi zuwarfen und hatte ebenfalls Mühe seine Amüsement nicht allzu deutlich zu zeigen. _Verdammt, sie ist gut!_ "Nein, leider nicht.." gab ihr Data als Antwort zurück. "Schade, er ist nämlich ein sehr gebildeter Mann und ein höchst interessanter Gesprächspartner. Ich denke, Sie können viel von ihm lernen, was menschliches Verhalten angeht.." "Tatsächlich?" "Aber ja.." Sie setzte einen solch ernsten Gesichtsausdruck auf, daß man es ihr, wüßte man es nicht besser, wirklich hätte abkaufen können. Irgendwo tat Picard der arme Data auch leid, aber da der Zweck bekanntlich die Mittel heiligte und der Androide tatsächlich etwas über die Menschlichkeit würde lernen können, war Beverlys kleine Schwindelei durchaus vertretbar. Data legte den Kopf auf seine typische Art schräg und fragte dann: "Und wo kann ich den Commander finden?" Sie hob den Arm und deutete in die Richtung, in der Waslewski zu finden war. "Dort drüben, er unterhält sich gerade mit Counselor Troi." Er folgte ihrem Finger mit den Augen und nickte dann. "Ich glaube ich sehe ihn. Danke für den Tip, Doktor! Ich werde ihn so bald wie möglich aufsuchen." "Tun Sie das. Ich gehe dann wieder, auf einem der Tische steht noch mein Essen." Er nickte ihr zu. "In Ordnung!" Dann drehte er sich wieder Riker und LaForge zu. Picard grinste breit, als sie sich ihm wieder näherte. "Gratuliere," sagte er zwinkernd. "Es ist zwar eigentlich nicht sehr nett, den armen Data so hereinzulegen, aber so, wie Sie das herübergebracht haben..." "Danke für das Kompliment, ich weiß das zu schätzen. Hoffentlich macht er sich bald auf den Weg, ich möchte Deanna nicht allzu lange leiden lassen." Er nickte, immer noch grinsend. "Gern geschehen. Um Zweiteres müssen Sie sich, denke ich, keine Sorgen machen. Mister Data ist sehr zuverlässig." Sie drehte sich um und sah zu dem Tisch, wo sie ihren Teller abgestellt hatte. "Sie haben Recht, hoffen wir es. Aber nun will ich wirklich endlich essen." Er lachte. "Dann gehen wir besser. Das mit Data renkt sich schon irgendwie ein. Sie haben Ihr Bestes getan." Zu zweit kehrten sie zu dem Tisch mit dem stehengelassenen Teller zurück. Jean-Luc wartete bis Beverly sich gesetzt hatte und setzte sich dann ihr gegenüber. Er beobachtete sie still, während sie ihren Teller zunehmend leerte und ließ seine Gedanken ein wenig wandern. Er fragte sich, welchen Weg die Ereignisse auf diesem Planeten nehmen würden und welche Rolle er dabei spielte. Was ihn zutiefst beunruhigte, war, daß kein einziger Serganer anwesend war und Botschafter M'tarr immer eine Ausrede suchte, nicht an Waslewskis Empfängen teilzunehmen. Picard war zwar weiß Gott kein Telepath, doch selbst sein gesunder Menschenverstand sagte ihm, daß es nicht nur eine potentielle Abneigung gegen den Commander sein konnte, die den Botschafter von den Empfängen fernhielt. Nachdenklich trommelte er mit den Fingern auf dem Tisch herum, während er sich überlegte, wie er diese Erkenntnisse für einen etwaigen Vorteil bei den Verhandlungen nutzen könnte, obwohl er bezweifelte auch nur den geringsten Nutzen daraus ziehen zu können. Er hatte nichts in der Hand außer vagen Vermutungen, nicht den kümmerlichsten Beweis. Trotzdem sollte er die Augen offenhalten und nicht auf alles blind vertrauen, wie Commander Waslewski. "Alles in Ordnung, Jean-Luc?" riß ihn Beverlys Stimme aus den Gedanken. "Sie wirken so bedrückt.." "Nachdenklich..." erwiderte er zerstreut. "Wie bitte?" "Ich.. ich bin nur ein wenig nachdenklich." Sie legte ihr Besteck auf den fast leeren Teller und faltete die Hände. "Ich würde Ihnen gerne helfen, wenn ich könnte..." Er seufzte. "Ich weiß ja selbst nicht, ob ich recht habe. Es geht um Botschafter M'tarr..." "Ich erinnere mich. Sie sprachen vorhin in Ihrem Bereitschaftsraum von ihm... Er scheint Sie sehr zu beschäftigen." "Wissen Sie, ich habe vorhin von Commander Waslewski erfahren, daß der Botschafter grundsätzlich bei keinem seiner Empfänge anwesend ist, nicht ein einziger Serganer ist hier." Sie blickte sich im ganzen Raum um und meinte dann: "Jetzt, da Sie es sagen. Es ist wirklich nicht einer hier." "Wie gesagt, ich kann mich auch täuschen, aber es gibt so viele Ungereimtheiten im Verhalten von Botschafter M'tarr. Ich finde ihn nicht vertrauenswürdig." "Aber Sie können es nicht beweisen." "Das ist ja das Problem, ich habe nichts als meine Beobachtungen..." "Nicht sehr viel..." "Nein, leider nicht." Sie griff das Besteck wieder auf und aß den letzten noch auf dem Teller vorhandenen Bissen, bevor sie erwiderte: "Es tut mir sehr leid, aber ich habe auch keinen Rat für Sie, außer wachsam zu bleiben und alles, was der Botschafter sagt auf die Goldwaage zu legen." Er nickte seufzend. "Es wird wohl das Beste sein..." Sie legte Messer und Gabel wieder hin. "Wahrscheinlich..." Eine Weile sagte keiner von beiden ein Wort. Obwohl im Raum eine nicht zu unterschätzende Geräuschkulisse lag, die von einer Band und sehr vielen sich unterhaltenden Stimmen geschaffen wurde, kam es Picard in der Erinnerung immer so vor, als hätte in diesem Moment komplette Stille geherrscht. Schließlich war es wieder Beverly, die das Wort ergriff. "Ich möchte nicht, daß Sie heute abend so nachdenklich sind. Sie finden ja im Moment doch keine Lösung." "Und was schlagen Sie vor, soll ich tun? Mich mit Commander Waslewski unterhalten?" Seine Stimme bekam einen ironischen Unterton, der Beverly trotz allem doch zum Schmunzeln brachte. "Aber nein," erklärte sie, "was ich im Sinn habe, dürfte Ihnen etwas mehr Spaß machen..." Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "So?" Sie nickte ernsthaft. "Da bin ich mir sicher." Langsam erhob sie sich von ihrem Stuhl und schob ihn an den Tisch zurück, dann näherte sie sich dem Captain langsam. Dieser hob abwehrend die Hände. "Sie wollen doch nicht... Beverly NEIN!" "Warum nicht?" Sie setzte einen flehenden Gesichtsausdruck auf. "Ach kommen Sie Jean-Luc. Sie sind kein so übler Tänzer, wie Sie immer tun." "Ach nein? Ich möchte nicht, daß man mich sieht. Außerdem..." Mit einem schelmischen Grinsen fügte er hinzu "... kann ich es niemals mit dem ‚Tanzenden Doktor' aufnehmen!" Mit gespieltem Ärger setzte sie die Hände an die Hüften. "_Wer_ hat Ihnen das erzählt?" Sein Grinsen wurde breiter. "Sagen wir einfach, ich weiß es." Sie seufzte und rollte die Augen. "Und ich wollte es geheim halten. Manche Dinge verbreiten sich schneller als Warp auf dem Schiff..." "Da muß ich Ihnen recht geben und deshalb werde ich heute abend _nicht_ tanzen!" konterte er schnell. Wieder seufzte sie. "Ein hoffnungsloser Fall... Ich kann nicht mehr sagen, als Bitte, Jean-Luc. Ich würde mich sehr freuen." Er blickte sie an und der verschmitzte Gesichtsausdruck verschwand aus seinem Gesicht. "Würde ich Ihnen _wirklich_ so eine große Freude machen, wenn ich mit Ihnen tanzte?" Sie nickte mehrmals stumm und auch ihr Gesicht war erstaunlich ernst geworden. Er seufzte laut und schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch. "Na schön," murmelte er, "aber ich bin mir sicher ich bereue es..." Auch er stand langsam von seinem Stuhl auf. "Gehen wir, bevor ich es mir anders überlege.." fügte er knurrend an. Beverly ergriff seine Hand. "Danke," flüsterte sie.  
Als sie die Tanzfläche betraten, bemerkte Jean-Luc, daß es außer ihm und Beverly noch viele andere Paare gab und er hegte die schwache Hoffnung, doch nicht von allzu vielen Offizieren gesehen zu werden, weil sonst die Gerüchteküche wieder anfing zu brodeln. Das Dumme war einfach nur, er konnte ihr keinen Wunsch wirklich abschlagen, wenn sie nur nett genug darum bat, dazu war sie eine viel zu gute Freundin von ihm. Zur Zeit spielte die Kapelle etwas eher Langsames, worüber er aber, wenn er ehrlich war, nicht besonders traurig war. Er legte seine rechte Hand auf Beverlys Rücken und ergriff mit seiner linken Hand die ihre. Dann bewegten sie sich im Rhythmus zur Musik. Er versuchte geradeaus zu starren und nicht auf die anderen Leute zu achten, da er sich höchst unwohl fühlte. Er kam sich vor, wie auf dem Präsentierteller und hatte Mühe, sich nicht zu versteifen. Wenn er ihr wenigstens eine Freude hatte machen können... Plötzlich spürte er etwas Warmes auf seiner Schulter und erkannte, daß sie sich dort mit dem Kinn an ihn schmiegte. Es kostete ihn größte Überwindung nicht nach hinten zu springen und so flüsterte er lediglich: "Was tun Sie da?" "Ich tanze...," kam die lakonische Antwort. "Das sehe ich, aber muß es... so... sein? ...Vor allen Leuten?" Irgendwie war ihm diese ganze Situation mehr als peinlich und wenn er es sich recht überlegte... _Nein, eigentlich war es bei weitem angenehmer, mit Beverly zu tanzen, als mit Commander Waslewski zu "reden"._ Sie hob den Kopf und blickte ihm wieder in die Augen. "Ich verstehe nicht. Entspannen Sie sich doch einfach, glauben Sie mir, es tut Ihnen gut." Er atmete geräuschvoll aus. "Na schön..." Wieder legte sie ihr Kinn auf seine Schulter. Er konnte den Duft ihrer Haare riechen und manchmal rieben sie über seine Wange... Dann verstand er. Vorsichtig lehnte er seinen Kopf gegen ihren und schloß die Augen. Er konnte spüren, wie sie ihre Gesichtsmuskeln zu einem Lächeln verzog. Sollten die anderen doch denken, was sie wollten, er tanzte lediglich mit einer guten Freundin. _Gute Freundin?_ Langsam rutschte die Hand, die er auf ihrem Rücken liegen hatte, ein wenig nach unten. Er konnte es nicht leugnen, sie war immer noch eine attraktive Frau, so wie sie es vor bereits über zwanzig Jahren gewesen war, als sie noch mit seinem besten Freund Jack verheiratet gewesen war. Damals war auch er in sie verliebt gewesen, doch das war nun schon so lange her. Es war eine unerfreuliche Situation gewesen, welche durch Jacks Tod nur noch unerfreulicher geworden war. Er hatte sich daraufhin geschworen, ihr niemals von seinen Gefühlen für sie zu erzählen, da er sich immer ein wenig schuldig daran gefühlt hatte und es als einen Betrug seinem Freund gegenüber gesehen hätte, aber das war nun längst vorbei, die damaligen Gefühle längst verblaßt. _Oder?_ Doch dann gab es wieder diese Situationen, wie diese hier, in denen er sich über sich selbst nicht im Klaren war. Nachdem er erst einmal das Gefühl der Peinlichkeit halbwegs überwunden hatte, mußte er zugeben, daß es sich irgendwie _gut_ anfühlte, ihr so nahe zu sein, sie so berühren zu können. Unmerklich zog er sie ein wenig fester an sich und wunderte sich dann über sich selbst. Sie schien es nicht einmal bemerkt zu haben, oder wollte sie es nicht bemerken? Langsam wurde er sich selbst unheimlich. Wie konnte er so die Beherrschung verlieren? Lange hielt er es nicht mehr aus...

"Ich muß raus!" Überrascht hob sie den Kopf wieder. "Bitte?" "Ich sagte, mir wird es hier drinnen ein wenig zu stickig, ich muß an die frische Luft." "Aha!" Sofort ließ sie los und auch er sie. "Finden Sie nicht auch, daß hier mehr als schlechte Luft herrscht?" "Nein, eigentlich nicht..." "Aber... Mir kommt es jedenfalls so vor." Wieder blickte sie ihn an, mit ihren ausdrucksstarken blauen Augen und griff nach seiner Hand, die sie eben losgelassen hatte. "Sie brauchen sich doch nicht zu entschuldigen Jean-Luc. Es empfindet eben jeder anders." Er schluckte und nickte dann. "So wird es sein." "Ich denke, ein wenig frische Luft, tut mir auch gut. Kann ich mitkommen?" Jean-Luc wußte nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Auf der einen Seite bereitete ihm ihre Gesellschaft wirklich Freude, aber andererseits wollte er doch von ihr weg, da dieser Tanz etwas in ihm ausgelöst hatte, woran er nicht einmal zu denken wagte. Hatte er sich möglicherweise deshalb galant aus der Affäre ziehen wollen? Er drückte ihre Hand. "Wenn Sie möchten," sagte er.

Als sie von dem großen Ballsaal auf die Terrasse vor dem Gebäude traten, wehte ihnen ein laues Lüftchen entgegen. Es war vollkommene Nacht und man konnte nur sehr wenig von dem Garten des Sternenflottenhauptquartiers erkennen. Das Wenige, was man sehen konnte, wurde durch das Licht von innerhalb des Baus und von dem schwachen Licht des einen Mondes des Planeten sichtbar gemacht, aber viel war es nicht, da das Licht das vom Ballsaal kam, eigentlich nur die Terrasse beleuchtete. Man konnte auf dem Boden recht gut die Lichtvierecke erkennen. Die weiter entfernte Landschaft blieb weitestgehend verborgen, es war nur die dunkle Silhouette des Gebirges und vereinzelter Bäume erkennbar. "Eine erstaunliche laue Sommernacht," bemerkte Jean-Luc. "Ja..," entgegnete Beverly. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, daß er sie immer noch an der Hand hielt und ließ sie schnell los. Er atmete mehrmals tief ein und aus. "Eine gute Luft.." "Hm.." Sie standen wieder eine Weile stumm da und starrten in die Dunkelheit, aber es war kein peinliches Schweigen. Es gab nichts zu sagen, es gab nur die Anwesenheit des anderen. Für Jean-Luc war es eine recht sonderbare Situation, denn er hatte vorher in Beverlys Gegenwart nichts derartiges erlebt. Überhaupt empfand er diesen Abend als anders im Vergleich zu ihrem vorhergehenden Verhältnis gegenüber, auch wenn er nicht wußte, wie er es definieren sollte. "Beverly?" "Ja?" "Darf ich Sie etwas fragen?" "Sicher.." "Warum... ich meine.. warum haben Sie bisher den gesamten Abend alleine mit mir verbracht?" Sie antwortete erst einige Zeit später. "Ich weiß es nicht. Ich glaube Sie taten mir leid..." "Ich tat Ihnen leid?" "Ja!" "Inwiefern?" "Ich glaube ich wollte verhindern, daß Commander Waslewski sich noch einmal mit Ihnen unterhält... und überhaupt..." "Ja?" "Ich mag Ihre Gesellschaft Jean-Luc. Umgekehrt könnte ich fragen, warum ich den Abend nicht hätte mit Ihnen verbringen sollen?" Eine berechtigte Frage, fand er, sie waren schließlich Freunde, gute Freunde. "Ich weiß nicht..." "Sehen Sie?" Irgendwo hatte sie recht, aber trotzdem befriedigte ihn die Antwort auf seine Frage nicht. Vielleicht gab es gar keine Antwort? Auf alle Fälle war es besser das Thema zu wechseln. "Ich würde mir gerne den Garten näher ansehen." "Sie mögen Botanik, Jean-Luc? Ich bin überrascht..." "Naja, nicht direkt, aber es erinnert mich an die Zeit auf meiner Akademie..." Langsam stieg er die Stufen die von der Terrasse zum Boden führten hinunter. Beverly folgte ihm unaufgefordert. "Zeit auf der Akademie? Ach ja richtig. Es hat mir Boothby zu tun, habe ich recht?" Er nickte, dann fiel ihm auf, daß sie dies in der Dunkelheit wohl nicht würde sehen können und fügte hastig ein "Ja!" dazu. "Sie kennen mich gut.." "Sie haben aber auch oft genug von Boothby erzählt..." "Mag sein, aber Sie haben es sich immerhin gemerkt." Sie hatten Boden erreicht und sofort versanken Jean-Lucs Füße in weichem Gras. Zuerst war er ein wenig überrascht, da er vorher die ganze Zeit auf hartem Grund gelaufen war, aber er hatte sich recht schnell daran gewöhnt. Er ging einen Schritt zur Seite, damit auch Beverly nachkommen konnte. Um sie herum war fast vollkommene Dunkelheit, da das Licht des Ballsaales nun nicht mehr zur Ausleuchtung genügte und der Mond gerade durch eine vorüberziehende Wolke verdeckt war, doch irgendwie störte es Jean-Luc nicht. Langsam schlenderte er über den Rasen und nachdem sich seine Augen vollends an die Nacht gewöhnt hatten, konnte er auch hier und da die Silhouetten von Büschen, Statuen, Bänken und ähnlichem erkennen. Hell hob sich ein Kiesweg aus der Dunkelheit ab und er entschied, auf dem Weg ein paar Schritte zu tun. Beverly lief schweigsam neben ihm und sah sich genauso neugierig um, wie er. Es dauerte nicht lange und er konnte das bekannte Knirschen des Kieses unter seinen Schuhen hören. Eine ganze Weile wanderten sie schweigend im Garten umher, sahen sich um und genossen das lau wehende Lüftchen. "Das hier ist doch viel schöner, als auf dem Holodeck," meinte Picard nach einer Weile. Beverly wollte gerade etwas antworten, als er sie an der Schulter packte und ihr bedeutete leise zu sein. Mehrere Sekunden lang herrschte erdrückende Stille, dann hörte er das Stimmengemurmel erneut, das er vor ein paar Sekunden schon einmal gehört hatte. Er konnte zwar orten, wo es herkam, aber er verstand die einzelnen Worte nicht. Jedenfalls erregte es seine Neugier. Er drehte sich zu Beverly um, deren Gesichtsausdruck ihm die letzte Bestätigung gab. Schnell sprangen sie auf den Rasen zurück, um unnötige Geräusche zu vermeiden und näherten sich der Stelle, von der sie Stimmen herzukommen glaubten. Nach wenigen Metern hatten sie die Nordwestseite des Gebäudes erreicht und konnten dort mehrere schattenhafte Figuren erkennen, die sich mit Handlampen ausgerüstet an der Außenmauer zu schaffen machten. Schnell suchten sie hinter einem großen Nadelbaum Schutz, damit die Gestalten sie nicht erkennen konnten. Auch aus der Nähe konnte Picard die Wortfetzen nicht verstehen, dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Diese Leute sprachen serganisch! Und er wollte nicht mehr Jean-Luc Picard heißen, wenn die etwas Gutes im Schilde führten. "Können Sie erkennen, was die da machen?" flüsterte er Beverly zu. "Nein," flüsterte sie zurück. "Wie ist es möglich, daß diese Leute noch nicht von der Sicherheit entdeckt werden konnten?" "Ich fürchte, alle Sicherheitsmänner sind auf Commander Waslewskis Empfang und die restlichen Überwachungsvorrichtungen sind von Profis schnell ausgeschaltet." Er seufzte. "Und ich fürchte, Sie haben recht. Wir sollten den anderen Bescheid sagen. Ist denn dieser Waslewski zu gar nichts fähig?" Er tippte an seinen Kommunikator und sprach leise hinein: "Picard an Commander Waslewski!" Es blieb tot. "Picard an Lieutenant Worf!" Wieder Stille. "Picard an Commander Riker!" Auch dieses Mal geschah nichts. "Verdammt, sie haben die Kommunikation ausgeschaltet," fluchte er leise. "Wir müssen sie wohl persönlich warnen!"  
"Aber jemand sollte diese Kerle im Auge behalten..." "Das ist wahr.." Er begann nachzudenken, bevor er kurze Zeit später die Lösung hatte. "Okay, Beverly, gehen Sie zurück und sagen Sie den anderen Bescheid, ich bleibe hier." "In Ordnung!" Leise schlich sie von ihm fort und es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Dunkelheit sie verschlungen hatte. Picard hingegen blieb stehen und ließ die seltsamen Gestalten nicht aus den Augen. Er konnte gerade noch erkennen, wie sie etwas an der Außenwand des Gebäudes befestigten und dann ebenfalls in die Nacht hinein verschwanden. In dem Moment, in dem er erkannte, was geschehen war, war es auch schon zu spät. "Sprengsätze!" murmelte er, gleichzeitig als die Nordwestwand des Baus in die Luft flog. Trümmerteile stiebten in alle Richtungen davon und einige Gesteinsbrocken verfehlten ihn um Haaresbreite. Dann hörte er ihre Stimme in der Dunkelheit. "Jean-Luc? Jean-Luc? Alles in Ordnung?" "Beverly..." Er wußte nicht, woher es kam, doch plötzlich traf ihn etwas hart am Kopf. Bevor er noch irgend etwas tun konnte, wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen und er verlor das Bewußtsein.


	7. Kapitel 7

_Disclaimer_: Ein Teil der vorkommenden Namen ist eingetragenes Warenzeichen von Paramount Pictures.

VII 

In der Gegenwart...

Als Counselor Deanna Troi zu ihrer Frühschicht die Brücke betrat, wurde sie schon von einem höchst unglücklich dreinblickenden Commander Riker erwartet, der auf dem Kommandosessel saß. Sie nickte ihm zur Begrüßung zu und kam dann ohne Umschweife zur Sache: "Was ist passiert?" Er seufzte auf. "Eben hat sich Hayes wieder gemeldet. Er ist in zwei Tagen hier. Was geht hier nur vor? Mir scheint es, als würde er sich besonders beeilen hier anzukommen. Aber was verspricht er sich? Wie dem auch sei, Sie haben nur noch zwei Tage Zeit, den Captain psychologisch zu stabilisieren." Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf, daß ihre schwarzen Locken sich schwungvoll mitbewegten. "Wahrlich keine leichte Aufgabe, zumal wir es seit sage und schreibe fünf Jahren versuchen." "Vergessen Sie nicht, daß der Captain nun endlich die Bereitschaft zeigt über das Vergangene zu sprechen, was er die ganzen letzten Jahre nicht getan hat." "Aber genügt das? Es sind nur noch zwei Tage, Will und er ist immer noch so gequält wie damals. Ich kann seinen Schmerz unverändert spüren." "Tun Sie Ihr Bestes!" "Aber..." "Tun Sie es einfach!" "Will, ich hatte mit mehr Zeit gerechnet. Zwei Tage liegt außerhalb dem Menschenmöglichen." "Glauben Sie, ich weiß das nicht?" gab er gereizt zurück. Resigniert setzte sie sich auf den Sessel rechts neben ihm. "Ich gebe mein Bestes, versprochen!" sagte sie schließlich. Er nickte. "Danke Deanna, ich weiß das zu schätzen."

Als Deanna mehrere Stunden später wieder im Bereitschaftsraum des Captains saß, um dort weiterzumachen, wo sie am vergangenen Tag aufgehört hatten, fiel es ihr schwer, nicht unablässig an Wills Worte denken zu müssen. _Nur noch zwei Tage Zeit?_ So, wie der Captain momentan auf sie wirkte, war ihre Aufgabe auf keinen Fall in zwei Tagen zu schaffen. Sie versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Picard stand, wie schon so oft am Fenster und blickte in die vorüberziehenden Sterne. Sie wußte, daß er sich ihrer Anwesenheit zwar bewußt war, aber trotzdem war er mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt. Nach einigen Minuten drehte er sich endlich zu ihr um. "Ich habe heute Nacht nochmal Revue passieren lassen, was auf dem Empfang passierte, bevor Beverly und ich ins Freie gingen, aber daran werden Sie sich ebenfalls erinnern." Sie nickte. "Ja, ich sprach gestern auch noch einmal mit Will und Geordi darüber. Auch ihnen ist der damalige Empfang noch in bester Erinnerung." "Ich verstehe..." Er wanderte einige Male auf und ab und erzählte Deanna dabei in kurzen Sätzen, wie es aus seiner Perspektive ausgesehen hatte und setzte sich dann endlich, nachdem er geendet hatte, zu ihr auf die Couch. "Wissen Sie, nachdem mich der Stein, oder was immer es war, getroffen hatte, verlor ich das Bewußtsein. Ich bin erst Stunden später wieder aufgewacht." Sie saß still da und ließ sich ein weiteres Mal vom Klang seiner Stimme 7 Jahre in die Vergangenheit tragen.

7 Jahre früher...

Desorientierung war das Erste was von Captain Jean-Luc Picard Besitz ergriff, als er die Augen wieder aufschlug. Kurz darauf kamen Hilflosigkeit und starke Kopfschmerzen dazu. "Wo... bin ich?" stöhnte er und merkte, daß jedes Wort zu viel war. Eine sanfte Hand strich ihm über den Kopf und eine beruhigende Stimme murmelte: "Shhhhht, Sie wurden am Kopf verletzt, Jean-Luc. Bleiben Sie ruhig liegen. Es ist alles in Ordnung." _In Ordnung?_ "Beverly..." Er versuchte sich aufzusetzen, doch sie drückte ihn sanft, aber bestimmt wieder zurück auf den Boden. "Versuchen Sie, sich möglichst wenig zu bewegen. Wenn es Ihnen besser geht, werde ich Ihnen alles erzählen." Er spürte, wie etwas Feuchtes, Kühles seine Wunde berührte und atmete tief ein und aus. Irgendwie hatte diese kühle Feuchtigkeit eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn. Er schloß die Augen wieder und ließ Beverlys Berührung auf sich einwirken. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er eingeschlafen war.

Er wußte nicht, wieviel Zeit vergangen war, als er erneut die Augen aufschlug. Dieses Mal erschien ihm alles viel klarer und er merkte erst jetzt, daß er sich in einer Höhle befand. Draußen war es inzwischen hell geworden und das Sonnenlicht schien durch den Eingang leicht hinein. Trotzdem war es unglaublich kühl hier drinnen. Und dann war da natürlich noch Beverly. Als er eben aufgewacht war, war ihm schlagartig bewußt geworden, daß sein Kopf die ganze Zeit auf ihren Oberschenkeln geruht hatte, da sie in kniender Körperhaltung auf dem Boden saß. So konnte sie seine Wunde versorgen, während er geschlafen hatte und bestimmt hatte sie schon längst bemerkt, daß er wach war. Er war ihr noch nie auf solch eine kuriose Weise nahe gewesen und irgendwie fing die gesamte Situation langsam aber sicher an, absurd zu werden. Ruckartig setzte er sich auf und drehte sich zu ihr nach hinten um. Was er sah, überraschte ihn doch etwas. Wie er schon gewußt hatte, kniete sie auf dem Boden, aber ihr Oberkörper war an einen Felsen neben ihr gelehnt und sie schlief. In einer Hand hielt sie noch immer einen Stoffetzen, der sich bei näherer Betrachtung als die kühle Feuchtigkeit entpuppte, die er gespürt hatte – sie hatte seine blutende Wunde ausgewaschen und bei noch näherer Betrachtung fiel ihm auf, daß sie das Stück Stoff aus dem Oberteil ihrer Uniform gerissen hatte. Wie als hätte sie seine Bewegung gespürt, schlug sie just in diesem Moment die Augen auf. "Beverly, ich..." Sie setzte ein mattes Lächeln auf. "Ich sagte Ihnen doch, Sie sollen ruhig liegenbleiben." "Ich... was ist passiert?" Sie streckte ihre Arme aus und stand langsam auf. "Ich werde es Ihnen erst erzählen, wenn Sie sich wieder hinlegen. Es ist höchst wahrscheinlich, daß Sie eine Gehirnerschütterung erlitten haben, Jean-Luc, und ich möchte nicht, daß Sie sich überanstrengen, bis Hilfe kommt!" "Hilfe? Beverly, könnten Sie sich etwas klarer ausdrücken?" Sie seufzte und näherte sich ihm langsam. "Wie ich bereits sagte: Schonen Sie sich! Wenn Sie sich wieder hingelegt haben, erzähle ich Ihnen alles." "Ich möchte mich aber nicht mehr hinlegen..." Sie seufzte erneut und stemmte ihre rechte Hand an die Hüfte. "Von allen Patienten, die ich je hatte sind Sie wohl mit Abstand der sturste, Jean-Luc. Vertrauen Sie meinen medizinischen Fähigkeiten nicht?" _Das saß!_ Er hob abwehrend die Hände. "Nein, Beverly! Hören Sie... es..." Er nahm die Hände seufzend wieder herunter. "Natürlich vertraue ich Ihnen, aber es ist einfach so, daß ich momentan ein wenig sitzen möchte, wenn ich schon nicht aufstehen darf." Sie schüttelte sanft den Kopf. "Na schön, aber lehnen Sie sich wenigstens an eine der Felswände." Er wollte sich gerade mit den Händen ein wenig vom Boden abdrücken um näher an eine der Wände heranzurücken, als sie sich hinter ihn stellte, ihm unter die Achseln griff und ihm dabei half zur Felswand zu gelangen. "Bitte, strengen Sie sich nicht an." Er nickte ihr dankbar zu, als sie ihn wieder losließ. Dann lehnte er sich zurück und war froh, daß ihn der kalte Fels abstützte. Die Wunde auf seinem Kopf machte sich wieder bemerkbar und brannte höllisch. Er verzog kurz das Gesicht, bis der Schmerz ein wenig nachgelassen hatte und war sich sehr wohl bewußt, daß Beverly dies ebenfalls bemerkt haben mußte. Besorgt blickte sie ihn an und legte sanft eine Hand auf seine Schulter. "Geht es wieder?" Er nickte schnell, nicht daß sie sich unnötig aufregte. "Ja.." "Sie haben eine schwere Platzwunde auf dem Kopf davongetragen, ich bin froh, daß ich die Blutung einigermaßen zum Stillstand bringen konnte, aber ohne Hautregenerator müssen Sie wohl einige Zeit auf die Selbstheilung Ihres Körpers vertrauen." "Ich verstehe..., aber nun möchte ich doch wissen..." "Was passiert ist? Sie geben nicht auf Jean-Luc, oder?" Sie seufzte leise. "Na schön, ich werde es Ihnen endlich erzählen, damit Sie sich nicht aufregen." "Das ist sehr rücksichtsvoll von Ihnen, Doktor. Als letztes kann ich mich erinnern, daß diese Gestalten einen Sprengsatz an der Nordwestseite des Sternenflottenhauptquartiers angebracht hatten und daß die Außenmauer kurze Zeit später in die Luft flog. Was geschah dann?" Wieder seufzte sie. "Eine ganze Menge..." Sie besah sich noch einmal seine Wunde und setzte sich dann neben ihn an die Wand. "Ich wollte gerade die anderen warnen, als ich, genau wie Sie, die Explosion wahrnahm. Erschrocken drehte ich mich um und rief Ihren Namen, da ich schon befürchtet hatte, Ihnen wäre etwas passiert..." "Richtig, und ich antwortete Ihnen noch..." "Ja, aber anscheinend hatte ich sie abgelenkt, denn ich sah eines der Trümmerteile auf Sie zustürzen. Bevor ich Sie warnen konnte, war es bereits zu spät. Der Stein hatte Sie am Kopf getroffen und, wie ich schon erwähnte, eine große Platzwunde hinterlassen. Außerdem hatten Sie das Bewußtsein verloren. Ich.. es tut mir leid. Hätte ich Sie nicht abgelenkt, wären Sie dem Stein vermutlich ausgewichen." Er versuchte ein Lächeln aufzusetzen, doch es glich eher einer Grimasse. "Sie brauchen sich nicht zu entschuldigen. Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Machen wir das Beste daraus." Sie schluckte und nickte dann zögernd. Um sie zu ermuntern, griff er nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie sanft. "Keine Vorwürfe, Beverly.." "Danke..." erwiderte sie leise und begann dann fortzufahren. "Gleich nachdem die Außenwand explodiert war, begann eine Schießerei und es schien, als kämen diese Terroristen oder was immer sie auch waren von allen Seiten. Zuerst hatte ich Angst, sie würden uns entdecken, doch irgendwie blieben wir im Schutz der Dunkelheit verborgen. Dort konnten wir aber auch nicht ewig bleiben. Früher oder später wären wir gefunden worden. Ich wußte zuerst nicht was ich tun sollte. Es war unwahrscheinlich, daß Sie in der nächsten Zeit aufwachen würden und selbst dann hätten Sie sich nicht bewegen können. Ins Hauptquartier zurückzukehren wäre einem Selbstmord gleichgekommen. Nach einigem Überlegen entschied ich mich für die nahen Berge. Es dauerte zwar einige Stunden, bis ich diese Höhle gefunden hatte, aber ich dachte mir, hier wären Sie sicher. Außerdem fließt in der Nähe des Eingangs ein kleiner Fluß vorbei." Jean-Luc hob die Hand. "Moment mal," unterbrach er, "bedeutet das, Sie haben mich den ganzen Weg in die Berge mitgeschleppt?" Sie antwortete nicht. "Beverly?" "Ja.. das habe ich getan... Was ist mir anderes übrig geblieben?" "Aber das ist doch unmenschlich. Ich war doch viel zu schwer. Warum haben Sie mich nicht liegengelassen?" "Und Sie dem Tod übergeben? Jean-Luc, es ist meine Pflicht, Leben zu retten..." "Es ist nicht gesagt, daß..." "Es _ist_ gesagt, daß die Sie getötet hätten. Wer einen solchen Anschlag durchführt, für den ist ein verletzter, am Boden liegender Mann, noch dazu ein Captain der Sternenflotte ein gefundenes Fressen. Ich wußte was ich tat. Mir war ja nichts passiert und sonst war niemand da, den ich um Hilfe fragen konnte." Jean-Luc blickte zu Boden. Ihm hatte es die Sprache verschlagen. Beverly hatte ihn mutterseelenalleine vom Sternenflottenstützpunkt zu einer sicheren Höhle in den Bergen geschleppt und sich dann um seine Wunde gekümmert. Er wollte lieber nicht wissen, wie viele Kilometer sie zurückgelegt hatte und wie oft sie vor Erschöpfung beinahe zusammengebrochen war. Er drehte sich zu ihr hin und umarmte sie innig. Jede andere Geste erschien ihm zu gering, für das, was sie getan hatte. "Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das jemals wieder gut machen kann. Beverly..." flüsterte er. "Und da entschuldigen Sie sich dafür, mich abgelenkt zu haben... Es war sicher nicht leicht." Vorsichtig löste sie sich aus seiner Umarmung und stand langsam wieder auf, wobei sie ihn recht schief anlächelte. "Ich kann nur sagen, ich tat es für Sie... Aber bitte ruhen Sie sich aus. Ich bin sicher, Sie sind durstig. Warten Sie, ich hole etwas Wasser." Er blickte ihr nach, als sie aus der Höhle verschwand, um zu nahe gelegenen Fluß zu gehen, den sie erwähnt hatte. Sie hatte recht, er war wirklich sehr durstig. Er fragte sich, wie lange er wohl bewußtlos gewesen war und beschloß, sie das zu fragen, wenn sie wiederkam. Langsam begann sein Rücken zu schmerzen und er verlagerte die Sitzposition ein wenig. Dennoch fühlte er sich mehr als elend. Was wohl passiert wäre, wenn Beverly ihm nicht hätte helfen können? Er empfand tiefen Respekt und große Bewunderung für ihre Leistung, auch wenn er es nicht auszudrücken vermochte. Er atmete tief aus und versuchte, sich nicht auf die wieder auftretenden Schmerzen zu konzentrieren. Zum Glück gab es hier nirgends einen Spiegel, in dem er seine Wunde betrachten konnte, es war bestimmt kein schöner Anblick. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Beverly zurückkehrte. In ihrer Hand hielt sie einen weiteren, aus ihrer Uniform herausgerissenen, tropfnassen Stoffetzen. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, zuckte sie schon mit den Achseln. "Es tut mir leid, ich habe keine andere Möglichkeit, das Wasser zu transportieren." "Ist doch in Ordnung... Ich finde Ihre Idee eigentlich recht gut..." Lächelnd erwiderte sie: "Danke.." und näherte sich ihm dann langsam, bevor sie sich vorsichtig neben ihn kniete und ihm das nasse Stück Stoff reichte. "Wie ich sehe, haben Sie schon Ihren Durst gelöscht," meinte er, während er das Stoffstück annahm und gierig daran saugte – die nassen Haare ihres Ponys sprachen Bände. Sie nickte und wartete dann ab, bis er fertig war mit trinken, um ihm den Fetzen wieder abzunehmen. "Noch etwas?" "Danke, nein momentan nicht." "Gut.." Sie legte das Stück Stoff zur Seite. "Wie fühlen Sie sich?" Mit einem mehr aufgesetzten Lächeln antwortete er: "Naja, es könnte besser sein. Aber Sie haben mir sehr geholfen. Ich kann Ihnen nicht oft genug danken." "Ich denke, das hätte jeder getan." "Auf Commander Riker und Mister Data kann das auch ohne Umschweife zutreffen, aber..." Er seufzte und brach ab. "Sie meinen, für mich als Frau war das eine besondere Leistung?" "Genau!" "War es nicht! Es mag anstrengend gewesen sein, aber es war meine Pflicht." "Wenn Sie meinen... für mich bleibt es eine große Leistung. Aber was ich Sie noch fragen wollte: Wie lange war ich bewußtlos und wie lange sind wir schon hier?" Ohne groß nachzudenken entgegnete sie: "Ich denke, so um die fünf – sechs Stunden dürften Sie schon weggetreten gewesen sein, dann haben Sie noch mal gute fünf Stunden geschlafen. Also sind wir nun seit ungefähr zehn Stunden hier..." "Haben Sie auch geschlafen?" "Ja, ein wenig..." "Ich möchte, daß Sie sich ebenfalls ausruhen, Beverly. Ich laufe Ihnen nicht davon." Ein wenig mißtrauisch blickte sie ihn schon an. "Wirklich?" "Ich verspreche es!" "Ich will mich mal auf das Wort eines Sternenflottencaptains verlassen.., aber keine Tricks, Jean-Luc. Ich liege neben Ihnen, ich bekomme alles mit." Er lachte auf. "Sie sind sehr besorgt..." "Das bin ich um jeden meiner Patienten, aber Sie sind ein besonderes Exemplar." "Tatsächlich?" "Sie sind mit Abstand der am schwersten zu bändigende Patient. Sie sind stur und Sie kennen Ihre Grenzen nicht." "So hart, Beverly?" "Es ist nur die Wahrheit." Er begann zu schmunzeln. "Ist mir auch lieber... Aber nun erteile ich dem Leitenden Medizinischen Offizier einen Befehl: Ruhen Sie sich aus!" "Ich könnte Sie für dienstunfähig erklären, dann könnten Sie mir lange befehlen..." kam grinsend die Gegenantwort. "Aber Sie haben recht Jean-Luc. Ich bin müde und mir tun sämtliche Glieder weh. Nachdem ich Ihr ehrenhaftes Versprechen habe, daß Sie nicht davonlaufen, werde ich Ihnen glauben." Erleichtert beobachtete er, wie sie sich neben ihm auf den Boden legte, zusammenrollte und kurze Zeit später tief und fest schlief. Sie hatte es verdient, fand er, während er ihren regelmäßigen Atemzügen lauschte. Sie war schön, wenn sie schlief. Er blickte sie lange an und begann nachzudenken. Was bedeutete diese Frau für ihn und er ihr? Nachdem sie, um ehrlich zu sein, zu seinem großen Entsetzen, auf die Enterprise versetzt worden war, waren sie über die Jahre gute Freunde geworden. Und manchmal gab es diese Momente, in denen er glaubte, daß da mehr war als Freundschaft. Er wußte nicht wie er ihr Verhältnis nennen sollte, nach allem, was in der Vergangenheit geschehen war, aber manchmal ging es zweifellos über normale Freundschaft hinaus. Er schüttelte den Kopf. _Verrückt!_ Hatte die Gehirnerschütterung ihm doch übler mitgespielt, als er dachte? "Wir sind Freunde, mehr nicht!" murmelte er leise vor sich hin. Und dennoch konnte er seine Augen nicht von ihr lösen. Er beobachtete, wie sich ihr Brustkorb regelmäßig hob und senkte und schließlich strich er ihr sogar sanft über die Haare.  
Er wußte nicht, wie lange er dort in der Höhle in den Bergen des Planeten Serga VII gesessen hatte und lediglich Beverly beim Schlafen beobachtet, aber letzten Ende überkam auch ihn eine Müdigkeit. Er war nicht auf der Höhe, soviel war ihm bewußt, also war es kein Wunder, wenn er schneller ermüdete. Zwar war dieser Steinboden furchtbar schmutzig und unbequem, aber das konnte man nun auch nicht mehr ändern. Er war froh, daß er noch lebte. Nachdem er ausgiebig gegähnt hatte, legte er sich neben Beverly auf den Boden. Es beruhigte ihn, daß er ihre Wärme spüren und ihren Duft riechen konnte und bald war auch er eingeschlafen. Hoffentlich fand man sie bald, war sein letzter Gedanke, er wußte nicht, wohin das noch führte, mit dieser Frau alleine zu sein.  
Es dämmerte schon, als er wieder erwachte. Das erste, was er bemerkte, noch bevor er gänzlich wach war, war daß der Platz, an dem sie gelegen hatte, leer war. Seine tastende Hand griff ins Leere. Er setzte sich langsam auf und sah sich in der Höhle um, aber Beverly war nicht da. Er sah nur das rötliche, auf Dämmerung hinweisende Licht im Höhleneingang und hörte zum ersten Mal, seit er hier war, den Fluß in der Ferne rauschen. Um wieder etwas Leben in seine etwas steif gewordenen Gliedmaßen zu bekommen, streckte er sich ausgiebig und setzte sich dann wieder an die Felswand. Es beunruhigte ihn zwar zutiefst, daß sie nicht da war, aber sie hatte ihm gesagt, er solle sich nicht überanstrengen und daran wollte er sich halten. Sie wußte bestimmt, was sie tat. Er vertrieb sich die Zeit, indem er sich in der kleinen, nicht besonders schönen Höhle umsah. Sie war kühl, hart und steinig, mehr konnte man dazu nicht bemerken. Außerdem machte sich ein breites Hungergefühl in seinem Magen breit. Er hatte seit einem Tag nichts gegessen und nur sporadisch getrunken, außerdem begann seine Wunde wieder wehzutun. Ob Beverly wohl zum Sternenflottenstützpunkt zurückgegangen war, um Hilfe zu holen? Nein, das konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, sie würde ihn niemals alleine hier liegen lassen. Aber Hilfe... er fragte sich, wann man sie finden würde. Nachdem, was sie ihm berichtet hatte, hatte es einen heftigen Kampf gegeben. Bis man sich davon nicht erholt hatte, würde man wohl keine Suchtrupps losschicken. Doch wann würde das sein? Ohne professionelle medizinische Versorgung, konnte er den Weg zum Stützpunkt nicht zurücklaufen. Aber war es überhaupt ratsam dorthin zurückzukehren? Was war, wenn die Kämpfe immer noch tobten? Nein, das konnte er sich nicht vorstellen. Aber was ihm noch mehr Sorgen bereitete war die Frage, ob es Tote gegeben hatte, was er für sehr viel wahrscheinlicher hielt. Warum konnte man diese Dinge nicht ohne Blutvergießen klarstellen? Warum waren immer Unschuldige die Opfer? Sie waren hergekommen, um die gespannte Situation mit Diplomatie zu lösen und alles war im Chaos geendet. Kein besonders großer Erfolg. Ihm fiel erneut Botschafter M'tarr ein. War es möglich, daß er dahintersteckte? Er wußte, daß an diesem Abend ein Empfang stattfinden sollte und daß man Starfleet damit einen empfindlichen Schlag versetzen konnte. Er glaubte nicht mehr an Zufall. Wenn er nur von hier weg könnte und jemandem seine Erkenntnisse mitteilen, der etwas damit anfangen konnte... Aber das war wohl reine Utopie, denn Beverly hatte ihm ausdrücklich verboten sich groß zu bewegen. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und seufzte laut und vernehmlich. Es sah so aus, als müßte man nun ohne ihn und seine diplomatischen Fähigkeiten auskommen. Und alles bloß, weil ihn ein Trümmerteil am Kopf getroffen hatte. Aber auf der anderen Seite: was wäre passiert, wenn er im Gebäude geblieben wäre, wäre er dann überhaupt noch am Leben?  
Das Geräusch von sich nähernden Schritten ließ ihn aus seinen Gedanken hochfahren. Automatisch zuckte er zusammen. Für den Fall, daß der sich nähernde Jemand feindlich gesonnen war, gab es für ihn keine Möglichkeit, sich zu verstecken. Umso erleichterter atmete er auf, als er Beverly erkannte, die zum Eingang herein kam. Er sah, daß sie das Oberteil ihrer Uniform ganz ausgezogen hatte und zu einem Bündel zusammengeschnürt in der Hand hielt. Sie war nun am Oberkörper nur noch mit dem klassischen Tanktop der Sternenflottenoffiziere bekleidet. "Wo waren Sie?" fragte er, wobei er sie doch anlächelte, froh, daß sie wieder da war. "Ich habe mich draußen ein wenig umgesehen in der Hoffnung, etwas Eßbares zu finden," entgegnete sie ihm, während sie auf ihn zukam und das Bündel vor ihm abstellte. "Wie ich sehe, waren Sie erfolgreich..." "Naja mehr oder weniger..." Sie kauerte sich neben ihn und öffnete das zusammengebundene Uniformoberteil. Zum Vorschein kamen einige Wurzeln und Beeren. "Es tut mir leid, aber die Landschaft ist hier sehr rauh und unwegsam. Es hat über eine Stunde gedauert, das Wenige zu finden." Er berührte sie sanft am Arm und meinte dann: "Das ist schon mehr als genug. Ich rechnete nicht damit, die nächste Zeit überhaupt etwas Eßbares in Magen zu bekommen. Vielen Dank." "Gern geschehen..." Er betrachtete noch einmal die vor ihm ausgebreiteten Nahrungsmittel an, während sie sich ein weiteres Mal seine Wunde ansah. "Jean-Luc," fragte sie schließlich leise. "Schmerzt die Wunde noch sehr?" Er nickte. "Ja, es handelt sich um einen seltsam klopfenden Schmerz.." "Verdammt, wie ich mir dachte. Es hat sich entzündet und hier draußen habe ich keine Möglichkeit zur Desinfektion!" "Ist es sehr schlimm?" "Das kann ich jetzt noch nicht sagen. Es kommt darauf an, wie es sich entwickelt, aber Wundfieber könnten Sie schon bekommen..." "Wundfieber..." murmelte er leise vor sich hin. "Aber das muß nicht der Fall sein, oder? Ich meine, momentan geht es mir noch gut und es kommt sicher bald jemand." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich habe keine Ahnung.." "Und wenn Sie Hilfe holen gingen?" "Und Sie hier alleine lassen? Nie im Leben. Es dauert Stunden, bis ich den Stützpunkt erreicht habe. In dieser Zeit könnte mit Ihnen alles mögliche sein. Ich bleibe hier." Wieder nickte er. "In Ordnung. Um ehrlich zu sein, fühle ich mich auch wohler, mit Ihnen in der Nähe..." Sie lächelte ihn matt an und wechselte dann abrupt das Thema: "Ich werde Ihnen noch etwas zu trinken holen... Sie brauchen viel Flüssigkeit.." Bevor er ihr antworten konnte, war sie schon aufgestanden und mit einem ihrer Stoffetzen in der Hand aus der Höhle gegangen. Er mußte ein wenig schmunzeln. Es war schon bewundernswert, wie praktisch Beverly ihr Oberteil verwendet hatte und dieses Tanktop stand ihr ausgezeichnet, fand er.

Wenige Minuten später saß sie wieder neben ihm, während er gierig die Flüssigkeit aus dem Stück Stoff saugte. Als er fertig war, reichte er es ihr wieder und sie legte es neben sich auf den Boden. "Ich mache mir Sorgen, Jean-Luc.." gestand sie ihm leise. Überrascht sah er sie an. "Worüber denn?" "Um Sie... Mir gefällt diese Wunde überhaupt nicht und es wird immer schlimmer." Ermutigend legte er den Arm um sie und zog sie an wenig zu sich her. "Momentan geht es mir noch gut. Das Schlimmste muß nicht immer eintreten. Warten wir ab.." Sie nickte stumm und blickte traurig zu Boden. "Vielleicht haben Sie recht... Hoffen wir das Beste..." Es war ihm unerträglich, sie wegen ihm so niedergeschlagen zu sehen. "Recht daran glauben scheinen Sie nicht zu wollen?" Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Beverly.. ich..." Langsam hob sie den Kopf wieder und blickte ihm tief in die Augen. Er wußte nicht, was es war, aber irgend etwas in ihm brachte ihn in diesem Moment dazu, sie noch näher an sich heranzuziehen und dann küßte er sie sanft auf den Mund. Sein Bewußtsein schrie auf, denn er befürchtete fast, daß er sie erschreckt und verärgert hatte, immerhin war sie seine beste Freundin, doch zu seiner großen Überraschung erwiderte sie den Kuß zuerst zögernd und dann recht intensiv. Er schlang seine Arme um sie, um sie noch dichter bei sich zu haben, während er sie nun fordernder, verlangender küßte. Es war ihm bewußt, daß es nicht er selbst war, der dies tat, aber es fühlte sich einfach richtig an. Er spürte ihren warmen Atem und ihren Herzschlag wobei er zeitgleich mit seiner Zunge ihren Mund erforschte und sie das gleiche bei ihm tat. Es erschien ihm eine Ewigkeit, bis sie sich atemlos voneinander lösten, sich aber immer noch in einer engen Umarmung hielten, dicht aneinander geschmiegt, die Wärme und Nähe des anderen allgegenwärtig spürend. Er bemerkte die Tränen, die ihr die Wange hinunterliefen erst zu spät. "Es tut mir so leid... Ich wollte nicht... Ich habe dich verletzt..." flüsterte er rauh. Sie befreite sich vorsichtig aus seiner Umarmung und wich ein wenig nach hinten zurück. "Jean-Luc, du verstehst nicht..." Sie verbarg das Gesicht vor ihm. "Nicht jetzt..." Hastig stand sie auf und rannte aus der Höhle. Traurig blickte er ihr nach. Er hatte sich eine Menge vorzuwerfen. Wie hatte er dies auch tun können? Ihr Verhältnis würde nie wieder so sein, wie früher...  
Als sie nach einiger Zeit zurückkehrte, sagte sie keinen Ton und setzte sich ein wenig weiter von ihm fort. Sie starrte ins Leere und ihre Wangen glänzten immer noch von Tränen, auch wenn sie nicht laut weinte. Es tat ihm so leid. Er hätte sie gerne in den Arm genommen und getröstet, aber er selbst war schuld an ihrer derzeitigen Gemütslage. Nur eines war ihm klar geworden: Seine Gefühle für sie waren nicht verblaßt, sondern noch so stark, wie vor 20 Jahren, vielleicht noch stärker. Doch er hatte es falsch angepackt und vielleicht komplett ruiniert. Welcher Teufel hatte ihn eben nur geritten? Sie sprachen den gesamten Abend nicht mehr miteinander, nur einmal kam Beverly zu ihm herüber und versorgte seine Wunde notdürftig, nahm sich ein paar Beeren aus dem Bündel und setzte sich wieder an ihren neuen Platz, um dann stillschweigend zu essen.  
Irgendwann mußte er wohl eingeschlafen sein, denn als er durch das Geräusch schwerer Schritte aufgeschreckt wurde, war es mitten in der Nacht. Er hörte mehrere männlich klingende Stimmen, verstand aber auch dieses Mal kein Wort. Unmerklich versteifte er sich. Die dumpfe Vorahnung, daß diese Leute ihnen nicht freundlich gesonnen waren, beschlich ihn. Er hielt die Luft an, um unnötige Geräusche zu vermeiden und hoffte, aus welchem Grund auch immer, daß, wer immer es auch war, nicht vorhatte, die Höhle zu betreten. Leise setzte er sich auf und sah, daß Beverly ebenfalls wach war. Sie war aufgestanden und hatte sich an die Felswand gedrückt, während sie den Eingang beobachtete. Jean-Luc hörte, wie die Stimmen lauter wurden und näher kamen und preßte sich auch an die Felswand, obwohl er dieses Verhalten eigentlich unlogisch fand, es war wohl der uralte Reflex, sich verstecken zu wollen. Er spürte Beverly Blick auf sich und ihre unausgesprochene Botschaft, sich nicht anzustrengen. Stumm nickte er ihr als Bestätigung zu und starrte dann wieder auf den Höhleneingang, während er angespannt lauschte. Die Sekunden erschienen ihm wie eine Ewigkeit, in denen er eindringlich hoffte, diese Personen würden weiterziehen. Spätestens, als ihn der Strahl einer Handlampe traf, wurden alle seine Hoffnungen zunichte gemacht. Vom hellen Licht der Lampe geblendet, kniff er die Augen zusammen und konnte den näherkommenden Mann nicht erkennen, dieser ihn aber umso besser. Jean-Luc hörte ihn etwas in unbekannter Sprache nach draußen rufen und kurz darauf konnte er die Schritte weiterer Männer vernehmen, die Lampe blendete ihn noch zu stark, um etwas sehen zu können. Schützend hob er die Hand vor die Augen, denn er konnte dieser unerträglichen Helligkeit nicht mehr standhalten. Genau in diesem Moment nahm der Unbekannte seine Lampe von ihm weg und richtete sie auf Beverly, die noch immer an die Felswand gepreßt dastand. Es dauerte ein wenig, bis Picards Augen wieder richtig sehen konnten, aber als es endlich soweit war, erkannte er, daß sie trotz allem keine sichtbare Spur von Angst zeigte. Sie stand recht gefaßt da und fragte schließlich: "Was wollen Sie von uns?" Der Fremde nahm die Lampe herunter, daß sie nur noch den Boden beleuchte. "Sieh an, sie an," sagte er in gebrochenem Föderationsenglisch. "Ihr beide könnt ja auch sprechen. Was sagt man dazu, zwei Sternenflottenoffiziere inmitten dieser Einöde." "Dasselbe könnte ich Sie fragen," konterte sie hitzig. "Was machen fünf serganische Männer in dieser Einöde?" Er fing an zu lachen, aber es war ein freudloses, kaltes Lachen. "Da ihr beiden wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht mit dem Leben davonkommen werdet, kann ich es euch auch erzählen: Die serganische Befreiungsbewegung hat in diesen Bergen ihren Stützpunkt. Wir kehren gerade von einer halbwegs gelungenen Mission zurück und wollten hier eigentlich übernachten. Es ist wirklich großes Pech, daß ihr euch ausgerechnet diese Höhle als Unterschlupf ausgesucht habt." Mit dem Gesicht wies er auf den am Boden sitzenden Jean-Luc. "Er ist verletzt. Tötet ihn! Mit dieser Frau könnten wir unter Umständen noch etwas anfangen. Sie gäbe eine brauchbare Geisel ab."  
Zwei seiner Leute traten vor und wollten Beverly ergreifen, während ein dritter sich, seine Schußwaffe zückend, auf Picard zubewegte und die Waffe dann auf ihn richtete. Reflexartig versuchte Jean-Luc nach hinten auszuweichen, stieß aber bald an die Höhlenwand und sah sich unmittelbar wieder mit dem Phaserlauf des Fremden konfrontiert. Er atmete tief ein und hoffte, es würde, wenn schon, bitte schnell gehen. Bevor der Serganer allerdings abdrücken konnte, wurde er von den Problemen seiner Kameraden abgelenkt, die ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten hatten, die wild um sich schlagende Beverly festzuhalten. "Was wollt ihr damit erreichen?" schrie sie, mit einem selbst für Jean-Luc überraschend wilden Gesichtsausdruck. Der Anführer lachte wieder. "Unsere Freiheit, was denn sonst?" Inzwischen hatten es die beiden Männer geschafft, Beverly festzuhalten, aber sie blickte den Anführer immer noch wütend an, ihre Haare hingen ihr quer über das Gesicht. "Und ist Gewalt die einzige Lösung? Die Enterprise kam hierher um Frieden zu stiften und das ist alles, was sie hier erwartet? Ein Anschlag?" Es gelang ihr, sich loszureißen und sie stellte sich schützend vor Jean-Luc. "Er ist verletzt und braucht Hilfe, aber statt dessen wollt ihr ihn töten?" "Ganz recht," kam die gefühlskalte Antwort. "Wir wollen die Sternenflotte hier nicht und solche Methoden sind die beste Möglichkeit, euch wieder loszuwerden.." "Es denkt aber nicht jeder so... Warum fließt immer unschuldiges Blut?" "Es reicht!" Mit einem weiteren Kopfnicken gab der Anführer demjenigen seiner Leute mit dem Phaser einen weiteren Befehl und dieser schubste Beverly brutal zur Seite um dann wieder auf Jean-Luc zu zielen. Sie wurde sofort von den beiden anderen Serganer gepackt, damit sie nicht noch einmal dazwischen kam, denn sie fing auch jetzt wieder an, wild um sich zu schlagen und zu treten. "Nein!" schrie sie. "Nein, nein, nein! Laßt ihn doch leben! Was habt ihr von seinem Tod?" "Wir statuieren lediglich ein Exempel!" kam die lapidare Antwort. "Und wozu?" Sie versuchte ihn hinzuhalten, aber er ging nicht wieder darauf ein. Gerade wollte er den Befehl zum Schießen erteilen, als ihn eine befehlende Stimme davon abhielt: "Merdok, sn'hea tlep wonhaa dl'aae!" Entgeistert drehten er und seine Leute sich zum Höhleneingang um und herein kam zu Picards größter Überraschung Botschafter Shandoz M'tarr. "Merdok, was tust du da?" wiederholte er noch einmal in für Picard nun auch verständlichem Englisch. Der Anführer, dessen Name also Merdok war, schleuderte M'tarr etwas auf serganisch entgegen, doch das entzog sich komplett dem Verständnis des Captains. Auffällig war nur, daß sich der Botschafter nicht beeindrucken ließ. Unbeirrt sprach er auf Englisch weiter: "Ich habe dich die ganze Zeit gesucht, um dir zu sagen, daß die Sternenflotte ein unbeteiligtes Schiff, die Enterprise geschickt hat, damit dieser Konflikt endlich diplomatisch geklärt wird. Es ist Zeit für Verhandlungen! Und du, du hättest beinahe den Captain dieses Schiffes getötet! Bist du dir der Konsequenzen dieser Tat eigentlich bewußt?" Merdok wies auf Picard und sagte etwas, das wie eine Frage klang. M'tarr nickte. Wieder stellte Merdok allem Anschein nach eine Frage. "Hoono hat mir gesagt, wo du dich aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach aufhalten wirst. Ich bin froh, noch rechtzeitig gekommen zu sein." Resigniert blickte der Anführer zu Boden und machte dann seinen Männern klar, sowohl Jean-Luc, als auch Beverly in Frieden zu lassen. Ohne zu zögern ließ man die Ärztin los und auch der Phaserlauf verschwand vom Gesichtsfeld des Captains, obwohl Jean-Luc nicht sicher war, wie glücklich diese Männer über den Befehl ihres Anführers waren. Sofort kniete sich Beverly zu ihm hinunter und berührte ihn an der Schulter. "Alles in Ordnung?" flüsterte sie. "Danke, daß du sie hingehalten und um mein Leben gekämpft hast," entgegnete er sanft. Sie begann sanft zu lächeln. "Nichts zu danken..." Nichts erinnerte mehr an ihre emotionale Verfassung, noch vor ein paar Stunden, aber trotz allem stand dieser Kuß nun zwischen ihnen, egal, ob sie es verschwiegen oder verdrängten. In ihm jedenfalls hatte er die alten Gefühle wachgerufen und er fragte sich, wie er in Zukunft damit umgehen wolle. Im Moment allerdings verfolgte er lieber den harten Disput von M'tarr und Merdok, der nun zwar, da man von ihm und Beverly abgelassen hatte, komplett auf serganisch geführt wurde, doch die Intentionen und Tonlagen konnte er trotz allem verstehen. Er fragte sich, was M'tarr mit diesem selbsternannten Anführer der serganischen Rebellen zu tun hatte.  
Der Streit der beiden Serganer dauert noch eine ganze Weile an, doch Botschafter M'tarr ging als Sieger hervor. Aufgebracht, aber ansonsten friedlich verließ Merdok mit seinen Leuten die Höhle, während ihnen der Botschafter zufrieden nachblickte. Jean-Luc selbst wußte nicht, was er von alledem halten sollte. Sicher, M'tarr hatte ihm und Beverly soeben das Leben gerettet, aber er wußte immer noch nicht, auf welcher Seite dieser Mann nun stand. Vorsichtig drückte er Beverlys Hand, was sie dazu veranlaßte, ihn anzublicken. "Mir ist diese Sache immer noch nicht ganz geheuer," flüsterte er, während sich M'tarr ihnen langsam näherte. "Wer weiß, ob wir nicht vom Regen in die Traufe geraten sind?" Langsam nickte sie und blickte ihn besorgt an. "Wir werden sehen, ändern können wir es sowieso nicht mehr..." Sanft strich sie über den Rücken, wohl um ihn ein wenig zu beruhigen. Ein wenig überraschte ihn ihr Verhalten schon, aber nicht unangenehm. Er lächelte kurz, wurde dann aber wieder ernst, als M'tarr dicht vor ihm stehen blieb. "Ich grüße Sie, Captain Picard und auch Ihre charmante Begleiterin, deren Bekanntschaft ich bisher nicht gemacht habe." Höflich nickte Jean-Luc dem Botschafter zu, während Beverly sich umgehend vorstellte. "Sie sind Botschafter Shandoz M'tarr, nicht wahr? Ich habe einiges von Ihnen gehört. Ich bin Dr. Beverly Crusher, Leitender Medizinischer Offizier der Enterprise." "Es freut mich, Sie kennenzulernen, Dr. Crusher." "Ganz meinerseits!" Angespannt verfolgte Picard die Konversation und fragte sich, ob und wann der Botschafter die Katze aus dem Sack ließe. Bisher verlief alles auf recht oberflächlicher Basis, aber es wollte auch niemand etwas falsches sagen. "Wie ich sehe, wurden Sie verletzt Captain. Die Wunde sieht nicht gut aus," bemerkte M'tarr nun. "Ja, es geschah während dem Anschlag auf das Hauptquartier ich hielt mich gerade im Freien auf und wurde von einem Trümmerteil getroffen." _Hatte er zu viel gesagt? Sie waren diesem Mann auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert.._ Nachdenklich runzelte der Serganer die Stirn, bis er schließlich zugab: "Merdok ist ein Narr. Er versteht diese ganze Situation nicht und dieser Anschlag war eine unnütze Verschwendung von Ressourcen und Gefährdung von Leben. Ich hoffte ihn, von seinem Vorhaben abbringen zu können, aber ich kam nicht mehr rechtzeitig. Dieses Mal nicht!" "Wie meinen Sie das?" Ein wenig überrascht war der Captain von dieser Aussage schon. M'tarr seufzte. "Es war keine neue Idee von Merdok, bei einem von Commander Waslewskis leider viel zu zahlreichen Empfängen einen Anschlag zu verüben. Er und seine Gruppe von Gleichgesinnten, wollen keinen Fortschritt, keinen Kontakt mit anderen Rassen. Durch den Eintritt des Planeten in die Föderation war für ihn klar, was sein Weg ist, aber ich konnte ihn jedesmal im letzten Moment überreden davon abzulassen." "Interessant..." Ganz recht mochte Picard ihm nicht glauben, aber was hatte er momentan für Möglichkeiten? Zur Zeit schien ihnen der Botschafter nicht feindlich gesinnt, auch wenn immer noch vieles im Dunkeln blieb. Er überlegte, ob er es riskieren konnte, den Botschafter um Hilfe zu fragen, ohne in eine Falle zu tappen, doch Beverly nahm ihm diese Überlegungen gänzlich ab. "Haben all diese Dinge nicht noch Zeit?" fragte sie ungeduldig, während sie auf Jean-Luc wies. "Sie haben gesehen, daß er verletzt ist, er braucht schnellstens medizinische Versorgung." "Sie haben vollkommen recht, Doktor. Wie dumm von mir!" "Könnten Sie unter Umständen, jemand von Starfleet über unseren Aufenthaltsort in Kenntnis setzen?" Sie wechselte ein paar Blicke mit dem Captain und er sah in ihren Augen, daß sie M'tarr genausowenig traute, wie er es tat, aber sie hatte recht, wenn sie sagte, er brauche medizinische Unterstützung, denn er spürte selbst, wie sich die Wunde mit jeder Stunde, die verstrich, stärker entzündete. Wenn er die beiden, ihnen zur Zeit verbleibenden Alternativen abwägte, blieb ihm und Beverly wirklich keine allzu große Wahl. Da sie sich vehement weigerte, alleine zu gehen und Hilfe zu holen, gab es nur die Möglichkeit auf die Rettungsteams zu warten, falls man überhaupt welche losschickte, oder die sich gerade eben ergebene Gelegenheit ergreifen und den nicht wirklich vertrauenswürdigen Botschafter um Unterstützung zu bitten. Eine Wahl zwischen Pest und Cholera, wie ihm schien. Und das, wo er nicht einmal wußte, wie die Lage zur Zeit im Hauptquartier von Starfleet an und für sich aussah. Die Stimme des Serganers riß ihn aus seinen Gedanken. "Bedauere," sagte er zu Beverly, "das ist mir momentan nicht möglich, allerdings könnten wir Ihren Captain zu einem unserer Lager schaffen, damit er die Versorgung, die er benötigt, dort erhält." Kummervoll blickte Beverly zu Jean-Luc herunter, sie ahnte was er dachte und war wohl der selben Meinung. "Ich fürchte, das kann ich nicht annehmen," entgegnete sie vorsichtig. Dieser gesamte Dialog glich zweier Raubkatzen, die vorsichtig umeinander herumschlichen, die Motive des anderen vermeintlich kennend, aber doch nicht angreifend. Und dann zückte M'tarr den Phaser. "Ich wußte, Sie würden so reagieren," bemerkte er kühl, wobei er die Waffe geradewegs auf die Ärztin richtete. Jean-Luc hörte sie empört aufkeuchen, er selbst fühlte nur seine Vermutungen bestätigt, selbst wenn ihn das Verhalten des Botschafters traurig stimmte. Der Serganer fuhr fort: "Es ist nicht persönlich, aber ich kann nicht zulassen, daß Sie meine Pläne durchkreuzen..." Picard sah, wie der Energiestrahl auf ihn zukam und ihn direkt traf. Er spürte nicht einmal Schmerzen und war schon nicht mehr bei Bewußtsein, als er seitlich auf den Steinboden kippte.


	8. Kapitel 8

_Disclaimer_: Ein Teil der vorkommenden Namen ist eingetragenes Warenzeichen von Paramount Pictures.

VIII 

Ein frecher Sonnenstrahl schien Captain Jean-Luc Picard auf die geschlossenen Augen und brachte ihn dazu einige Male zu blinzeln, bevor er aufwachte. Verwirrt setzte er sich auf und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen, da ihm die Umgebung war völlig fremd war. Das Erste, was ihm auffiel, war, daß der Schmerz an seinem Hinterkopf verschwunden war und es gab auch keine Wunde mehr zu spüren, wie er sich tastend vergewisserte. Das Zweite war der seltsame Raum, in dem er sich befand. Es war zwar keine luxuriöse Einrichtung, aber doch einiges mehr, als er noch in der Höhle gehabt hatte. Er befand sich momentan auf einer Art Pritsche, die mit einem Kissen und einer Decke ausgestattet war. Keine zwei Meter von ihm entfernt war ein kleiner quadratischer Holztisch, auf dem eine Obstschale stand. Unter den zwei großen, in die dicke Steinwand gehauenen, aber um vom Boden aus zu erreichen, viel zu hoch hängenden Fenstern stand ein relativ primitiver Hocker, der, da war er sich sicher, auch schon bessere Zeiten gesehen hatte. Was ihm auffiel, war die zweite Pritsche, auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes, deren Decke zurückgeschlagen war und deren Kissen eine kleine Kuhle aufwies, was soviel bedeutete, als daß dort vor nicht allzu langer Zeit jemand gelegen hatte. Mühsam schwang er die Beine von seiner eigenen und stand langsam auf. Sie taten ihm weh – er hatte sie lange Zeit nicht mehr benutzt, aber ansonsten ging es ihm erstaunlich gut. Er erinnerte sich, daß Botschafter M'tarr ihn und Beverly niedergeschossen hatte, doch warum war er hier? Geheilt? Am Leben? Dies sah zwar nicht nach Starfleet aus, doch irgend jemand mußte mit ihm Erbarmen gehabt haben... _Mit ihm!_ Aber was war mit Beverly geschehen? War sie noch am Leben? Und wenn ja, wo hielt sie sich auf? Er blickte zu der Metalltür gegenüber der Fensterseite und überlegte, ob man sie öffnen konnte, oder ob er eingesperrt war. Da Ausprobieren die einzige Methode war, dies herauszufinden ging er zu der Tür hinüber und besah sie sich näher. Wie er bereits festgestellt hatte, war sie aus Metall und sah dadurch sehr militärisch aus, auch wenn es nicht unbedingt zu den massiven Steinwänden paßte. Er konnte nirgendwo ein elektronisches Schloß erkennen oder sonstige Technologie, sondern lediglich einen simplen Türgriff. Er drückte dagegen – und wunderte sich umso mehr, als sie sich mühelos öffnen ließ. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Vorsichtig schlüpfte er durch den Türrahmen und blickte nach links und rechts. Er war nun auf einem dunklen Flur, der zu beiden Seiten irgendwann in Dunkelheit verschwand und nur spärlich von einigen trüben, schmutzigen Leuchtkörpern erhellt wurde, was ihn zu der Vermutung kommen ließ, daß er sich in einem, in einen Berg gebauten Gebäude aufhielt. Es war weit und breit niemand zu sehen und so schloß er die Tür leise hinter sich, um dem Flur in eine der Richtungen zu folgen. Wachsam blickte er sich noch einmal nach allen Seiten um und setzte sich dann, bedacht auf jeden seiner Schritte achtend, in Bewegung. Er wußte ja weder, wo er war, noch warum er hier war und wollte deshalb keine unliebsamen Überraschungen erleben. Als allererstes wollte er herausfinden, was man mit Beverly gemacht hatte und er hoffte inständig, daß es ihr gutging. Er wußte nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte, wenn sie tot wäre, es gab noch so viele Dinge, die er ihr zu sagen hatte...  
Er war einige Meter auf dem dämmrig beleuchteten Flur gegangen, als ihm eine relativ große Flügeltür auf der rechten Seite ins Auge stach. Sie schien ins Freie zu führen und war ebenso leicht zu öffnen, wie die Metalltür des Zimmers, in dem er sich befunden hatte. Zielstrebig ging er auf diese Tür zu und drückte sie langsam auf, damit sie kein Geräusch von sich gab. Als sie weit genug geöffnet war, um erkennen zu können, was auf der anderen Seite lag, spähte er durch den Spalt und erkannte einen bei weitem helleren Gang, der nach draußen führte. Vielleicht war es nicht das schlechteste, ins Freie zu kommen, dachte er sich, so konnte er möglicherweise erkennen, wo genau er sich aufhielt. Er öffnete die Tür ganz und schlich den neuen Gang entlang, der Helligkeit entgegen. Als er schließlich ins Freie trat, mußte er einen kurzen Moment die Augen zukneifen, da diese noch an die kühle Dunkelheit des Gebäudes gewöhnt waren und sich erst mit den neuen Informationen vertraut machen mußten. Als dies geschehen war, erkannte er einen Innenhof inmitten von Betongebäuden, die an die angrenzenden Berge gebaut waren, also befand er sich nach wie vor im Gebirge. In der Mitte dieses Innenhofes war ein Brunnen, um den herum einige Körbe standen und auf dessen Rand eine Gestalt saß. Ansonsten war der Hof wie ausgestorben. Der ganze Komplex hatte eine gesunde Mischung aus Rückständigkeit und Fortschritt, was eine interessante Kombination ergab. Er kniff die Augen ein wenig zusammen, um die am Brunnen sitzende Gestalt besser ausmachen zu können und war sehr überrascht, als er Beverly erkannte. Freudig eilte er auf sie zu. "Beverly!" Überrascht drehte sie sich zu ihm um und stand dann schnell auf. "Jean-Luc, endlich bist du wach!" Dicht bei ihr blieb er stehen. Nun, da er sie sah, wußte, daß sie noch lebte, brachte er nichts von all den Dingen heraus, die er ihr zu sagen hatte, statt dessen räusperte er sich lediglich nervös. Verwundert blickte sie ihm ins Gesicht. "Ist alles in Ordnung?" "Ja, aber natürlich... Ich... ich bin nur so froh, daß man dir... Ich meine.. daß du wohlauf bist." Erleichtert nahm er sie letztendlich in die Arme und sah ihr in die Augen. Ihre Gesichter waren nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt und es herrschte stummes Einverständnis zwischen ihnen, doch dieses Mal küßte er sie nicht. Er drückte sie lediglich voller Erleichterung an sich, was sie ohne Widerrede geschehen ließ. Sie blieben eine ganze Zeitlang so stehen, in die Nähe es anderen vertieft und in vollkommener Einigkeit, bis sie eine fremde Stimme in die Wirklichkeit zurückholte. "Ich freue mich, daß es Ihnen wieder besser geht und Sie wieder auf den Beinen sind!" Verwundert drehte Picard sich um und erblickte eine große, schlanke Serganerin, die relative einfache, aber zweckmäßige Kleider trug und wallendes, schwarzes Haar hatte, das durch die hier ständig wehende Brise, genau wie Beverlys wunderbare rote Haare ständig in Bewegung war. Er hatte die Frau gar nicht kommen sehen. "Wer sind Sie? Und wo sind wir hier?" Endlich wurde er die Fragen los, die ihn schon seit einiger Zeit belasteten. Die Frau lächelte und entblößte ein strahlend weißes, gepflegtes, aber raubtierähnliches Gebiß. "Entschuldigen Sie meine Unhöflichkeit. Ich bin Führerin Ohana und sorge für Ordnung hier. Sie befinden sich im Stützpunkt unserer Leute, inmitten des Rainkin-Gebirges!" Ganz war Jean-Luc mit ihren Antworten nicht zu zufrieden. "Wie definieren Sie ‚Ihre Leute'? Welcher serganischen Splittergruppe gehören Sie an und wieso sind wir hier?" Sie seufzte. "Wie man mir sagte, Sie scheuen keine Fragen. Also schön, ich werde es Ihnen so gut es geht erklären. Ich gehöre den Maheena-Khaa an, wobei ich hier betonen möchte, daß wir keine der aggressiven Terrorgruppen sind, wir versuchen nur, das Gleichgewicht dieses Planeten beizubehalten. Was Ihr Hiersein betrifft... Darüber sprechen Sie lieber mit Shandoz. Er brachte Sie vor einigen Tagen hierher und bestand auf Ihre medizinische Versorgung, sowie eine angemessene Behandlung Ihrer Begleiterin, doch einen Grund nannte er uns nicht." "Shandoz? Meinen Sie Botschafter M'tarr?" "Genau den... Was ist mit ihm?" Jean-Luc tauschte einen Blick mit Beverly, blickte dann wieder die Frau, die sich als Ohana vorgestellt hatte an und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich bin ein wenig verwirrt," gestand er. "Ich bin mir nicht im Klaren, was er von uns will." "Wie ich bereits sagte, sprechen Sie mit ihm!" kam die lapidare Antwort. "Und wo finde ich ihn?" entgegnete der Captain daraufhin gereizter. Ohana lachte und tat so, als hätte sie den gereizten Unterton in seiner Stimme nicht gehört. "Ich soll Sie zu ihm bringen, jetzt wo Sie wach sind. Er hat ebenfalls einige Fragen an Sie..." "Das trifft sich ausgezeichnet!" Die Serganerin nickte und wies dann auf eine breite Tür in einem der Betonklötze auf der anderen Seite des Hofes. "Hier entlang, bitte!" Sie setzte sich langsam in Bewegung und achtete darauf, daß ihr die beiden Menschen auch folgten. Instinktiv ergriff Jean-Luc Beverlys Hand und lief Ohana nach, die schon den halben Hof überquert hatte.  
Das Innere dieses Komplexes war total verschieden, von dem Gebäude in dem Jean-Luc aufgewacht war. Der Gang, der von der Tür weiter ins Zentrum des Gebäudes führte war hell und deutlich erleuchtet und die Türen sahen nicht so militärisch und alt aus. Sie schienen relativ neu und gut gepflegt und hatten außerdem elektronische Vorrichtungen zum Öffnen. Kurz gesagt, alles erschien viel belebter und wohnlicher. Außerdem liefen hier auch einige Serganer geschäftig hin und her und es war nicht so ausgestorben und verlassen, wie das andere Gebäude und der Innenhof. Sie liefen einige Meter den Gang hinunter, bis Ohana bei einer der Türen stehenblieb und etwas in der seitlichen Kontrolltafel eingab. Es dauerte eine kurze Zeit, bevor sich die Tür nach zwei Seiten öffnete und den Weg freigab. Die Serganerin verbeugte sich leicht und wies sowohl Picard als auch Beverly an, hindurchzutreten. Als dies geschehen war, meinte sie: "Da wären wir! Ich muß Sie nun bitten, alleine weiterzugehen, weil ich noch andere Dinge zu erledigen habe. Es ist nicht mehr weit." Jean-Luc wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen und sich beschweren, als Beverly ihm sanft die Hand auf den Arm legte und ihm ein klein wenig zuvorkam. "Vielen Dank!" sagte sie. "Wir werden es schon finden." Ohana nickte ein weiteres Mal und verschwand dann, wobei sich zeitgleich die Tür schloß. Jean-Luc seufzte resignierend. "Und was jetzt? Langsam habe ich genug von diesen Spielchen. Ich will endlich wissen was Sache ist!" "Und das werden Sie auch erfahren, Captain Picard!" hörte er eine angenehm tiefe Stimme hinter sich. Sofort drehte Jean-Luc sich um und erblickte Botschafter M'tarr, der am Ende des Ganges an einem Türrahmen gelehnt stand und die beiden Neuankömmlinge amüsiert beobachtete. "Aber zuallererst begrüße ich Sie natürlich ganz herzlich. Ich bin froh, daß Ihre Verletzung so gut verheilt ist." "Vielleicht haben Sie Verständnis dafür, daß ich Sie nicht ganz so enthusiastisch begrüßen kann, Botschafter!" schleuderte Picard ihm ungehalten entgegen. "Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, was Sie von uns wollen und noch weniger, was Ihre Pläne sind!" "Selbstverständlich habe ich dafür vollstes Verständnis, Captain, aber deshalb möchte ich ja mit Ihnen sprechen," kam die höfliche Antwort. "Ich bitte Sie, mir zu folgen, denn hier auf dem Gang diskutiere ich nur höchst ungern." Wütend knirschte Jean-Luc mit den Zähnen. Ihm ging diese stoische Höflichkeit des Serganers langsam auf die Nerven. Klare Worte wären ihm weitaus lieber gewesen. So folgte er M'tarr schnell, der sie in ein mittelgroßes, sehr hell erleuchtetes Zimmer führte. Auf dem Boden lag ein recht einfacher Teppich der gut handgeknüpft sein konnte und am Fenster war ein massiver Holztisch, der schon etwas abgenutzt wirkte, aber trotzdem als Blickfang diente. Auf diesem Tisch lagen eine Menge technischer Komponenten, wie Teile von Computern und sonstige Drähte und Schnittstellen und ein bequem aussehender Stuhl stand dahinter. Es gab zudem noch zwei weitere Stühle, die aber bei weitem nicht so bequem aussahen. Das war alles an Mobiliar. An den Wänden hingen noch, wie Jean-Luc sofort ins Auge fiel, einige Waffen, die allerdings etwas veraltet wirkten und wohl nur noch einem dekorativen Zweck dienten. Trotzdem ließ es auf den Charakter der Person schließen, der das Zimmer gehörte. Er wünschte er hätte Counselor Troi bei sich gehabt. Ihre empathischen Fähigkeiten hätten ihm bestimmt die ein oder andere Frage beantworten können. So mußte er sich auf seinen gesunden Menschenverstand und seine diplomatischen Fähigkeiten verlassen. Trotz allem war es aber nicht das schlechteste, daß er zumindest Beverly bei sich hatte. Er drehte sich kurz zu ihr um und sie nickte ihm beschwichtigend zu. Irgendwie beruhigte ihn, daß sie hier war. Sie war ihm eine Stütze und er erkannte wieder einmal das Band, welches sie über die Jahre hinweg immer mehr verbunden hatte. Er hatte das Gefühl, sie inzwischen sehr gut zu kennen und wußte, daß es ihr umgekehrt genauso gehen mußte. Und trotzdem... waren sie immer noch einfach gute Freunde. Natürlich hatte er noch immer kein gutes Gefühl dabei, wenn er an so etwas dachte, denn es kam ihm, selbst nach über 20 Jahren immer noch wie ein Betrug an seinem besten Freund Jack vor. Es gab eine Zeit in der er fast täglich an die biblische Geschichte von König David hatte denken müssen, der den treuen Krieger Uria in den Tod geschickt hatte, um dessen Frau Batseba für sich zu bekommen und er hatte sich schuldig gefühlt, jedes Mal wenn er Beverly angesehen hatte. Irgendwann hatte er es nicht mehr ausgehalten und war gegangen, vielleicht sogar regelrecht geflohen. Er hatte sie mit ihrem kleinen Sohn alleine gelassen, aus seinen Schuldgefühlen heraus, obwohl sie ihn damals vielleicht gebraucht hätte. Eine Zeitlang waren sie noch schriftlich in Kontakt geblieben, oder besser gesagt, Beverly hatte ihm noch einige Male ausführliche Briefe gesandt, die er nur knapp und später gar nicht mehr beantwortet hatte. Irgendwann war der Kontakt eingeschlafen und er hatte sie erst wieder gesehen, als sie an Bord der Enterprise kam, um dort als Schiffsärztin ihren Dienst aufzunehmen. Im ersten Moment war er erschrocken darüber, zum Teil aus Angst vor seinen Gefühlen, aber auch weil er immer noch dieses schlechte Gewissen ihr gegenüber hatte, denn er wußte, er hatte sie schlecht und falsch behandelt. Sie hatte es besser verdient, nach allem, was ihr widerfahren war. Trotzdem gelang es ihnen in den kommenden Jahren eine tiefere Freundschaft aufzubauen und auch wenn sie selten über das Vergangene sprachen, schien es ihm, hatten sie eine stumme Übereinkunft getroffen. Er nahm sich vor, sobald sie wieder auf der Enterprise waren, sofern das passieren sollte, ausführlich mit ihr darüber zu sprechen und sie um Verzeihung zu bitten, anstatt das Geschehene zu verdrängen, wie er es die ganze Zeit über getan hatte. Botschafter M'tarr holte ihn zurück in die Wirklichkeit, als er ihn und Beverly bat, Platz zu nehmen und sich selbst an den massiven Holztisch setzte. Jean-Luc blickte Beverly kurz an und kam dann der Bitte des Botschafters nach. Er hoffte nun endlich all die Fragen loszuwerden, die ihn schon seitdem er aufgewacht war, drückten. "Ich hoffe, Botschafter, Sie können mir nun endlich erklären was das soll. Ich möchte wissen, auf wessen Seite Sie stehen!" erklärte er ungeduldig und gereizt. M'tarr lächelte freundlich, während er die Hände faltete und auf den Tisch legte. "Eines sollten Sie wissen, Captain. Ich stehe alleine auf der Seite der Serganer. Ich möchte nicht, daß meinem Volk Schaden widerfährt, aber das bedeutet nicht, daß ich gegen Starfleet arbeite, meine Leute stehen mir lediglich näher. Und nennen Sie mich nicht Botschafter, diesen Titel mußte ich nur annehmen, um mit Ihnen in Kontakt treten zu können!" Picard nickte langsam. "In Ordnung. Ich glaube weitere Details möchte ich in dieser Hinsicht nicht wissen, aber etwas anderes: Warum haben Sie mich und Dr. Crusher hierher bringen lassen und meine Wunde versorgt?" "Es war notwendig!" "Und wieso haben Sie auf uns geschossen?" "Auch das war notwendig!" Der Captain seufzte. Dieses Gespräch fing an, ihm keinen Spaß mehr zu machen und M'tarr mit seinen nichtssagenden Antworten zu nerven. Nervös trommelte er mit seinen Hand auf der Tischplatte herum und wartete ab. Eine Zeitlang herrschte unbequeme Stille im Raum, bis der Serganer nachdenklich anfing zu sprechen. "Ich gebe zu, Sie haben ein Recht auf diese Antworten und darum versuche ich es Ihnen zu erklären. Stellen Sie sich vor, ich hätte die Höhle unverrichteter Dinge wieder verlassen und Ihre Leute hätten Sie gefunden. Was hätten Sie ihnen erzählt? Daß Merdok sie töten wollte und ich dazwischenkam, aber Sie mir trotzdem mißtrauten, denn Sie wollten nicht mit mir gehen. Wahrscheinlich wäre der gesamte Verdacht auf mich gefallen. Ich mußte Sie unbedingt mitnehmen und Sie von meinen Absichten überzeugen." "Und was sind Ihre Absichten? War es wirklich nötig uns niederzuschießen?" M'tarr nickte langsam. "Anders wären Sie nicht mitgekommen. Ich habe keinen von Ihnen verletzt, sondern nur betäubt und ich habe Anweisung gegeben, daß Ihnen hier kein Haar gekrümmt wird." "Warum haben Sie uns nicht einfach die Wahrheit gesagt?" "Ich wäre das Risiko eingegangen, daß Sie mir nicht glaubten und was dann? Man hätte mich als Verbrecher abgestempelt!" Nachdenklich legte Picard einen Finger an den Mund. Die Argumente des Serganers enthielten durchaus Logik, auch wenn seine Methoden vielleicht auf den ersten Blick etwas grob erschienen. Aber es stimmte schon. Man hatte sowohl ihm, als auch Beverly nichts getan und sogar seine Verletzung behandelt. "Nehmen wir an, ich glaube Ihnen. Weswegen ist es so wichtig, uns von Ihren Absichten zu überzeugen?" "Weil ich nicht gegen die Föderation arbeite, wie ich Ihnen bereits mitteilte. Ich bin dafür, daß Sie weiterhin einen Stützpunkt auf diesem Planeten unterhalten, denn Sie sind eine Bereicherung für das Volk. Nur leider vertragen einige, wie Merdok, den Fortschritt nicht..." "Merdok... richtig! Woher kennen Sie ihn so gut? Selbst wenn Sie abstreiten, direkt mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten, scheint es mir doch, daß Sie untereinander Kontakt haben, wie sonst hätten Sie ihn angeblich davon abhalten können, Waslewskis Stützpunkt mehrmals anzugreifen...!" M'tarr vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen, die auf dem Tisch abgestützt waren und seufzte laut. "Ein dunkles Kapitel, Captain. Ein sehr dunkles Kapitel. Merdok ist ein Narr, aber er ist auch mein Bruder..." "Ihr ... Bruder!" Überrascht riß Picard die Augen auf. "Das würde zumindest einiges erklären, Jean-Luc..." flüsterte Beverly ihm leise zu und er nickte langsam. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er diese Information verarbeitet hatte, doch es warf ein neues Licht auf die Sache. Zwei Brüder die in ihren Prinzipien unterschiedlicher nicht sein konnten und gleichzeitig mit- und gegeneinander arbeiteten. "Und was wollen Sie jetzt tun? Können Sie garantieren, daß die feindlichen Akte gegen Starfleet aufhören werden?" "Ich bin mir nicht sicher... Ich konnte Merdok niemals davon überzeugen, er war schon immer ein Sturkopf, aber ich habe gehofft, Sie könnten es. Sehen Sie, die Diskussion Starfleet spaltet mein Volk langsam in zwei Parteien, die sich einander immer mehr entfremden, denn ein Großteil plädierte ja gemeinsam mit der Regierung für die Aufnahme. Gegner des Entschlusses wurden überhört und so kam es schließlich zu diesen extremen Maßnahmen. Captain, diese Sache ist nicht nur ein Konflikt mit Starfleet und den Serganern, sondern auch ein Konflikt der Serganer unter sich, der, wenn er nicht bald beendet werden kann, zu bürgerkriegsähnlichen Zuständen führen kann, was ich gerne verhindern würde. Dies war übrigens auch der Anlaß für die Gründung der Maheena-Khaa. Wir hofften Krisenherde entschärfen zu können. Sie verstehen sicher, daß Sie die Situation nur verschlimmert hätten, wenn Sie mich als Verbrecher dargestellt hätten, was ganz sicher der Fall gewesen wäre. Das war der Grund, für Ihre, wenn man es so will, Entführung. Es steht Ihnen jederzeit frei, zu gehen, doch ich bitte Sie, helfen Sie mir, den Konflikt zu beenden, von mir aus im Namen Starfleets. Unsere Interessen decken sich doch, bis zu einem gewissen Grad." Picard runzelte die Stirn und begann nachdenklich auf seiner Unterlippe herumzukauen. Es hätte sicher Vorteile auf das Angebot einzugehen, das ihm M'tarr gerade gemacht hatte, doch fragte er sich weshalb gerade seine Person so wichtig sein sollte. Er hatte zwar eine Vermutung, aber wollte diese erst betätigt wissen, bevor er sich auf weitere Details und Diskussionen einließ. "Warum soll gerade ich Ihnen helfen?" "Captain, Sie wissen so gut wie ich, daß Commander Waslewski ein unfähiger Mann ist. Es war ein Fehler, ihn hier zu stationieren, denn er bestätigte die Vermutungen, die diejenigen hegten, die gegen den Eintritt in die Föderation waren und machte auch die anderen, die keine Gegner der Entscheidung waren ein wenig zweifelnd. Wurden Sie nicht hierher gerufen, um die gespannte Situation zu lösen? Genau das sollen Sie tun, denn nach den Informationen, die ich über Sie habe, sind Sie ein glaubwürdiger und qualifizierter Mann. Ich könnte dafür sorgen, daß Merdok Ihnen wenigstens zuhört, was Sie zu sagen haben. Sicher wird er seine Meinung nicht sofort ändern, aber vielleicht können Sie ihn wenigstens für vernünftige Argumente ein wenig zugänglicher machen." Das war es, was Picard hören wollte. Genau diese Vermutung hatte er gehegt und irgendwie schloß sich der Kreis nun wieder. Alles, was vorher unsinnig schien, machte nun Sinn. Er nickte M'tarr zu. "Ich denke, darüber läßt sich reden. Wir könnten, denke ich, einig werden." Freudig reichte der Serganer Jean-Luc die Hand. "Ich wußte, daß Sie ein vernünftiger Mann sind Captain!"

In der Gegenwart...

Picard blickte hoch zu Deanna Troi, die geduldig neben ihm saß. "Was dann passierte, wissen Sie ja!" Langsam nickte die Halbbetazoidin. Ja, das wußte sie nun wieder. Nachdem man die Schäden, die am serganischen Sternenflottenstützpunkt entstanden waren, halbwegs repariert hatte, hatte man endlich Zeit und Gelegenheit aufgebracht, Suchtrupps nach dem Captain und dem Doktor auszusenden, die jedoch nach einiger Zeit erfolglos zurückkehrten. Man hatte nur Teile der Uniform von Beverly gefunden, doch sonst gab es keine Spur der beiden. Umso erstaunlicher war es, als sie, wie durch ein Wunder einen Tag später in Begleitung von Botschafter M'tarr zurückkehren unverletzt und wohlauf. Beide waren sie Fragen darüber, was geschehen war, ausgewichen und hatten nur die nötigsten Antworten gegeben. Der Rest war, bis eben, ein Geheimnis geblieben und irgendwie beruhigte Deanna es sehr, daß sie nun wußte, was genau vorgefallen war. Sie fand die Vorstellung der beiden in dieser Höhle sogar unglaublich romantisch und ein wenig kam es ihr vor, wie in den alten Tagen. Vielleicht erzählte sie dem Captain irgendwann im Laufe dieses Gesprächs auch ihre eigenen Erfahrungen mit Beverly. Wie ihre Freundin sie beispielsweise aufgesucht und um Rat gefragt hatte, wie es nun weitergehen sollte. Aber das hatte Zeit, erst sollte Picard seine aufgewühlte Seele einigermaßen beruhigen, das war wichtiger. Die Verhandlungen, die nach der Rückkehr der beiden und dem Auftauchen von M'tarr geführt wurden, verliefen sogar relativ erfolgreich. Sie war froh dabeigewesen zu sein und dem Captain mit ihrem empathischen Fähigkeiten zur Seite gestanden haben zu können. Wie erwartet hatte Merdok erst gezögert und konnte auch nicht vollends überzeugt werden, dennoch gelang es wenigstens, ihn mithilfe seines Bruders und einiger anderer Serganer davon zu überzeugen, keine Gewalt mehr anzuwenden und abzuwarten, wie der neue Commander seine Arbeit verrichtete. Fast hatte ihr Waslewski ja leid getan, als man ihn damals aufgrund von Captain Picards Bericht und dem seiner Führungsoffiziere für "nicht geeignet für Führungspositionen" deklariert und strafversetzt hatte. _Nicht geeignet für Führungspositionen?_ Sie schauderte ein wenig. Dies bekam erstaunlich aktuelle Bezüge. Sie schielte zu ihrem nachdenklichen Captain hinüber, dem das selbe Schicksal blühte, ohne daß er etwas davon wußte und atmete aus. Offensichtlich hatte Waslewskis Nachfolger ein wohl glücklicheres Händchen, denn die Enterprise hatte seitdem nie wieder etwas von Serga VII gehört, nachdem alles geklärt gewesen war. "Was Sie nicht wissen..." fuhr Picard plötzlich fort und riß sie aus den Gedanken, "ist, wie es mir ergangen war, als ich nach dieser Mission wieder zurück auf der Enterprise war. Ich hatte mir vorgenommen, Beverly so viele Dinge zu sagen, aber ich brachte es anfangs nicht über mich...


	9. Kapitel 9

_Disclaimer_: Ein Teil der vorkommenden Namen ist eingetragenes Warenzeichen von Paramount Pictures.

IX 

7 Jahre früher...

Jean-Luc Picard saß in seinem Quartier auf seinem Bett und blickte zu Boden. Es war noch keine zwei Stunden her, daß er von dem Planeten hochgebeamt wurde und nun hatte er erst einmal zwölf Stunden dienstfrei, wofür er recht dankbar war. In seiner Hand drehte er eine Rose hin und her und dachte über das, was zwischen ihm und Beverly geschehen war, nach. In Gedanken war er wieder in der Höhle, roch ihren Duft und schmeckte ihre weichen Lippen als sie sich küßten. Er seufzte laut, denn er wußte nicht, wie es weitergehen sollte. Was geschehen war, war geschehen, zusätzlich zu der Erkenntnis, daß er mehr für sie empfand, als Freundschaft, doch wie sollte er auf sie zugehen? Sie war einmal fortgelaufen, auch wenn er es nicht leugnen konnte, daß sie seinen Kuß zuerst leidenschaftlich erwidert hatte. Trotzdem hatte er Angst, sie könne ihm ein zweites Mal davonlaufen und das wollte er auf keinen Fall riskieren. Hinzu kam, daß er sich endlich, wenn auch vielleicht sehr verspätet für sein schlechtes Verhalten vor über 20 Jahren entschuldigen wollte, doch falls er ihr auch dafür die wahren Gründe nennen wollte, kam das einem Liebesgeständnis genauso gleich. Wieder seufzte er und zerbrach dabei die Blume. Er brachte es nicht über sich. Er, der mutige Captain Jean-Luc Picard, der so viele Gefahren überwunden und so viele Missionen erfolgreich beendet hatte, brachte es nicht über sich, zu seiner Schiffsärztin zu gehen und ihr seine Liebe einzugestehen. Es war zum aus der Haut fahren. Wütend schleuderte er die beiden Teile der Rose auf sein Bett und stand auf. Nervös lief er auf und ab. Sollte er seine Gefühle etwa wieder für sich behalten, wie die letzten Jahre? Oder wäre es nicht doch langsam an der Zeit, jetzt da sie wieder erwacht waren, etwas an der Situation zu ändern? "Mon Dieu!" murmelte er wütend und fiel dabei in seine Muttersprache Französisch zurück. "Comment est-ce que cela continuera?" Sein Blick fiel auf eines seiner Bücher, das aufgeschlagen auf dem Nachttisch, nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt lag. Er griff es sich und riß die erste, noch unbedruckte Seite heraus. Dann ging er mit dem Stück Papier zu seinem Schreibtisch, wo er neben der ganzen Arbeit die dort lag, auch eine Sammlung von normalen Schreibstiften hatte. Natürlich wurde im 24. Jahrhundert nicht mehr auf Papier geschrieben, dennoch fand er es bisweilen recht praktisch, einige Informationen nicht einfach elektronisch festzuhalten. Außerdem kritzelte er des Öfteren wenn er alleine war und nachdachte auf irgendwelchen Papierblättern herum, die er dann wieder recycelte. Interesse an Malerei, so wie Lieutenant Commander Data hatte er nämlich nicht. Er setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und fing an, die Dinge, die ihm durch den Kopf gingen auf den Zettel zu schreiben. Als er sich das Geschriebene nochmals durchlas, stellte er überrascht fest, daß er ein kleines französisches Gedicht verfaßt hatte:

Elle

Elle m'a dit beaucoup de choses et je la vois très souvent.  
Presque chaque jour.  
Mais...je ne pense qu'a  
l'amour.  
Elle est jolie.  
Je sais qu'elle se ne trouve pas jolie,  
Mais... je le sais. Elle est une jolie femme.  
Seule moi pense comme ca.  
C'est facile pourquoi!  
Je l'aime!

Er seufzte noch einmal laut auf und schob das Papier zur Seite. Was hatte er da nur für einen Unsinn verzapft? Er wollte gerade aufstehen und diese unglaublich schlechte Anreihung von Versen dem Recycler anheim fallen lassen, als der Türsummer ertönte. Eigentlich hatte er nicht die geringste Lust gestört zu werden. Trotzdem erhob er sich mürrisch um den Besucher zu begrüßen und dann so schnell wie möglich wieder loszuwerden. "Entrez!" Er bemerkte, daß er gedanklich noch in seiner Muttersprache war und verbesserte sich schnell. "Herein!" Die Tür seine Quartiers öffnete sich zischend und herein kam die letzte Person, die er in seiner Verfassung sehen wollte – Beverly selbst. _Oh nein! Nicht jetzt!_ "Guten Abend, Jean-Luc!" begrüßte sie ihn höflich. Er antwortete ihr nur mit einem Nicken. "Ich habe Sie schon lange nicht mehr Französisch sprechen hören.." "Naja.. das..." Er räusperte sich. "Wenn ich alleine bin, kommt es hin und wieder vor, daß ich zurückfalle. Die Sprache mit der man aufgewachsen ist, kann man nicht so einfach ablegen." Sie sah ihn verständnisvoll an. "Das kann ich mir denken. Für mich kam seit jeher keine andere Sprache als Englisch in Frage und ich habe auch niemals eine andere gelernt. Es wäre furchtbar wenn ich mich umorientieren müßte und ich gebe ehrlich zu, ich wüßte nicht was ich ohne die Universalübersetzer machen würde. Ich wäre wohl aufgeschmissen." Sie zuckte leicht mit den Achseln und lächelte. Jean-Luc grinste sie hilflos an, wobei er sich an seinen Schreibtisch lehnte und die Hände an die Tischplatte krallte. Sie war so schön, wenn sie lachte. "Früher, das gebe ich zu, habe ich mich auch auf die Übersetzer verlassen, aber als ich mich auf der Akademie einschrieb, war es Pflicht, die englische Sprache zu lernen und so mußte ich es wohl oder übel tun!" Sie kam ein wenig auf ihn zu und lehnte sich ebenfalls an den Schreibtisch, dann sah sie zu ihm herüber und nickte leicht. "Das stimmt wohl. Ich muß sagen, da das Englische nunmal die Sprache ist, mit der ich seit ich ein Kind war, lebe, habe ich mich darum nie großartig gekümmert. War das nicht manchmal ein Problem für Sie?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, eigentlich nicht. Meine Umgebung war schon immer von dieser Sprache beeinflußt, zudem gibt es großen französischen Einfluß im Englischen. Mein Problem war eher, die Aussprache richtig hinzubekommen, als Grammatik und Vokabular. Aber das ist so lange her... Inzwischen ist es zu einer zweiten Muttersprache geworden. Bedauerlicherweise hat mein Vater dies immer als Verrat an meinen Wurzeln angesehen." Er seufzte. "Wie Sie ja wissen, konnte er sich zeitlebens nicht damit abfinden, daß ich zu Starfleet gegangen bin. Ihm wäre es lieber gewesen, ich wäre ein einfacher Winzer geworden und hätte das elterliche Gut bewirtschaftet. Aber genug davon! Sie sind sicher nicht hergekommen, um mit mir über Linguistik zu sprechen.." "Nein, eigentlich nicht," kam die ehrliche Antwort. "Sondern?" Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte. "Jean-Luc, Sie wollen mir nicht weismachen, daß Sie es vergessen haben oder?" Er zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. "Ich fürchte doch..." Wovon sprach sie nur? Er wischte sich die Hände an seiner Uniform ab und verschränkte sie dann schnell wieder hinter dem Rücken. Es war ihm unangenehm, so nervös zu sein, aber diese Frau! Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie anrichtete. Er blickte sie aufmerksam an... Wie viele Dinge hatte er sich vorgenommen zu sagen? Und doch brachte er keines davon über die Lippen, er konnte es einfach nicht tun. "Unser gemeinsames Abendessen!" rief sie ihm wieder ins Gedächtnis. "Sie haben mich für heute Abend eingeladen!" _Ach du liebe Güte! Richtig!_ Verzweifelt blickte er sich in seinem Quartier um. Wie hatte er das nur vergessen können? "Entschuldigung," murmelte er, "Ich... ich war so in Gedanken und überhaupt... Es tut mir leid ich habe einfach nicht mehr dran gedacht!" Sie lächelte leicht und erwiderte dann: "Das kann doch jedem passieren, besonders nach den letzten Tagen, die ja wirklich mehr als anstrengend waren. Dennoch braucht uns das nicht daran zu hindern, trotzdem noch etwas zu essen, auch wenn jetzt nicht alles so ordentlich gedeckt ist, wie sonst." Er räusperte sich wieder. "Das ist allerdings... wahr. Also, was kann ich jetzt noch anbieten?" Sie dachte einen Augenblick nach. "Allzu großen Hunger habe ich nicht, also tut es eine Kleinigkeit ebenso gut, aber für etwas zu trinken wäre ich nicht undankbar!" Mit einem gemurmelten "Wird erledigt!" eilte er zum Replikator um das Gewünschte zu holen. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er, wie Beverly um seinen Schreibtisch herumging und den Zettel mit seinem Gedicht aufhob. Sie versuchte seine Schrift zu entziffern, kam aber mit der fremden Sprache nicht zurecht, wie er aus ihrem verwirrten Stirnrunzeln entnehmen konnte. Irgendwie beruhigte ihn das, denn er hätte nicht gewußt, wie er damit umgehen sollte, könnte sie verstehen, was er geschrieben hatte. Als er kurze Zeit wieder mit einem Tablett wiederkehrte, auf dem zwei gefüllte, sprudelnde Sektgläser sowie eine Schale mit Gebäck standen, hatte sie den Zettel wieder hingelegt, als wäre nichts gewesen. Er fragte sich, ob sie wußte, daß er sie gesehen hatte. Wortlos stellte er das Tablett auf den vor seinem Sofa stehenden Couchtisch. Dann hob er beide Gläser auf und reichte ihr eines davon. Sie sahen sich eine Weile in die Augen, bevor sie die Gläser mit einem melodischen Klingen anstießen und sich zuprosteten. "Auf Serga VII und den glücklichen Verlauf der Verhandlungen...," sagte Beverly leise. "Und auf Freundschaft," fügte Jean-Luc hinzu. Sie nickte, während sie an ihrem Sekt nippte und wiederholte dann lächelnd seinen Satz. Er selbst trank noch nichts, statt dessen beobachtete er sie lieber, während er sich an sein Glas klammerte. Irgendwie war er froh, daß sie an diesem Abend keine Uniform trug, sondern Zivilkleidung, die aus einem schulterfreien Pullover und einer enganliegenden Hose bestand. Als sie ihn überrascht ansah, trank er schnell einen Schluck und stellte das Glas dann ab. "Wollen wir uns nicht setzen?" fragte er dann und wies auf die Couch neben ihm. "Ich denke doch!" kam die Antwort. Beverly stellte ihr halbvolles Glas vorsichtig neben das seine und ließ sich dann langsam auf die Couch nieder. Er setzte sich dicht neben sie und hob nochmals sein Glas an, um daraus zu trinken. Sie faltete ihre Hände und blickte ihn mit ihren ausdrucksstarken blauen Augen an. "Was ist denn die Übersetzung des Gedichts, das auf Ihrem Schreibtisch liegt?" Er hätte sich fast an dem Sekt verschluckt, den er gerade trank und es kostete ihn große Mühe ihn nicht auszuprusten. Schnell schluckte er das Getränk hinunter und fragte dann so beiläufig wie möglich: "Welches Gedicht?" "Jenes, das sie auf ein Stück Papier geschrieben haben und das auf Ihrem Schreibtisch liegt.." "Ach so, _das_ Gedicht! Warum haben Sie das nicht gleich gesagt..." Nervös zupfte er, unsichtbar für sie, an seiner Uniform herum. "Nun... es bedeutet nichts wirklich Wichtiges... Es war nur ein Gekritzel von mir..." "Ich finde nämlich, es klingt sehr schön, auch wenn ich es bis auf ein, zwei Wörter nicht verstehe!" "Tatsächlich? Das finden Sie? Und... ähm.. welche Wörter verstehen Sie?" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Eigentlich verstehe ich nur die Artikel und Bindewörter. Jean-Luc, was haben Sie da geschrieben?" "Nur, was mir gerade durch den Kopf ging. Ich sagte es schon, nichts Wichtiges.." Fast schien es ihm, als könne er Enttäuschung auf ihrem schönen Gesicht ablesen, doch sie hakte nicht weiter nach, wofür er sehr dankbar war. Sie kannte ihn einfach schon zu gut, um ihn nicht weiter in Verlegenheit zu bringen, aber er fragte sich, was sie jetzt wohl denken mochte. Er wechselte das Thema, indem er sie nach ihrem Tagesablauf fragte. Bereitwillig erzählte sie ihm davon und er war froh, daß er um das heikle Thema seines Gedichtes geschickt herum manövriert war. Aufmerksam hörte er ihr zu, auch wenn das Gespräch nun seine Tiefgründigkeit verlor. Trotzdem genügte es ihm vorerst, dem Klang ihrer Stimme zu lauschen und sie schien es nicht zu bemerken, daß er im Verlauf ihrer Schilderungen ein wenig näher zu ihr hinrückte. Als sie schließlich geendet hatte, sah sie ihn fragend an. "Sie interessieren sich doch sonst nicht für meinen Tagesablauf, Jean-Luc. Was ist heute abend bloß los mit Ihnen? Sie vergessen Ihre Einladungen, schreiben seltsame, unverständliche Gedichte und interessieren sich für Dinge, nach denen Sie nie zuvor gefragt haben. Ich mache mir Sorgen um Sie." Er hob abwehrend die Hände. "Sie brauchen sich wirklich nicht zu sorgen. Ich bin nur etwas müde nach allem, was passiert ist, wie Sie sicher verstehen werden. Die Verhandlungen waren wirklich anstrengend. Außerdem habe ich diese Einladung ausgesprochen, bevor all diese Probleme begannen. Das werden Sie mir doch nachsehen können?" Sie seufzte und nickte dann. "Ich denke schon. Es tut mir leid, daß ich gleich mit der Tür ins Haus gefallen bin. Aber wenn Sie müde sind, wird es das Beste sein, wenn ich jetzt gehe, damit Sie sich ausruhen können!" Er wollte ihr widersprechen, wollte daß sie noch blieb, damit sie in seiner Nähe war, aber er erkannte, daß er damit seine sowieso schon fadenscheinigen Ausreden gefährdete. So nickte er lediglich. "Dafür wäre ich Ihnen nicht undankbar. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich Sie heute abend etwas unhöflich behandelt haben sollte, das wollte ich bestimmt nicht." Und _wie_ er das nicht wollte. Er war froh, daß sie Verständnis dafür aufbrachte und aufstand. "Ich bin Ihnen nicht böse, Jean-Luc, im Gegenteil. Ich bin auch noch sehr erschöpft und bin froh, wenn ich mich ein wenig ausruhen kann, bevor ich wieder Dienst habe." Langsam ging sie zum Ausgang und er begleitete sie noch. Nachdem sie sich zum Abschied umarmt hatten, verließ sie sein Quartier. Er blickte noch eine Weile traurig auf die nun wieder verschlossene Tür und kehrte dann schleppend zu seinem Bett zurück, und ließ sich niedergeschlagen darauf fallen. Mit den Fäusten trommelte er in sein Kissen. Er hätte sich am liebsten selbst verflucht, für sein lächerliches Verhalten. "Ich habe alles vermasselt..." rief er immer wieder und er glaubte es in diesem Moment auch. Er blieb noch eine ganze Weile auf seinem Bett liegen und schlief irgendwann über seinen traurigen Gedanken ein.  
Das Wecksignal holte ihn nach einigen Stunden aus seinem trüben, traumlosen Schlaf. Müde stand er auf und bemerkte, daß er in der Uniform geschlafen hatte. So brauchte er sich wenigstens nicht mehr anziehen, was auch einen Vorteil darstellte. Seine Erinnerung an den vergangenen Abend mit Beverly kehrte langsam zurück und er seufzte erneut. Sie schien ihm so fern und unerreichbar. Wie gerne würde er sie in den Arm nehmen und ihr alle die Liebe geben, die er schon so lange für sie empfand. Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung, was sie in ihm auslöste. Er schüttelte den Kopf und schleppte sich ins Bad, um sich noch ein bißchen frisch zu machen, bevor er seinen Dienst antrat. Er ging ans Waschbecken und ließ sich ein wenig kaltes Wasser über die Handgelenke laufen, was wieder ein klein wenig die Lebensgeister weckte. Schnell strich er sich noch über die Glatze und versuchte die wenigen Haare an seinem Hinterkopf ein wenig zu ordnen, bevor er sein Quartier verließ, um auf die Brücke zu gehen. Dabei entging ihm, daß ein weißer Zettel mit einem französischen Gedicht, der vormals auf seinem Schreibtisch gelegen hatte, nicht mehr dort war.

In der Gegenwart...

"Ich war so dumm!" sagte Captain Picard versonnen zu seiner Zuhörerin. "Über ein halbes Jahr lang habe ich mich nicht getraut, mit ihr reinen Tisch zu machen. Ich habe mich mit Ausreden und ähnlichem aus der Affäre gezogen und mußte immer mit der Angst leben, sie an einen anderen Mann zu verlieren. Verstehen Sie, ich hätte schon so viel früher... ach, das hat ja jetzt auch keinen Sinn mehr." Deanna Troi nickte stumm, sie konnte verstehen, wie ihm zumute sein mußte. Sie überlegte, was wohl geschehen wäre, wäre Beverly ein halbes Jahr früher schwanger geworden. Dann würde sie jetzt wahrscheinlich noch am Leben sein. Das Leben konnte so ungerecht sein und die wirrsten Wege gehen. "Wissen Sie, Counselor. Als ich damals.. als sie..." Traurig wendete Picard den Kopf ab und Deanna wußte sofort, wie der Satz weiter lauten mußte. Es dauerte eine kurze Weile, bis er sich wieder gefangen hatte, dann fuhr er leise fort. "Ich habe das Gedicht unter ihren persönlichen Sachen gefunden. Ich wußte nicht, daß es ihr so viel bedeutet hatte." Deanna versuchte beruhigend zu lächeln. "Oh doch, das hat es. Wissen Sie, es hat einige Zeit gedauert, bis sie die Bedeutung der Worte herausgefunden hatte, aber es war sehr wertvoll für sie, sonst wäre sie bestimmt nicht so neugierig darauf gewesen, die Übersetzung zu bekommen." "Hat sie es nicht einfach dem Übersetzer gegeben?" Picard war doch ein wenig überrascht. Beverly hatte ihm niemals verraten, wie sie an die Übersetzung seines Gedichtes gekommen war. Vielleicht auch, weil er es für eine offensichtliche Tatsache gehalten hatte. Der Counselor lächelte versonnen. "Nein hat sie nicht. Ich vermute, das war zuerst ihre Absicht, doch dann luden Sie sie einige Tage später ein, Sie auf Ihrem nächsten Landurlaub nach Südfrankreich zu begleiten." "Und weiter?" Deanna nickte. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, daß sie dem Captain auch etwas erzählte und zwar, was ihr eine gute Freundin vor sieben Jahren anvertraut hatte.

7 Jahre früher...

Beverly Crusher lehnte sich entspannt in ihrem Stuhl zurück, während sie sich aus der warmen Thermoskanne heißen Kaffee in ihre Tasse einschenkte. Das Getränk dampfte noch und ihr stieg der würzige Geruch von dem Aroma der Kaffeebohnen in die Nase. Sie genoß diesen Duft immer wieder. Lächelnd stellte sie die Kanne zurück auf den Tisch und hob ihre Tasse an, doch bevor sie daraus trank blickte sie über den Tisch zu ihrem guten Freund Jean-Luc Picard. Er blickte sie schweigend an und es schien ihr, als bedrücke ihn etwas, aber da war er wohl nicht einzige. Ihr Gespür sagte ihr, daß der Kaffee noch zu heiß zum Trinken war und sie pustete ein wenig in die Tasse hinein, was die Flüssigkeit dazu veranlaßte sich in kleinen schwarzen Wellen zu kräuseln. Serga VII hieß, abstrakt ausgedrückt, die Quelle ihrer Nachdenklichkeit, denn was dort vor ein paar Tagen passiert war, hatte ihre Beziehung zu Jean-Luc nachhaltig verändert. Sie wußte, sie waren sich näher gekommen und ihr Verhältnis war ein wenig vertrauter geworden, doch es war noch mehr. Sosehr sie es auch vermeiden wollte, daran zu denken, sie hatten sich _geküßt_ . Sie hatte lange darüber nachgedacht, was das zu bedeuten hatte und wie hoch sie diesen Kuß veranschlagen sollte. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte er ihr all die Geborgenheit und Wärme versprochen, die sie seit Jacks Tod nicht mehr verspürt hatte und sie war mehr als versucht gewesen, darauf einzugehen. Jean-Luc war ein guter Freund und sie würde ihm blind vertrauen, warum nicht einen Schritt weiter gehen? Aber dann war ihre Angst zurückgekehrt. Angst, er könnte es nicht ernst meinen. Immerhin hatte er sich den Kopf verletzt und auch wenn er einen normalen Eindruck auf sie gemacht hatte, wußte sie nicht, inwieweit ihm bewußt war, was er tat. Sie war verwirrt gewesen, denn in all den Jahren, in denen sie sich nun kannten, hatte er niemals Anstalten gemacht, intimer zu werden. Nunja, bis auf ein Mal, aber wie sich später herausstellte, war er von einem Doppelgänger ersetzt worden. Sie verspürte ein leichtes Kribbeln, als sie an jenen Abend vor vier Jahren zurückdachte und es wäre eine Lüge zu sagen, sie hätte es nicht genossen. Durch diesen Doppelgänger wurde sie zum ersten Mal in die Lage gebracht, ihm etwas näher zu sein, als es gewöhnlich der Fall war, und auch sein Vorschlag, die professionelle Distanz zu verringern war von ihr keineswegs abgelehnt worden. Umso überraschter war sie gewesen, als er sie nach relativ kurzer Zeit aus seinem Quartier geworfen hatte. Sie mußte ein wenig schmunzeln, als sie daran dachte, wie erleichtert sie war, als sich herausstellte, daß es sich nicht um den echten Jean-Luc handelte. Dennoch hatte das Double sie dazu gebracht, über eine mögliche Beziehung mit dem Captain nachzudenken und es war fast bedauerlich, daß er ihr die nächsten Jahre keine Gelegenheit dazu gegeben hatte. Bis jetzt...! Es war ihr keineswegs entgangen, wie sich sein Verhalten nach ihren gemeinsamen Erlebnissen auf dem Planeten verändert hatte. Er erschien ihr fast melancholisch, eben bedrückt und dann war da noch dieses seltsame Gedicht, das er geschrieben hatte. Sie hatte es eingesteckt, nachdem sie es gelesen hatte, um später in ihrem Quartier einen Übersetzer zu Rate zu ziehen, aber nun war sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie das wirklich tun sollte. Ihr Französisch war mehr als lückenhaft und sie hatte ihn nicht angelogen, als sie ihm sagte, was sie verstanden hatte und was nicht. Aber sie wüßte es so gerne. Natürlich war auch eine gewisse Portion Neugier dabei, das wollte sie nicht einmal ableugnen, aber in erster Linie wollte sie wissen, was ihn so nachdenklich stimmte, um ihm zu helfen. Ein Geräusch holte sie aus ihren Gedanken und sie blickte ihn wieder an, wobei sie die Tasse abstellte. Er räusperte sich und sie meinte fast zu sehen, daß er ein wenig rot wurde, als er anfing zu sprechen: "Die Enterprise hat doch in einer Woche die Gelegenheit, seit langer, langer Zeit wieder einmal zur Erde zurückzukehren, was natürlich für die Crewmitglieder bedeutet, ihre Familie wiedersehen zu können, wenn sie möchten, oder einfach zu entspannen. Ich wollte Sie fragen, ob Sie Lust hätten, mich nach La Barre zu meinem Bruder zu begleiten, wo ich ein paar Tage bleiben will?" Beverly glaubte ihren Ohren nicht zu trauen. Der Captain wollte sie mit zu seinem Bruder nehmen? Ein seltsames Gefühl machte sich in ihrer Magengegend breit, doch sie versuchte es zu ignorieren und lächelte statt dessen souverän. "Ich würde mich sehr freuen, Ihren Bruder einmal kennenzulernen. Es wäre mir eine Ehre, Jean-Luc!" Sie wußte nicht recht, was sie davon halten sollte, aber vielleicht war das ein Wink des Schicksals. Trotzdem durfte sie nicht zu voreilig sein. Er war ein guter Freund, vielleicht war es kindisch, mehr zu erwarten. Dennoch wollte sie abwarten und sehen, wie die Situation sich entwickeln würde. Seit Serga hatte es nunmal einige Veränderungen in ihrem Verhältnis zueinander gegeben, warum auch nicht? Über den Tisch hinweg sah sie, daß er wie erleichtert lächelte. "Das freut mich!" sagte er schlicht. "Glauben Sie mir, La Barre ist einen Besuch wert, auch wenn mein Bruder auf den ersten Blick etwas rückständig erscheint..." "Ich war noch nie in Frankreich!" gestand sie, "Aber ich vertraue Ihrem Geschmack. Und ich denke, daß ich Ihren Bruder trotz allem mögen werde." Wieder lächelte sie und beobachtete amüsiert, wie der Captain abwehrend die Hand hob. "Glauben Sie mir, er ist das genaue Gegenteil von mir, Sie werden überrascht sein!" "Das werde ich so oder so ganz bestimmt." Er nickte. "Das ist wohl wahr... sagen Sie, möchten Sie noch etwas Kaffee?" "Oh ja, bitte..."

Als Beverly spät am Abend nach ihrem Dienst in ihr Quartier zurückkehrte, war sie mehr als nur verwirrt. In Gedanken versunken streifte sie ihren blauen Arztkittel ab und warf ihn achtlos auf die Couch, bevor sie langsam ins Bad ging. Sie war zwar müde, nach diesem arbeitsreichen Tag, aber auch voller Fragen. Sie seufzte, als sie ihr Konterfei im Spiegel betrachte und strich sich einige Haarsträhnen zurück, die sich gelöst hatten. Der Captain, nein Jean-Luc hatte sie eingeladen, seine Familie kennenzulernen. Sie war sich durchaus bewußt, welchen Wert sie diesem Angebot beimessen konnte, denn der Captain war normalerweise sehr diskret, was sein Privatleben anging. Vielleicht war dies der erste Schritt zu etwas vollkommen neuem, etwas was er schon längst hätte tun sollen? Sie mußte an den Doppelgänger denken und wie sehr sich Jean-Luc von diesem unterschied. Dabei fiel ihr auf, wie lange sie diesen Vergleich nicht mehr angestellt hatte. Sie wußte, daß er, was seine Missionen und die Sicherheit des Schiffes anging, sehr korrekt und zuverlässig war. Dies waren Gebiete auf denen er sich auskannte und in denen er sich frei bewegen konnte, doch es fiel ihm unglaublich schwer, andere an seinen innersten Gedanken teilhaben zu lassen. Manchmal hatte sie das Gefühl, daß sie mehr über ihn wußte, aber der Hauptgrund dafür war wohl einfach ihre lange Freundschaft. Sie kannte ihn einfach inzwischen recht gut, hinzu kam, daß er sie in einigen Fällen sogar eher aufsuchte als Counselor Troi und ihr sein Herz ausschüttete. Leider kam dies viel zu selten vor. Sie fragte sich, wie alleine er sein mußte, ganz oben an der Spitze. Natürlich konnte sie ihn bis zu einem gewissen Grad verstehen, gegenüber der Mannschaft Diskretion bewahren zu wollen, aber es machte ihn auch zu einem Einzelkämpfer. Sie jedenfalls war immer für ihn da, wenn er sie brauchen sollte, das nahm sie sich vor. Gedankenverloren wusch sie sich die Hände und als sie sich umdrehte fiel ihr Blick auf ihr seidenes Nachthemd, das sie heute morgen ordentlich auf einem Hocker zusammengelegt hatte. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, wie müde sie eigentlich war, von all der Anstrengung und den vielen Fragen. Sie hatte überlegt, noch ein oder zwei medizinische Berichte zu beenden, bevor sie sich schlafen legte, doch wenn sie recht darüber nachdachte, hatte das noch bis morgen Zeit. Schnell streifte sie sich auch die restliche Uniform vom Leib, wusch sich kurz unter der Schalldusche und schlüpfte dann in das bereitliegende Nachthemd. Der seidige Stoff auf ihrer Haut fühlte sich gleich viel angenehmer an, als die rauhe Uniform, stellte sie fest, als sie langsam zu ihrem Bett ging und unter die Decke kroch. Sie seufzte zufrieden, als sie sich in ihr Kissen sinken ließ und entspannt die Glieder ausstreckte. "Computer, Beleuchtung ausschalten!" murmelte sie noch, dann war sie eingeschlafen.

"Beverly!" Beverly konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als sie die leicht außer Atem klingende Stimme von Deanna hinter sich hörte. Sie beschloß erst einmal so zu tun, als hätte es nicht gehört. "Beverly!" Dieses Mal klang es schon ein wenig eindringlicher. Sie beschloß Deanna nicht länger warten zu lassen und drehte sich, nun wieder ernst schauend um. "Was kann ich für Sie tun?" fragte sie höflich. "Haben Sie einen Moment Zeit?" fragte der Counselor und Beverly konnte deutlich die Neugier aus der Stimme ihrer Freundin heraushören. "Sicher, worum geht es?" Sie bemühte sich, unschuldig zu klingen, bei einer Empathin ein sinnloses Unterfangen, dennoch war es jedes Mal einen Versuch wert. "Ich denke das wissen Sie genau!" kam verschmitzt lächelnd die Antwort. Beverly zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nein, weiß ich nicht!" Deanna sah ihr in die Augen und legte den Kopf leicht schräg, bevor sie mit dem Zeigefinger auf ihre Freundin zeigte. "Sie haben unser gemeinsames Training gestern vergessen! Was war los?" Unmerklich atmete Beverly aus. Wurde sie etwa paranoid? Fast hatte sie befürchtet, Deanna wollte sie etwas zu ihrer Beziehung, oder vielleicht auch Nichtbeziehung zu _Jean-Luc_ fragen, neugierig und direkt wie sie sein konnte. Bei diesen Empathen konnte man nie wissen... Aber auf der anderen Seite, woher hätte sie es erfahren sollen? Von ihr bestimmt nicht und Jean-Luc, war auch sehr diskret. Ihre Freundin war schließlich als Halbbetazoidin nur empathisch und nicht telepathisch. Wäre sie letzteres gewesen, hätte Beverly wohl ein noch schwereres Los gehabt, Dinge geheim zu halten. Immerhin, eine Sache hatte sie bisher erfolgreich geheim gehalten. _Bisher!_ Deanna entging die Nachdenklichkeit ihrer Freundin nicht. "Stimmt etwas nicht?" fragte sie. Beverly wußte, wollte sie weiteren Fragen entgehen, war es besser, schnell zu antworten. "Nein, nein. Es ist alles in bester Ordnung!" entgegnete sie deshalb hastig. "Ich bin nur in letzter Zeit etwas durcheinander. Das mit Gestern tut mir leid, ich war einfach zu müde!" Und das war nicht einmal eine Lüge. Wie es schien, war Deanna mit dieser Antwort halbwegs zufrieden, zumindest akzeptierte sie sie, ohne weiter nachzufragen. "Aber heute kommen Sie?" fragte sie schließlich. Beverly nickte. "Ich denke schon, und wenn nicht, sage ich Ihnen dieses Mal bestimmt Bescheid!" "Das wäre nett! Na gut, dann möchte ich Sie nicht weiter aufhalten, mein Dienst fängt außerdem gleich an!" "Ja, ich gehe nun besser auch auf die Krankenstation. Bis heute Abend dann!" Als sie wieder alleine war, schüttelte Beverly leicht den Kopf. Sie überlegte, ob sie Deanna von der Einladung nach La Barre erzählen sollte oder nicht. Ohne eine Antwort zu finden, ging sie ihren Dienst antreten.


	10. Kapitel 10

_Disclaimer_: Ein Teil der vorkommenden Namen ist eingetragenes Warenzeichen von Paramount Pictures.

X 

Mit gemischten Gefühlen betrachtete Beverly den geöffneten Koffer auf ihrem Bett. Es war einer dieser normierten Koffer, die Starfleet für seine Offiziere, die auf Landurlaub gingen, bereit stellte. Sie hatte einen Stapel Wäsche im Arm und legte ihn neben den Koffer. Morgen ging es los und sie war sich immer noch nicht sicher, was sie davon halten sollte. Sie seufzte, hob die Wäsche in den Koffer und strich sie dann noch einmal glatt. So weit hatte sie eigentlich alles eingepackt, was sie benötigte, aber vorsichtshalber ging sie lieber im Kopf noch einmal ihre Liste durch. Ach ja richtig! Beinahe hätte sie das Wichtigste vergessen! Versonnen griff sie in eine der weiträumigen Taschen ihres Arztkittels und holte ein hastig beschriebenes Stück Papier heraus, das sie sorgfältig, fast behutsam auf den Wäschestapel legte. Jean-Lucs Gedicht, dessen Bedeutung sie immer noch nicht kannte. Sie hatte sich immer wieder vorgenommen, es durch den Übersetzer laufen zu lassen, war aber irgendwie nie dazu gekommen. Vielleicht konnte sein Bruder ihr helfen, wenn sie ihn danach fragte. Das Türsignal holte sie aus den Gedanken. Sie wunderte sich, wer jetzt noch etwas von ihr wollte. "Herein!" Die Tür öffnete sich und herein kam ihre Freundin Deanna. "Guten Abend, Beverly!" rief sie fröhlich, bis ihr Blick auf den Koffer fiel. "Sie packen? Wofür denn? Gehen Sie morgen etwa auch auf Landurlaub!" Abwehrend hob Beverly die Hände. "Langsam, Deanna. Alles der Reihe nach!" Empört stemmte ihre Freundin die Hände in die Hüfte. "Gibt es da etwas, was ich wissen sollte?" "Nein, ich glaube nicht!" "Wirklich!" Beverly seufzte resignierend. "Ich begleite den Captain morgen nach La Barre, Frankreich!" Deanna blickte sie an, als stände der Leibhaftige vor ihr. "Den Captain! Nach Frankreich! Doch nicht etwa zu seiner Familie!" "Doch, genau da hin. Er hat mich eingeladen!" Ein leises Lachen entfuhr dem Counselor. Beverly schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, es ist nicht so, wie Sie denken!" Deanna grinste immer noch und legte fordernd den Kopf schräg. "Ach nein!" "Nein! Wir sind nur Freunde, mehr nicht." Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie das wirklich glaubte, was sie da erzählte und noch weniger, ob ihre empathische Freundin es glaubte. "Wie Sie meinen," erwiderte diese schließlich mit den Schultern zuckend. "Aber haben Sie nicht einmal darüber nachgedacht, ich meine..." "Deanna?" Mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln versuchte Beverly ihre eigene Ratlosigkeit zu überdecken. "Ja!" "Wenn es etwas geben sollte, werden Sie die Erste sein, die es erfährt!" "Sie wissen momentan selbst nicht, wo Ihre Gefühle stehen, oder?" Aus der neugierigen Fröhlichkeit des Counselors war nun wieder eine ernste Miene geworden. Beverly seufzte und nickte dann stumm. "Sie haben recht!" "Ich glaube, ich weiß, was Sie meinen!" Behutsam nahm Deanna ihre Freundin in den Arm. "Wissen Sie, ich bin mir nicht einmal im Klaren, was ich mir von diesem Ausflug überhaupt verspreche. Jean-Luc, ich meine der Captain, wir sind Freunde, aber..." Sie brach ab. Deanna hörte aufmerksam zu und versuchte Beverly zu trösten. "Sehen Sie, vielleicht ist es nicht das Schlechteste, sich selbst nach all den Jahren, tatsächlich einen Schritt vorwärts zu wagen. Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, verband Sie schon immer eine besondere Freundschaft mit dem Captain. Wieso nicht mehr daraus machen?" "Weil... ach ich weiß auch nicht. Glauben Sie mir, ich habe mir schon so viele Gedanken darüber gemacht, darüber was ich möchte und was er möchte. Womöglich könnte uns das am Ende zusammenführen, vielleicht auch nicht." "Ich bin mir sicher, Sie werden das Richtige tun! Genießen Sie erst einmal Ihren Ausflug nach Frankreich!" Aufmunternd klopfte die Halbbetazoidin ihrer Freundin auf die Schulter. Diese lächelte nur matt. "Ich werde mein Bestes tun. Es wird bestimmt eine beeindruckende Erfahrung." "Davon bin ich überzeugt. Lassen Sie alles auf sich einwirken und überstürzen Sie nichts! Der Rest ergibt sich von alleine!" So leise, daß es fast unhörbar war, murmelte Beverly ein: "Danke!" Deanna lächelte nur erwidernd, sagte aber nichts. Sie wußte, was ihre Freundin meinte und hoffte ihr ein wenig geholfen zu haben. Doch nun war der geeignete Zeitpunkt zum Gehen. Höflich verabschiedete sie sich und verließ dann Beverlys Quartier um ihrer Freundin noch ein wenig die Gelegenheit zu geben, zu sich selbst zu finden. Nun wieder alleine starrte Beverly auf den Koffer, der immer noch geöffnet auf dem Bett lag. Soweit sie sich erinnern konnte, hatte sie alles eingepackt. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und verschloß ihn dann sorgfältig, bevor sie ihn von ihrem Bett hob und an die Tür ihres Quartiers stellte. Sie fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und kehrte dann zu ihrem Bett zurück, entledigte sich ihres Arztkittels und setzte sich im Schneidersitz darauf. Sie überlegte, wie sie den angefangenen Abend noch nutzen konnte, denn auf weitere Gesellschaft stand ihr der Sinn nicht gerade. Sie beschloß etwas über den Ort zu erfahren, den sie morgen besuchte. "Computer, gibt es Informationen über La Barre, Frankreich auf der Erde!" Das bekannte Signal ertönte, daß der Computer ihre Frage verstanden hatte und bearbeitete und kurze Zeit später fragte die künstliche Frauenstimme höflich: "Über La Barre, Frankreich gibt es 17 Archive und 371 Unterkategorien. Davon beziehen sich 9 auf das Adelsgeschlecht Derer de la Barre, 3 auf Weinsorten dieses Namens und 5 über Ortschaften dieses Namens in der gefragten Region!" "Ich hätte gerne Informationen über die Ortschaften..." "Bitte spezifizieren Sie Ihre Angaben. Wünschen Sie Information zu La Barre de Monts im Département Vendée, Deuil – la – Barre im Département..." "Wie viele Ortschaften enthalten diesen Namen insgesamt?" "19!" "Und woher soll ich da wissen, welches die richtige ist?" murmelte Beverly verzweifelt vor sich hin. "Ich verstehe die Frage nicht!" kam die gut gemeinte Antwort des Computers. "Nein, doch nicht du!" Seufzend lehnte sie sich zurück. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Sie wollte doch nur etwas über den Ort erfahren, an den Jean-Luc sie morgen mitnehmen wollte um nicht zu ungebildet zu wirken. Leider wußte sie nicht mehr als den Namen und die Lage. Wie sollte sie sich da zurechtfinden? "Computer, wäre es möglich Informationen über _das_ La Barre zu bekommen, aus dem Captain Picard entstammt?" formulierte sie schließlich vorsichtig ihre Frage. Das war hoffentlich eindeutig genug. "Spezifizieren Sie bitte! Wünschen Sie geographische, historische, geologische, topographische oder demographische Informationen? Außerdem liegen noch Daten über Infrastruktur, Flora und Fauna vor..." Das hörte sich doch schon viel besser an! "Wie lange würde ein Vortrag über all diese Punkte dauern?" "5 Stunden und 28 Minuten!" Das war ihr doch ein wenig lange. "Dann bitte etwas über die Geschichte!" Bestätigend piepte der Computer und begann dann seine gespeicherten Daten abzuspulen. "La Barre ist eine neuere französische Siedlung und wurde 2271 gegründet im Zuge einer Umstrukturierung des Landes und der Erhaltung der Natur. Gründer war der 37-jährige Bernard Champlain, der sich bereits zehn Jahre vorher für ein derartiges Projekt ausgesprochen hatte, aber auf taube Ohren stieß..." Beverly versuchte aufmerksam hinzuhören, denn der Vortrag war erstaunlich informativ doch irgendwann wurde sie einfach zu müde und ihr fielen die Augen zu.

"Es ist sechs Uhr dreißig!" Verschlafen hob Beverly den Kopf. "Was?" murmelte sie. Sie richtete sich auf und strich sich erst einmal ihre Haare aus dem Gesicht. Ein aufdringliches Piepen bestätigte die Aufforderung des Computers. "Computer, Wecksignal deaktivieren!" Das war ja nicht zum Aushalten! Langsam schwang sie die Beine aus dem Bett und stand auf. Dabei bemerkte sie, daß sie noch ihre Uniform trug und die Erinnerung kehrte langsam zurück. Leider hatte sie den Ausführungen des Computers nicht mehr allzu lange folgen können und wußte praktisch genauso viel über La Barre wie zuvor. Sie seufzte und schleppte sich ins Bad um wach zu werden und sich anzuziehen, denn um sieben war sie mit Jean-Luc im Transporterraum verabredet. Sie stellte sich kurz unter die Schalldusche und suchte dann, als sie fertig war, nach passender Kleidung. Nach einigem Suchen in ihrem Schrank entschied sie sich schließlich für etwas Leichteres, genauer gesagt für ein knöchellanges dunkelgrünes und schlichtes Sommerkleid, das seitlich leicht eingeschlitzt war. Sie betrachtete sich noch kurz im Spiegel, richtete ihre Haare einigermaßen her, schnappte sich dann ihren Koffer, hängte ihn um und verließ ihr Quartier.

Als sie mit ihrem Koffer um die Schultern den Transporterraum betrat, wartete Jean-Luc bereits auf sie. Er trug leichte Freizeitkleidung bestehend aus einem kurzärmligen Baumwollhemd und einer übergezogenen Weste, außerdem lockere schwarze Hosen und weiche, dunkle Stiefel. Umgehängt hatte er wie sie, einen dieser standardisierten Koffer. Als er sie erblickte lächelte er sie glücklich an. "Guten Morgen, Beverly! Ich freue mich, daß Sie gekommen sind!" Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln. "Haben Sie daran gezweifelt?" "Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich meine nur... Ich freue mich, daß Sie mich begleiten werden!" "Ich verstehe!" Er trat auf sie zu, legte den Arm um sie und führte sie auf die Transporterplattform. "Ich denke wir sollten dann gehen!" Sie nickte. "Einverstanden!" Sie sah noch, wie Jean-Luc dem diensthabenden Offizier ein Zeichen gab, dann verschwamm die Umgebung des Transporterraums der Enterprise und wurde kurz darauf durch einen idyllischen Waldweg ersetzt. Die Sonne schien an manchen Stellen durch das dichte Blattwerk der Bäume und ließ helle Flecken auf dem Boden entstehen, die anfingen zu tanzen, sobald die Baumwipfel sich im Wind bewegten. Ab und zu konnte man das Zwitschern eines Waldvogels hören. Verwundert blickte sich Beverly um. Sie konnte hier kein Anzeichen von Zivilisation entdecken. Jean-Luc schien ihren erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck wahrgenommen zu haben, denn er berührte sie zärtlich am Arm. "Willkommen in La Barre, Frankreich!" sagte er, fröhlich lächelnd. "Bis zum Haus meines Bruders sind es noch ein paar Meter!" "Das erklärt einiges," gestand sie ihm ein. "Ich habe mich schon gewundert, aber die paar Schritte werden uns gut tun!" "Das war auch mein Gedanke!" Langsam setzte er sich in Bewegung und sie folgte ihm, sich neugierig umsehend. Es war ein lauer Sommertag und sie bereute es nicht, sich für dieses Kleid entschieden zu haben. Eine Weile liefen sie schweigend nebeneinander her, bis Beverly die Stille brach. "Es ist sehr schön hier!" bemerkte sie. "Nicht wahr?" Er blickte sie glücklich an und sie wußte sie hatte ihm ein Kompliment gemacht. Sie verzog den Mund zu einem leichten Lächeln und sah ihn an. Sie mochte es, wenn er fröhlich war, dann hatte er diesen verschmitzten Gesichtsausdruck, genau wie jetzt. Seine braunen Augen glänzten und sie hatte das Gefühl, noch etwas anderes dort entdecken zu können, in der Art und Weise wie er sie ansah. _Die Augen sind der Spiegel der Seele!_ Bevor sie diesen Gedanken weiter verfolgen konnte, holte sie Jean-Luc in die Realität zurück, als er sie auf ein rustikales Haus aufmerksam machte, das am Ende des Weges lag. "Wir sind fast da!" erklärte er.  
Beverly kniff die Augen zusammen, um das Haus besser erkennen zu können. Es schien ihr recht altmodisch und hatte so fast etwas mystisches, mit seiner efeubewachsenen Fassade und dem weißen Gartenzaun. Kaum hatten Jean-Luc und sie das Grundstück betreten, öffnete sich die Haustür und ein älterer Mann kam ihnen entgegen. Er hatte eine Glatze, wie Jean-Luc, die nur noch leicht mit dünnen weißen Haaren bedeckt war und ein wettergegerbtes Gesicht, das aber trotz allem eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zu ihrem Begleiter aufwies. Sie vermutete richtig, daß dies Robert Picard sein mußte. Wortlos ging dieser Mann auf Jean-Luc zu und umarmte ihn kräftig, bevor er breit grinste: "Bienvenue! Je suis content de te revoir, frère! Mais, toi et ton amie, vous êtes un peu tard. Marie et moi, nous vous avons attendus plus tôt!" Dann ging er langsam auf Beverly zu und gab ihr die Hand. "Bonjour, Madame et bienvenue! Je suis Robert Picard!" Diese lächelte ihn nur nervös an. Sie verstand kein Wort von dem was er sagte. Glücklicherweise kam ihr Jean-Luc zu Hilfe, auch wenn sie nur erahnen konnte, was er seinem Bruder erklärte. "Robert! Cette femme ne peut parler français!" Entgeistert drehte sich Robert zu seinem Bruder um. "Pas! Mais, d'accord..." Er wandte sich wieder an Beverly: "Pardon, ich wußte nicht... Ich ging davon aus, Sie hätten eines dieser Geräte, Sie wissen schon.." Er sprach ein gepflegtes Englisch, konnte seinen französischen Akzent jedoch nicht verbergen. Sie winkte ab. "Schon in Ordnung, Sie konnten ja nicht wissen, daß ich meinen Kommunikator abgelegt habe..." und fügte lächelnd hinzu: "Ich freue mich, Sie kennenzulernen, Herr Picard. Ich weiß nicht, wieviel Ihr Bruder Ihnen über mich erzählt hat, aber ich möchte mich trotzdem noch einmal vorstellen. Ich bin Beverly Crusher, die Chefärztin auf der Enterprise und eine sehr gute Freundin von Jean-Luc! Aber Sie dürfen Beverly zu mir sagen!" Robert nickte. "Jean-Luc hat schon mehrmals von Ihnen gesprochen, Beverly! Trotzdem freut es mich, Sie einmal persönlich kennenzulernen! Aber was stehen wir noch hier herum? Marie wartet mit dem Essen!" Mit diesen Worten kehrte er zum Haus zurück und verschwand darin. Unsicher blickte Beverly zu Jean-Luc, der ihr aufmunternd zulächelte. Gemeinsam folgten sie Robert schließlich.

In der Diele des Hauses angekommen, sah sich Beverly neugierig um. Auch wenn es sich um ein altes Bauernhaus handelte, wirkte es doch sehr majestätisch auf sie. Links von ihr führte eine mit einem Teppich belegte Holztreppe nach oben und ein Durchgang trennte wohl das Wohn- und Eßzimmer vom Flur, von wo aus sich ein leckerer Essenduft verbreitete. Der Boden, der ebenfalls aus Holz war, war mit Teppichen ausgelegt und an der Wand rechts von ihr hing ein schon älterer Spiegel, dem man sein Alter durch die verzerrte Reflexion ansah. Darunter stand ein Tischchen aus Eichenholz, das mit einem Spitzendeckchen bedeckt war. Auf dem Tisch stand eine schmale, bemalte Blumenvase, die mit frischen Blumen gefüllt war. Alles in allem machte dies hier einen sehr einladenden, gemütlichen Eindruck, fand sie. Behutsam nahm sie ihren Koffer von der Schulter und stellte ihn vorsichtig an die Treppe. Sie sah, wie Jean-Luc seinen Koffer neben den ihrigen stellte und sie dann anblickte. "Und, wie finden Sie meinen Bruder?" Er klang ein wenig ironisch, aber sie wußte was er meinte. "Ich glaube, ich kann mit ihm leben, zu mir war er sehr höflich! Ich wußte gar nicht, daß er so gut Englisch sprechen kann, aber es war dumm von mir, meinen Kommunikator abzunehmen." Er winkte ab. "Halb so wild, Sie sehen doch, es hat keine Probleme gegeben. Was seine Englischkenntnisse angeht: Sogar wenn man so zurückgezogen lebt, wie er und sich jeglichem Fortschritt verschließt, ohne Englisch kommt auch jemand, wie er nicht weit, selbst wenn er die französische Sprache wohl bei weitem mehr pflegt als ich. Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich schon sehr lange nicht mehr wirklich französisch gesprochen." Er grinste. "Und jetzt werde ich mich wohl ebenfalls zurückhalten müssen, damit Sie nicht gänzlich im Regen stehen..." "Das ist sehr rücksichtsvoll von Ihnen, da mein Kommunikator an meiner Uniform hängt und die wollte ich für einige Tage liegen lassen!" Zwinkernd fügte er hinzu: "Zur Not kann ich Ihnen meinen überlassen, den ich vorsichtshalber mitgenommen habe." Sie lachte auf. "Danke nein, so schlimm ist nun doch nicht um mich bestellt!" Er wollte gerade zur Antwort ansetzen als eine ältere Frau mit hochgesteckten braunen Haaren, die schon einige graue Strähnen aufwiesen, aus dem Durchgang trat. "Hallo Jean-Luc, schön, dich einmal wieder hier zu haben!" rief sie fröhlich und umarmte ihn, bevor sie auf Beverly zuging. "Natürlich sind Sie ebenfalls herzlich willkommen. Ich bin Marie, Roberts Frau!" Lächelnd gab Beverly ihr die Hand und stellte sich ebenfalls kurz vor. Diese Frau war ihr auf Anhieb sympathisch, es schien ihr, daß sie beide auf derselben Wellenlänge lagen. Nachdem nun alle Förmlichkeiten hinter sich gebracht wurden, wies Marie auf den Durchgang im Eßzimmer. "Ich bin dafür jetzt zu essen, bevor es gänzlich kalt wird!"


	11. Kapitel 11

_Disclaimer_: Ein Teil der vorkommenden Namen ist eingetragenes Warenzeichen von Paramount Pictures.

XI 

Beverly saß auf ihrem Bett und sah zum Fenster hinaus, auf die von hier aus unendlich scheinenden Weinberge. Man hatte sie hier im Gästezimmer untergebracht und sie war erfreut gewesen, über die liebevolle Einrichtung. Das Bett war typisch französisch von der Bauart, ohne richtiges Fußende und mit einer seltsamen Schlummerrolle. Zuerst war sie etwas überrascht gewesen, über die fehlende Bettdecke und das fehlende Kopfkissen, aber Jean-Luc hatte sie recht schnell aufgeklärt. Sie fand es erstaunlich, daß sich diese Tradition hier gehalten hatte, fragte sich aber doch, wie man so richtig schlafen konnte. Sie würde es herausfinden... Ansonsten gab es hier nur wenig Einrichtung, zwei Nachttische links und rechts des Bettes aus rotbraunem Holz, auf denen, wie unten in der Diele, Spitzendeckchen lagen und darauf zwei antike Nachttischlampen, die aber mit modernen Leuchtkörpern ausgestattet waren. Dann noch ein rustikaler, bemalter Kleiderschrank in dem sie schon den Inhalt ihres Koffers untergebracht hatte und ein Waschtisch, der aber wohl nur noch dekorativen Zwecken diente. Am Fenster hingen weiße Gardinen und schwere purpurrote Vorhänge, die man nach Belieben öffnen und schließen konnte. Alles in allem konnte man es sich hier wirklich gemütlich machen. Sie winkelte die Beine an und zog sie neben sich auf das Bett, nachdem sie ihre Schuhe abgestreift hatte, dann lehnte sie sich zurück. Durch die Schlummerrolle im Rücken konnte sie immer noch aus dem Fenster sehen. Es war schon eine beeindruckende Landschaft. Sie lächelte und dachte daran, wie nett man sie empfangen hatte. Dies wurden bestimmt ein paar sehr schöne Tage. Sie warf einen Blick auf den Chronometer, den sie an der Hand trug, es war kurz vor 15.00. Noch eine ganze Stunde, dann wollte Jean-Luc sie mitnehmen in die Stadt und ihr die Sehenswürdigkeiten zeigen. Aber was sollte sie mit der verbleibenden Zeit anfangen? Man hatte ihr das Zimmer gezeigt und gesagt, sie solle sich häuslich einrichten und es sich noch ein wenig gemütlich machen, aber danach stand ihr der Sinn strenggenommen gar nicht. Sie seufzte und schwang die Füße wieder vom Bett herunter, tastete nach ihren Schuhen und schlüpfte hinein. Ihr Kleid glatt streichend stand sie auf und ging zur Tür.  
Im Erdgeschoß angekommen hörte sie das Klappern von Geschirr. Zaghaft ging sie ins Eßzimmer und sah Marie, die gerade die letzten Gedecke in die Küche trug. "Kann ich helfen?" fragte sie. Überrascht drehte sich Marie nach ihr um und lächelte dann. "Ah, Beverly! Ich habe Sie gar nicht kommen hören. Wenn Sie möchten, gerne! Zu zweit geht es schneller!" Sie rollte mit den Augen. "Die beiden Herren haben sich wieder abgesetzt. Robert meinte, Jean-Luc noch etwas zeigen zu müssen und weg waren sie!" Beverly lachte und nahm Marie einige Teller ab, die sie dann in die Küche trug. "Zu zweit geht es einfach schneller, außerdem ist es ein Gebot der Höflichkeit. Sie sind wirklich sehr gastfreundlich!" Die Französin winkte ab. "Unfug! Freunde von Jean-Luc sind uns immer willkommen! Wie lange kennen Sie sich schon?" Sie ging ans Spülbecken und ließ ein wenig Wasser nach, um die Teller zu reinigen. Nachdenklich blickte Beverly nach oben. "Oh, sehr lange. Inzwischen fast über zwanzig Jahre. Jean-Luc war der beste Freund meines Mannes..." Dann griff sie sich ein Geschirrhandtuch und begann die bereits gespülten Teller abzutrocknen "Sie sind verheiratet?" "Ich war es... Mein Mann starb schon vor langer Zeit. Ich muß zugeben nach seinem Tod verloren wir uns ein wenig aus den Augen, aber dann stellte ich den Antrag, auf die Enterprise versetzt zu werden und begegnete ihm wieder." "Sie haben sich nie aufgegeben, obwohl es sicher hart war..." "Das mußte ich, schon alleine meinem Sohn zuliebe!" "Sie haben einen Sohn?" "Wesley ist inzwischen 19 Jahre alt und besucht zur Zeit die Sternenflottenakademie. Manchmal vermisse ich ihn richtig." "Dann ist er ein wenig älter, als unser René. Dessen größter Traum es ebenfalls ist, eines Tages die Akademie besuchen zu dürfen, zu Roberts Leidwesen. Er schlägt sehr nach Jean-Luc, dieser Tatendrang, diese Neugier das Unbekannte zu erforschen. Leider ist er zur Zeit nicht Zuhause, aber ich bin mir sicher, Sie werden ihn noch kennenlernen während Ihres Aufenthalts hier." "Ich würde mich freuen... Zumal Jean-Luc mir einiges von ihm erzählt hat." "Tatsächlich?" "Ja, aber eigentlich nur das, was Sie mir auch sagten. Er bewunderte seinen Forscherdrang." Marie lächelte versonnen. "Er hat so gar nichts mit Robert gemein..." "Bei Wes war es genau umgekehrt, er erinnerte mich immer sehr an Jack, meinen Mann, auch wenn er ihn nie richtig kennengelernt hatte. Als Jean-Luc mir die Nachricht seines Todes brachte, war er gerade 5 Jahre alt." "Jean-Luc!" "Er war damals Jacks Captain gewesen, auf der Stargazer, als dieses Unglück geschah. Ich sehe ihn heute noch vor mir, wie er vor der Tür stand, kreidebleich." "Das tut mir alles sehr leid für Sie, Sie hatten es sicher nicht leicht gehabt." Beverly lächelte leicht. "Ich hatte es auch nicht schwerer als andere. Zuerst galt meine erste Sorge meinem Sohn, ich kam an zweiter Stelle. Ich beschloß, trotz allem meine Stelle als Ärztin nicht aufzugeben, vielleicht um in diesem Beruf Ablenkung zu finden und mich weiterzuentwickeln. Und als ich dann die Gelegenheit bekam, auf dem Flaggschiff der Föderation zu dienen ergriff ich sie." "Wußten Sie, wer der Captain war?" "Allerdings, ich hatte seinen Namen als erstes gelesen. Vielleicht spielte dies auch eine Rolle, warum ich mich so entschied. Ich freute mich jedenfalls, ihn wiederzusehen nach all den Jahren, obwohl er anfangs weniger begeistert war, mich zu sehen." "Wieso das denn?" "Ich weiß es nicht, zumindest nicht wirklich. Es dauerte zwar nicht lange, bis wir wieder Freunde wurden, so wie früher, aber darüber schwieg er sich immer aus und ich habe ihn nie danach gefragt." "Ich wußte nicht, wie komplex Ihre Beziehung zueinander ist," meinte Marie nachdenklich und Beverly nickte stumm. Während ihres Gespräches hatten sie das gesamte Geschirr gespült und Roberts Frau machte sich nun daran, es wegzuräumen, wobei Beverly ihr beim besten Willen nicht helfen konnte, da sie keine Ahnung hatte, wohin damit. Eine Weile sah sie Marie schweigend zu, bevor sie die Stille unterbrach. "Sehen Sie, da ist etwas, was ich Sie fragen wollte..." Überrascht blickte die Französin sie an. "Ich möchte Ihnen gerne antworten, wenn ich kann..." "Nun..." Beverly wollte gerade ansetzen zu reden, als sie aus dem Flur Stimmen hörte. Jean-Luc und Robert waren zurückgekehrt. "Es hat Zeit," murmelte sie und ging langsam aus der Küche.

Sie wäre beinahe mit Jean-Luc zusammengestoßen, der entschlossenen Schrittes ins Eßzimmer marschierte. Es schien als hätte er eine lautstarke Diskussion mit Robert geführt, deren Inhalt ihr sich aber ob der französischen Sprache entzog. Jedenfalls wirkte er sehr aufgebracht. Im letzten Moment wich sie ihm noch aus und sah ihn entgeistert an, sagte aber kein Wort. Dies war alleine die Sache seines Bruders und ihm. "Entschuldigung," murmelte er abwesend zu ihr und dann zu Robert: "Nun kein Wort mehr davon!" Dieser nickte und schlenderte gemütlich in die Küche zu Marie, wobei er Beverly sehr genau ansah, zumindest empfand sie dies so. Jean-Luc hingegen ließ sich ungestüm auf einen Stuhl fallen und tat genau das Gegenteil von seinem Bruder, er vermied es sie anzusehen. Verwirrt blickte sie von einem zum anderen und ging dann wortlos in den Flur. Langsam fragte sie sich doch, worüber die beiden diskutiert hatten. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, warf noch einen letzten Blick zurück und stieg dann die Treppen hinauf zu ihrem Zimmer, wo sie sich aufs Bett fallen ließ. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis es an der Tür klopfte und Jean-Luc, bevor sie antworten konnte, das Zimmer betrat. Er sah etwas durcheinander aus, fand sie. "Beverly?" fragte er zaghaft. Sie lächelte. "Ja?" "Sind Sie soweit? Zum Aufbruch, meine ich. Ich wollte Ihnen doch die Stadt zeigen." Sie nickte und stand wieder vom Bett auf. "Aber sicher bin ich das!" Der Blick auf den Chronometer verriet ihr, daß es noch lange nicht 16.00 war, aber das erwähnte sie lieber nicht. "Ach und entschuldigen Sie den Vorfall mit meinem Bruder eben... Es gab einige... Differenzen.." "Schon in Ordnung, Jean-Luc, deshalb brauchen Sie sich doch nicht zu entschuldigen." Aufmunternd klopfte sie ihm auf die Schulter. _Es sei denn..._ Ob es bei dieser Diskussion um sie ging? Selbst wenn, es ging sie nichts an, Jean-Luc war ihr Freund, sie vertraute ihm. Er nickte ihr dankbar zu und gemeinsam verließen sie das Haus.

La Barre war eine beeindruckende Stadt, wenn man es überhaupt als Stadt bezeichnen konnte. Das, was Beverly bisher davon zu Gesicht bekommen erschien ihr wie ein idyllisches Dorf und sie erinnerte sich an das Wenige, das sie noch von dem Vortrag des Computers mitbekommen hatte, bevor sie eingeschlafen war. Da es zur Erhaltung der Natur gegründet worden war, erschien es auch sehr dörflich und naturnah, nur einige, vor den Häusern parkende Gleiter störten beschauliche das Bild. Was sie allerdings wunderte, war die Tatsache, daß einige der Gebäude älter erschienen als 2271 erbaut. Sie beschloß Jean-Luc später danach zu fragen, doch erst einmal wollte sie den Stadtbesuch genießen und zuhören, was er ihr erzählen würde. Sie genoß es, neben ihm herzulaufen in der milden Sommerluft, sich von seiner Stimme forttragen zu lassen und sich die schöne, naturbelassene Landschaft anzusehen. Ein Gefühl der Wärme, vielleicht besser zu beschreiben als Zuneigung für den Mann neben sich, der so glücklich in seiner Umwelt aufging, erfüllte sie. Man merkte Jean-Luc an, daß dies sein Zuhause war, denn er benahm sich so anders, viel entspannter und freier, als auf der Enterprise. Beverly beneidete ihn ein wenig um seine Kindheit in diesem wunderbaren Fleckchen Erde, war ihre eigene auf Arvada III bei weitem nicht so rosig gewesen, doch den Gedanken daran wollte sie jetzt ganz weit verbannen. Unweigerlich griff sie nach seiner Hand und er nahm sie gerne an. Hand in Hand liefen sie durch die belebten Straßen des kleinen Ortes, während Jean-Luc ihr zu dem ein oder anderen Gebäude eine Geschichte erzählte, der sie aufmerksam lauschte. Er führte sie weiter in den Ortskern hinein, bis sie zu einem kleinen Platz kamen, der von einer Reihe Bäume umsäumt war. In seiner Mitte war eine kleine Rasenfläche auf der ein steinernes Monument mit einer Steintafel stand. "Das ist der Champlain Gedenkplatz," informierte Jean-Luc sie. "Dem Gründer der Stadt gewidmet?" fragte sie. "Ja. Woher wissen Sie das?" Sie lächelte. "Ich habe versucht, mich ein wenig über den Ort zu informieren. Bernard Champlain nicht wahr?" Er nickte und grinste ein wenig. Verwundert legte sie den Kopf schräg. "Warum grinsen Sie?" "Es tut mir leid..." entgegnete er, "ich amüsierte mich ein wenig über Ihre Aussprache des Namens, aber im Prinzip ist es richtig." Sie grinste ebenfalls und knuffte ihn sanft in die Seite. "Ich gebe mir doch Mühe! Es ist nicht nett, sich darüber lustig zu machen!" "Nein, ist es wirklich nicht...," gestand er ein. "Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen..." Zufrieden nickte sie. "Vielen Dank!" "Gern geschehen..!" Er lächelte sie noch einmal an und begann dann etwas über die Geschichte der Ortes an sich zu erzählen. Nun erfuhr Beverly auch, wieso es einige Häuser gab, die älter waren als 2271, denn es stellte sich heraus, daß La Barre auf den Grundlagen einer alten Siedlung gebaut worden war und dann umbenannt wurde. Früher hieß das Dorf Availlon und war eine größere Stadt gewesen, bevor dies alles den Umstrukturierungsmaßnahmen zum Opfer gefallen war. Erstaunlich, wie die Welt sich wandeln konnte, dachte sie. Sie erfuhr ebenfalls, daß sie sich hier in Burgund befanden. Die Namen der Landschaften, so Jean-Luc, hatte man beibehalten.

Nach einem ausführlichen Stadtrundgang schlenderten sie beide noch über einsame, staubige Feldwege inmitten unzähliger Wingerte. Die Sonne stand schon lange im Zenit und warf einen angenehm warmes Licht, das sich langsam, doch stetig in die Abenddämmerung verwandelte. Sie hielten sich an der Hand, während sie schweigend nebeneinander herliefen. Für Beverly reichte dies vollkommen aus. Jean-Luc hatte ihr in den letzten Stunden sehr viel erzählt, nun empfand sie es als sehr angenehm lediglich die Landschaft auf sich einwirken zu lassen. Im Gras neben dem Weg konnte sie das fröhliche Zirpen von Grillen vernehmen und in der Ferne hörte sie einen Bach plätschern. Sie fragte sich, ob dieses Fleckchen Erde schon immer so unberührt war, wie jetzt. Zwar wußte sie ob dem heute Gehörten schon die Antwort, konnte es sich aber kaum vorstellen. Auf die Geschichte der Menschen konnte man keineswegs stolz sein, aber sie war erleichtert in einer Zeit zu leben, in der man es geschafft hatte in Frieden und ohne Mangel zu leben, ohne daß die Natur darunter litt, die es der Menschheit mit einer die dagewesenen Blüte dankte. Ja, die Erde hatte sich wieder in ein Paradies verwandelt, dafür gab es jetzt anderswo Brennpunkte. Ein niemals enden wollender Konflikt, wie sie vor ein paar Wochen auf Serga VII gesehen hatten. Sie schüttelte sanft den Kopf. Es war ein viel zu schöner Tag um sich mit solchen Dingen zu belasten, auch wenn sie Serga nicht nur in schlechter Erinnerung hatte. Sie warf Jean-Luc einen zärtlichen Blick zu und lächelte sanft. Möglicherweise traf sie ihre Entscheidung früher als erwartet, ihn so frei und ungezwungen zu sehen, hatte etwas in ihr ausgelöst. Wenn sie doch nur wüßte, wie er reagieren würde... Jean-Lucs aufgebrachte Stimme riß sie aus den Gedanken. Er wies auf eine Stelle in der Wiese, die wie ein Graben aussah und Beverly erkannte den fröhlich plätschernden Fluß, der sich dort versteckt haben mußte. "Hier habe ich als kleiner Junge immer Frösche gejagt!" rief er fröhlich. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, diese Stelle wiederzusehen..." Er löste sich von ihrer Hand und lief auf den Bach zu. Kurz vor der Mulde blieb er stehen und blickte hinunter. "Aber die Frösche sind verschwunden..." Ein wenig Enttäuschung schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Gemächlich folgte Beverly ihm nach. "Vielleicht haben Sie nicht gut genug nachgesehen?" rief sie ihm lachend zu. "Nein, das glaube ich nicht!" Er trat einen Schritt vor und blickte suchend nach unten. "Ich habe immer genau gesehen, wooooooh...Verdammt!" Beverly konnte ihn nur noch mit den Armen rudern sehen, dann war es passiert. Er lag im Wasser! "Jean-Luc!" stieß sie hervor während sie auf den Bachlauf zurannte. Sie hatte Mühe ernst zu bleiben, als sie ihn vollkommen durchnäßt dort unten liegen sah. Er stand langsam auf und das Wasser triefte aus seinen Kleidern. Zu ihrer Überraschung grinste er, so sah sie keine weitere Notwendigkeit mehr, das Lachen zu unterdrücken. "Glauben Sie nicht, daß mir das zum ersten Mal passiert! Als Kind ist es mir oft genug untergekommen und jedes Mal wenn meine Mutter mich mit klatschnassen Kleidern zurückkehren sah, hielt sie mir denselben Vortrag. Aus mir werde nie im Leben etwas werden, sagte sie, ich sei zu nichts nütze..." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sie sehen also..." Lachend entgegnete sie: "Vielleicht hatte sie sogar Recht in gewisser Weise, aber warten Sie, ich helfe Ihnen herauf..." Sie trat einen Schritt näher heran und besah sich den Boden. Man konnte deutlich die Spuren erkennen, wo Jean-Luc abgerutscht war, aber das sollte ihr nicht passieren. Sorgfältig wählte sie ihre Schritte, trat nur auf Stellen, an denen sie die Erde sicher wähnte, dann beugte sie sich nach unten. "Nehmen Sie meine Hand!" Er nickte und wenig später spürte sie seine nasse kalte Hand auf der ihren. Sie griff zu und verlagerte ihr Gewicht nach hinten, während Jean-Luc versuchte die Uferböschung hinaufzuklettern. Sie wollte gerade einen Schritt nach hinten gehen, als sie ebenfalls abrutschte. Sie versuchte noch ihr Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden, doch es nützte nichts mehr. Schreiend landete sie auf Jean-Luc, der wiederum durch die Wucht des Aufpralls zurück ins Wasser geworfen wurde. Schnell kletterte sie von ihm herunter und strich sich ihre nun nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht. "Es tut mir leid... Habe ich Ihnen wehgetan?" "Sie sind eine umwerfende Frau, wissen Sie das?" kommentierte er trocken. "Aber ich kann Sie beruhigen, ich habe mich nicht verletzt!" Langsam stand er auf und half ihr dann ebenfalls auf die Beine. Da standen sie nun beide, bis zu der Taille im Wasser watend und betrachteten einander, während die Sonne hinter den Bergen verschwand. Behutsam richtete Beverly den durchweichten Kragen seines Hemdes wieder her, der sofort wieder in sich zusammenfiel. Grinsend zuckte sie mit den Achseln. "Soviel dazu..." "Wenigstens wissen wir nun sicher, daß es hier keine Frösche gibt.." "Wenigstens etwas..."

"Ich glaube ich sehe nicht recht!" Beverly hatte Mühe das Grinsen zu verkneifen, als sie Maries Gesichtsausdruck bei ihrer Heimkehr sah. Ungläubig schlug die Französin die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen. Aber auf der anderen Seite war es auch ein ziemlich ungewöhnliches Bild zwei erwachsene, vermeintlich vernünftige Menschen völlig durchnäßt nach Hause zurückkehren zu sehen. Beverlys Kleid, sowie ihre Haare klebten am Körper. Der Stoff hatte sich vollgesaugt und war um einiges schwerer geworden, trotzdem hatte es ihr auf eine gewisse Art und Weise tatsächlich Spaß gemacht. Es lag vielleicht daran, daß sie eine Zeitlang beide sie selbst sein konnten, ohne daran zu denken wer oder was sie waren und einfach keine Verantwortung zu tragen hatten. Jedenfalls überließ sie es Jean-Luc, seiner entgeisterten Schwägerin die Situation zu erklären...  
Eine halbe Stunde später saß sie, eingewickelt in ein weinrotes, flauschiges Handtuch auf der Terrasse des Hauses. Sie schloß die Augen und ließ das angenehm kühle Lüftchen, das in dieser lauen Sommernacht wehte, über ihr Gesicht streichen. Marie hatte ihnen beiden sofort die nassen Kleider abgenommen und zum Trocknen aufgehängt und ihnen im Austausch dazu Handtücher gereicht, damit sie sich abtrocknen konnten. Beverly hatte keine Notwendigkeit gesehen sich vor dem Schlafengehen noch einmal umzuziehen und war so in dem Handtuch verblieben, das als Kleidung völlig ausreichte. Immerhin war sie hier unter Freunden. Sie lauschte dem nun lauter gewordenen Zirpen der Grillen und dachte noch einmal an ihren heutigen Ausflug. Sie hatte viel gelernt über diesen Ort, aber auch, vielleicht unbeabsichtigt über das Innenleben von Jean-Luc. Sich nähernde Schritte holten sie aus den Gedanken. Sie öffnete die Augen und setzte sich auf. "Marie?" "Beverly... ich wollte Sie fragen, ob Sie etwas zum Trinken möchten. Ich habe Jean-Luc zuliebe etwas Tee gekocht." "Earl Grey, nicht wahr?" Sie schmunzelte. "Genau! Möchten Sie eine Tasse? Ein heißes Getränk würde Ihnen gut tun!" "So kalt ist es doch gar nicht, aber ich nehme eine Tasse!" "In Ordnung!" Damit verschwand Marie wieder von der Terrasse und Beverly war allein. Sie lehnte sich wieder zurück und seufzte, dann befühlte sie ihre Haare, die immer noch feucht waren. Es war zu warm um sie künstlich zu trocknen fand sie. Was für ein verrückter Ausflug! Wenn sie das Deanna erzählte... Mit dem Captain in einem Wassergraben gelandet, es war zu köstlich. Ein weiteres Mal rissen sie Schritte aus den Gedanken. Marie brachte ihr die Teetasse und stellte sie auf das Tischchen neben ihrem Stuhl. "Bitte sehr!" meinte sie freundlich. Dankend nickte Beverly ihr zu. "Die Männer sitzen wieder drinnen und haben etwas zu diskutieren, da möchte ich nicht stören. Es ist sehr lange her, daß Jean-Luc das letzte Mal hier war und nun haben er und Robert sich eine Menge zu erzählen." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Aber wenigstens verstehen sie sich nun besser. Früher hatten sie nicht das beste Verhältnis zueinander..." "Ja ich weiß, Jean-Luc sprach einmal kurz davon." "Darf ich mich setzen?" "Aber natürlich..." Die Französin holte sich einen weiteren Stuhl bei und setzte sich neben sie. Eine Weile sagte keine der Frauen ein Wort, sondern lauschten nur den Geräuschen der Nacht, bis Beverly das Gespräch vom Vormittag einfiel. "Ich wollte Sie doch noch etwas fragen..." brach sie die Stille. "Ach ja, richtig und dieses Mal werden wir wohl nicht gestört werden... Also worum geht es?" "Es geht um dieses Gedicht..." "Gedicht?" "Ja! Jean-Luc und ich waren vor einigen Wochen auf einer diplomatischen Mission, die etwas anders verlief, als geplant. Jedenfalls hatten wir viel Zeit miteinander verbracht und sind uns wohl auch etwas näher gekommen. Er hat nach unserer Rückkehr ein Gedicht darüber verfaßt, in Französisch, und ich wüßte so gerne, was es bedeutet... Nicht, daß Sie mich falsch verstehen, er war nach dieser Mission sehr aufgewühlt und ich machte mir Sorgen, aber ganz unter uns... ein wenig Neugier steckt auch dahinter.." Sie lächelte schwach. "Es ist sehr wichtig für mich, zu wissen, was es bedeutet... Wenn Sie es mir übersetzen könnten..." "Selbstverständlich!" Marie lächelte wissend.

Ungläubig hielt Beverly ein Stück Papier in den Händen. Marie hatte ihr darauf die Übersetzung des Gedichts geschrieben, doch je öfter sie es sich durchlas, umso verwirrter wurde sie. Inzwischen verschwammen die Buchstaben vor ihren Augen und doch konnte sie nicht aufhören darauf zu starren. Sie saß inzwischen auf ihrem Bett, alleine und aufgewühlt. Die Lampen tauchten ihr Zimmer in angenehme Beleuchtung und das Sommerlüftchen, das ihr vorher über das Gesicht gestrichen war, bewegte jetzt die feinen Gardinen. "Jean-Luc, was soll ich davon nur halten?" murmelte sie ergriffen vor sich hin. Die Bedeutung der Worte hatte sie in ihrem Innersten berührt.

Sie

Ich spreche oft mir ihr und ich sehe sie sehr oft.  
Fast jeden Tag.  
Aber... ich denke an nichts anderes als  
Die Liebe.  
Sie ist wunderschön.  
Ich weiß, daß sie sich selbst nicht für schön hält,  
Aber ich weiß es... Sie ist eine wunderschöne Frau.  
Vielleicht denke nur ich so.  
Doch es ist einfach, warum!  
Ich liebe sie!

Sie glaubte zu wissen, wer diese 'Sie' in seinem Gedicht war, aber was sollte sie nun tun? Ihn darauf ansprechen? Ihn mit der Tatsache konfrontieren, daß sie wußte, was in seinem Gedicht stand und den ersten Schritt tun oder abwarten? Sie sah noch genau vor sich, wie Marie sie angeblickt hatte, nachdem sie das Gedicht zum ersten Mal gelesen hatte und dann gelächelt hatte. "Beverly," hatte sie gesagt, "sind Sie sich eigentlich bewußt, was Sie ihm bedeuten?" hatte die Französin gefragt und sie hatte es erst nicht verstanden. Erst jetzt... Sie legte den Zettel zur Seite und seufzte. Ihre Gefühle waren noch mehr im Aufruhr als zuvor, aber irgendwie hatte sie so etwas schon geahnt. Nur jetzt, jetzt hatte sie die Gewißheit und das machte alles nur noch schlimmer.


	12. Kapitel 12

_Disclaimer_: Ein Teil der vorkommenden Namen ist eingetragenes Warenzeichen von Paramount Pictures.

XII 

In der Gegenwart...

Mit einem schwachen Lächeln beendete Deanna Troi ihre Erzählung. Der Captain hatte ihr aufmerksam zugehört und war über einige Einzelheiten sehr erstaunt gewesen. "Marie hat es ihr also übersetzt..." murmelte er versonnen. Deanna hatte während ihres Berichtes aufmerksam seine Emotionen verfolgt. Sie hatten von purer Trauer über Nostalgie bis hin zu Überraschung gereicht und spiegelten doch immer seine grenzenlose Verzweiflung über den Tod seiner Frau wider. Deanna nickte kurz und blickte dann nach unten auf ihre Hände mit denen sie nervös an ihrer Uniform spielte. Das Gespräch war nach ihrem Bericht etwas ins Stocken geraten. Eine Weile blieb es still im Raum und keiner sagte ein Wort, dann zerbrach die rauhe Stimme des Captains das Schweigen. "Wissen Sie worüber Robert und ich uns gestritten hatten, damals?" Es war eine rhetorische Frage, auf die er keine Antwort verlangte. Natürlich konnte der Counselor es nicht wissen, trotzdem schüttelte sie leicht den Kopf. Der Captain seufzte leicht. "Er hatte mich sofort durchschaut, er sagte mir auf den Kopf zu, daß mehr hinter meiner Beziehung zu _ihr_ steckte, als Freundschaft. Natürlich stritt ich es ab... Verrückt oder? Ich hatte eigentlich gar keinen Grund dazu und trotzdem. Irgendwie wollte ich es meinem Bruder nicht eingestehen. Ich fürchtete wohl, er würde es ihr erzählen oder Andeutungen machen. Obwohl ich mir nichts sehnlichster wünschte, als ihre Nähe, hätte ich es zu jenem Zeitpunkt als unerträglich angesehen, hätte sie davon erfahren. Ich war so dumm..." Traurig sah Deanna Picard an. Er bewegte sich gedanklich im Kreis. "Ich kann es verstehen," sagte sie aufmunternd, auch wenn es ihr nicht recht gelang. "Sie waren und sind immerhin Captain und wußten nicht, wie sich eine solche Beziehung auf die Crew auswirkt oder auf Ihren eigenen Dienst. Ganz zu schweigen von Jack. Ihre Gründe erscheinen mir nicht allzu abwegig. Dumm waren Sie sicher nicht, nur einfach noch nicht bereit..." "Vielleicht..." murmelte er, "aber im Rückblick kommt es mir doch sehr dumm vor. Immerhin hing ihr Leben von all diesen Dingen ab, auch wenn es auf den ersten Blick überhaupt nicht danach aussah. Ich fällte bereits in La Barre ihr Todesurteil." Deanna holte Luft um ihm zu widersprechen, doch sie konnte es nicht. Resigniert ließ sie die Atemluft entweichen. Sie wußte nicht, was sie ihm sagen sollte, in gewisser Weise hatte er ja Recht, aber anders als er dachte. Vielleicht stimmte es, daß vieles, wäre es zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt geschehen, auch anders verlaufen wäre, doch daran trug er keine Schuld. Um ihn wenigstens ein bißchen zu trösten, legte sie die Hand auf seinen Unterarm. "Captain..." flüsterte sie. Er seufzte und lehnte sich auf der Couch, auf der sie saßen zurück. "Dies ist soweit die Geschichte," sagte er leise. "Den Rest kennen Sie! Ein halbes Jahr später war der Kongreß auf Pallonia IV, auf dem unsere Beziehung offiziell begann..." Sein Kopf sackte nach vorne und er fügte leise hinzu: "Dazwischen gibt es nichts Nennenswertes zu berichten, es sei denn, Sie haben noch etwas..." Sie schüttelte sanft den Kopf. "Nein... ansonsten gibt es von meiner Seite auch nichts mehr zu sagen. Ich habe Ihnen alles gesagt, was ich von Beverly erfahren habe..." "Ich verstehe...!" Seine Stimme klang fast enttäuscht. "Dann will ich Sie nicht länger aufhalten, Counselor. Ich danke Ihnen für Ihr geduldiges Zuhören!" "Keine Ursache... Ich habe es als eine Freundin getan..." Er antwortete nicht und so stand sie langsam auf und ging zur Tür. Sie verließ seinen Bereitschaftsraum mit dem komischen Gefühl, daß dies noch nicht alles war. Sie kannte zwar nun die Geschichte der Entwicklung der Beziehung zwischen dem Captain und ihrer besten Freundin, aber Captain Picard schien immer noch an der Vergangenheit festzuhalten, auch jetzt, da er seine Erinnerungen mitgeteilt hatte. Auf der Brücke wich sie Wills und den Blicken der anderen aus und ging schnurstracks zum Turbolift. Sie ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. So durfte das alles nicht enden! Ihr fiel wieder Admiral Hayes ein und ihr wurde ganz elend zumute. _Zwei Tage!_ Als der Lift kam, stieg sie sofort ein, und ließ sich verzweifelt auf den Boden sinken. Das konnte sie nie im Leben schaffen und sie wollte ihm doch so gerne helfen. "Vergeben Sie mir," murmelte sie.

Ruhelos streifte Captain Jean-Luc Picard an diesem Abend durch die Gänge der Enterprise. Einst war er so stolz auf sein Schiff gewesen. _Sein Schiff!_ Er konnte nicht so gut mit den Maschinen umgehen, wie Geordi, aber auch er hatte spüren können, wenn etwas nicht stimmte. Inzwischen war sein Gespür für solche Dinge abgestumpft, zweitrangig. Er hatte gelernt auf andere Dinge zu achten und das hatte ihn zerrissen. Er hatte noch Madeleine ins Bett gebracht, und war, als ihre Atemzüge die ruhige Gleichmäßigkeit des Schlafes angenommen hatten, aus seinem Quartier gegangen. Schlafen konnte er sowieso nicht. Irgendwie hatte er in den letzten Tagen immer mehr das Gefühl bekommen, daß etwas nicht stimmte. Man verhielt sich ihm gegenüber anders. Er hatte es gemerkt, als seine Nummer Eins ihn an diesem Morgen gegrüßt hatte, er hatte es wieder gemerkt, bei seinem Gespräch mit Counselor Troi, aber er konnte es nicht einordnen. Man verheimlichte ihm etwas, soviel Gespür hatte er noch, aber was? Früher hätte er sich wahrscheinlich darüber aufgeregt und nachgeforscht, bis er es herausgefunden hatte, aber nun war es ihm egal. _Sollte man doch..._ Zu sagen, es interessierte ihn nicht mehr, wäre vielleicht etwas hart, aber eine gewisse Teilnahmslosigkeit brachte er dem Ganzen nun schon entgegen. Er seufzte und erwiderte abwesend den höflich – respektvollen Gruß eines jungen Fähnrichs der Gammaschicht. Seine Gedanken schweiften noch einmal zurück zu seinem Gespräch mit Counselor Troi. Er hatte ihr alles erzählt, was es zu erzählen gab und war froh, daß sie auch noch etwas zu berichten hatte. Abrupt blieb er stehen. Nein, er hatte ihr nicht alles erzählt, etwas gab es, das wollte er für immer in seinem Herzen aufbewahren, denn es ging kein Wesen dieses Universums etwas an, niemandem außer ihm, außer ihm und Beverly.

7 Jahre früher...

Gelangweilt sah Jean-Luc Picard aus dem Sichtfenster des Shuttles und klopfte ohne ersichtlichen Grund in regelmäßigen Abständen an die Scheibe, während seine Augen ab und an über die Anzeigen der Konsolen rasten. Wie erwartet, alles im grünen Bereich! "Wie lange dauert es noch?" hörte er eine fröhliche Stimme aus dem hinteren Teil des Shuttles. Er drehte sich mit seinem Sitz um und blickte sie an. Sie war so wundervoll, wenn sie fröhlich war... Mit der Hand tastete er nach der Konsole und tippte blind darauf herum und warf dann noch einmal einen kurzen Blick auf die Anzeigen. "2 Stunden bei der momentanen Fluggeschwindigkeit von Warp 5!" "Danke!" "Keine Ursache!" Er drehte sich erneut um und begann nach kurzer Zeit wieder damit an die Scheibe zu klopfen, wobei er sich durchaus der Sinnlosigkeit dieser Tätigkeit bewußt war. Doch mit irgend etwas mußte er sich beschäftigen, er _mußte_ es einfach tun. Alleine mit ihr zu sein, war immer das schwerste. Es waren diese intimen Momente, die nur sie beide teilten und aus denen nie mehr wurde, aber was konnte er schon erwarten? Er dachte daran zurück, wie sie sich damals, auf Serga küßten, versuchte sich jedes noch so kleine Detail dieses Moments ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, denn ihm war bewußt, daß es dabei bleiben würde. Verdammt, er liebte diese Frau! Er hatte das Gefühl erfolgreich über lange Zeit verdrängt, allerdings war es dafür bei seiner Rückkehr nur umso stärker gewesen. Tagtäglich versuchte er, es erneut unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, aber ihre bewußte Gegenwart erschwerte es ungemein. Wenn sie nur wüßte was sie in ihm auslöste... _Und warum sagst du es ihr nicht?_ Nein, das konnte er nicht, um nichts in der Welt. Ihre Stimme unterbrach ein weiteres Mal jäh seine Gedanken. "Möchten Sie die gesamten zwei Stunden alleine hier vorne sitzen? Jean-Luc, das ist gar nicht Ihre Art!" Er hörte Schritte auf dem weichen Boden des Shuttles und wußte, daß sie nun direkt hinter ihm stand. Dann spürte er ihre Hände auf seinen Schultern. Langsam ließ er seine eigenen Arme sinken und legte sie auf die Oberschenkel. Er bemerkte, wie seine eigenen Hände schweißfeucht wurden und ballte sie zu Fäusten. Warum nur in aller Welt mußte sie ihm so nahe kommen! Er holte tief Luft. "Ich.. nein natürlich nicht, bitte verzeihen Sie, ich wollte nicht unhöflich wirken. Ich habe mir nur ein wenig Gedanken über den Kongreß gemacht..." _Lügner!_ "Schon gut! Das hab ich genauso getan..." Wenn sie nur ihre Hände von seiner Schulter nehmen würde... Er schluckte. "Aber Sie haben recht, ich stelle das Shuttle auf Autopilot!" Er raste mit den Fingern über ein paar Knöpfe und stand dann langsam auf.

Der Kongreß auf Pallonia IV war ein Treffpunkt verschiedenster Interessen. Für Jean-Luc war das archäologische Symposium von Hauptinteresse gewesen, als er sich vor gut zwei Wochen einschrieb, allerdings hätte er es sich wohl noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen, wenn er gewußt hätte, daß es unter anderem auch eine medizinische Fortbildung gab. Die Situation begann immer paradoxer zu werden, bemerkte er. Auf der einen Seite wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher als ihre Gegenwart und ihre Nähe. Er brauchte sie zum Leben, wie ein Fisch das Wasser, aber auf der anderen Seite wollte er nur Abstand von ihr gewinnen, in der Hoffnung, daß sich seine Gefühle wieder normalisierten. Zuerst war er erschrocken, als sie ihm freudig erzählt hatte, sie werde ihn begleiten, denn er war sich nicht sich nicht sicher, ob er sich darüber freuen solle. Er hatte mit dem Gedanken gespielt, eine Ausrede zu suchen, um absagen zu können, doch es war bereits zu spät gewesen. Von Anfang hatte er sich vor dem Shuttleflug gefürchtet und sogar versucht, noch andere Führungsoffiziere zu einer Teilnahme an dem besagten Kongreß zu überreden, doch es war erfolglos gewesen. Wahrscheinlich, so hatte er sarkastisch gedacht, freute sich Riker schon darauf für ein paar Tage das Kommando der Enterprise zu bekommen. Je näher der Tag gerückt war umso mehr hatte er sich den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, wie er diesen Flug und erst recht die Tage des Kongresses überstehen konnte, ohne zu einem nervlichen Wrack zu werden, doch die Lösung schien immer eine Handbreit von ihm entfernt. Umso erleichterter war er, als er nach zwei fast unerträglichen und doch so wohltuenden Stunden das Shuttle in den Hangar der über Pallonia schwebenden Raumstation navigierte. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit der dortigem OPS hatte man ihm Landeerlaubnis gegeben und ihm die Nummer des Abstellplatzes genannt. Das Shuttle wurde von einem Traktorstrahl erfaßt und nachdem man die Kraftfeldintegrität an der entsprechenden Stelle verringert wurde es, ohne auf Widerstand zu stoßen in den Hangar manövriert. Sanft landete das Schiffchen auf dem metallenen Boden und kam dann zum Stillstand. Kurze Zeit später öffneten sich die Türen und zwei Sternenflottenoffiziere mit umgehängtem Gepäck kletterten heraus. Neugierig sah sich Picard in der Halle um und entdeckte unzählige weitere Shuttles. Dieser Kongreß war wirklich gut besucht und keiner seiner Crew wollte ihn begleiten! Fast keiner... Wehmütig lächelnd sah er zu Beverly, die gerade dabei war ihre schönen roten Haare zusammenzubinden und hochzustecken. Er hätte sie gerne davon abgehalten, denn er mochte ihr Haar lieber offen, doch welche Begründung hätte er vorbringen sollen? Er seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Gemeinsam verließen sie den Hangar.

Unglücklich ließ sich Jean-Luc auf das Bett seines Quartiers fallen und schleuderte seinen Koffer in eine der Ecken. Er wußte daß Beverly keine 300 Meter von ihm entfernt, ihr eigenes Quartier hatte und dennoch schien sie ihm hier genauso fern wie auf der Enterprise, nur mit dem Unterschied, daß sie hier nicht allzu bekannt waren. An einer Art Rezeption die zeitgleich auch als Informationsstand diente hatten sie sich alles nötige abgeholt, über die jeweiligen Zeiten der Kongresse bis hin zu den Essenszeiten und Lageplänen auf denen auch ihre Quartiere verzeichnet waren. Und dann hatten sie sich getrennt. Er würde Beverly nun erst zum Abendessen wiedersehen, was dem gesamten archäologischen Symposium einen bitteren Beigeschmack zufügte. Sie war so nah und doch so fern, er wünschte sich, sie wäre nicht mitgekommen. Ein lautes Seufzen entfuhr seinem Mund und er ließ sich nach hinten fallen. In einer Stunde begann die erste Vorlesung, aber er hatte kein Interesse mehr. Seine Gedanken rasten. Unbewußt krallte er sich an der Bettdecke fest. Was sollte er nur tun? Er würde wahrscheinlich hingehen, auch wenn er nicht mehr wollte, es war wenigstens eine Ablenkung, doch ob er den Thesen des vortragenden Wissenschaftlers wirklich lauschen konnte? Er blieb noch eine Weile so liegen, bevor er sich wieder aufrappelte. Es war vielleicht nicht das schlechteste seinen Koffer noch auszupacken, bevor er ging.

Einige Stunden später kam er überwältigt aus der Vorlesung von Dr. Maxwell. Er hatte es nicht für möglich gehalten, aber der Doktor hatte es tatsächlich geschafft ihn mitzureißen mit seinen Berichten über die bisher fast unbeachteten Ruinen der T'Choma Kultur. Schon erstaunlich welche Arbeit und Mühe Maxwell in all diese Dinge gelegt hatte. Er mußte bis ins kleinste Detail recherchiert haben, einzig und allein für seinen Vortrag, der ihm so hervorragend gelungen war. Jean-Luc war ihm dankbar dafür, denn er konnte für einige Zeit seine aufgewühlten Gedanken vergessen und sich ganz seinem Hobby widmen. Wenigstens erschien ihm der Besuch auf diesem Kongreß nicht mehr allzu sinnlos und er war ganz froh, doch gegangen zu sein. Nun war er auf dem Weg in den großen Speisesaal, wo er sich mit Beverly zum Essen verabredet hatte. Er hatte sich noch schnell einige Dinge zurechtgelegt, über die er mit ihr sprechen wollte, damit das Gespräch nicht wieder einen zu intimen Verlauf bekam, wie schon viel zu oft.  
Am Speisesaal angekommen, wartete sie schon auf ihn. Er bemerkte erfreut, daß sie ihre Haare wieder offen trug, wagte es aber nicht, sie darauf anzusprechen. "Wie war Ihr Vortrag?" fragte er sie statt dessen wertneutral. Sie lächelte ihn glücklich an. "Ich habe es mir ehrlich gesagt viel trockener vorgestellt, aber dieser Dozent, Professor Mayland ist ein Naturtalent. Er konnte die langweiligsten Tatsachen interessant verpacken." Sie trat einen Schritt näher an ihn heran und fügte flüsternd hinzu: "Und ganz unter uns, er sieht nicht einmal schlecht aus..." Jean-Luc nickte nur betäubt. Er konnte nicht fassen, was er da hörte und ließ es in Gedanken noch einmal Revue passieren. _Beverly... Professor Mayland... die offenen Haare..._ Er rief sich gedanklich zur Räson, nicht gleich Gespenster zu sehen. Es wahr schließlich Beverlys gutes Recht ihren Dozenten gutaussehend zu finden. Er konnte dies zwar von seinem Dr. Maxwell nicht gerade behaupten, aber möglicherweise hatte er darauf auch nicht so geachtet. Dennoch gefiel ihm dieses Glänzen in ihren Augen ganz und gar nicht. Jedenfalls hatte sie sein mühevoll zurechtgelegtes Konzept soeben über den Haufen geworfen. Er hatte sich fest vorgenommen mit ihr die Erkenntnisse der vergangenen Stunden auszutauschen, doch nun war er sich ziemlich sicher, nicht noch mehr über Professor Mayland erfahren zu wollen. Wenn er ehrlich war, wollte er lediglich seine Befürchtungen nicht bestätigt haben. "Ich denke, wir sollten uns um unser Essen kümmern..." murmelte er daher tonlos, während seine Gedanken fieberhaft rasten. Wie sollte er den Abend nur durchstehen ohne eine handfeste Gesprächsgrundlage? Das versprach ja sehr aussichtsreich zu werden...

Wie sich herausstellte, war alles dann doch nicht so schlimm, wie er befürchtet hatte und als er mit Beverly gemeinsam durch die Gänge der Station wanderte, auf dem Weg zu ihrem Quartier, kam es ihm fast so vor, wie in alten Zeiten. Unbewußt hielt er sie an der Hand, als sie noch über das Promenadendeck schlenderten und sich die wenigen Läden besahen, die um diese Uhrzeit noch geöffnet hatten. Überall blinkten bunte Neonreklamen und wiesen auf die von Zivilisten verschiedener Kulturen geführten Restaurants, Bistros und Bars ein Deck über ihnen hin, doch nachdem sie so gut zu Abend gegessen hatten, sahen sie keine Notwendigkeit mehr, dorthin zu gehen. Vor einem kleinen, eher versteckten Geschäft blieben sie stehen. Es wurde von einem dicken, aber freundlich aussehenden Bolianer geführt und glich einem geordneten Chaos. Jean-Luc war sich ziemlich sicher, daß man dort, wenn man nur gut genug suchte, einige ziemlich antike Kostbarkeiten ausgraben konnte, aber er fürchtete, daß er dafür nicht genügend Zeit haben würde... Er blickte zu Beverly und lächelte sie an. "Solche Fundgruben liebe ich..." Sie erwiderte seinen Blick und schielte dann nervös zu dem kleinen Laden und dessen Besitzer, der hinter seine Theke stand und sie beide erwartungsvoll ansah. "Tatsächlich?" hakte sie etwas überrascht nach und er nickte überzeugt. "Als Hobbyarchäologe..." erklärte er ihr schnell. "Ich verstehe..." Sie gingen weiter, wobei sich Jean-Luc vornahm während seines Aufenthaltes unbedingt noch einen näheren Blick auf dieses Geschäft zu werfen. Für den Moment jedoch mußte er einen enttäuschten Ladenbesitzer zurücklassen, der ihnen auch dementsprechend hinterher sah. Irgendwann brachte sie ihr Spaziergang zurück zu ihren Quartieren und schließlich trennten sie sich vor Beverlys Quartier, während Jean-Luc mit einem positiven Gefühl zu seinem eigenen zurückkehrte. Er hatte Professor Mayland fast vergessen und maß ihm auch keine besondere Beachtung mehr zu, dafür dachte er noch einmal an den recht schönen Abend zurück. Sie waren sich so nahe, wie Freunde es nur sein konnten und das machte ihn glücklich. Er zog sein Hemd aus und legte es feinsäuberlich zusammen, bevor er in das angrenzende Bad ging, um sich fertig zu machen. Mehr konnte er sich nicht erhoffen und so war er zufrieden, wie es war. Mit diesen beruhigenden Gedanken legte er sich schlafen.

Die kommenden Tage verliefen für Jean-Luc kaum ereignisreich. Er stand auf, frühstückte mit Beverly, besuchte seinen Vortrag, aß mit ihr zu Mittag, ging wieder in sein Symposium und traf sich dann abends ein letztes Mal mit ihr. Dies war alles in allem ein recht geordneter Tagesablauf und er war sehr zufrieden damit. Doch am vierten Tag wurde er wieder von einem längst vergessenen Phantom eingeholt. Er hatte gerade mit Beverly zu Mittag gegessen und verließ mit ihr den Speisesaal, als ihnen ein recht gutaussehender Herr mittleren Alters über den Weg lief. Er hatte zwar schon graue Haare, die allerdings noch immer sehr voll und gepflegt wirkten. Er blieb vor ihnen stehen und lächelte Beverly mit blendend weißen Zähnen an. "Wie schön, Sie auch einmal außerhalb der regulären Fortbildung zu sehen!" sagte er und streckte ihr die Hand hin. Sie nahm sie an und schüttelte sie. "Ich freue mich auch..." Leichte Röte bedeckte ihre Wangen. "Ich hoffe Sie haben heute abend nicht vergessen?" Jean-Luc spürte, wie Wut in ihm hochstieg und ihm fiel ein Name ein, den ihm Beverly am ersten Abend gesagt hatte. "Nein, das habe ich nicht!" entgegnete sie schnell. "Das ist gut, ich freue mich schon..." er blinzelte ihr zu, bevor er weiterging und fügte noch ein kurzes: "Bis heute abend!" ein. Als er fort war, blickte Jean-Luc Beverly an. "War das Professor Mayland?" fragte er so beiläufig, wie nur möglich. "Ja, das war er..." bekam er zur Antwort, aber ihr Tonfall gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Es kostete ihn einige Mühe, die Hände nicht zu Fäusten zu ballen. Er atmete tief durch und zwang sich, die Arme hängen zu lassen. "Er hat mich für heute zum Essen eingeladen.." erklärte sie ihm und jedes einzelne Wort traf Jean-Luc wie eine Ohrfeige. Er würde alleine essen, während sie mit diesem Schönling... Nein, das ging ihn nichts an... Wie in Trance nickte er ihr zu. "Ich wünsche Ihnen... viel Spaß...!" hörte er sich sagen und setzte ein Lächeln auf. Den Rest des Weges verbrachten sie schweigend.

Unruhig lief Jean-Luc in seinem Quartier hin und her und warf in kurzen Abständen einen Blick auf den Chronometer. Er hatte buchstäblich das Gefühl, wie sich der Teppichboden unter jedem seiner Schritte abnutzte. In einer halben Stunde würde sich Beverly mit diesem... Mayland treffen und er konnte nichts als zusehen. _Du hast deine Chance gehabt!_ flüsterte eine kleine Stimme in seinem Selbst. _Aber du warst zu feige! Feige! Feige! Feige!_ Immer wieder hallten die Worte durch sein Bewußtsein. "Das ist nicht wahr!" schrie er, aber er wußte, daß es nicht stimmte. Er _war_ feige gewesen, er hatte über 20 Jahre jede erdenkliche Möglichkeit verpaßt und das, obwohl er in letzter Zeit genügend davon bekommen hatte. Er hatte seine Gelegenheit sowohl auf Serga VII als auch in La Barre vorüberziehen lassen, wo sie sich beide Male näher als gewöhnlich gekommen waren. Es waren diese Momente gewesen in denen sie in jeder Beziehung auf einer Wellenlänge lagen, wie durch ein imaginäres, kosmisches Band verbunden und jeden einzelnen hatte er ungenutzt verstreichen lassen. _Du verdienst es nicht besser!_ War das wirklich wahr? Er hielt inne. Nein, das konnte nicht alles sein. Er fragte sich, ob er überreagierte. Sie ging schließlich lediglich mit ihm essen. _Aber was, wenn mehr daraus wird?_ Das wäre entsetzlich und er wüßte nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte. _Du kommst zu spät... du hattest 20 Jahre deine Chance!_ piepte das Stimmchen wieder. Er ballte seine Hand zu Faust und schlug sie in die Luft. "Sei still! Nichts ist zu spät! Noch nicht!" _Das mußte ein Ende haben!_ Instinktiv rannte er auf den Flur, und fand sich kurze Zeit später vor ihrem Quartier wieder. Er sah wie er die Hand hob und den Türsummer betätigte und als er auf ihr "Herein!" eintrat, wußte er, daß es kein Zurück gab.

Das Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals, als sich die Tür hinter ihm schloß. Sie stand am Spiegel und war gerade dabei, sich für das kommende Abendessen zurechtzumachen. Sie trug ein weinrotes, weites Kleid, das, typisch für sie, schulterfrei geschnitten war. Es kam durch die Beleuchtung noch einmal besser zur Geltung. Außerdem hatte sie die Haare lose zusammengesteckt. Sie war wohl gerade dabei gewesen, sich um die Frisur zu kümmern, als er sie gestört hatte. "Jean-Luc!" rief sie ein wenig verwirrt. "Was machen Sie denn hier...?" Er sah sie von oben bis unten an, folgte jeder Kurve ihres Körpers mit seinen Augen. Sie war so wunderschön! "Ich will nicht, daß du mit ihm ausgehst!" sagte er laut. Er wußte, wie dumm er sich anhörte und wahrscheinlich würde sie ihn gleich für diese Unverschämtheit hinauswerfen. Sie holte tief Luft und stemmte eine Hand in die Hüfte. "Kannst du mir bitte erklären, was das zu bedeuten hat?" Er konnte sein Glück nicht glauben, sie wollte tatsächlich seine Begründung hören. _Jetzt oder nie!_ Er war schon weiter gekommen, als er erwartet hatte! Langsam trat er einen Schritt auf sie zu und senkte verlegen den Kopf. "Ich liebe dich, Beverly..." murmelte er heiser. Nun hatte er die Worte gesagt, die seine Lippen schon so lange Zeit zurückgehalten hatten. Er hätte nie gedacht, daß es jemals dazu kommen könnte, aber jetzt war es geschehen und er fühlte sich seltsam leicht. Es war totenstill im Raum und er wagte nicht, hochzusehen. Spätestens jetzt würde sie ihn bitten zu gehen, doch wenigstens hatte er sie mit der Wahrheit konfrontiert. Er spürte, wie sie auf ihn zukam und eine warme, weiche Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Unwillkürlich ergriff er diese Hand und blickte nach oben. Sie sah ihn unglaublich ernst an, mit ihren tiefblauen Augen. "Wirklich?" flüsterte sie und er nickte stumm. Eine einzelne Träne rann ihre Wange hinunter. "Ich habe es gewußt... irgendwie habe ich es immer gewußt...!" Er wischte ihr die Träne mit einer zarten Handbewegung fort und legte die Hand dann auf ihren Hinterkopf, strich ihr über die weichen Haare und löste die Haarklammer die sie lose zusammenhielt. Sofort ergossen sie sich, wie ein roter Schwall über ihre Schultern. "Oh Jean-Luc!" Sie umarmte ihn innig und drückte ihn an sich. Eine Zeitlang blieben sie so stehen, doch irgendwann löste er die Umarmung sanft und zog ihren Kopf näher heran, bevor er ihre Lippen sanft mit den seinen berührte. Dann küßte er sie, zum ersten Mal bewußt und er wußte, dieses Mal würde sie ihm nicht wieder davonlaufen, sie würde bleiben, denn sie hatte sich entschieden. Er drückte sie ein wenig fester an sich, bevor er sie fordernder küßte, mit einem Hunger, dessen er sich vorher nicht bewußt gewesen war. Sie erwiderte den Kuß mit einer überraschenden Intensität. Mit seiner Zunge erforschte er ihren Mund und sie tat das selbe bei ihm. Nach all den Jahren hatten sie sich endlich gefunden, von all den Zweifeln, die ihn die lange Zeit geplagt hatten, blieb nichts mehr übrig. Er wußte, er hatte das Richtige getan, diese wundervolle Frau in seinen Armen bewies es. Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit, bis sie sich voneinander lösten und sich tief in die Augen sahen, dennoch waren sie immer noch so nahe beieinander, daß er ihren Herzschlag spüren konnte und ihre Atmung. Keiner sagte ein Wort, vielleicht aus Angst, etwas Kostbares zu zerstören, vielleicht auch nur der Magie des Augenblicks wegen nicht. Er küßte sie ein weiteres Mal zärtlich auf den Mund, glitt dann ihren Hals hinab und blieb vor dem Ansatz ihres Kleides stehen. Er spürte, wie sich ihr Atem beschleunigte und streichelte sie sanft, fast beruhigend über den Rücken, während er mit der anderen Hand das Kleid ein wenig tiefer schob. Nun glitt er mit seinen Küssen bis zu ihrem Schlüsselbein, bevor er wieder inne hielt. Abermals sah er sie an und bemerkte, daß sie die Augen geschlossen hielt und den Kopf ein wenig nach hinten gelegt hatte. Sanft strich er ihr mit einem Finger über die Wange, woraufhin sie die Augen wieder öffnete und lächelte. Sie nahm seine Hände in die ihren und drückte sie leicht, dann beugte sie sich vor und küßte ihn zum ersten Mal von sich aus, wenn auch etwas zögernd. Dieses Zögern verlor sich jedoch recht schnell und wurde von einem ungeheuren Verlangen abgelöst das im Begriff war, unbändige Wellen zu schlagen. Sie küßten sich immer und immer wieder, bis dies irgendwann nicht mehr genug war. Langsam griff sie mit den Händen unter sein Oberteil und erforschte tastend jeden Zentimeter, der darunter lag. Er keuchte überrascht auf. Das fühlte sich unglaublich gut an. Sie hörte auf, zog ihre Arme heraus und streifte ihm das Oberteil mit einer geschickten Bewegung vom Leib. Erneut küßte sie ihn auf den Mund, glitt dann, wie vorher er selbst, seinen Hals hinunter. Bevor sie weitermachen konnte, hob er sie hoch und setzte sie auf den in der Mitte des Quartiers stehenden Tisch. Während er sie mit seinem Mund liebkoste, zog er ihr Kleid so weit nach unten, daß es ihre Brüste freilegte. Zärtlich streichelte er darüber und bemerkte überrascht, daß sie ihre Hand auf die seine gelegt hatte und kaum spürbar an sich drückte. Er wußte, nun gab es keine Fragen mehr und nahm seine Hand langsam hinunter, bevor sein Mund an dieselbe Stelle wanderte. Er bedeckte ihren Oberkörper mit einigen Küssen, bevor seine Zunge vorsichtig mit ihrer Brustwarze spielte. Sie zitterte in seinen Armen, bei jeder seiner Berührungen, was ihn dazu veranlaßte sie fester an sich zu ziehen. Er mochte die Wärme und den Geruch ihrer Haut, er mochte es zu fühlen, wie sie atmete und zu spüren, wie sie auf ihn reagierte. Und er liebte sie. Er wollte ihr auf keinen Fall wehtun, wollte sie zu nichts zwingen. Er sah sie wieder an und strich ihr über die Wange, während er mit seinen Fingern durch ihre Haare rann. "Hat dir jemals jemand gesagt, wie schön du bist?" flüsterte er. Sie lächelte ihn an und nickte. Mit der Fingerspitze stupste sie seine Nase. "Aber noch nicht allzuviele..." fügte sie schnell hinzu. "Niemand mehr, seit Jack..!" Getroffen blickte er zur Seite. _Jack!_ Nun war er doch im Begriff sich an seinem besten Freund zu versündigen, nach allem was er sich geschworen hatte. Ihm fiel seine Schuld wieder ein. Langsam brachte er ihr Kleid wieder an den richtigen Platz. "Beverly, wir müssen miteinander reden!" Sie sah ihn entgeistert an. "Reden? Ist denn nicht schon alles geklärt?" Er seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hatte es gehofft...aber ich war zu voreilig. Ich hätte nie..." Er brach ab und sah sie an. In ihren Augen spiegelte sich Verständnis wider und Liebe. Bevor er sich weiter von ihr entfernte griff sie ihn an der Schulter und zog ihn wieder zu sich heran. Liebevoll küßte sie ihn und strich ihm über den Hinterkopf. "Hör zu, Jean-Luc. Ich möchte, daß du die Vergangenheit ruhen läßt, zumindest für den Augenblick. Wir werden darüber sprechen..., aber nicht jetzt!" Mit einer einzigen Bewegung hatte sie ihr Kleid wieder nach unten gestreift und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals. "Wir haben viel zu lange gewartet, sowohl du, als auch ich..." Sie flüsterte nun fast. "Ich möchte, daß du mich liebst, ohne Vorbehalte..." Er schluckte. "Ich liebe dich.." Sie ergriff seine Hände und legte sie sich auf die wieder entblößten Brüste. "Dann hab keine Angst vor dem Unbekannten!" Er konnte ihren beschleunigten Herzschlag spüren, sah ihren erwartungsvollen Blick, diesen Glanz in ihren Augen. Er küßte sie herausfordernd. "Du weißt genau, daß es meine Aufgabe ist, das Unbekannte zu erforschen, aber du bist einzigartig von allen Frauen, die ich je traf." "Ich weiß!" Er glitt mit seinem Mund an die Stelle zurück, wo er aufgehört hatte und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich ihre Brustwarzen versteift hatten. Verspielt ließ er seine Zunge darüber tanzen und nahm zugleich abwesend wahr, wie sie seinen Kopf gegen ihren Oberkörper preßte, keuchend und erbebend durch seine Zärtlichkeiten. Kurz bevor er das Gefühl hatte, sie könnte es nicht mehr ertragen, hörte er auf. Inzwischen hatten ihre Augen einen fiebrigen Ausdruck angenommen. Sie hielt ihn nach wie vor an sich gepreßt, doch nun, begann sie seinen Oberkörper mit ihrem Mund zu liebkosen. Er schnappte nach Luft, denn sie war gut. Er konnte dieses unglaubliche Gefühl nicht beschreiben, das sie ihm bescherte, aber es brachte ihn fast um den Verstand. Unbewußt krallte er sich in ihrem Kleid fest und versteifte seinen Rücken. Es kam ihm so vor, als kannte sie ihn seit Jahren, als wäre dies nicht das erste Mal, das sie miteinander teilten. Sie wußte genau an welchen Stellen er am empfindlichsten war und nutzte dieses Wissen. Knapp ehe er glaubte, zu explodieren, brach sie ab, genau im richtigen Moment. Nun war es an der Zeit einen Schritt weiter zu gehen. Er schob den Rock ihres Kleides nach oben und griff darunter, sanft tastend. Schnell streifte er ihre Strumpfhose, gefolgt von der Unterhose ab, während seine Hand unter dem Rock verweilte. Er wußte genau, wonach er zu suchen hatte, dennoch war er ein wenig unsicher. Sein Blick glitt erneut zu ihrem Gesicht und er gab ihr einen sanften Kuß auf die Wange. _Fürchte dich nicht vor dem Unbekannten!_ ... /Wegen der Regeln zensiert.../

Als er in den niemals endenden Wirbel aus Lust und Vergnügen folgte, wußte er, daß er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Sie gehörten nun zusammen, für immer und ewig. ... Sie waren verbunden auf immer, vereinigt im Augenblick. Raum und Zeit war bedeutungslos, es gab nur sie beide.  
Keuchend und außer Atem sank Jean-Luc in Beverlys Armen zusammen. Er hatte sie nach wie vor fest an sich gedrückt, doch das vorherige, bodenlos erscheinende Begehren war einer tiefen Zufriedenheit gewichen. Langsam strich er ihr über die Haare und küßte sie sanft auf die Stirn, während sie den Mund zu einem warmen Lächeln verzog. "Ich glaube fast du kommst zu spät, zu deinem Treffen mit Mayland..." "Wer ist Mayland?" Er küßte sie sanft. "Ich weiß nicht..." "Ich auch nicht.." Sie hatte den Kopf auf seine Schultern gelegt und sich dicht an ihn geschmiegt. Er fragte sich, wie er es all die Jahre aushalten konnte, ohne ihre Nähe. Es beruhigte ihn, zu wissen, daß er nie wieder diese Qualen in ihrer Gegenwart auszuhalten hatte, nun da er Gewißheit hatte, aber er fragte sich, wie dies alles auf der Enterprise weitergehen sollte. Er war immer noch der Captain des Schiffes und es war fraglich, wie seine Mannschaft diese Liaison auffassen würde. Dennoch wußte er, er konnte den getanen Schritt nicht mehr zurückgehen. Das hatte Beverly nicht verdient und er wollte es auf keinen Fall, dazu war ihm das Erreichte viel zu kostbar. Seine Augen glitten über die weichen Konturen ihres Gesichts und er seufzte auf. "Du sorgst dich, wie sie es auffassen könnten?" Überrascht blickte er sie an. "Woher...?" Sie lächelte. "Ich dürfte dich inzwischen lange genug kennen, Jean-Luc!" "Das tust du..." flüsterte er leise, "aber irgendwie kommt es mir so vor, als hätten wir viel Zeit verschenkt!" "Sag das nicht... ich hatte genauso viele Zweifel, wie du... all die Jahre." Er strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und küßte sie sanft. Sie erwiderte den Kuß mit einem neuen Hunger, kurz nachdem der alte gestillt worden war. Er spürte, wie ein Gefühl der Wärme durch seinen Körper strömte, ausgelöst durch die in dem Kuß enthaltene Forderung. Langsam legte er die Hände auf ihre Schulter und begann sie behutsam zu streicheln. Die Nacht hatte gerade erst angefangen fiel ihm ein und sie hatten noch so viel nachzuholen. Er hob sie erneut hoch und wollte sie hinüber zum Bett tragen, da ihm der Tisch langsam unbequem erschien, als der Türpieper erklang. Sie blickten sich entgeistert an und er setzte sie sofort auf den Boden ab, damit sie noch Gelegenheit hatte, ihr Kleid wieder zurechtzurücken, während er im Badezimmer verschwand. Er hörte ihre bewundernswert gefaßte Stimme: "Wer ist da?" "Hier ist Professor Mayland!" erscholl es von draußen gedämpft. Jean-Luc konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, denn fast tat ihm dieser arme Kerl leid, der die ganze Zeit über vergeblich auf Beverly gewartet hatte, während er, Jean-Luc, mit ihr geschlafen hatte. "Kommen Sie herein!" hörte er sie sagen, und war gespannt, was nun passieren würde.  
Die Tür ihres Quartiers öffnete sich mit einem Zischen, was bedeutete, daß er eintrat. "Ich habe mich gefragt, wo sie geblieben sind.." hörte Jean-Luc ihn sagen. "Es tut mir leid, Professor", entgegnete Beverly, "ich wurde aufgehalten." "Das verstehe ich natürlich!" Seine Schritte klangen dumpf auf dem Teppich, er lief wohl hin und her. Siedend heiß kam es Jean-Luc in den Sinn, daß noch das ein oder andere Kleidungsstück auf dem Boden liegen mußte, das sie in der Eile vergessen hatten wegzuräumen. "Haben Sie trotzdem noch Interesse mit mir den Abend zu verbringen?" fuhr Mayland bedauernswert hoffnungsvoll fort. "Ich fürchte, das ist nicht möglich!" mußte Beverly ihn enttäuschen. "Sehen Sie, es ist etwas Unvorhergesehenes eingetreten, das meine volle Aufmerksamkeit erfordert..." Das hatte sie schön gesagt! Nun mußte Jean-Luc vollends grinsen, ja er hatte sogar Mühe nicht loszuprusten. Von seinem Standpunkt aus gesehen, konnte man Beverlys Worte in einem vollkommen anderen Licht sehen, als es der arme Professor je ermessen konnte. "Das ist bedauerlich!" Seine Stimme schwankte, hatte er womöglich die Kleidungsstücke endlich bemerkt? "Nun, dann wünsche ich Ihnen... noch einen schönen Abend!" "Vielen Dank!" Die Tür zischte ein zweites Mal und dann war er fort. Nun konnte Jean-Luc sein Versteck endlich verlassen, was er auch sofort tat. Er ging hinüber zum Bett, setzte sich darauf und wartete. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Beverly zu ihm kam. Sie hatte sich inzwischen des Kleides entledigt und war nun vollkommen unbekleidet. Jean-Luc fiel auf, daß er sie so noch nicht gesehen und sog die Luft scharf ein. Er konnte es nicht oft genug betonen, wie schön sie war. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf, damit ihre Haare weich über die Schultern fielen. "Er hat mir Blumen mitgebracht..." "Wie lieb von ihm! Aber irgendwo tut mir der arme Mann leid." Sie lächelte und setzte sich neben ihn. "Ja, mir auch, aber es mußte sein!" "Wieso? Du hättest ihm doch gar nicht..." Sie unterbrach ihn, indem sie sanft einen Finger auf seine Lippen legte. "Ohne ihn, wären wir beide noch immer einfach gute Freunde!" Er nickte verstehend und drückte sie sanft in die weichen Daunen. Er küßte sanft ihre Hand und glitt langsam weiter nach oben. "Ich hoffe nur, wir werden nicht mehr gestört!" murmelte er. "Das hoffe ich auch..." Er lächelte. Das würde eine lange Nacht werden...


	13. Kapitel 13

_Disclaimer_: Ein Teil der vorkommenden Namen ist eingetragenes Warenzeichen von Paramount Pictures.

XIII 

In der Gegenwart...

Überrascht sah Jean-Luc Picard auf. Auf seiner nächtlichen Runde durch das Schiff, bei der er seinen Gedanken nachgehangen war, fand er sich plötzlich vor der Krankenstation wieder. Das Unterbewußtsein konnte einem schon üble Streiche spielen. Wie gebannt starrte er auf die geschlossene Metalltür. Ginge er nur einen oder zwei Schritte nach vorne, würde sie sich automatisch öffnen und ihm Zutritt gewähren, doch wozu? Einst war dies Beverlys Reich gewesen und er hatte ihr gerne einmal den ein oder anderen Besuch abgestattet. Abgesehen von den verhaßten Routineuntersuchungen, die jährlich fällig waren und der dienstlichen Pflicht, wenn zum Beispiel Verletzte, die es zu versorgen galt, dorthin transportiert worden waren. Und nun mied er diesen Ort. Es war vielleicht als eine Art Paranoia anzusehen, doch wenn es nicht unbedingt sein mußte, machte er einen großen Bogen darum. Umso erstaunlicher, daß er genau hier gelandet war, da er nicht einmal auf seine Schritte geachtet hatte. Er brachte es selbst nach all den Jahren nicht fertig, vorurteilsfrei hineingehen zu können. Er senkte den Blick und setzte seinen Weg fort.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen stand Counselor Deanna Troi im Turbolift. Sie war auf dem Weg ins Zehn Vorne, nachdem Will sie über Komm darum gebeten hatte. Sie fragte sich, was er sich davon versprach, denn sie hatte ihm bereits nach Ende ihrer Schicht einen ausführlichen Bericht über ihre Einschätzung zur Verfassung des Captains vorgelegt, der zum ersten Mal nichts beschönigte oder beiseite ließ. Es war ihr sehr schwer gefallen, aber sie wußte, Admiral Hayes würde mit seinen Leuten alles bis ins kleinste Detail überprüfen und dann halfen ihre kleinen Manipulationen auch nicht mehr, was sie all die Jahre getan hatten. Leider hatte Will sich über die Gründe, warum er sie hergebeten hatte, ausgeschwiegen und so blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig als persönlich hinzugehen, wenn sie es erfahren wollte. Sie ging im Geiste noch einmal durch, was ihr der Captain erzählt hatte und vieles war ihr neu gewesen, besonders was die Vorfälle auf Serga VII anging, aber im Nachhinein machte dies alles Sinn. Sie entsann sich, eine Veränderung in Beverlys Gefühlen gespürt zu haben, als sie damals von dem Kongreß heimkehrte, aber dieses Mal war es ihr nicht so leicht gefallen die Ursache aus ihrer Freundin herauszukitzeln. Es hatte noch einen weiteren Monat gedauert, bis Beverlys Beziehung mit dem Captain offiziell war, obwohl Deanna, das mußte sie zugeben, in der vorhergehenden Zeit auch mehrfach durch die Emotionen, die von den beiden, wenn sie gemeinsam in einem Raum waren, ausgingen, darauf gestoßen war. Sie hatte es eigentlich schon die längste Zeit vermutet, insofern war die einen Monat später erfolgte Bekenntnis nur ein bürokratischer Akt gewesen, um Gerüchten endgültig den Nährboden zu entziehen und das Ganze amtlich zu machen. Die Crew hatte im Allgemeinen positiver reagiert, als der Captain wohl geglaubt hatte und so standen von dieser Seite keine Hindernisse mehr im Weg. Wie die beiden miteinander fertig wurden, war nun ihre Privatsache. Die meiste Zeit kamen sie recht gut damit zurecht, doch an einen großen Streit konnte sich Deanna noch gut erinnern. Sie seufzte, denn das Ganze wäre beinahe sehr unerfreulich geendet.

6 Jahre früher...

Voller Langeweile trommelte Deanna Troi auf die Lehne ihres Sessels. In einer halben Stunde endete ihre Schicht und sie konnte die Brücke endlich verlassen. Gelangweilt warf sie einen Blick auf Will, der neben ihr saß und gerade das Kommando über die Brücke hatte, da er Captain sich in seinen Bereitschaftsraum zurückgezogen hatte. Seit Tagen flog die Enterprise ohne große Ereignisse mit Warpgeschwindigkeit ihrem Ziel entgegen: Sternenbasis 31, wo man das Schiff, wie jedes Jahr einer gründlichen Wartung unterziehen würde. Natürlich war es gut, wenn nichts Außergewöhnliches passierte, da man sich so die meiste Zeit entspannen konnte, ohne Angst um sein Leben haben zu müssen, aber es barg auch eine nicht zu leugnende Tristesse in sich. Sie warf einen erneuten Blick auf den Chronometer, der rechts von ihr in der Lehne installiert war: noch 28 Minuten! Die Zeit zog sich, wie Kaugummi. "Sie vergeht einfach nicht!" hörte sie Will sagen und hob den Kopf. "Da haben Sie allerdings recht!" seufzte sie. "Was soll in den paar Minuten noch groß passieren?" "Eine ganze Menge!" Er grinste. "Wir wurden oft genug von Unvorhergesehenem überrascht, wenn wir nicht damit rechneten. Wer weiß?" "Das wäre mir fast das Liebste!" Sie verzog den Mund zu einer Grimasse. "Es muß ja nicht gleich eine elementare Bedrohung für das Schiff darstellen, einfach eine kleine Abwechslung, Sie wissen schon!" Er nickte. "Ich weiß genau, was Sie meinen! Aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, genieße ich die geruhsamen Tage fast, immerhin war unsere letzte Mission kein Pappenstiel!" "Weiß Gott nicht!" Sie rollte mit den Augen. "Aber davon wird mein Herumsitzen hier auch nicht interessanter!" "Sie haben es ja gleich geschafft!" Dankbar nickte sie. "Zum Glück! Dann gehe ich erst einmal zum Turnen und erhole mich!" Vielleicht hatte Will recht? Nach der vergangenen Mission waren ein paar ereignislose Tage eigentlich genau das richtige. Sie hatten tagelang an der cardassianischen Grenze patrouilliert und immer wieder heftige Dispute mit den Cardassianern ausgefochten, die sich nicht unbedingt an die Abmachung der entmilitarisierten Zone hielten. Aber was war anderes zu erwarten gewesen? Das Verhältnis der Sternenflotte zu dieser Spezies bestand sowieso aus einer Reihe von Verträgen und Klauseln die alle Nase lang von beiden Seiten aus irgendeinem Grund gebrochen wurden. Nun hatte man die Enterprise wieder einmal zu der Ausarbeitung eines neuerlichen, sinnlosen Vertrages geschickt und nebenbei die cardassianische Aktivität außerhalb ihres Raumsektors überprüft. Natürlich waren die cardassianischen Diplomaten überaus befremdet gewesen über das ungehörige Verhalten der Schiffe und natürlich konnten die Vertreter Starfleets, also sie, vollkommen verstehen, daß die cardassianische Regierung sich nicht um alle Verfehlungen ihrer Schützlinge kümmern konnte. Selbstverständlich wurde versprochen sofort die nötigen Schritte einzuleiten, gefolgt von zermürbenden Verhandlungen über neue Verträge, bei denen beide Seiten nur auf ihren Vorteil aus waren. Lügen nichts als Lügen, aber so war die Diplomatie nun einmal. Manchmal bedauerte sie es zutiefst, empathisch zu sein. "Alleine?" riß Will sie aus ihren Gedanken. "Bitte was?" fragte sie verwirrt nach. "Gehen Sie alleine Turnen?" "Achso... nein, ich treffe mich Beverly. Sie wissen schon, unser wöchentliches Ritual." Sie schmunzelte. "Frauengespräche... das übliche!" Er nickte. "Natürlich..." Grinsend schielte er zum Bereitschaftsraum das Captains. "Es wundert mich, daß er sie so lange gehen läßt..." "Wie wir bereits erwähnten, es ist ja sehr ruhig momentan. Sie dürften noch genügend Zeit für sich haben..." "Finden Sie nicht auch, daß der Captain aufgeblüht ist, seit er mit Beverly zusammen ist?" "Ich bemerke es jeden Tag. Es tut ihnen beiden gut!" Sie lächelte leicht. "Zumal sie sich schon so lange kennen. Ich gönne es ihnen..." "Glauben Sie, er wird sie jemals heiraten?" "Ich denke eher nicht. Es paßt nicht zu ihm. Eine Beziehung ist etwas anderes als eine Ehe, auch wenn sie sich lieben. Verstehen Sie mich richtig, ich kann mich auch irren, aber eine Hochzeit, das dürfte ihm ein wenig schwerer fallen, zumal er der Captain dieses Schiffes ist." "Er wäre nicht der erste..." "Sicher nicht, aber..." Sie stockte nachdenklich. "Es ist schwer zu erklären, aber ich konnte mir über Jahre ein Bild seines Charakters machen, schon alleine durch meine Arbeit hier und meine Fähigkeiten und es würde nicht zu dem passen, wie ich ihn kenne. Sehen Sie er hat sich schon schwer getan, all die Jahre diesen Schritt zu gehen und jetzt..." Urplötzlich verstummte sie, als der Captain aus seinem Bereitschaftsraum kam. Sie lächelte ihn unsicher an, drehte sich dann zu Will um. "Ich danke Ihnen für den Ratschlag, Commander, ich werde ihn sicher befolgen.!" Dieser blickte Sie erst verwirrt an, bevor er verstand. "Gern geschehen!" Dann nickte er Picard zu. "Captain!" Ein Blick auf den Chronometer verriet Deanna, daß ihre Schicht seit drei Minuten zu Ende war und eilig verließ sie die Brücke. Sie sah noch, wie Picard Will wieder ablöste, bevor sie in den Turbolift stieg. Hoffentlich hatte der Captain nicht allzu viel von ihrem Gespräch mitbekommen. Immerhin hatten sie ziemlich getratscht und das wurde nicht gerade gerne gesehen. Sie schmunzelte leicht. Der Captain und heiraten! Will kam schon auf seltsame Ideen.

Als sie ungefähr eine Viertelstunde später, nachdem sie sich umgezogen hatte, die Turnhalle erreichte, wartete Beverly bereits auf sie. Sie hatte ein Handtuch über die Schultern gelegt und stand an die metallene Wand gelehnt. Deanna kniff die Augen zusammen. Irgendwie sah ihre Freundin erschöpfter aus als sonst. Sie beschloß, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und begrüßte sie, freundlich lächelnd. "Guten Tag!" "Hallo Deanna, ich habe bereits auf Sie gewartet!" "Hoffentlich nicht allzu lange? Ich habe mich extra beeilt!" "Keine Sorge, ich bin auch eben erst gekommen!" "Dann wollen wir beginnen!" Gemeinsam betraten sie die Turnhalle, wo noch einige Matten von den vorhergehenden Benutzern lagen, was Deanna aber sehr gelegen kam. Sie legte ihre Sachen in eine Ecke und begann mit einigen aufwärmenden Dehnungsübungen. Nach einer Weile bemerkte sie, daß Beverly sich daran nicht beteiligte und sah ihre Freundin fragend an. "Alles in Ordnung?" "Sicher... Ich fühle mich nur etwas müde heute, entschuldigen Sie." "Natürlich!" Deanna lächelte. Aber irgend etwas stimmte nicht. Reine Müdigkeit konnte nicht der Grund sein. Sie öffnete ihren Geist, um möglicherweise empathisch etwas in Erfahrung zu bringen, fand jedoch nichts. Es schien als wäre sich Beverly dessen gar nicht bewußt, sie glaubte tatsächlich nur an Müdigkeit. "Sind Sie sicher? Ich meine, könnte es nicht sein, daß Sie sich etwas eingefangen haben oder so?" "Woher denn?" Beverly lachte leise. "Ich habe während dieser ganzen Zeit das Schiff nicht verlassen." "Wenn das so ist.." Deanna resignierte. Vielleicht irrte sie sich auch. Ganz sicher irrte sie sich. "Machen wir weiter..." Dieses Mal beteiligte Beverly sich an den Dehnungsübungen und nach ein paar Minuten war alles wieder so, wie es die ganze Zeit über gewesen ist. "Haben Sie mir diese Woche auch wieder etwas Interessantes zu erzählen?" fragte Deanna nach einer Weile. "Sie geben nicht auf, oder?" "Es ist meine Aufgabe als Counselor!" "Ich muß Sie enttäuschen..." Sie lächelten sich gegenseitig an. Wie Deanna diese wöchentlichen Turnstunden liebte. Sie zogen sich jedes Mal gegenseitig auf, aber wenn eine von ihnen Probleme hatte, war die andere für sie da – vorausgesetzt man wußte, daß man ein Problem hatte. Seit Beverly mit dem Captain zusammen war, gab es immer wieder neuen Gesprächsstoff und manchmal mußte Deanna sich im Zaum halten, nicht indiskret zu werden. Aber es war auch einfach unglaublich! Sie wies auf eine der Matten. "Ich habe mir für heute einen Handstand vorgenommen, das habe ich seit der Akademie nicht mehr getan und es interessiert mich, ob ich ihn noch kann..." Beverly grinste sie an. "Nur zu! Das medizinische Personal steht bereit!" "Zu liebenswürdig! Das beruhigt mich ja fast..." Sie warf noch einen letzten schelmischen Blick auf ihre Freundin und nahm dann Anlauf. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde beugte sie ihren Oberkörper nach unten, daß ihre Hände die Matte zu spüren bekamen und schwang ihre Beine in die Luft. Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl die Welt verkehrt herum zu sehen und sie hatte es jedes Mal genossen. Leider machte sich die Schwerkraft meist viel zu schnell bemerkbar und sie begann zu schwanken. Verzweifelt versuchte sie mit ihren Beinen das fehlende Gleichgewicht herzustellen, aber es gelang nicht. Ehe sie sich versah, lag sie auf der Matte. "Uff!" Ihre Augen suchten das Gesicht von Beverly, um ihre Reaktion zu sehen, doch diese hatte ein Pokerface aufgesetzt. Das Amüsement konnte Deanna nur dank ihrer Fähigkeiten spüren. "Nicht schlecht für den Anfang," war ihr trockener Kommentar. "Danke..." murmelte Deanna während sie sich aufrappelte und den imaginären Schmutz von ihren Kleidern und Händen klopfte. Doch bevor sie sich weiter über ihre sportliche Leistung auslassen konnten, wurden sie jäh in ihren Dienst zurückgeholt. Es schien, als hätte das Schiff einen Notruf aufgefangen und Beverlys medizinische Fähigkeiten wurden nun _wirklich_ gebraucht. Sie sammelten ihre Kleidungsstücke auf und verließen die Turnhalle. Als sie sich trennten, blickte Deanna ihrer Freundin noch hinterher und konnte sich weiterhin des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, daß etwas anders war. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ging dann in ihr Quartier um sich umzuziehen. Vielleicht war auch ihre Hilfe nun wieder gebraucht. Sie wollte wenigstens vorbereitet sein. Hätte der Notruf nicht in ihrer Dienstschicht stattfinden können, fragte sie sich. So wurde sie einmal mehr in ihren Freizeitaktivitäten unterbrochen. Aber das war wohl Berufsrisiko...

Berufsrisiko! Ha! Erschöpft lehnte Deanna Troi sich an einen riesigen Felsen, und sah hinunter in die Ebene, wo die Verletzten lagen und medizinisch versorgt wurden. Sie war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob sie nicht doch lieber die Geruhsamkeit der Langweile dem vorzog, was sich hier abspielte. Der Notruf hatte seinen Ursprung von einem kleinen Planeten gehabt, der das Pech hatte, genau an der Grenze der entmilitarisierten Zone zu liegen und noch einmal durch reichhaltige Bodenschätze interessant wurde. Die Cardassianer hatten schon seit längerer Zeit größeres Interesse an diesem Ort und die dort lebenden Siedler der Föderation waren ihnen ein Dorn im Auge. So versuchte man diese Leute durch sporadische Überfälle einzuschüchtern und im Idealfall zu vergraulen. Deanna seufzte. Natürlich wurden diese Überfälle nicht von den Cardassianern persönlich ausgeführt sondern von anderen Spezies, die man dafür entlohnte, aber der Effekt war der gleiche: Elend und Leid. Sie verzog das Gesicht und versuchte sich gegen die Pein die sie von all diesen Leuten empfand, abzuschirmen. Seit Stunden waren die Rettungsteams der Enterprise ununterbrochen im Einsatz. Das gesamte medizinische Personal war zusammengetrommelt worden und man hatte außerdem noch andere Leute auf die Oberfläche gebracht, die sich, wie sie, um die Psyche dieser Menschen kümmern konnten, oder zumindest Grundkenntnisse in Erster Hilfe besaßen. Leider war man nicht mehr rechtzeitig gekommen, um den Überfall zu vereiteln, aber die nun angebotene Versorgung, war das Mindeste was sie tun konnten. Deanna schüttelte den Kopf und ging wieder hinab zu den Anderen. Sie erinnerte sich nicht mehr, wie viele Wunden sie schon versorgt hatte und weinende Kinder getröstet, aber es war auch gleichgültig. Um die schwereren Fälle mußte sich sowieso das professionelle Personal kümmern, so wie Beverly oder Dr. Selar. Ein kleines Mädchen stolperte ihr vor die Füße, es mußte wohl um die vier Jahre alt sein. Seine blonden Zöpfe waren schmutzverkrustet und bis vor kurzem hatte es wohl geweint, wie die verquollenen Augen verrieten. Nun war es in resignierte Apathie verfallen und wußte nicht mehr wohin es lief. Als es Deannas Beine berührte, sah es kurz auf, ohne jedoch wirklich zu erkennen, um wen es sich handelte. "Mami?" wimmerte es. Mitleidig nahm Deanna das Mädchen auf den Arm und strich ihm über die Haare. "Wir werden deine Mami bestimmt finden.." flüsterte sie. Was allerdings leichter gesagt als getan war. Wie wollte sie unter all diesem Gewühl eine Frau finden, die sie nie zuvor gesehen hatte? Vielleicht wußte einer der anderen Kolonisten Bescheid, möglichst jemand, der schon versorgt war. Suchend ging sie die Reihen der Verletzten auf und ab, bis sie das Ende erreicht hat, wo diejenigen lagen, die zur Zeit keiner Hilfe mehr bedurften. Ein älterer Mann erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit, denn er schien, als würde er viele der hier lebenden Menschen kennen. Zielstrebig ging sie auf ihn zu und kniete neben ihm nieder, das Mädchen nach wie vor auf dem Arm. Er drehte langsam den Kopf und blickte sie mit müden Augen an. "Kann ich etwas für Sie tun?" fragte er leise. "Ja.." entgegnete sie. "Kennen Sie dieses Mädchen? Es hat in der allgemeinen Verwirrung wohl seine Mutter verloren..." Er nickte. "Könnten Sie vielleicht auf sie aufpassen, bis wir sie gefunden haben.." "Wenn Sie sie überhaupt finden..." Sie seufzte verstehend. "Ich möchte mein Bestes tun!" "Ich werde so lange auf Talia aufpassen, das verspreche ich Ihnen!" "Vielen Dank!" Sanft setzte Deanna das Kind ab und stand wieder auf. Das alles war so sinnlos, die Massaker ebenso wie die Sturheit der Kolonisten und Kinder, wie Talia waren die Leidtragenden. Hoffentlich fand sie deren Mutter. Aber vielleicht war es besser erst mit der Suche zu beginnen, wenn jeder versorgt worden war. Langsam ging sie hinüber zu Beverly, die gerade mit dem Tricorder einen blutüberströmten Mann scannte, dessen Kleider zerrissen waren. Er zuckte noch das ein oder andere Mal in Agonie, gab ansonsten aber kein Lebenszeichen von sich. Die Emotionen die Deanna von ihm empfand, waren sehr verwirrend und deuteten auf eine schwere Verletzung an. Vielleicht lag er auch bereits im Sterben. Sie wollte Beverly nicht weiter stören, denn es gelang ihr womöglich, ihn zu retten und suchte sich lieber einen Ort an dem sie gebraucht werden konnte.

Mit der Dämmerung kam die Kühle. Deanna fröstelte ein wenig, trotz ihrer Uniform, als sie in den Himmel sah, der sich rosa gefärbt hatte und von dunkelvioletten Wolken durchzogen war. Unter normalen Umständen genoß sie dieses farbenprächtige Naturschauspiel, doch dies hier waren keine normalen Umstände. Sie war wenigstens erleichtert darüber, alles ihr mögliche getan zu haben, dennoch brachte sie es nicht über sich, zur Enterprise zurückzukehren. Sie wollte für den Notfall zur Stelle sein. Zwar waren viele der Verletzten inzwischen kräftig genug in ihre Häuser zurückzukehren, doch diejenigen, deren Häuser beschädigt worden waren, hatten nicht so viel Glück. Man hatte zwar inzwischen einige, sonst für öffentliche Zwecke genutzte Gebäude als notdürftige Krankenlager umfunktioniert, aber es war trotzdem immer noch eine sehr unausgereifte Lösung. Bestimmt wurde das vorhandene Krankenhaus absichtlich dem Erdboden gleichgemacht, auch wenn Deanna solch kalkulierende Bosheit nicht begreifen konnte. Was man diesen Menschen für einige Bodenschätze antat... Sicher könnten sie sich einen anderen Planeten suchen, aber viele fühlten sich hier heimisch und hatten schon zu viel aufgebaut, um einfach zu fliehen. Das konnte Deanna auch verstehen... aber wenn sie dieses Leid sah. Langsam ging sie zu dem größten der Gebäude, in dem sich das meiste Personal der Enterprise nun aufhielt, in der Hoffnung, daß es dort etwas wärmer sein würde. In der Eingangshalle war nach wie vor medizinisches Personal bei der Arbeit, aber langsam schien sich die Lage zu entspannen. _Wie schön!_ Beverly war nach wie vor am Arbeiten und Deanna fragte sich, wie viel ihre Freundin noch verkraftete. Sie hatte sie in den vergangenen Stunden _...wie viele waren es doch gleich?..._ kein einziges Mal Pause machen sehen, zu sehr war sie in die Arbeit vertieft, aber sie sah nicht gut aus. Besorgt blickte Deanna in ihre Richtung, aber alles was sie von Beverly empfing war wilde Entschlossenheit. Die Stimme des Captains riß sie aus den Gedanken. "Picard an Doktor Crusher!" Deanna verzog leicht den Mund zu einem Lächeln. Jeder auf dem Schiff wußte von ihrer Beziehung und dennoch blieb er so förmlich. Das konnte man ihm wohl bei aller Liebe nicht abgewöhnen. Beverly tippte an ihren Kommunikator. "Was gibt es?" "Wie ist die Lage?" Nachdem sie sich noch einmal umgesehen hatte, gab ihm Beverly die gewünschte Auskunft. "Wir haben soweit alles unter Kontrolle, aber es wurde noch lange nicht jeder Patient versorgt..." "Wieviel Zeit wird die restliche Versorgung noch in Anspruch nehmen?" "Ich weiß es nicht..." Deanna hätte dem Gespräch gerne noch weiter zugehört, aber sie spürte eine warme Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Überrascht drehte sie sich um und blickte dem selben älteren Mann in die Augen, dem sie vor Stunden das kleine Mädchen anvertraut hatte. Ein Schuldgefühl überkam sie. Sie hatte sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, die Mutter von Talia zu suchen, aber zu ihrer Entschuldigung konnte sie sagen, daß sie anderweitig noch hilfreich gewesen war. Zu ihrer Überraschung lächelte er sie freundlich an. "Ich dachte mir fast, daß Sie hier zu finden sind. Ich möchte Ihnen danken!" Sie starrte ihn entgeistert an. "Wofür... ich meine..." "Daß Sie sich so rührend um Talia kümmerten.. Es war das einzig richtige, was Sie tun konnten. Niemand verlangt, daß Sie eine vollkommen unbekannte Person ausfindig machen. Inzwischen ist sie wieder wohlbehalten bei ihrer Mutter.." Ein Stein fiel Deanna vom Herzen, es hätte sie betroffen, wäre die Mutter des Kindes nicht mehr am Leben gewesen. "Das freut mich... wirklich! Aber es war das Mindeste was ich tun konnte..." "Eigentlich gehört Ihnen allen gedankt... auch Ihrem medizinischen Personal, das sich keine ruhige Minute gönnte.. aber erlauben sie wenigstens daß ich mich vorstelle, Dean McDowell!" Sie gab ihm die Hand. "Deanna Troi! Es freut mich, Sie kennenzulernen...!" Wiederum wurde ihr Gespräch unterbrochen, als Beverly entschlossenen Schrittes das Gebäude verließ. Ihre Gesichtszüge waren unbewegt, aber Deanna spürte die Wut, die ihre Freundin empfand, deutlich. Sie fragte sich, was vorgefallen war, wollte aber nicht indiskret erscheinen. Trotzdem war ihr vollkommen unklar, was Beverly in den wenigen Sekunden so in Rage versetzt haben könnte. Sie tauschte mit McDowell einen verwirrten Blick und sah ihrer Freundin nach.

Als Beverly nach zwanzig Minuten nicht zurückgekehrt war, machte sich Deanna ernsthafte Sorgen. Sie gab Dean zu verstehen, daß sie ihre Freundin suchen wollte und verließ das Gebäude. Inzwischen war es draußen noch dunkler geworden und alles war in ein dunkles Grau getaucht, aus dem Konturen wie schwarze Silhouetten hinausragten. Ein leichter Wind umspielte Deannas Haare und zerzauste sie ein wenig. Hektisch blickte sie sich um, konnte aber niemanden sehen. Sie fragte sich allen Ernstes, wohin Beverly gegangen war, denn allzuweit konnte sie sich kaum entfernt haben, alleine der Patienten wegen nicht. Deanna trat einen weiteren Schritt in die Dämmerung hinaus und kniff die Augen zusammen, um die Schemen besser erkennen zu können. Da erkannte sie sie! Es war nur ein dunkler Fleck in der Nähe des Felsens, an dem sie selbst vor einigen Stunden gestanden hatte, aber es handelte sich zweifellos um eine menschliche Gestalt. Eilig lief sie darauf zu, ging das letzte Stück jedoch gemäßigter.  
Beverly bemerkte Deanna erst gar nicht, als sie sich langsam näherte. Diese konnte immer noch einen unbeschreiblichen Zorn von ihrer Freundin ausgehend spüren, wagte es daher kaum, näher zu kommen. Die Ärztin stand stocksteif neben dem Felsen und starrte ins Leere, aber sie zitterte, wohl vor Aufregung und Wut. "Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Deanna leise, sich der Unsinnigkeit der Frage durchaus bewußt. Ein Blinder sah, daß nicht alles in Ordnung war. "Ich habe einen direkten Befehl des Captains mißachtet..." sagte Beverly tonlos, ohne sich umzudrehen. "Oh..." Deanna sah zu Boden und einige Zeit herrschte betretenes Schweigen. Zu viele Fragen brannten ihr auf der Zunge, aber sie wagte es nicht sie zu stellen, ihre Freundin sollte es ihr aus freien Stücken erzählen, wenn überhaupt. Nach einer Weile fuhr Beverly mit ihrer Erzählung fort, aber es kam Deanna nicht so vor, als wären ihre Worte direkt an sie gerichtet, es schien, als erzählte es ihre Freundin einem Unbekannten. "Nachdem ich ihm sagte, es sei so weit alles unter Kontrolle, beorderte er mich aufs Schiff zurück, mit der Begründung, ich habe genug geleistet, das restliche Personal habe es im Griff, abgesehen von dem Schichtwechsel, aber ich kann doch all diese Menschen nicht alleine lassen." Zunehmend wurde ihre Stimme lauter. "Als ich mich weigerte, gab er mir den direkten Befehl und ich widersetzte mich." Sie wirbelte herum und blickte Deanna in die Augen. "Wie kann er so etwas tun? Er begreift wohl den Ernst der Lage nicht? Er kann nicht mein Wohl über das der anderen Offiziere stellen, von den armen Kolonisten ganz zu schweigen..." Die Empathin schwieg. Sie wußte nicht, inwieweit sie Beverly recht geben konnte, denn den Verletzten ging es soweit gut und auch viele Angehörige des medizinischen Personals waren inzwischen auf das Schiff zurückgekehrt , nachdem man sich über eine Schichteinteilung unterhalten hatte, die trotz allem noch eine Rund-um-die-Uhr Versorgung gewährleistete, ganz zu schweigen, daß ihre Freundin sich als einzige noch keine nennenswerte Pause gegönnt hatte und noch matter aussah als am Morgen. "Er hat es sicher nur gut gemeint..." sagte sie deshalb wertneutral. "Ich denke, Sie verdienen wirklich eine Pause. Niemand schwebt hier noch in Lebensgefahr, das haben Sie ja zum Glück in den vergangenen Stunden gemeistert. Ich selbst werde auch demnächst auf die Enterprise zurückkehren." "Ich kann hier nicht einfach weggehen. Nicht so lange es immer noch Verletzte gibt, das konnte er nicht verstehen." Deanna nickte einfach nur. In Beverlys aktueller Gemütslage, legte man sich besser nicht mit ihr an, denn was ihre Patienten anging, verstand sie keinen Spaß. Sie bewunderte sie für diese Entschlossenheit sehr, sorgte sich aber trotz allem auch um ihre Gesundheit. Außerdem war die Sache mit dem mißachteten Befehl ebenfalls noch nicht ausgestanden, im Gegenteil, sie fing gerade erst an und Deanna war sich nicht sicher, wieviel Spaß _der Captain_ in dieser Hinsicht verstand. So nickte sie nur langsam und entgegnete: "Ich bin sicher, Sie wissen, was Sie tun, aber denken Sie auch einmal an sich!" "Wenn das alles ausgestanden ist..." Da es nun nichts mehr zu sagen gab, verabschiedete sich Deanna von ihrer Freundin und ließ sich auf das Schiff zurückbeamen. Ungefähr zwei Stunden später brach Beverly zusammen und als Captain Picard sie daraufhin doch an Bord holen ließ, fing der ganze Ärger erst an.

Erste Anzeichen, daß etwas nicht in Ordnung war, machten sich bemerkbar, als Deanna Troi am nächsten Tag ihren Dienst, wie gewöhnlich antrat. Auf der Brücke angekommen, hatte, wie sie inzwischen gewohnt war, Will Riker das Kommando, doch dieses Mal, war etwas anders mit ihm. Er saß bewegungslos auf dem Kommandosessel und sie konnte seine Beunruhigung spüren. Langsam setzte sie sich neben ihn und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie verstand. Durch die Tür gedämpfte Schreie drangen aus dem Bereitschaftsraum das Captains, auch wenn sie nicht genau verstehen konnte, was gesprochen wurde. "Ungefähr 5 Minuten bevor Sie kamen, wollte Beverly den Captain unter vier Augen sprechen," klärte Will sie leise auf. "Und sie sah nicht sehr kompromißbereit aus.." "Ich weiß..." Deanna seufzte. "Sie war schon gestern nicht allzu kompromißbereit, als ich mit ihr sprach..." "Das schlimme ist, daß der Captain, nur in Härtefällen die Mißachtung seiner Befehle toleriert und er war gestern offensichtlich ebenso wenig erbaut." "So gerne sich die beiden haben, manchmal prallen Welten aufeinander. Ich kann sowohl den Standpunkt des Captains als auch den von Beverly verstehen, das ist das Problem." Riker seufzte ebenfalls. "Hinzu kommt nun leider noch, daß sie zusammenbrach und gegen ihren Willen doch an Bord geholt wurde. So hat jeder eindeutig gegen den Willen des anderen gehandelt..." Deanna lehnte sich zurück. "Ich möchte in der Haut von keinem der beiden stecken. Ich will nicht wissen, wie das weitergeht, da ich sowohl Beverly als auch den Captain als äußerst eigensinnig kenne." Will nickte und schweigend lauschten sie den Schreien die weiterhin gedämpft aus dem Raum des Captains drangen.

Eigentlich war Deanna nur ins Zehn Vorne gekommen, um sich mit einem großen Becher Schokoladeneis zu entspannen, doch der verhaltene Hinweis der weisen Barkeeperin Guinan lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas anderes. Unauffällig machte sie Deanna auf die einsame Gestalt am Fenster aufmerksam, die apathisch auf ihr Getränk starrte. "Sie sollten mit ihr reden, ich fürchte sie ist dabei einen großen Fehler zu begehen!" Deanna nickte. "Danke für den Hinweis..." Langsam entfernte sie sich von der Theke und ging auf die traurige Frau zu. "Darf ich mich zu Ihnen setzen?" fragte sie Beverly höflich. "Wenn Sie wollen..." kam interesselos die Antwort. Ihre Freundin sah nicht einmal auf und Deanna konnte sich den Grund dafür denken: Beverly hatte geweint. Sie fragte sich, was weiter vorgefallen war, denn ein Streit alleine konnte kaum die Ursache sein. Sanft berührte sie die Hand ihrer Freundin, sagte jedoch keinen Ton, sondern blickte statt dessen auf die Sterne, die in Streifenmustern vorbeiflogen, unbekannte Welten, einfache Sonnen, eine galaktische Vielfalt, durch den Warpflug bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verzerrt. Eine Weile verharrten sie in Schweigen, bis Beverly Deanna über die Ursache ihrer Gemütslage aufklärte – und es war tatsächlich mehr als Streit: "Jean-Luc und ich werden uns trennen!" Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis das volle Ausmaß der Worte an Deannas Ohr gedrungen war und selbst dann brachte sie all ihre Emotionen nur in einem einzigen Wort zum Ausdruck: "WAS!" Das konnte unmöglich Beverlys Ernst sein, nicht nach all dem, was Deanna die vergangenen Monate gefühlt hatte. Diese Beziehung hatte beiden neue Kraft gegeben, war nach all der langen Zeit einfach notwendig gewesen und jetzt das! Aufgrund eines Streites? Es schien als hätte Beverly Deannas Gedanken erahnt. "Es geht um mehr als den simplen Streit... es geht um uns.." "Beverly..." Deanna war zu entsetzt um etwas anderes zu sagen. Sie war so glücklich für ihre Freundin gewesen, die endlich Erfüllung fand und konnte es einfach nicht fassen. "Wir sind zu verschieden... es ginge nicht gut." Zum ersten Mal, seit Deanna sich an ihren Tisch gesetzt hatte blickte Beverly ihr in die Augen und sie hatte tatsächlich geweint. "Unsere Beziehung beeinflußt unsere Arbeit und das könnte unter Umständen ganze Missionen in Gefahr bringen. Es war genauso falsch von mir, seine Befehle zu mißachten, wie es falsch von ihm war, mich bevorzugt zu behandeln. All diese Dinge erwachsen doch aus diesem Verhältnis... Ist es nicht besser einen Schlußstrich zu ziehen bevor es zu spät ist?" Deanna nickte langsam, sie hatte Beverly aufmerksam zugehört. All diese Dinge entbehrten einer gewissen Logik nicht und es stimmte schon, sollten es die beiden nicht in den Griff bekommen, Beruf und Privatleben zu trennen, könnte dies wirklich einmal ganze Missionen gefährden oder aber die Partnerschaft auf lange Sicht durch zermürbende Streits zerstören. Sie spürte noch etwas anderes bei ihrer Freundin, was neu hinzu gekommen schien: Angst. "Und der Captain?" fragte sie bedächtig. "Weiß er davon?" Beverly schüttelte den Kopf und Deanna verstand. "Oh Gott, Deanna ich liebe ihn noch immer und das macht es so schwer." "Vielleicht... wäre es besser, eine Beziehung nicht nach dem Nutzen festzulegen?" In Deannas Gehirn arbeiteten die Gedanken auf Hochtouren. Sie mußte ihre Freundin von ihrem Vorhaben abbringen, aber leider war dies leichter gesagt als getan, denn Beverlys Begründung war rational vollkommen nachvollziehbar und mit ihrem Geständnis, den Captain noch immer zu lieben auch emotional gefestigt. Sie hatte anscheinend lange darüber nachgedacht. "Was wollen Sie damit andeuten?" "Sehen Sie, solange es nicht zum Streit kam, bildeten Sie beide eine perfekte Einheit, zu Schwierigkeiten kam es erst, als es darum ging, den Rang des anderen zu respektieren." "Glauben Sie, das habe ich nicht in Betracht gezogen?" Tränen liefen ihr wieder über das Gesicht. "Aber es ist das Beste für uns beide..." Bevor Deanna etwas hinzufügen konnte, stand sie auf und ging. Troi sah ihr noch eine Weile hinterher und ließ sich das Gesagte durch den Kopf gehen. Sollte es wirklich so endgültig sein? Mußte man diese Beziehung wirklich so rational sehen? Durfte man keine Risiken eingehen? Aber was, wenn es stimmte, wenn die Sorge des Captains um Beverly wirklich irgendwann Menschenleben kostete? Wahrscheinlich hatte sich ihre Freundin all diese Fragen auch gestellt und hatte schließlich eine Entscheidung gefällt, die ihr zwar unendlich schwer fallen mußte, aber irgendwo bewundernswert war. Jetzt war nur noch auf ein Wunder zu hoffen. Manchmal ging das Universum seltsame Wege...

"Sie wollen sich allen Ernstes trennen!" Deanna war außer sich, als sie zurückkehrte zu Guinan, die geduldig an der Theke wartete. Die Barkeeperin nickte langsam. "Wirklich?" "Beverly erschien mir ein wenig zu entschlossen..." "Nicht unsicher?" "Wie meinen Sie das!" "Ich nehme an, Sie hat Ihnen eine logisch problemlos nachvollziehbare Begründung geliefert.." "Das hat sie... aber was wollen Sie damit sagen?" "Sie hat bestimmt lange darüber nachgedacht, aber sie hat Angst. Eine Beziehung in der Sternenflotte ist ein ziemlich fragiles Gebilde und das zwischen dem Captain und einem seiner Offiziere noch einmal. Man hat einfach viel zu schnell Angst, etwas falsch zu machen und Risiken einzugehen, weil die Folgen fatal sein könnten, ich betone _könnten_ . Hinzu kommt das Pflichtbewußtsein, und in diesem Falle wird das potentielle Wohl anderer über das eigene gestellt. Lassen Sie mich es so ausdrücken, die Reaktion von Ihrer Freundin ist vollkommen natürlich." "Natürlich!" Deanna schnaubte. "Sie ruiniert sich freiwillig ihr Glück und ich bin machtlos!" "Sie sind nicht machtlos, Sie sind nur im Moment nicht mehr gefragt." "Ich würde ihr so gerne helfen, aber sie haben alle auf eine gewisse Weise Recht: Beverly, Sie, der Captain. Ich habe das Gefühl, eine Lösung liegt greifbar nahe und ich greife daran vorbei." Guinan lächelte geheimnisvoll. "Manchmal liegt eine Lösung näher als man denkt. Wie dem auch sei, Sie haben Ihre Rolle gut gespielt, was nun folgt, liegt nicht in Ihrer Hand." Deanna dachte noch einmal über die Worte der Barkeeperin nach und mußte ihr schließlich recht geben. Es lag nicht in ihrer Hand, aber sie hoffte das Beste.

Wie es aussah, zog Beverly ihren Entschluß wirklich durch, denn keinen Tag, nachdem Deanna mit ihr gesprochen hatte, war sie dabei, ihre Koffer zu packen. Auch wenn es sie nichts anging, tat es Deanna in der Seele weh, welche Tragödie sich hier abspielte. Die Emotionen, die sie von beiden empfing waren so stark, wie nie zuvor und gleichzeitig voller Trauer. Es schien als gingen sie sich gegenseitig aus dem Weg, aber Deanna fragte sich, wie lange das noch anhalten sollte. Die Tatsache der Trennung hatte nichts an ihren Gefühlen geändert, im Gegenteil und es war keine Lösung auf Dauer, so viel stand fest. Sie befürchtete, daß es nur zwei Möglichkeiten gab: entweder einer der beiden verließ das Schiff, damit man sich nicht mehr über den Weg lief, oder aber sie schafften es, sich wieder zusammenzuraufen, wobei Deanna die zweite Lösung stärker favorisierte. Natürlich barg diese Beziehung eine Menge Probleme und sicher war das Pflichtbewußtsein eine der größten Tugenden eines guten Sternenflottenoffiziers, aber mußte das eine das andere ausschließen? Deanna war sich nicht mehr sicher, wie gut sie die Situation beurteilen konnte, denn aus ihrer Sicht erschien es viel einfacher, als es wohl in Wirklichkeit war, immerhin war ihre Freundin mit niemand geringerem liiert gewesen (?), als mit dem Captain dieses Schiffes, auf dessen Schultern eine große Verantwortung lastete. Tatsache war außerdem, daß beide sehr lange gebraucht hatten, um zueinander zu finden, was ebenfalls auf ihr Pflichtbewußtsein zurückzuführen war, wenn wohl auch eher auf das des Captains. Mit jedem Mal, wenn sie darüber nachdachte, begann sie Guinans Worte besser zu verstehen. Beverlys Reaktion war tatsächlich nur 'natürlich' gewesen, wenn man bedachte, daß praktisch genau das eingetreten war, was sie die ganze Zeit gefürchtet hatten, das passieren würde, wenn sie eine Beziehung eingingen. Aber beide hatten kein so unschönes Ende verdient, weiß Gott nicht, auch wenn Guinan in diesem Punkt genauso recht hatte: es lag nicht mehr in Deannas Hand. Und sie hatte auch verstanden warum: diese Situation konnte sie unmöglich einschätzen, trotzdem fand sie es höchst unbefriedigend, zum Nichtstun verdammt zu sein.

In der Gegenwart...

Die Türen des Turbolifts öffneten sich und entließen Deanna Troi auf Deck zehn, womit sie auch aus ihren Erinnerungen gerissen wurde. Schnell verließ sie den Lift und machte sich auf ins Zehn Vorne, wo Will wohl schon auf sie wartete. Als sich die Türen des kleinen Restaurants öffneten und sie es betrat, dauerte es erst einmal eine Weile, bis sie ihn in all dem Chaos ausgemacht hatte. Er saß an der Theke und unterhielt sich munter mit Guinan, die gerade ein seltsam gewölbtes Glas abtrocknete. Langsam trat sie hinzu und machte mit einem leisen "Guten Abend!" auf sich aufmerksam. Will drehte sich zu ihr um und lächelte sie an. "Guten Abend, Deanna, danke, daß Sie meiner Aufforderung so prompt gefolgt sind..." Er wies auf den freien Barhocker neben sich. "Nehmen Sie Platz!" Deanna nickte und setzte sich hin, wobei sie Guinan begrüßte, bevor sie auf Wills Worte einging: "Das war doch eine Selbstverständlichkeit! Worum handelt es sich?" Er seufzte. "Um Ihre Fortschritte, was den Captain angeht, ich muß wohl nicht auf die drängende Zeit aufmerksam machen..." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Weiß Gott nicht, aber ich habe keine guten Neuigkeiten, leider..." Traurig senkte sie den Kopf und starrte auf ihrer Hände. Er berührte sie leicht an der Schulter. "Sie haben Ihr Bestes getan, niemand macht Ihnen einen Vorwurf.." "Ich mache mir selbst einen.." Inzwischen war Guinan näher an die Theke getreten und berührte Deanna ebenfalls tröstend am Arm. "Ein zweites Mal haben Sie ihr Möglichstes getan, aber auch dieses Mal liegt es nicht mehr in Ihrer Hand..." Überrascht hob Deanna den Kopf. "Guinan... ich..." Sie erinnerte sich an das Gespräch, das nun sechs Jahre zurücklag, damals, als Beverly mit dem Gedanken gespielt hatte, sich vom Captain zu trennen. "Wie ist das möglich, daran habe ich auch gerade gedacht?" Riker verfolgte das Gespräch der beiden Frauen etwas ratlos, aber etwas in Deannas Blick lag etwas, das ihm sagte, sie werde ihn demnächst über die Sachlage aufklären. Guinan zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern. "Schicksal?" Sie trat ein wenig näher an Deanna heran und flüsterte fast: "Und? Hatte ich damals unrecht?" Objektiv schüttelte der Counselor den Kopf. "Nein, es hat sich tatsächlich von alleine gelöst, aber ich kam mir dennoch nutzlos vor..." "Das tun wir alle hin und wieder..." Bei diesen Worten schenkte die Barkeeperin Deanna ein Glas mit einer roten Flüssigkeit ein und schob es ihr hin. "Trinken Sie, Johannisbeersaft, geht aufs Haus!" Dankend nahm Deanna das Glas an und nahm einen Schluck. "Aber diese Situation ist ein wenig anders gelagert..." "Ich weiß genau, wie die Situation gelagert ist... Commander Riker sprach von nichts anderem, aber ich verrate Ihnen etwas. Wie auch immer es ausgehen mag, es ist so vorherbestimmt und dient einem bestimmten Zweck, mehr kann ich nicht sagen.." Bevor Deanna noch etwas antworten konnte, hatte sich die dunkelhäutige Frau anderen Kunden zugewandt. Etwas verwirrt nahm sie noch einen Schluck Johannisbeersaft und fühlte sich fatal an die Situation vor sechs Jahren zurückerinnert. "Manchmal werde ich aus ihren Worten nicht schlau...," gestand sie Will, woraufhin dieser nachdenklich erwiderte: "Ja, die tiefere Weisheit, erkennen wir meist erst später, aber trotzdem gibt sie einem das Gefühl, in die richtige Richtung gelenkt zu werden." "Das stimmt allerdings.." "Aber jetzt verraten Sie mir, was es mit diesem ‚damals' auf sich hatte.." Deanna nickte. "Erinnern Sie sich an die Zeit, als Beverly mit dem Gedanken spielte, sich vom Captain zu trennen..." Er seufzte. "Zu gut.." "Damals versuchte ich auch verzweifelt, meine Freundin vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen, bis Guinan mir erklärte, es läge nicht in meiner Hand, genau wie sie es mir heute gesagt hat. Wie wir beide wissen, hat sie recht behalten... Es hat tatsächlich nicht in meiner Hand gelegen, daß sie sich wieder vertrugen.." Riker schüttelte bestätigend den Kopf. "Vielleicht hat sie auch heute recht. Wir haben getan, was wir konnten, vielleicht sollten wir einfach abwarten?" Nachdenklich nahm er ebenfalls einen Schluck seines Getränkes. "Vielleicht... Guinan hat tatsächlich einen siebten Sinn. Wenn Sie damals bereits geahnt hatte, daß..." "Beverly schwanger war..." beendete Deanna den Satz, "dann wird sie auch jetzt eine Vorahnung haben..." Will nickte. "Es macht sogar fast Sinn, aber ganz habe ich es damals nie begriffen..." Deanna lächelte leicht. "Ich auch nicht auf Anhieb, aber wofür bin ich Counselor?"

6 Jahre früher...

Manche Entscheidungen möchte am liebsten rückgängig machen, bevor man sie getroffen hat. Traurig lag Beverly Crusher auf ihrem Bett, in ihrem Quartier und ließ die Zeit vergehen. Sie war sich durchaus bewußt, daß dies keine allzu produktive Betätigung war, aber zu mehr hatte sie in ihrer Freizeit keine Lust und auch keine Kraft. Sie dachte an ihr letztes Gespräch mit Jean-Luc zurück und wieder stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen. Das alles hatte genau den Verlauf genommen, den sie von Anfang an gefürchtet hatte und seit sie den Entschluß zu ihrer Trennung von ihm gefaßt hatte, wußte sie wirklich nicht mehr, wie es weitergehen sollte. Vielleicht hatte sie es vorher auch schon nicht gewußt, aber nun hatte sie das Gefühl eine entsetzliche Leere wäre an die Stelle getreten, an der es vorher noch so viel mehr gegeben hatte: Liebe, Verständnis. Hatte sie überstürzt gehandelt, dies alles für ihr Pflichtbewußtsein und ihren Beruf aufzugeben? Sie alle hatten von vornherein gewußt, daß es bedeutete Opfer zu bringen, wollte man zu Starfleet angehören, doch waren solch große Opfer notwendig? Sie kannte die Antwort darauf nicht und fragte sich deshalb, ob sie es sich nicht vielleicht ein wenig zu einfach gemacht hatte. Wäre sie eine Vulkanierin gewesen, hätte sie diese Frage alleine mit purer Logik beantworten können und wäre zu der Erkenntnis gekommen, vollkommen vernünftig gehandelt zu haben, aber sie war ein Mensch und ihre Emotionen hatten schon beim ersten Gedanken an eine Trennung aufgeschrien. Dennoch hatte sie diesen Schritt durchgezogen und schon bereut, bevor es soweit gewesen war. Sie sah noch immer den Schmerz in Jean-Lucs Augen, als er ihr bestätigte, sie habe wohl recht, es sei das Beste. In Wahrheit waren sie beide auf emotionaler Ebene ganz anderer Meinung gewesen und wußten dies auch. Sie hatten sich schnell wieder vertragen, aber dies war auch nicht der Punkt, glaubte sie zumindest. Es war nicht ihr erster Streit, aber der erste der solche Ausmaße annahm. Gesetzt den Fall viele der Kolonisten hätten noch in Lebensgefahr geschwebt und er hätte sie alleine aufgrund seiner Sorge an Bord geholt, hätte er dann nicht Menschenleben aufs Spiel gesetzt. Natürlich konnte man entgegen halten, daß dies nicht der Fall gewesen war, aber was wenn es ein nächstes Mal der Fall wäre? Ob er dann anders reagiert hätte, wäre sie erneut zusammengebrochen? Alles Hypothesen, Theorien... Konnte sie sich leisten, deren Wahrscheinlichkeit am eigenen Leibe zu überprüfen... Ihr Verstand sagte nein, ihr Herz ja. Natürlich konnten sie sich zusammenraufen, Jean-Luc mußte lernen, sie ebenfalls, aber wie lange würde es dauern? Wie lange _durfte_ es dauern? Sie konnte all diese Fragen nicht beantworten und hatte aus Angst wohl den einfachsten Weg gewählt, obwohl er noch lange nicht der richtige war. Hinzu kam ein neuerliches Problem, über das sie noch mit niemandem gesprochen hatte: nachdem sie ihre geringe Belastbarkeit in den letzten Tagen irritierend fand, hatte sie sich vor einigen Tagen untersucht und festgestellt, daß sie ein Kind erwartete. Und gerade hatte sie sich vom Vater getrennt! Sie hatte nicht gewußt, ob sie sich darüber freuen sollte oder nicht. Immerhin stellte dies all ihre Pläne und Überlegungen in ein vollkommen anderes Licht. Aber am schwierigsten würde es werden, Jean-Luc mit dieser Tatsache zu konfrontieren, denn das war wohl das Mindeste, was sie tun sollte. Und dann? Sie seufzte.

Einer der schwierigsten Gänge, die Beverly je getätigt hatte, führten zum Quartier des Captains, zu Jean-Luc. In einem Anflug von Sarkasmus fühlte sie sich an ein Geschehnis der terranischen Geschichte erinnert, daß man allgemein als den "Gang nach Canossa" bezeichnete und genau so fühlte sie sich auch. Sie nahm all ihre Kraft zusammen und ging. Je schneller sie es hinter sich gebracht hatte, desto besser. Zuerst hatte sie sich Unmengen von Sätzen und Erklärungen zurechtgelegt, die sie jedoch alle wieder verworfen hatte. Sie wollte einfach nur sie selbst sein. Nun stand sie vor seiner Tür, fühlte sich elend und betätigte den Türdrücker. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er mit einem etwas überraschten "Herein!" antwortete und sie zögerte keinen Augenblick länger, sondern kam seiner Aufforderung nach. Er saß auf seiner Couch und hatte ein Buch auf dem Oberschenkel liegen. Daraus schloß sie, daß er gerade noch gelesen hatte, oder zumindest so tat. Und er sah überhaupt nicht gut aus. Er blickte verwundert zu ihr hoch, worauf sie den Blick senkte. "Hallo!" war alles, was ihr einfiel und sie kam sich ziemlich albern vor. In Gedanken hatte sie diesen Moment schon so oft durchgespielt, aber sie hatte immer etwas passenderes gesagt, als ‚Hallo'. Es schien ihm nicht aufzufallen, denn er sagte genau dasselbe. Dann herrschte betretenes Schweigen. Sie hatte ihm so viele Dinge zu sagen und doch blieben ihre Lippen verschlossen. Sie sah ihm inzwischen zwar wieder in die Augen, hatte aber die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. Ihr Herz raste, als sie ihn da sitzen sah. Am liebsten wäre sie zu ihm hingegangen und hätte ihn geküßt und in seinen Armen all das, was sie nun bedrückte, wieder vergessen, aber damit hätte sie sich all ihre Überlegungen zunichte gemacht. "Was... führt dich hierher?" riß er sie mit einer unendlich traurigen Stimme aus den Gedanken. "Ich möchte mit dir sprechen!" entgegnete sie schlicht. "Worüber?" Er klang resigniert. "Wir haben viel zu lange gesprochen und diskutiert. Alle Auswirkungen besprochen und fühlten uns besser. Warum willst du alte Wunden noch einmal aufbrechen? Ich kann wohl nicht darauf hoffen, daß du zu mir zurückkehrst?" _Das würde ich so gerne!_ Sie antwortete nicht, sondern setzte sich stumm neben ihn. Sie hatte ihn noch nie so aufgewühlt und zeitgleich so entmutigt erlebt. Nervös spielte sie mit ihren Fingern, und sah erneut zu Boden, bevor sie tief Luft holte und ihn ansah. "Jean-Luc, ich..." Sie brach ab, konnte seinen Blick nicht mehr ertragen. So hoffnungsvoll und doch abweisend. Sie versuchte es erneut, ihre Stimme war dünn, fast unhörbar. "Ich bekomme ein Kind!" Seine Augen weiteten sich in Überraschung. "Was!" "Ich.. ich dachte, ich sollte es dir sagen..." Er blickte sie immer noch entgeistert an. "Und jetzt! Wie denkst du dir, soll das jetzt weitergehen?" Er klang fast wütend. "Ich... um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich keine Ahnung." Tränen liefen ihr wieder über die Wangen. "Du hast recht, ich breche alte Wunden auf, ich sollte gehen..." Sie wollte aufstehen, doch er hielt sie zurück. "Warte! Bevor du gehst, möchte ich, daß du Folgendes weißt: Ich liebe dich noch immer, vielleicht noch viel mehr als zuvor und ich wäre deinem Kind so gerne auch ein richtiger Vater. Können wir nicht lernen uns zusammenzuraufen?" Sie nickte. "Vielleicht, aber können wir..." Er unterbrach sie, indem er sanft einen Finger auf ihre Lippen legte. Er nahm sie in den Arm und drückte sie fest an sich. "Wir waren beide so nah dran, eine große Dummheit zu begehen, du, weil du dich alleine von deinem Verstand leiten ließest und ich, weil ich es zuließ. Dieses Kind gibt uns eine zweite Chance, wollen wir die wirklich so ungenutzt verstreichen lassen? Willst du es alleine großziehen, wie schon einmal?" Unter Tränen schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Natürlich nicht... Ach, ich bin so durcheinander, ich weiß nicht mehr was ich will, und was nicht..." "Laß uns den Neuanfang wagen und aus unseren Fehlern lernen. Lassen wir uns nicht mehr so schnell einschüchtern!" "Wenn es so einfach wäre..." "Beverly..." Er nahm zärtlich ihr Kinn in die Hand und hob ihr Gesicht etwas an, daß er in die Augen blicken konnte. "Niemand ist vollkommen, auch wir nicht, aber wir können lernen!" "Jean-Luc..." Sie drückte sich noch fester an ihn, verzweifelt, hin und her gerissen, und weinte. Einfach weil es ihr guttat, weil es die Spannungen und all den Kummer der vergangenen Tage löste und er tröstete sie wortlos, streichelte nur ihren Rücken. Sie fühlte sich so geborgen. Als die letzten Tränen versiegt waren, hatte sie ihren Entschluß gefaßt. "Laß uns lernen!" Er sah sie freudig an und dann küßte er sie zärtlich. Es gab für sie keinen Grund mehr, diesen Kuß nicht zu erwidern. Sie hatten einander wieder und dieses Mal gab es mehr, als nur die bloße Zuneigung füreinander, das sie zum Bleiben bewegte. "Beverly, ich möchte, daß du meine Frau wirst!"


	14. Kapitel 14

_Disclaimer_: Ein Teil der vorkommenden Namen ist eingetragenes Warenzeichen von Paramount Pictures.

XIV 

In der Gegenwart...

Verblüfft sah Will Riker Deanna Troi an. "Woher wissen Sie das alles? Ich meine..." Deanna lächelte fast so geheimnisvoll wie Guinan und verstand für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde den Reiz dieser Frau. Sie wußte, etwas, das er nicht wußte und kostete dies aus, zumindest kurzfristig, bevor sie ihm schlicht antwortete: "Beverly hat mit mir darüber gesprochen!" Er nickte verstehend und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Getränk. "Ich glaube nun verstehe ich ein bißchen besser!" Er grinste versonnen. "Die beiden haben dem gesamten Schiff einen ziemlichen Schock versetzt, erst getrennt und dann Heiratspläne. Ich kann mich noch erinnern, wie wir alle aus allen Wolken fielen, als der Captain und Beverly diese Entscheidung bekanntgaben." Deanna grinste ebenfalls. "Zu diesem Zeitpunkt habe ich es schon gewußt... aber Beverly bat mich, ich möge es noch nicht erzählen." Wieder nickte Riker. "Aber am köstlichsten fand ich nach wie vor Wesleys Gesicht, als er von der Akademie kam und darüber informiert wurde." Deanna kicherte leise. "Und wie! Er dachte allen Ernstes wir spielten ihm einen Streich, aber ich glaube ein Blick auf den Bauch seiner Mutter hatte genügt um ihn zu überzeugen. Aber ich meine, allen Ernstes, wie würden Sie reagieren?" Er zuckte die Schultern. "Um ehrlich zu sein, ich weiß es nicht. Der Arme.." Sie nickte bestätigend. "Geordi hat mir später erzählt, wie Wesley ihn daraufhin im Maschinenraum besuchte und mit ihm über seine Verwirrung sprach.." "Tatsächlich?"

6 Jahre früher...

"Willkommen zurück!" Wesley Crusher konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Jedes Jahr, wenn er seine alten Freunde auf der Enterprise besuchte, fiel die Begrüßung gleich enthusiastisch aus. Er war froh, sie alle wiederzusehen, seine Mutter, den Captain, Data, Geordi, Deanna, Commander Riker, und auch Worf und hatte zum Schluß die Tage bis zu den Semesterferien gezählt. Und nun war er wieder hier, nach einem verhältnismäßig kurzweiligen Flug. Dennoch kam es ihm vor, als wäre etwas anders, auch wenn er es noch nicht einordnen konnte. Kaum war er aus dem Shuttle gestiegen, kam ihm seine Mutter entgegen und umarmte ihn stürmisch, während die anderen ihn ebenfalls begrüßten. Ja, er war Zuhause. Natürlich schnatterten sie gleich alle durcheinander, wollten wissen, wie es ihm ergangen war, welche Fortschritte er mache und so weiter, und schoben ihn ganz nebenbei zu einer Begrüßungsparty ins Zehn Vorne. Er wußte gar nicht, wo er anfangen sollte, zu erzählen und schon gar nicht wo er aufhören sollte. Commander Riker drückte ihm ein Trinkglas in die Hand und man feierte ausgelassen. Es war ja auch so selten geworden, daß er auf Besuch kam. Gutgelaunt ließ er all das über sich ergehen, obwohl er eigentlich gar nicht wollte, daß man solch einen Rummel veranstaltete. Doch die Wiedersehensfreude wog das alles auf. Er war gerade dabei, Geordi von seinen Unterrichtsstunden in Mechanik zu berichten, als ihn der Captain auf die Seite nahm. "Könnte ich Sie einen Moment sprechen, Mister Crusher?" Überrascht drehte er sich um und nickte. "Selbstverständlich..." Was konnte der Captain nur von ihm wollen? Er stellte sein Glas ab und folgte Picard, ihn in eine weniger belebte Ecke führte, wo auch schon seine Mutter wartete. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, denn es erschien ihm als habe sie sich verändert, nur wie und auf welche Art, das konnte er nicht sagen. _Seltsam!_ Er beschloß den Captain ausreden zu lassen, dann würde er es schon noch erfahren, aber irgend etwas sagte ihm, daß seine Mutter etwas damit zu tun hatte. "Wes.." Sie lächelte und blickte dann zum Captain. Dieser nickte und holte tief Luft. "Mister Crusher, ich hoffe Sie erheben keine Einwände, wenn ich Ihre Mutter heirate?" "Wenn Sie bitte was..." Verwirrt blickte Wesley von einem zum anderen und bemerkte nicht, daß es im Saal totenstill geworden war. Alle Aufmerksamkeit hatte sich auf die drei Personen gerichtet, die etwas abseits standen. "Sie... meine Mutter... heiraten..." wiederholte Wesley langsam. Das war doch wohl ein Scherz? Oder etwa nicht? Alle sahen so ernst aus... Kurze Momente aus der Vergangenheit rasten durch sein Gedächtnis. _Captain Picard, der seiner Mutter, die Nachricht vom Tode seines Vaters überbrachte... seine Mutter, traurig, daß sich der Captain lange nicht bei ihr gemeldet hatte... seine eigene Ankunft auf der Enterprise... all die Jahre, die er dort verbracht hatte... sein Abschied..._ Ihm fiel auf, daß er sich, als er noch jünger war, oft gewünscht hatte, seine Mutter würde mit Picard eine Beziehung eingehen, denn nach anfänglichen Startschwierigkeiten, hatte er ihn als höchst respektablen Mann eingestuft, jemanden, den sie gebraucht hätte... und nun war es Realität geworden... Oder wollte man ihn wegen seiner damaligen Wünsche aufziehen? Er bemerkte, daß er noch immer nicht geantwortet hatte und daß man ihn gespannt ansah. Er blickte wieder zu seiner Mutter und wußte nun endgültig, es war kein Scherz. Sie sah so zufrieden aus, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Nachdem er diese Information endlich verarbeitet hatte, grinste er über beide Ohren. "Keine Einwände, Sir!" Er gab Picard die Hand. "Meinen Glückwunsch!" Dann wandte er sich an sie. "Mutter!" Er umarmte sie ein zweites Mal und da fiel es ihm auf. Es verwunderte ihn, daß er es nicht schon früher bemerkt hatte. Fragend blickte er auf ihren Bauch. "Du bist doch nicht etwa...? Ich meine, du bekommst doch nicht etwa..." Sie nickte stumm und lächelnd. "Doch, wie es aussieht bekommst du eine Halbschwester!" Sanft ergriff sie seine Hand und legte sie auf den bereits leicht angeschwollenen Bauch. Er hatte sich oft gefragt, wie es sein würde, ein Geschwister zu bekommen, aber er hätte es sich niemals unter solchen Umständen träumen lassen und eigentlich schon jede Hoffnung begraben gehabt. Nun fühlte er sich etwas ins kalte Wasser geworfen, von all den Neuigkeiten, die er erst zu verdauen hatte. Doch er konnte sich mit ihnen freuen, mit ihnen allen. Er konzentrierte sich auf den Tastsinn in seinen Fingern, konnte aber noch nicht allzu viel spüren. "Ihr stellt mich ja ganz schön vor vollendete Tatsachen. Kaum läßt man euch ein Jahr aus den Augen..." Er grinste. "Hüten Sie besser Ihre Zunge, Fähnrich..." meinte der Captain lachend. Wesley zwinkerte. "Aye, Sir. Und passen Sie gut auf meine Mutter auf!" Die restliche Party verlief dann in einem komplett anderen Rahmen. Als sie vorbei war, fing er erst richtig an, sich einige Gedanken zu machen, die er dann später mit Geordi teilte. Seine Mutter und der Captain!

In der Gegenwart...

Will Riker lachte aus vollem Halse. Er mußte aufpassen, daß er sich nicht an seinem Getränk verschluckte. Nachdem er sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte blickte er Deanna an und wischte sich die letzten Lachtränen aus den Augen. "Genau," keuchte er, noch immer von einigen Lachern geschüttelt. "Genau so war es! Du liebe Güte, daß mich das nach all der langen Zeit immer noch so amüsiert, nach allem was passiert ist..." Deanna grinste. "Es ist nichts schlimmes daran, sich zu freuen. Es war doch wirklich lustig. Ich denke es ist in Beverlys Sinn, wenn wir ihr mit eher fröhlichen Erinnerungen gedenken." "Ich glaube Sie haben recht..." Er dachte eine Weile nach. "Wenn wir schon dabei sind, erinnern Sie sich an die Hochzeit?" Deanna rollte mit den Augen. "Zu gut. Ich durfte doch die Brautjungfer spielen. So etwas habe ich noch nie in meinem Leben vorher erlebt gehabt." Er fing wieder an zu lachen. "Ja, es war schon etwas verwirrend. Der Captain vollzieht die Trauungen, aber was passiert wenn der Captain getraut wird?" Ein kurzes Bild entstand vor seinem geistigen Auge und er grinste Deanna an, die genau verstand, was er meinte. "Bitte fangen Sie nicht schon wieder damit an!"

6 Jahre früher...

Mit steinerner Miene lugte William T. Riker hinter seinen Pokerkarten hervor. Sein Blatt stand zwar nicht allzu gut, aber wen interessierte das schon. Wenn jemand bluffen konnte, dann er. "Ich gehe mit," sagte er tonlos und legte 5 Märkchen auf den Haufen in der Mitte. Die anderen sahen ihn überrascht an, lediglich über Deannas Gesicht huschte ein leichtes Grinsen. Er mochte die allwöchentlichen Pokerabende unglaublich gerne, denn es war eine der seltenen Gelegenheiten, seine Freunde kennenzulernen. "Ich steige aus!" grunzte Worf und warf seine Karten auf den Tisch. Data rückte seine Mütze zurecht und sah mit seiner typischen Miene ebenfalls in die Runde. "Aufgrund der Karten von Mister Worf und in Verbindung mit den Reaktionen von Ihnen, erscheint es ratsam noch mitzugehen." Er legte ebenfalls 5 Märkchen auf den Haufen. Zufrieden sah Will die anderen Offiziere an. Leider waren sie nicht vollzählig, denn seit die Vorbereitungen der Hochzeit des Captains auf Hochtouren liefen, war Beverly kein regelmäßiges Mitglied mehr. Es schien, als wäre er nicht der einzige der daran gedacht hatte, denn plötzlich murmelte Geordi vor sich hin: "Wer traut eigentlich den Captain?" "Eine interessante These!" bemerkte Data. "Wie dürfen wir das verstehen?" fragte Deanna. "Es ist allgemein üblich, daß ein Captain die Mitglieder seiner Mannschaft vermählt, aber wenn er selbst heiratet muß die Trauung von einem höherrangigen Offizier durchgeführt werden, in diesem Fall wohl nur ein Admiral." Alle nickten. "Was ist aber, wenn das Schiff zu weit fort ist und man so schnell nicht zurückkehrt?" grübelte der Androide weiter. Will grinste. Er konnte Datas Verwirrung verstehen, denn allzu oft waren Hochzeiten in dessen Leben nicht vorgekommen. Hier war jedoch für alles nötige gesorgt. "Vielleicht wartet man dann mit der Hochzeit?" schlug er vor. "Das habe ich doch so nicht gemeint!" versuchte Geordi zu erklären. "Ich wollte wissen, welcher Admiral?" "Soweit ich weiß Admiral Quinn," erklärte Will und Geordi nickte dankbar. Data allerdings war mit Wills vorhergehenden Antwort noch nicht zufrieden. "Das ist keine gute Möglichkeit, Sir, es könnte Jahre dauern, wieder heimisches Territorium zu erreichen." "Vielleicht traut der Captain sich selbst?" versuchte Deanna sich grinsend. "Dies ist ebenfalls nicht allzu empfehlenswert!" erklärte Data mit ernstem Gesicht. Alle, bis auf Worf, fingen an zu lachen, denn für einen kurzen Zeitpunkt beherrschte der Gedanke an Deannas Vorschlag ihren Geist und das war eine recht lustige Überlegung. Nun gänzlich ratlos sah Data von einem zum anderen. "Was genau ist so amüsant?"

"Und dann hat er tatsächlich gefragt, wer den Captain in einem solchen Fall traut.." Deanna kicherte leise, während sie ihrer Freundin Beverly die Haare zurechtmachte. "Mister Data ist und bleibt unübertroffen..," meinte diese ebenfalls lachend. "Sind Sie bald soweit?" "Schofort.." nuschelte Deanna mit einer Haarklammer zwischen den Zähnen, die sie bald darauf in Beverlys Frisur eingearbeitet hatte. "Immerhin wollen Sie doch an Ihrer Hochzeit gut aussehen..." "Ja, aber das bedeutet nicht, daß Sie Ihre Qualitäten als Friseuse überstrapazieren sollen, sonst kann ich gleich morgen vor den Traualtar treten.." Gespielt empört schnaubte Deanna auf. "Undank ist der Welten Lohn... Glauben Sie mir, Sie werden es nicht bereuen." "Das will ich auch schwer hoffen..." Deanna kicherte wieder, während sie weiterhin mit den Haaren arbeitete, dann begann sie ein leises Lied zu summen. Beverly ließ alles über sich ergehen, in der Hoffnung, das Warten würde sich lohnen. Deanna nahm ihre Aufgabe als Brautjungfer sehr ernst und hatte sich um alles Notwendige gekümmert. Sie hatte mit ihrer Freundin zusammen das Kleid repliziert und sich auch sonst um deren Äußeres gekümmert. Und nun achtete sie mit Argusaugen darüber, daß niemand die Braut vor der Zeremonie zu Gesicht bekam, schließlich sollte es eine Überraschung werden. "Sind Sie aufgeregt?" fragte Deanna rhetorisch. Natürlich konnte sie längst die Gefühle ihrer Freundin spüren, fand aber es gehörte dazu. "Nein..." kam die trockene Antwort. "Sie lügen!" Beide Frauen lachten. "Manchmal ist es furchtbar, mit einer Empathin befreundet zu sein..." "Ich finde es recht praktisch.." gestand Deanna. "Aber um ehrlich zu sein: Ich habe es bis heute nicht herausbekommen ob und wann Will beim Pokern blufft..." "Tatsächlich!" "Ja..." Deanna seufzte. "Ich habe ihn wohl damals auf Betazed zu gut trainiert..." "So etwas kann sich wirklich rächen..." "Mhm-hm..." Wieder arbeitete Deanna eine Haarklammer in Beverlys Haare ein. "Bevor Sie mich steinigen, ich bin fertig!" "Gott sei Dank! Ich dachte schon, Sie finden überhaupt kein Ende mehr..." "Ich muß zugeben, Ihre Haare haben mich teilweise dazu gereizt..." Beverly seufzte und stand auf, um das fertige Ergebnis vor dem Spiegel zu begutachten, während Deanna ihre Freundin mit verschränkten Armen betrachtete. "Na!" fragte sie mit dem Wissen eine gute Leistung vollbracht zu haben. Beverly drehte sich einige Male hin und her und grinste dann leicht. "Ich staune.. Sie könnten tatsächlich Mister Mot Konkurrenz machen!" "Das höre ich gerne. Ich habe mir alle erdenkliche Mühe gegeben..." Beverly schielte noch einmal in den Spiegel. Deanna hatte ihr Haar seitlich zu Zöpfen geflochten und hinten zusammengeführt und zudem noch einige Bänder in den Zöpfen verwoben. Es sah sehr aufwendig aus. "Danke!" sagte sie und es war ehrlich gemeint. Deanna grinste. "Schon in Ordnung! Ich habe es gerne getan. Aber langsam sollten Sie wirklich Ihr Kleid anziehen, wir haben nicht mehr allzu lange Zeit." Beverly nickte. "Sie haben recht!" murmelte sie. "Ich blicke dieser ganzen Feierlichkeit mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegen," gestand sie. "Sie wissen, was in meiner ersten Ehe geschehen ist." Deanna lächelte aufmunternd und klopfte Beverly auf die Schulter. "Es spricht nichts dafür, daß sich etwas derartiges wiederholen wird, im Gegenteil! Und nun kommen Sie, es wird wirklich Zeit..." Nachdenklich erhob Beverly sich und folgte ihrer Freundin.

Stimmengemurmel war schon von weitem selbst aus den geschlossenen Türen des Zehn Vorne zu hören, als Deanna gemeinsam mit Beverly auf dem Weg dorthin war. Verstohlen schielte sie auf ihre Freundin und beglückwünschte sich selbst. Sie hatte wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet, was das Kleid und die Frisur anging, denn Beverly gab wirklich eine wunderschöne Braut ab. Zudem verdeckte das Kleid ihren Bauch, der nun schon recht gut sichtbar war, immerhin befand sie sich im fünften Monat. Es war ein relativ untypisches Brautkleid, da es weder weiß war, noch einen Schleier hatte, im Gegenteil, es war purpurrot und aus Samt, womit es farblich besser zur Galauniform des Captains paßte, auf deren Tragen er beharrt hatte. Es hatte einen tiefen Ausschnitt und lange Ärmel, die zu den Handgelenken viel weiter wurden und einen weiten, ausladenden Rock. Und es stand seiner Trägerin wirklich ausgezeichnet. Deanna lächelte, sie freute sich für ihre Freundin, deren Emotionen momentan besonders stark und ausgeprägt waren. Die Betazoidin spürte sowohl Freude als auch Aufregung bei ihr, jedoch ebenso Sorge, selbst wenn Beverly alles tat um sich das nicht anmerken zu lassen. Weswegen Deanna es für besser hielt, sie nicht darauf anzusprechen. Und dann betraten sie das Zehn Vorne. Wie erwartet war der Raum gerammelt voll und Deanna brauchte eine ganze Weile um sich einigermaßen ein Bild von den Anwesenden zu machen. Auf einem erhöhten Podest stand eine Art Tisch und dahinter geduldig wartend Admiral Quinn. Vor dem Tisch wartete der Captain gemeinsam mit Wesley, der sich für diese besondere Feier hatte frei geben lassen. Ansonsten durften die gesamten Führungsoffiziere nicht fehlen und auch viele andere gute Bekannte, selbst Beverlys alte Großmutter hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, zur Hochzeit ihrer Enkelin zu erscheinen und stand in der Nähe ihres Urenkels bei dem Podest. Es war einfach jeder gekommen, der irgendwie mit dem Captain oder Beverly in Verbindung stand und das war erfreulich. Als die beiden Frauen den Raum betraten, richtete sich sofort die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf sie und mit einem Schlag verstummte das Gemurmel, doch was Deanna am meisten freute, war die Freude des Captains beim Anblick seiner zukünftigen Frau. Sie spürte, daß ihm das Kleid ebenfalls gefallen mußte und das machte die Arbeit die sie mit Beverly dort hinein investiert hatte, viel lohnenswerter. Sie gab ihrer Freundin noch einmal einen freundschaftlichen Schubs und reihte sich dann unter die anderen Gäste, während Beverly langsam auf das Podest zuschritt, wo sie der Captain schon empfing und ihre Hände nahm. Der Rest war nun zwar eigentlich nur noch eine reine Formalität, doch Deanna fand es trotzdem ungeheuer romantisch. Sie drehten sich beide zu dem Tisch um und dann erhob der Admiral feierlich seine Stimme. "Wir sind heute hier zusammengekommen, um die Verbindung zweier Seelen zu beschließen, die das Schicksal zusammengeführt hat. Und darum frage ich dich, Jean-Luc Picard, willst du Beverly Howard Crusher zu deiner angetrauten Ehefrau nehmen, sie lieben und ehren in guten, wie in schlechten Tagen, so antworte mit: Ja!" "Ja, ich will!" kam die ernste Antwort des Captains. "Und du, Beverly Howard Crusher, willst du Jean-Luc Picard zu deinem angetrauten Ehemanne nehmen, ihn lieben und ehren in guten, wie in schlechten Tagen, so antworte auch du mit: Ja!" Sanft ergriff Beverly die Hand des Captains, blickte ihm in die Augen und sagte leise, aber bestimmt ebenfalls: "Ja, ich will!" "Und somit erkläre ich euch kraft meines mir anvertrauten Amtes zu Mann und Frau!" schloß Admiral Quinn die Zeremonie. Picard nahm Beverlys Hand ebenso sanft und streifte ihr einen Ring darüber, der die ganze Zeit in einem Kästchen auf dem Tisch geruht hatte. Dann nahm er sie in den Arm und gab ihr einen langen Kuß – zum ersten Mal vor den Augen anderer. Deanna spürte Erleichterung bei beiden und freute sich selbst so unglaublich für sie. Jetzt konnte doch alles nur noch gut werden. In gut vier Monaten würde ihre kleine Tochter Madeleine Cheryl zur Welt kommen, was konnte man sich noch mehr wünschen? Der Captain hatte sich zwar lange Zeit gelassen, aber nun tatsächlich noch eine Familie gegründet. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie Wesley erst den Captain und dann seine Mutter herzlich umarmte und danach seiner alten Urgroßmutter auf das Podest half. Deanna lächelte und ging dann hinüber zu Will, was sie sich während der Zeremonie nicht getraut hatte.

In der Gegenwart...

Versonnen nippte Deanna Troi an ihrem Getränk. "Ja, es war wirklich schön. Aber im Nachhinein beunruhigt mich, daß Beverly es scheinbar geahnt haben muß. Vier Monate später..." Sie brach ab und seufzte. "Das hatten sie beide nicht verdient.." Will nickte. "Nein, wirklich nicht. Aber niemand hätte damit gerechnet..." "Jetzt hilft alles nichts mehr, was geschehen ist, ist geschehen..." Seufzend stand Deanna auf. "Es war ein interessanter Abend, und es war schön einmal wieder Erinnerungen auszutauschen, aber nun muß ich wirklich gehen." Will nickte verständnisvoll. "Danke, daß Sie sich die Zeit genommen haben und für Ihre Mühe, aber versuchen wir es mit Guinans Ratschlag. Vielleicht können wir die Dinge wirklich nicht ändern..." "Wir werden sehen!" Sie lächelte leicht. "Und gern geschehen." Langsam und nachdenklich verließ sie den Saal. Die Zeit würde die Antwort auf all ihre Fragen liefern, doch sie war zugleich ihr unerbittlichster Gegner.

"Counselor, könnte ich Sie wohl für einen Augenblick sprechen!" Erschrocken sah sich Deanna um und erblickte Captain Picard, der einsam durch die Korridore des Schiffes wanderte. Er sah irgendwo verloren aus und seine Zivilkleidung verstärkte den Effekt nur noch. "Sicher," antwortete sie sofort. "Was kann ich für Sie tun?" "Es geht um eine Sache... die wichtigste von allen, über die ich noch mit Ihnen reden wollte. Heute morgen fand ich nicht die Kraft dazu.." Er senkte den Blick und murmelte fast tonlos. "Wie sie starb..." Deanna verstand sofort und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Kommen Sie mit in mein Quartier, wenn Sie möchten können wir noch darüber sprechen!" Er nickte stumm und folgte ihr.  
In Deannas Quartier angekommen, bot der Counselor dem Captain zuerst einen Sitzplatz an, brachte ihm dann ein Glas Wasser zu trinken, bevor sie sich ihm gegenüber setzte. Picard sah zu ihr hoch und fing dann ohne Umschweife an zu erzählen. Dieses Mal klang seine Stimme nicht mehr gebrochen, sondern ruhig und ausgeglichen, allerdings hatte Deanna das Gefühl, daß er nicht mehr konkret mit jemandem sprach. Er schien seltsam entrückt. "Es fing alles mit dem Ruf von Admiral Nechejev an..."


	15. Kapitel 15

_Disclaimer_: Ein Teil der vorkommenden Namen ist eingetragenes Warenzeichen von Paramount Pictures.

XV 

5 Jahre früher...

Müde betrat Jean-Luc Picard sein Quartier und seufzte auf. Er war glücklich, endlich Dienstschluß zu haben und sich von einem anstrengenden Tag erholen zu können. Gedankenverloren knöpfte er seine Uniformjacke auf und schleuderte sie auf den nächstbesten Stuhl, ehe er sich erschöpft auf das Sofa sinken ließ. Noch bevor er sie sehen konnte, hörte er bereits weiche Schritte auf dem Teppichboden und wandte den Kopf instinktiv. Er lächelte leicht, als er Beverly endlich erblickte und richtete sich wieder etwas auf, während sie sich neben ihn setzte. "Hallo..." begrüßte sie ihn sanft. "Wie war dein Tag?" Er nahm sie in den Arm und zog sie ein wenig an sich. "Das fragst ausgerechnet du?" Vorsichtig legte er die Hand auf ihren Bauch und fühlte, wie sich das Kind bewegte. "Wie geht es dir?" Sie verzog ein wenig das Gesicht. "Wie soll es mir groß gehen? Madeleine wird von Tag zu Tag unruhiger, aber ich komme gut zurecht. Schau mich nicht so an, ich bin nicht todkrank!" "Nein, nur ein wenig blaß... aber wenn ich etwas für dich tun kann..." Sie lächelte. "Dann brauche ich es nur zu sagen, ich weiß. Aber jetzt ist das alles nur noch eine Frage von Tagen, bis das Kind zur Welt kommt, also habe ich es ja fast überstanden. Und du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt, wie dein Tag war!" Sie legte die Hand auf seine und drückte sie leicht. "Ach, wie soll er schon gewesen sein? Du kennst das doch... es war anstrengend, aber nicht überfordernd. Nichts außergewöhnliches!" "Das will ich auch hoffen. Ich fände es schade, wenn die Enterprise die tollsten Entdeckungen macht, während ich hier in Mutterschaft festsitze." "Deinen Sarkasmus hast du dir jedenfalls bewahrt!" bemerkte er trocken. Sie grinste. "Wieso nicht?" Bevor er antworten konnte, wurde er von seinem Kommunikator unterbrochen. "Riker an den Captain!" Er tippte darauf. "Was gibt es, Nummer eins?" "Admiral Nechejev möchte Sie sprechen, Sir. Sie sagt es wäre dringend!" "Stellen Sie es in mein Quartier durch!" "Verstanden! Riker Ende!" Jean-Luc tauschte mit Beverly einen beunruhigten Blick und ging dann hinüber zu seinem Schreibtisch, wo bereits der Bildschirm seines Handcomputers erleuchtet war. Zu sehen war eine blonde, autoritär aussehende Frau. Jean-Luc zog den Computer zu sich heran. "Guten Abend, Admiral!" sagte er höflich und wartete dann ab, was Nechejev zu sagen haben würde. "Guten Abend, Captain Picard!" erwiderte sie den Gruß in einem strengen Ton. "Ich habe mit Ihnen eine Sache von höchster Wichtigkeit zu besprechen." "Ich höre!" Langsam wuchs seine Beunruhigung immer mehr. "Es gibt in letzter Zeit verstärkte Anzeichen für eine erhöhte Aktivität seitens der Neutralen Zone, die es nicht geben sollte..." "Die Romulaner.." "Präzise. Berichten unserer Außenposten zufolge sollen sie mehrere aggressive Akte gegenüber der Föderation begangen haben, auch wenn dies momentan noch nicht bewiesen ist. Kurz, wir stehen möglicherweise an der Schwelle zu einem Krieg, wenn sich herausstellen sollte, daß die Romulaner tatsächlich dafür verantwortlich sind. Daher möchten wir einige Schiffe zur Erkundung der Lage an die Grenze der Neutralen Zone bringen um so viel Aufklärungsarbeit wie möglich zu leisten, unter anderem auch die Enterprise als Flaggschiff der Sternenflotte." Picard nickte. "Ich verstehe!" "Dies ist aber noch nicht alles, Captain. Es gibt noch ein weiteres Problem, auch wenn Sie es vielleicht nicht als solches sehen wollen. Es könnte durchaus zu kriegerischen Handlungen kommen. Darum muß ich Sie bitten, Ihre Chefärztin, die unseren Berichten zufolge momentan nicht dienstfähig ist, auszutauschen." Jean-Luc sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Beverly tief Luft holte, dann aufstand und ein paar Schritte auf ihn zukam. "Wie habe ich diesen Befehl zu verstehen? Es gibt auf der Enterprise genügend kompetentes medizinisches Personal, das meine Frau ohne weiteres vertreten kann." Genervt rollte die Admiralin mit den Augen. Es schien als hätte sie genau gewußt, daß er so reagieren würde. "Captain, ich kann Ihre persönlichen Gefühle gut verstehen, dennoch ist es notwendig, daß sie speziell für diese Mission abgelöst wird. Ich habe vollstes Vertrauen in Ihre anderen Bordärzte und würde Ihnen unter normalen Umständen auch vollkommen freie Hand lassen. Doch dies sind keine normalen Umstände, ich betone es noch einmal, es könnte ein Krieg ausbrechen und falls ja, bräuchten wir jeden verfügbaren Arzt. Aus diesem Grund ist ein hochschwangerer Leitender Medizinischer Offizier ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, ich hoffe das können Sie verstehen..." Jean-Luc nickte langsam. "Verstehen ja, aber einverstanden bin ich nicht. Wann soll die Enterprise in diesen Sektor beordert werden?" "Sobald alle nötigen Vorbereitungen getroffen worden sind, vielleicht in vier bis fünf Tagen. Bis dahin erhalten Sie noch einmal neue Instruktionen." Verzweifelt sah er zwischen dem Bildschirm und Beverly hin und her, die ihren Kopf traurig gesenkt hatte und mit beiden Händen ihren angeschwollenen Bauch hielt. Für sie mußten diese Befehle genauso ein Schlag ins Gesicht sein. Irgendwo in seinem Inneren verstand er die Denkweise des Admirals sogar, immerhin geriet Beverly damit sogar aus einer potentiellen Schußlinie, aber er konnte sie doch jetzt nicht im Stich lassen, nicht kurz vor der Geburt ihres Kindes. "In diesem Fall bitte ich um Erlaubnis mit meiner Frau gemeinsam die nächste Sternenbasis anzufliegen, da ich davon ausgehe, daß wir von dort auch den Austauscharzt bekommen werden. Die Enterprise ist in dieser Zeit in guten Händen, das versichere ich Ihnen und ich könnte dann gemeinsam mit dem neuen medizinischen Offizier zurückkehren," sagte er nach kurzem Nachdenken. Nechejev überlegte eine Weile und stimmte dann schließlich zu. "Ich denke dagegen ist nichts einzuwenden. Erlaubnis erteilt." Picard nickte dankbar und dann verabschiedete er sich förmlich von der Admiralin, da es nicht mehr zu sagen gab, momentan. Trotzdem gefiel ihm die ganze Sache nicht. Irgend etwas mußte tatsächlich passiert sein, sonst würde die Sternenflotte nicht solche Vorkehrungen treffen. Nachdenklich stand er von seinem Stuhl auf und sah zu Beverly, die nun direkt vor ihm stand. "Danke!" flüsterte sie und küßte ihn sanft.

Unruhig stand Jean-Luc Picard in der Shuttlerampe und wartete auf Beverly. Er hatte eine kleine Tasche um die Schultern geschlungen und wanderte nachdenklich auf und ab. Die Sache hatte sich noch mehr verkompliziert, als er ursprünglich geglaubt hatte und es waren noch andere Probleme aufgetreten, die Nechejev in ihrem Gespräch vor drei Tagen noch nicht wissen konnte. Dies war der Grund, warum sowohl er, als auch seine Frau noch nicht aufgebrochen waren, denn ihre Planung hatte sich ein wenig verschoben. Vor zwei Tagen hatte die Enterprise zwar alle an Bord befindlichen Zivilisten auf einem der Föderation zugehörigen Planeten abgesetzt, da das Oberkommando keine unschuldigen Leben aufs Spiel setzen wollte, doch Beverly war nicht unter diesen Leuten, noch nicht. Wenigstens war durch diese Tatsache eine weitere Begründung gegeben, wie er im Nachhinein erkannte, warum man Beverly nicht gestattete an Bord zu bleiben. Immerhin war es sehr wahrscheinlich, daß das medizinische Personal in einem Kriegsfall anderes zu tun hatte, als aktive Geburtshilfe zu leisten und das konnte er rational nachvollziehen. Nun war das Schiff auf dem Weg zu einer Werft um sich noch einmal generalüberholen zu lassen, bevor man in die Nähe der Neutralen Zone flog. Doch erst jetzt, würde er, wie mit Nechejev ursprünglich ausgemacht, mit Beverly zu der Sternenbasis in der Nähe des Planeten fliegen, auf dem die Zivilisten zeitweilig untergebracht waren, um die Austauschärztin in Empfang zu nehmen, denn sowohl sie, als auch er hatten vor ihrem Aufbruch noch einige wichtige Vorbereitungen zu treffen gehabt. So hatte Beverly noch einmal mit ihrem medizinischen Personal alles Wichtige besprochen und Ihnen ein wenig mehr Einblick in ihre Ordnung gegeben. Jean-Luc seufzte auf und lehnte sich an eines der Shuttles, auf dessen weißer Metallhülle in der für Starfleet gebräuchlichen Lettern ‚Explorer' geschrieben stand. Das kleine Schiff war schon für den Start vorbereitet, die einzige Person, die noch fehlte, war seine Frau, doch er konnte es ihr nicht verdenken. Die Tür der Shuttlerampe öffnete sich mit einem leisen Zischen, das jedoch durch die Größe des Raumes verstärkt wurde und regelrecht widerhallte und automatisch blickte er in diese Richtung. Tatsächlich betrat Beverly den Raum. Sie hatte, wie er, eine kleinere Tasche um den Körper geschlungen, trug jedoch, im Gegensatz zu ihm, Zivilkleidung, obwohl sie nach wie vor ihren Kommunikator anheften hatte. Trotz ihrer Schwangerschaft hatte sie sich einen aufrechten, ja fast stolzen Gang bewahrt und so widerstand er der Versuchung, ihr die Tasche abzunehmen – sie hätte es wahrscheinlich als Beleidigung angesehen. Sie hatte ihm mehr als einmal deutlich gemacht, daß sie gut alleine zurechtkam, auch wenn sie Vieles mehr anstrengte und sie unter einer nicht zu leugnenden Kurzatmigkeit litt. "Mußtest du lange auf mich warten?" war das erste, was sie fragte, als sie ihn erblickte. "Eigentlich nicht!" entgegnete er. "Ich habe mir das alles noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen." Er sah sie noch einmal an, sie war noch immer blaß und betrachtete ihren Bauch. "Glaubst du, wir erreichen die Sternenbasis noch, bevor es ‚soweit' ist?" Sie nickte. "Natürlich. Ich war noch einmal auf der Krankenstation und habe mich in dieser Hinsicht vergewissert, deswegen hat es auch etwas länger gedauert." Er atmete auf. "Gut!" Denn der Gedanke, mit ihr alleine zu sein, wenn die Wehen einsetzten, hatte ihn mehr als beunruhigt. Sie lächelte matt. "Wollen wir?" Er nickte kurz und öffnete das Schott des für sie bereitgestellten Shuttles. Er ließ ihr den Vortritt und bewunderte sie dafür, wie souverän sie sich trotz allem noch bewegen konnte, bevor er ihr folgte und die Luke wieder verschloß. Im Inneren jedoch half er ihr, sich auf eine der an den seitlichen Wänden befindlichen Bänke zu legen, bevor er sich an die Kontrollkonsole setzte. "Explorer an Enterprise, bitten um Starterlaubnis!" "Erlaubnis erteilt!" ertönte Commander Rikers Stimme aus dem Komlautsprecher. Das kleine Shuttle erhob sich ein wenig, durchdrang das trennende Kraftfeld der Shuttlerampe und glitt in den leeren Raum, womit es die USS Enterprise bald hinter sich zurückließ.

"Wie geht es dir?" Besorgnis erklang aus Jean-Lucs Stimme, als er ein leises Aufstöhnen aus der Richtung seiner Frau hörte. Sie waren nun gut einen Tag unterwegs und würden die Sternenbasis in gut acht Stunden erreicht haben, worüber er sehr froh war. Langsam bereitete ihm die beengte Atmosphäre, auch um Beverlys willen, Unruhe. Er hatte die Steuerkontrollen auf Autopilot gestellt und trat nun zu ihr heran. Sie war noch ein wenig bleicher, als sie es vorher schon gewesen war und an ihrer Unterlippe waren deutliche Bißspuren zu sehen. "Gut!" sagte sie mit zittriger Stimme, aber sie beide wußten, daß es nicht stimmte. Sie richtete sich etwas auf und blickte ihm in die Augen. Ihr Blick war ernst, aber zuversichtlich und entschlossen. "Die ersten Wehen haben eingesetzt!" erklärte sie ihm schließlich und er erschrak. "Wie lange schon?" "Ist schon eine Weile her..." "Oh..." Sanft strich er über die Wange und wünschte, er könnte ihr etwas von dem abnehmen, was ihren Zustand verursachte, den Schmerz, die Unbeholfenheit. Es schien, als hätte sie seine Gedanken erraten, denn sie setzte ein mattes Lächeln auf. "Mach dir keine Sorgen, es ist nicht meine erste Geburt. Damals, bei Wesley fühlte ich mich viel elender. Es ist einfach so, es gehört dazu." "Bist du dir sicher, daß wir es bis zur Sternenbasis schaffen werden? Ich meine..." Er brach ab, als er ihre Hand spürte. "Ja..." sagte sie. "Das ist erst der Anfang. Es dauert noch ein paar Stunden, bis die richtigen Wehen einsetzen." "Achso..." Er fühlte sich hilflos und fragte sich, wie sie ihm das alles mit medizinischer Gelassenheit erklären konnte. "Ich bewundere dich!" gestand er ihr. Sie kam nicht mehr dazu, ihm etwas auf dieses Kompliment zu erwidern, denn das Shuttle erbebte. Jean-Luc hatte große Schwierigkeiten, sich im Gleichgewicht zu halten. "Was zum...!" rief er, als das Schiffchen von einem erneuten Beben ergriffen wurde. Er taumelte zurück und bekam gerade noch die Wand zu fassen. Auf der Konsole blinkten einige Warnleuchten und ein penetrantes Piepsen erinnerte ihn ständig daran, daß etwas nicht in Ordnung war. So schnell es ging ließ er sich in den Pilotensessel gleiten und überprüfte den momentanen Status. Seine Gedanken rasten, er mußte die ganze Zeit an Beverly und das ungeborene Kind denken. Hastig suchte er die Anzeigen nach der Ursache der Erschütterungen ab, während er bemerkte, daß der Primärantrieb einige Beschädigungen davongetragen hatte. "Jägergeschosse!" stieß er ungläubig hervor. Seine Finger eilten über die Schaltflächen, den hoffnungsvoll – verzweifelten Versuch unternehmend das Schiffchen aus der Gefahrenzone zu manövrieren. Wieder erbebte das Shuttle und ein weiteres schrilles Piepen kam hinzu. Die Schilde waren ausgefallen. Wer auch immer diese Geschosse in diesen Teil des Weltraums plaziert hatte, er konnte sicher sein, daß sie einwandfrei funktionierten, im Gegensatz zu den Systemen dieses Shuttles. "Verdammt!" fluchte er, zunehmend die Kontrolle verlierend. Er wollte lediglich seine Frau zu einer Sternenbasis bringen und nicht irgendwelchen vergessenen heimtückischen Waffen entkommen. Es schien, als hätten sie auf ihrem Kurs ein bisher wenig bis gar nicht befahrenes Gebiet gewählt, denn sonst hätte man diese Geräte schon längst entfernt. Er erschauerte. Jägergeschosse waren eine inzwischen längst verbotene Waffe, wurden sie in früher tobenden Kriegen der Tod vieler nichtsahnender Piloten, doch es erschien logisch, daß es immer noch im All treibende, nicht entdeckte Überbleibsel von ihnen gab. Die Geschosse verhielten sich ruhig, bis sie die Energiesignatur eines vorbeifliegenden Schiffes registrierten und waren ab diesem Zeitpunkt auf gnadenlose Verfolgung und Zerstörung programmiert. Einem großen Schiff, wie der Enterprise mochte dies in heutigen Zeiten keinen allzu großen Schaden mehr zufügen, doch ein kleines Schiff, wie die Explorer war ein fast wehrloses Ziel. Nur warum, warum nur mußte ausgerechnet er mit seiner hochschwangeren Ehefrau in einen solchen Schwarm hineinmanövrieren? "Merde!" Er hämmerte seine Faust auf die Konsole und dachte über einen möglichen Ausweg aus dieser Situation nach, denn allzu lange konnte das Shuttle nicht mehr standhalten. Eine weitere Erschütterung bestätigte seine schlimmsten Vermutungen. Und nun schaltete sich auch noch die weibliche Stimme des Computers ein: "Warnung! Schwere Schäden an der Äußeren Hülle!" Per Knopfdruck ließ er sich die Aufzeichnungen der Sensoren auflisten und versuchte so viel wie möglich davon zu erfassen. Endlich hatte er das gefunden, was er gesucht hatte. Es gab kein Lichtjahr von ihnen entfernt einen unbewohnten Klasse M Planeten, auf dem sie notlanden konnten, denn anders gab es keine Möglichkeit, zu entkommen. Hastig programmierte er den Kurs, schickte noch schnell ein Notsignal in den interplanetaren Äther und sprang dann auf. Beverly blickte ihn besorgt an, sagte jedoch kein Wort, wofür er ihr äußerst dankbar war. Er griff ihren Arm und zog sie auf die Füße. Wieder erbebte das Shuttle und in diesem Moment erkannte Jean-Luc, daß es ihnen niemals gelingen konnte, das Schiff als Ganzes auf dem Planten zu landen. "Warnung! Integrität der Hülle auf kritischem Niveau!" informierte der Computer. Beverly krallte sich instinktiv an seiner Uniform fest, um nicht hinzustürzen und er gab ihr seine Hand. Ein letzter Blick auf die noch funktionierenden Anzeigen, bestätigten ihm, daß sie in Transporterreichweite waren. Schnell gab er dem Computer die am nächsten gelegenen Koordinaten und dann entmaterialisierten sie. Sekundenbruchteile später zerbarst ein kleines Sternenflottenshuttle mit dem vielversprechenden Namen ‚Explorer' aufgrund eines weiteren Treffers.

Eisiger Wind und Schneeflocken wehten Jean-Luc Picard ins Gesicht, kaum daß sie auf der Oberfläche des Planeten materialisierten. Schützend legte er die Hand vor die Augen, um die kalten Flocken abzuwehren und versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Wenn er es nicht besser wüßte, könnte man sagen sie waren sprichwörtlich vom Regen in die Traufe geraten, denn nur mit den Kleidern, die sie am Leib trugen, hatten sie diesem Wetter nicht sehr viel entgegenzusetzen. Am besten war es wohl, einen Unterschlupf zu suchen und darauf zu hoffen, daß man das Notsignal recht bald auffing, doch wie wollten sie in dieser Eiswüste einen finden? Er hätte es wissen können, als er die Koordinaten für die nördliche Hemisphäre dieses Planeten eingegeben hatte, doch mit einem solchen Schneesturm hatte er nicht gerechnet. Unruhig sah er sich nach Beverly um, die es noch einmal schwerer haben mußte als er. Sie hatte die Arme um den Körper geschlungen und zitterte. Schon um ihretwillen mußten sie eine geschützte Stelle finden. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte trotz des tobenden Sturmes, etwas zu erkennen. Nicht allzu weit entfernt von ihnen schien es Berge zu geben, denn die Sichtweite war zu getrübt, als daß es weiter entfernt sein konnte. Vielleicht konnten sie zwischen Felsen Schutz suchen, doch selbst dann war fraglich, wie sie gegen diese Kälte ankommen wollten. Sanft nahm er Beverly in den Arm und versuchte sie ein bißchen zu wärmen. Sie sah ihn einfach nur an, sagte aber kein Wort und er vermutete, sie litt unter Schmerzen. "Nicht allzu weit von uns, scheint es Berge zu geben. Vielleicht kommen wir dort unter!" schrie er, gegen das Heulen des Windes ankämpfend. Sie nickte und sah dann in die von ihm angegebene Richtung. Gemeinsam stapften sie los, wobei er sie nach wie vor im Arm hielt und stützte. Er wußte, sie würde ihm nicht sagen, wie sie sich wirklich fühlte. Für sie würde es kein: ‚Das schaffe ich unmöglich in diesem Zustand' geben, sie biß die Zähne zusammen und versuchte mitzuhalten. Er schob den Gedanken daran, wie lange sie das durchhalten mochte zur Seite und tröstete sich damit, daß sie sich in einem späteren Unterschlupf ausruhen konnte – sofern sie einen fanden.

Nach einem ungefähr halbstündigen Fußmarsch hatten sie den Fuß der Berge erreicht, welche nicht mehr als nackte Felsen zu sein schienen. Mit wachsender Besorgnis betrachtete Jean-Luc die Frau neben sich. Sie wäre auf dem Weg hierher mehrere Male fast gestürzt, wenn er sie nicht gehalten hätte und nun stand sie da, hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und zitterte. Sie schien sich an etwas klammern zu wollen, um ihren Körper vor einem Kollaps zu bewahren, doch es gelang ihr nur zum Teil. Ihre Atmung war beschleunigt um nicht zu sagen, sie schnappte regelrecht nach der Luft, und ihre Bleiche war nach wie vor vorhanden. Der Sturm tobte weiterhin um sie und die Felsen waren schon längst mit einer dünnen Schneeschicht bedeckt. Frierend rieb Jean-Luc sich die Arme um ein bißchen Wärme zu ergattern und betrachtete sich die Umgebung. Einige Meter vor ihnen, schien es eine kleine Vertiefung in der Felswand zu geben. Er wollte Beverly gerade darauf hinweisen, als er sah, daß sie im Schnee lag. "Oh Gott, nein!" Panik erfaßte ihn und er kniete sich zu ihr herunter, strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Eine kalte Hand ergriff die seine und sie sah ihn erschöpft an. "Jean-Luc..." Ihre Stimme bebte und es war das erste Mal, seitdem sie hier gestrandet waren, daß sie mit ihm sprach. "Alles wird gut..." flüsterte er. "Wir haben es gleich geschafft. Du bist unglaublich tapfer.." Sie schlug die Augen nieder – und öffnete sie nicht mehr. Die Anstrengung war einfach zu viel für sie gewesen. Er hob sie behutsam hoch und trug sie das letzte Stück, mehr schlecht als recht.

Die Stelle im Fels, in der sie vorläufig Unterschlupf gesucht hatten, als solchen zu bezeichnen war ein Witz. Der Stein war kalt und spitz, und auch sonst war es zugig und ungemütlich, doch zumindest bewahrte es sie vor dem Sturm und dem Schnee und das war alles, womit sie sich begnügen konnten. Nachdenklich blickte Jean-Luc auf seine bewußtlose Ehefrau und fragte sich, wie sie aus dieser Lage entkommen wollten. Es würde nicht mehr allzu lange dauern, bis sie beide erfroren waren, wenn es ihm nicht irgendwie gelang ein Feuer zu machen, zudem war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis das Kind zur Welt kam. Er wünschte sich an jeden anderen Ort, als diesen verdammten Planeten. Warum nur hatte er sie nicht irgendwohin anders transportieren können? Er hatte in Panik gehandelt, das Shuttle war angegriffen worden, doch auch in dieser Situation konnten sie nicht allzu lange überleben. Ein Tag war das Maximum, wenn sich die Bedingungen nicht bald änderten. Falls sie es taten, möglicherweise länger, doch dann brauchten sie immer noch Nahrung und unter Umständen medizinische Versorgung. Ihm grauste es, als er auf Beverlys Bauch blickte. Wie sollte erst das Kind überleben, geschweige denn die geschwächte Mutter?

Ungefähr drei Stunden später hatte sich die Situation minimal verbessert. Der Sturm hatte aufgehört zu toben und Jean-Luc war es gelungen, eine richtige Höhle ausfindig zu machen, die doch mehr Schutz vor kommendem Wetter bot, als eine reine Felsvertiefung. Beverly hatte das Bewußtsein wiedererlangt, doch sie lag noch immer dort, wo er sie nach der Entdeckung der Höhle hingebracht hatte. Die Kälte hatte inzwischen jede Faser seines Selbst durchdrungen und er war bereits soweit, sie nicht mehr zu spüren. Er konnte kaum noch seine Finger bewegen und die im Sturm durchnäßte Kleidung war inzwischen fast steif gefroren. Bekümmert sah er zu seiner Frau, die teilnahmslos vor sich hinstarrte. Ihre Lippen waren blau angelaufen und daraus schloß er, daß es seine ebenso sein mußten. Ihm gefiel diese Entwicklung nicht. Normalerweise neigte Beverly nicht zu dieser Art Apathie. Plötzlich sah sie zu ihm auf und seufzte. Ihre Augen blickten müde und hatten ihren früheren Glanz verloren. Sie focht Kämpfe aus, die er nur erahnen konnte, aber sicher hatte sie Schmerzen. Trotzdem verlor sie kein Wort der Klage. "Geht es noch?" fragte er. Sie nickte und schluckte. Sanft küßte er sie und legte sich neben sie, um ihr ein wenig Wärme zu spenden. Wie lange sollte das so anhalten? Bekümmert legte er die Arme um ihren Körper und zog sie an sich. Wie lange?

Blut! Es bedeckte die Felsen, es war überall. Überall Blut! Beverly hatte bei der Geburt des Kindes mehr verloren, als es normalerweise der Fall sein sollte. Langsam bekam es Jean-Luc wirklich mit der Angst zu tun. Ihr Zustand verschlechterte sich von Minute zu Minute. Sie war bereits geschwächt gewesen durch die Tatsache der Schwangerschaft, doch inzwischen kamen Kälte und dieser enorme Blutverlust hinzu. Wenn man nicht bald ihr Notsignal aufschnappen würde... Sie sah zu ihm hoch, hatte das Neugeborene an ihren Körper gedrückt. Aber der Ausdruck ihrer Augen hatte sich nicht verändert. Natürlich war sie noch bei vollem Bewußtsein – sie hatte ihm, als die Geburtswehen eintraten, genau gesagt, was er zu tun hatte, doch sie war entkräftet. Er rückte ein Stück näher an sie heran und schlang seine Uniformjacke, auf der sie jetzt lag um ihren Unterleib. Die Jacke war ebenfalls blutgetränkt, wie er betroffen bemerkte. Das durfte doch nicht sein! Sanft strich er Beverly über die Wange und lächelte sie, trotz seiner sorgenvollen Gedanken an. Er hatte sich die ganze Zeit über gewünscht, dabei zu sein, wenn sie Madeleine zur Welt brachte, ihre Hand zu halten ihr zu sagen, wie sehr er sie bewunderte, doch niemals hätte er es sich träumen lassen, daß das Kind in eisiger Kälte geboren wurde, mit ihm als einzigen Anwesenden und Helfer. Das war einfach nicht richtig. Seine Frau hatte so viel besseres verdient. Er seufzte. Sie war stark gewesen, tapfer. Natürlich hatte er in ihrem Gesicht sehen können, wie sie sich fühlte, doch sie hatte kein einziges Mal geschrien. Nun war das Kind da und es ging ihr noch miserabler als zuvor. "Jean-Luc!" Ihre Stimme war leise, fast unhörbar. "Ja?" Es kostete ihn große Anstrengung mit seinen steifen Fingern, aber es gelang ihm trotzdem ihr über die Haare zu streichen. "Ich bin so müde..." "Du darfst jetzt nicht schlafen..." "Ich weiß..." Sie schluckte. Jedes Wort bereitete ihr Mühe. "Madeleine... pass auf sie auf, versprich es..." Er nickte. "Ich verspreche es..." Sie lächelte matt. "Danke..." Sie sah zu dem Kind auf ihrem Bauch, zugedeckt mit einem Stoffetzen, der ebenfalls von seiner Jacke stammte und dann noch einmal zu ihm hoch. "Jean-Luc,... ich... liebe... dich...!" Ihr Kopf sackte zur Seite. "Beverly?" Sie zeigte keine Reaktion. Plötzliche Übelkeit überkam Jean-Luc, ausgehend von Stunden voller Sorge zu denen sich jetzt eine schleichende Panik gesellte. Seine Stimme klang trocken und heiser, doch er rief sie ein weiteres Mal beim Namen, dieses Mal lauter. Wieder reagierte sie nicht. Er schüttelte sie, er schrie ihren Namen, doch sie blieb stumm, nicht so das Kind. Die Schreie der kleinen Madeleine mischten sich unter die ihres verzweifelten Vaters, doch die Mutter rührte sich nicht mehr. Es dauerte bis die Erkenntnis zu Jean-Lucs Bewußtsein vorgedrungen war, doch dann wußte er: Beverly würde sich nicht mehr bewegen, sie war tot. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie es schon die gesamte Zeit geahnt und hatte ihm das Herz nicht unnötig schwer machen wollen. Er hob das schreiende Kind hoch und drückte es fest an sich, Tränen liefen seine Wangen herunter. Ihre letzten Worte... Es war das erste und einzige Mal gewesen, daß sie dies zu ihm gesagt hatte. Er hatte es immer gewußt, aber sie hatte es ihm niemals gesagt. "Nein!" Er wußte nicht, zu wem er dies noch sagte. "NEIN!" Der Schrei eines verzweifelten Mannes. Dann brach er schluchzend zusammen.


	16. Kapitel 16

_Disclaimer_: Ein Teil der vorkommenden Namen ist eingetragenes Warenzeichen von Paramount Pictures.

XVI 

In der Gegenwart...

Deanna Troi hatte Mühe das Gesicht nicht zu verziehen. Der Schmerz des Mannes, der ihr gegenüber saß hatte Überhand genommen und sie spürte jedes einzelne Bißchen davon. Er hatte ihr die Geschehnisse auf dem Planeten bis ins kleinste Detail berichtet, hatte sich zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder direkt mit der Situation konfrontiert. Auch jetzt glänzten Tränen in seinen Augen. Bekümmert blickte Deanna ihn an, sagte kein Wort. Es war auch nicht wichtig, etwas zu sagen, nein das einzige was wichtig war, war, daß sie zugehört hatte, bedingungslos, daß sie ihm zu verstehen geben konnte, daß es jemanden gab dem er alles erzählen konnte. Er blickte sie intensiv an, bevor er aufstand. "Ich danke Ihnen Counselor!" Ehe sie etwas erwidern konnte, hatte er ihr Quartier verlassen. Nachdenklich blickte sie ihm nach. Sie hatte durch seine Schilderung quasi miterlebt, was vorgefallen war, auf dem Planeten und sie verstand seinen Vorwurf der Sinnlosigkeit. Man hatte den Captain ungefähr eine Stunde nach Beverlys Tod gefunden und mit dem Kind auf die Enterprise gebracht. Er hatte schwere Erfrierungen erlitten und es war nicht allzu einfach gewesen, seinen Zustand zu stabilisieren. Für Beverly jedoch, kam jede Hilfe zu spät. Sämtliche Wiederbelebungsmaßnahmen schlugen fehl, sie hatte einfach zu viel Blut verloren, war bereits zu lange tot. Sie seufzte als sie daran dachte, wie man dem Captain diese Nachricht überbracht hatte. Er hatte sich tagelang in seinem Quartier vergraben, wollte nicht einmal das Kind sehen. Das Schlimmste mußte für ihn gewesen sein, als sich herausstellte, daß an den Vermutungen den Romulanern gegenüber nicht einmal etwas dran gewesen war. Eine Zeitlang hatte Deanna sogar gefürchtet, daß er sich etwas antäte. Glücklicherweise kam es nie soweit. Er hatte sich, vorher wieder gefangen. Von da an hatte seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit alleine der kleinen Madeleine gegolten, dem einzigen Mensch, für den es sich noch zu leben lohnte. Sie seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Das Schicksal konnte ungerecht sein, sehr ungerecht. Übermorgen entschied es über den Ausgang des Tests. Sie jedenfalls würde alle Daumen drücken. Erneut kamen ihr die Worte Guinans in den Sinn. "Wir werden sehen..." murmelte sie.

"... und aus diesem Grunde, entschloß man sich, Sie diesem Test zu unterziehen! Es tut mir leid, Sir!" Will Riker war überhaupt nicht wohl dabei, als er seinen Captain schlußendlich mit jener Tatsache konfrontieren mußte, die er schon tagelang mit sich herumschleppte. Doch nachdem das Schiff, das den Admiral transportierte, die Enterprise gegrüßt hatte, war es nicht mehr länger vermeidbar gewesen. "Ich verstehe..." Der Captain wirkte seltsam entrückt. Er nahm diese Botschaft mit keiner wahrnehmbaren Gefühlsregung wahr, aber möglicherweise konnte Deanna Will später etwas Gegenteiliges berichten. "Ich dachte einfach, das sollten Sie wissen, bevor der Admiral an Bord kommt, auch wenn ich damit gegen seinen direkten Befehl verstoße. Das hätte ich schon viel früher tun sollen..." Picard nickte. "Dann wollen wir unseren Gast einmal begrüßen..." Er stand auf und ging. Will sah ihm etwas entgeistert hinterher, folgte ihm aber dann.

Als Will Riker den Transporterraum betrat, hatte der Admiral bereits materialisiert. Zwar hatte er mit dem Captain Grüße ausgetauscht, schien jedoch eher kurz angebunden zu sein. Als er Will sah, begrüßte er ihn höflich, aber distanziert. "Guten Tag, Commander Riker! Haben Sie alles Nötige vorbereitet?" Will nickte, wagte es nicht zu seinem Captain zu sehen. "Gut, dann brauchen wir uns nicht länger aufhalten zu lassen! Captain?" Zielstrebig verließ Hayes den Transporterraum und nahm Picard mit, während Riker ihnen nur unglücklich nachsah. Er sah seufzend zu Chief O'Brien und murmelte: "Drücken Sie dem Captain alle Daumen!" "Aye Sir!" entgegnete der Chief verwirrt und Riker mußte doch ein wenig schmunzeln. "Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken, Chief!" Mit diesen Worten folgte er auch er den beiden.

Die Tür des Konferenzraumes öffnete sich zischend. Fragend sah Will Riker auf und erblickte Deanna. Er lehnte an der Wand davor und hatte nun einige Zeit wartend davor gestanden. "Und?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und er seufzte. "Hayes scheint genau die Schwachstellen des Captains zu kennen. Er hat ihm einige Bilder gezeigt, die man direkt oder indirekt mit Beverlys Tod in Verbindung bringen kann und die ihm in dieser Form tatsächlich tagtäglich begegnen. Inzwischen habe ich wenig Hoffnung..." "Hätten wir anders reagieren sollen? Hätten wir den Captain warnen sollen? Hätten wir ihm mehr Hilfe zukommen lassen sollen?" Will drückte seine Stirn an die Wand. Deanna zuckte die Achseln. "Ich weiß auch nicht..." Sie starrte auf den Boden. "Laut Guinan haben wir alles Mögliche getan und sollten die Dinge ihren Lauf gehen lassen..." Sanft berührte sie Will am Rücken und sagte leise. "Ich verstehe nur zu gut, wie Sie fühlen, aber vielleicht ist es wirklich höhere Gewalt. Außerdem ist der Test noch nicht zu Ende, wir machen nur eine kurze Pause." Er nickte zögernd, hatte aber keine Hoffnung mehr und legte die Hand auf die von Deanna. "Danke..." sagte er, auch wenn er nicht wußte, wofür er sich bedanken sollte. Sie lächelte ihn matt an und ging wieder in den Raum hinein.  
Zwei Stunden später war die Entscheidung gefallen. Eine Entscheidung die jeder gefürchtet und niemand gehofft hatte: Der Captain hatte den Test nicht bestanden. Er wurde für geistig instabil und kommandounfähig erklärt. Will Riker sah von dem PADD auf, das ihm Deanna in die Hand drückte und hatte größte Mühe, seine Wut zu unterdrücken. Sie befanden sich nach wie vor, vor dem Konferenzraum. Deanna seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe alles versucht, aber Hayes wollte nicht auf mich hören. Er kümmerte sich nur um seine eigenen Ergebnisse!" "Sie haben ihr Möglichstes getan... Aber ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen. Nach allem, was der Captain für die Flotte geleistet hat, wird er so eiskalt abserviert? Ich habe es von Anfang an geahnt..." Er seufzte und ließ das PADD sinken. "Das sagte ich bereits ziemlich oft, nicht wahr?" Deanna sah ihn an, sagte aber keinen Ton. Sie beide und so ziemlich jeder auf dem Schiff fühlten sich verwirrt, vor den Kopf gestoßen. Das war das letzte, womit sie gerechnet hatten. "Mir macht etwas ganz anderes Angst!" sagte sie schließlich. "Wenn der Captain mit seinem Posten seine letzte Aufgabe verliert, was wird dann mit ihm geschehen?" Bevor Will antworten konnte, ging sie fort und ließ ihn mit seinen möglichen Antworten allein.


	17. Kapitel 17

_Disclaimer_: Ein Teil der vorkommenden Namen ist eingetragenes Warenzeichen von Paramount Pictures.

XVII 

Zwei Gestalten betraten den Transporterraum. Es sah aus, als hätten sie sich für eine lange Reise fertig gemacht, von der sie nicht zurückkehren würden, denn sie hatten viel Gepäck. Es handelte sich um einen älteren Mann und ein kleines Kind. Beide sprachen kein Wort miteinander, sondern stellten sich abwartend neben die Transporterplattform. Es schien, als zögerten sie noch einige Momente, oder warteten auf jemanden. Die Tür öffnete sich ein weiteres Mal und es kamen sieben weitere Leute herein: ein kräftiger Mann mittleren Alters mit einem Vollbart, eine wunderschöne, exotische Frau mit schwarzen Locken, ein kleiner dunkelhäutiger Mann mit einer technologischen Sehhilfe, eine dunkelhäutige Frau mit einem großen, extravaganten Hut, ein bleicher Androide, ein grimmig dreinblickender Klingone und ein streng blickender Mann mit grauem Haar und dem Rang eines Admirals. Der Admiral stellte sich sofort auf die Transporterplattform und gab dem Transporterchief ein Zeichen, doch der Mann mit dem Vollbart hob das Zeichen auf. Jeder der sechs anderen umarmte den traurigen Mann mit seiner Tochter noch einmal und jeder sagte sein Lebewohl, mit Trauer, mit Bestürzung und dem Wissen man würde einander niemals wieder sehen. Der traurige Mann und seine Tochter bestiegen nun ebenfalls die Transporterplattform und kurz darauf entmaterialisierten sie, um tatsächlich niemals wieder gesehen zu werden.

Das Ende?... Nein, der Anfang! 

_Trennung. Verlust. Schmerz. Tränen. Trauer. Erinnerung..._

_Ewig werde ich bei dir sein._

_Immer wenn du mich braucht, bin ich für dich da._

_Immer wenn du an mich denkst, bin ich für dich da._

_Immer wenn du denkst du bist allein, bin ich für dich da._

_Wenn du weinst und traurig bist,_

_dann denke an mich und ich werde bei dir sein,_

_denn ich bin in deinem Geist,_

_in deiner Seele_

_und in jeder Faser deines Körpers._

_Du bist ein Teil von mir._

_Du gehörst zu mir,_

_wie ich zu dir._

_Ohne dich wäre ich leer._

_Ohne dich würde etwas fehlen._

_Für dich würde ich sterben._

_Du bist mein Geliebter!_

_Du bist nicht perfekt,_

_aber du bist perfekt du selbst._

_Das macht dich so liebenswert_

_und wertvoll für mich._

_Das Haus stürzte nicht ein,_

_als du gingst –_

_Die Vögel fielen nicht vom Himmel,_

_und die Straße bog sich nicht_

_unter deinen Schritten._

_Mein Herz schlug weiter in mir._

_Aber die Welt stand still._

_Ist es noch wichtig?_

_Ist es noch wichtig, wenn ich sage ich liebe dich?_

_Ist es noch wichtig, wenn ich sage ich vermisse dich?_

_Ist es noch wichtig, wenn ich sage es tut mir leid?_

_Es tut mir leid, dass ich fort bin? Ist das wichtig?_

_Willst du es hören?_

_Ist es noch wichtig, wenn ich weine vor Einsamkeit?_

_Ist es noch wichtig, wenn ich schreie vor Wut?_

_Ist es noch wichtig, wenn ich zittere vor fehlender Wärme?_

_Wärme, die du mir gabst? Ist das wichtig?_

_Willst du es hören?_

_Ist es noch wichtig, wenn ich glaube zu sterben?_

_Ist es noch wichtig, wenn ich im Sterben liege?_

_Ist es noch wichtig, wenn ich sterbe? Ist das wichtig?_

_Willst du es hören?_

_Würdest du es als Entschuldigung akzeptieren?_

_Als Entschuldigung dafür, dass ich nicht bei dir sein kann?_

_Willst du es hören?_

_... "Wir sind heute zusammengekommen um einen Menschen aus unseren Reihen zu verabschieden, den jeder von uns auf seine eigene Art liebgewonnen hat. Wir alle fühlen die Leere in uns, die der Tod von geliebten Menschen zwangsläufig verursacht. Niemand ist dagegen gefeit, Trauer wird immer ein wesentlicher Bestandteil unseres Daseins sein. Trotzdem kommt der Tod immer zu früh. Beverly Picard war eine gute Freundin von jedem von uns, aber sie war noch mehr. Sie war eine Kameradin, sie war eine gute Ärztin und wir konnten uns immer auf sie verlassen. Ihr Tod wird in jedem von uns tiefe Spuren hinterlassen und wir werden sie niemals vergessen. Sie hat für immer einen Platz in unserem Herzen!" Will Riker hatte erstaunlich gefaßt seine Rede zu Ende gebracht und jeder, der ihm zugehört hatte, hier im Transporterraum, murmelte beifällig. Jean-Luc Picard stand, mit einem Säugling auf dem Arm, etwas abseits und starrte ins Leere. Auf der Transporterplattform wartete ein weißer Sarg mit einem durchsichtigen Sichtfenster. In Sternenflottenlettern stand der Name des Schiffes und der Name der Toten darauf. Ihr bleiches Gesicht wirkte friedlich, fast schlafend. Plötzlich fing das kleine Kind furchtbar an zu weinen und fluchtartig verließ der Captain den Transporterraum. Wie der Sarg ins All gebeamt wurde, bekam er nicht mehr mit._

Der Anfang 

Die Golden Gate Bridge war nach wie vor das beeindruckendste Wahrzeichen San Franciscos. Ein Überbleibsel aus vergangener Zeit, gepflegt und erhalten, auch wenn die Brücke heute nur noch seltener zum Überqueren der Bucht genutzt wurde. Sie war eine Sehenswürdigkeit und nur Touristen oder Abenteuerlustige betraten das rote Monument. Ihre typischste Eigenschaft war es wohl, von der gesamten Küste aus gesehen zu werden, oder von einem der Hochhäuser in der Mitte der Stadt. Im Laufe der Zeit jedenfalls, wurde sie zu Jean-Luc Picards "bester Freundin" in seiner Einsamkeit. Nach seinem Fortgang von der Enterprise hatte Starfleet ihm eine Wohnung zur Verfügung gestellt, die er seit jener Zeit mit seiner Tochter bewohnte, doch die meiste Zeit war er alleine, weil Madeleine inzwischen die Schule besuchte. Ohne Arbeit hatte er jegliche Ablenkung verloren und hatte so noch mehr Zeit, seinen Gedanken und Erinnerungen nachzuhängen, als zuvor. Er hatte mit der Vorstellung gespielt, sich nachträglich an jenem Atlantis-Projekt zu beteiligen, das sein Freund Louis, bei seinem vorletzten Besuch in La Barre erwähnt hatte, doch inzwischen war zuviel Zeit vergangen und er hatte es nicht geschafft, sich einzuarbeiten. Trotzdem besuchte er seinen Bruder und Marie ein wenig öfter, jetzt da er auf der Erde wohnte. René verstand sich recht gut mit Madeleine, worüber er froh war. Das alles änderte aber nichts an der Tatsache, daß er viel alleine war. Seine Tochter war der einzige Grund warum er sich noch nicht ganz aufgegeben hatte, denn für sie trug er die Verantwortung. Er hatte es Beverly versprochen, damals, vor so langer Zeit. Es erschien ihm so weit entfernt und doch so nahe. In den einsamen Stunden, die er in der Wohnung verbrachte, stand er oft am Fenster und betrachtete die Brücke, die von jenem Standpunkt aus gesehen ins Zentrum seines Blickfelds rückte. Mit diesem Bauwerk teilte er das Alleinsein. Er war nicht glücklich mit diesem neuen Leben, denn es gab immer mehr freie Stellen in seinem Herzen. Nichts war an den Platz getreten, an dem vorher etwas gewesen war, Trauer und Vergessen an die Stelle von Liebe, Nähe, Kameradschaft, Freundschaft. Hier gab es keine Freunde, außer den Kindern mit denen seine Tochter spielte, es gab nur Familie, aber auch nicht allzu oft. Er zog sich noch mehr zurück und wurde von Vielen als seltsamer verbitterter alter Kauz belächelt. Er lebte sein neues Leben, Tag für Tag, zählte sie Stunden nicht. Er wachte morgens auf um Abends schlafen zu gehen, nicht und gleichzeitig genau wissend, was der neue Tag bringen würde. Wenn es etwas gab, was er im Überfluß hatte, dann Zeit, jetzt da er keinen Gebrauch mehr davon hatte. _Zeit..._ Es sollte der Tag kommen, an dem die Zeit alles ändern sollte. Der stetige Fluß der Dinge sich ein neues Bett grub. _Bald, sehr bald..._ Nachts wenn er schlief flüsterten Stimmen in sein Ohr, erzählten von vergangenen Tagen, riefen die Erinnerungen wach, das ewige nie verstummende Lied. _Bald, Geliebter..._

Veränderungen sind selten, sehr selten, doch sie kommen ohne Ankündigungen. Das menschliche Bewußtsein sieht sich vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt. Manchmal jedoch, muß das Bewußtsein erst erreicht werden.  
Jean-Luc Picard stand, wie so oft, am Fenster seiner kleinen Wohnung, die er mit seiner Tochter teilte, doch dieses Mal starrte er nicht hinaus auf die Bucht, nein er beobachtete Madeleine, die auf dem Boden saß und in das Spiel mit einem Stofftier vertieft war. Er wußte nicht einmal, ob sie ihn wahrnahm. Er verzog den Mund zu einer Grimasse, als er daran denken mußte, daß _sie_ dies alles nicht erleben durfte. _Sinnlos, so sinnlos..._ Seit das Kind die Schule besuchte, sah er es nur noch selten, doch es erschien ihm, daß Madeleine große Fortschritte erzielte. Er konnte stolz auf sie sein. Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln versuchte er seine Gedanken zu verdrängen. So viele Menschen hatten es ihm immer und immer wieder gesagt und auch er selbst hatte es wahrgenommen. Er durfte gedanklich nicht in der Vergangenheit stecken bleiben, er mußte in der Gegenwart leben. Sechs Jahre waren eine lange Zeit, lange genug um die Trauer ablegen zu können und ein neues Leben zu beginnen. Doch dazu mußte er von seinen Schuldgefühlen loskommen und das gelang ihm nach wie vor nicht. Er war diesen Vorfall gedanklich so oft durchgegangen, nachts, wenn er wachlag und es gab so viele Variablen, die, nur leicht verändert, bewirkten, daß dieses sinnlose Tod nicht hätte passieren müssen. Vielleicht sollte er wirklich darüber hinwegkommen, ein neues Leben anfangen, es zumindest probieren. Momentan gab es nichts, außer dem spielenden Kind auf dem Fußboden, was sein Dasein in irgendeiner Weise ausfüllte. Er hatte keine Arbeit und auch keine richtigen Hobbys. Das leise Piepen einer hereinkommenden Nachricht holte ihn aus seiner Nachdenklichkeit und mit schnellen Schritten ging er hinüber zum Tisch, auf dem ein kleiner Handcomputer stand. Er setzte sich davor, drückte eine Taste und das Bild seines Bruders Robert erschien. "Ich wollte mich mal wieder nach dir erkundigen!" rief dieser gerade heraus, "Aber wie ich sehe geht es dir _unverändert_ ." Jean-Luc nickte. "Woher diese plötzliche Besorgnis?" Robert lächelte bitter. "Ich mache mir schon lange Sorgen, auch um deine Tochter." "Ich bitte dich..." Lustlos winkte Jean-Luc ab. "Du glaubst nicht, wie oft ich das in den letzten sechs Jahren gehört habe.." "Aber sicher nicht von deinem älteren Bruder!" "Nicht in dieser Form. Hör zu, ich habe diese Diskussion bereits mit meinen Offizieren geführt und ich habe nicht die geringste Lust..." "JEAN-LUC! Verdammt noch mal, ich bin nicht einer deiner Offiziere, ich brauche dir keinen Respekt zu erweisen, ich brauche nicht zu schweigen, wenn du mich nicht reden hören willst! Und ich habe diesem Unsinn lange genug zugesehen! Als du vor acht Monaten zur Erde zurückgekehrt bist, hatte ich ja gar keine Ahnung, was du dir bereits fünf Jahre lang angetan hast, war aber nach wie vor der Meinung, jetzt, nachdem du die Enterprise und all das hinter dir gelassen hast, würde es langsam besser werden. Leider habe ich mich getäuscht." Jean-Luc seufzte genervt und rollte mit den Augen, unterbrach seinen Bruder jedoch nicht mehr. Trotzdem sah man ihm deutlich an, daß es ihm keine allzu große Freude machte, zuzuhören. "Ich weiß wieviel sie dir bedeutete, der Glanz in deinen Augen war eindeutig, aber du mußt loslassen, wenn du wieder anfangen willst ein normales Leben zu führen. Was vergangen ist, ist vergangen, du kannst sie nicht mehr retten! Lerne damit zu leben!" Ein Schauer durchfuhr Picard und er verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. "Was?" Er flüsterte fast. Überrascht blickte die kleine Madeleine von ihrem Stofftier auf und sah ihren Vater mit großen Augen an. Die düstere Atmosphäre die sich im Zimmer breit machte, war fast mit den Händen zu ergreifen. Am anderen Ende der Leitung zuckte Robert die Schultern. "Ich habe keine Ahnung von den Dingen, die du in deinem Leben gesehen hast, aber..." "Was hast du eben gesagt!" Jean-Lucs Stimme hatte einen seltsamen Klang angenommen. Überrascht starrte der Ältere seinen jüngeren Bruder an. "Ich, nun ich sagte, du mußt lernen das Vergangene ruhen zu lassen und damit zu leben, du kannst sie nicht mehr retten." "Ja...!" "Jean-Luc?" "Bitte!" "Ist alles in Ordnung?" "Natürlich..." "Du sahst eben so seltsam aus. Ich muß mir eingestehen, das hat mir Angst eingejagt." "Mach dir keine Gedanken..." Robert seufzte. "Du gibst mir absolut keinen Anlaß dazu. Die Traurigkeit in deinen Augen hat sich nicht verändert und auch sonst... Aber du bist sterblich, wir alle sind es und der Tod geliebter Menschen gehört zu unserem Dasein. Die Zeit ist unerbittlich und gnadenlos..." Jean-Luc flüsterte wieder, mehr zu sich selbst. "Ja, das ist sie..." "Nun dann, es sieht aus, als hätte ich dich genügend belästigt, aber du solltest darüber nachdenken..." "Glaub mir das werde ich..." "Schön, daß du doch manchmal noch auf deinen alten Bruder hörst..." Sie verabschiedeten sich und Jean-Luc blickte noch lange nachdem der Bildschirm erloschen war auf den schwarzen Monitor. "Robert..." flüsterte er. "Du hast ja keine Ahnung... Nicht mal ich habe sie..." _Beverly! Oh Gott!_ Langsam stand er auf und blickte auf Madeleine, die ihn immer noch verunsichert ansah. "Hab keine Angst!" erklärte er ihr und kniete sich zu ihr auf den Boden. Sie nickte stumm und schob ihm das Plüschtier hin. Er nahm es auf und drückte es an sich. "Bald wird alles besser, das verspreche ich dir." _Hoffentlich..._


	18. Kapitel 18

_Disclaimer_: Ein Teil der vorkommenden Namen ist eingetragenes Warenzeichen von Paramount Pictures.

XIX 

Die Schwärze des Alls war das einzige Bild, das Jean-Luc über Wochen begleitet hatte, während er seinen Flug unaufhaltsam fortsetzte. Es war nicht leicht gewesen an dieses Schiff heranzukommen, doch einige Beziehungen hatte er immer noch von seiner Zeit auf der Enterprise. Leute, die ihm noch einen Gefallen schuldeten und dies war der geeignete Zeitpunkt gewesen, alte Schulden zu begleichen. Laut der Sternenkarte war das System der Nareen gute 300 Lichtjahre von der Erde entfernt, also lagen noch gute eineinhalb Monate Flug vor ihm – wenn alles so verlief wie er es sich das vorgestellt hatte. Glücklicherweise hatte das Schiff eine bessere Ausrüstung als ein Shuttle, denn es war für längere Strecken gebaut worden, trotzdem hatte er bisher zweimal eine Zwischenlandung machen müssen, um sich wieder mit Rohstoffen zu versorgen. In der Zeit in der er alleine war, kreisten seine Gedanken um sein Vorhaben. Er wußte es war waghalsig und riskant und es gab genügend Variablen, die seine Pläne zunichte machen könnten, aber das Ergebnis wenn alles nach Plan verlief war einfach zu verlockend. Es konnte einfach nicht sein, daß Beverly einen solch sinnlosen Tod starb. Er hatte jahrelang dagegen angekämpft und nun tat er zum ersten Mal aktiv etwas dagegen. Er wußte, daß er sich vielleicht zu stark von seinen Gefühlen leiten ließ und lernen sollte, alles von einem objektiven Standpunkt aus zu sehen, doch in einem Zeitalter, in dem man wußte, daß Zeitreisen keine reine Theorie mehr waren, war es zumindest einen Versuch wert. Er fragte sich, weshalb er darauf nicht schon früher gekommen war, aber die Trauer über die eigentliche ‚Endgültigkeit' des Todes hatte so einen Gedanken schon gar nicht aufkommen lassen. Es war waghalsig und verrückt! Nach allem, was er über die Nareen wußte, waren sie eine abweisende Spezies, denn der erste und einzige Kontakt mit ihnen lief vor 50 Jahren ab, dies war auch der Zeitpunkt von dem seine Aufzeichnungen aus der Bibliothek stammten. Es schien jedoch daß sie einigen Einfluß auf den Verlauf der Zeit hatten, so ging es zumindest aus den Daten hervor. Natürlich hätte er den einfacheren Weg wählen können und sich auf illegalem Wege oder über Beziehungen die neusten Geräte aus dem temporalen Forschungslabor der Sternenflotte holen können, doch er wollte auf keinen Fall einen Skandal verursachen, im Gegenteil, es war ihm lieber, wenn niemand von seinem wahren Vorhaben wußte, bis er es durchgezogen hatte. Er wollte niemanden der ihm im Nacken saß, ihn eventuell abhalten konnte, er wollte keine falsche Zuversicht wecken, die enttäuscht werden konnte. Es hatte ihn viel Zeit gekostet, in den Archiven eine Spezies zu finden, die über solche Kräfte verfügte und nicht allzu weit entfernt war, für ein kleineres Schiff. Fast hatte er die Hoffnung aufgegeben gehabt, als ihm diese alten Berichte in die Hände gefallen waren. Er hatte keine Ahnung was davon wahr war und noch viel weniger, was sich inzwischen geändert haben könnte. Doch diese ganze Unternehmung erinnerte ihn ein Stück an die alten Tage und vielleicht brachte sie sie ihm auch ganz zurück. Wer konnte das schon wissen?

_Vielleicht bedeutet die Liebe auch zu lernen, jemanden gehen zu lassen,  
wissen wann es Abschied zu nehmen heißt.  
Nicht zuzulassen, daß unsere Gefühle dem im Weg stehen, was am Ende wahrscheinlich besser ist für die, die wir lieben?_  
Wie lange hatte er sich das anhören müssen? Vielleicht war es wirklich so und er mußte sich damit auch abfinden, vielleicht aber auch nicht und das fand er nun heraus.

Der Planet war unscheinbar. Obwohl er eine für Menschen geeignete Atmosphäre besaß, schien er nicht gerade der Ort zu sein, an dem man seinen nächsten Urlaub verbringen mochte. Es handelte sich um einen Stern der Klasse N und war am ehesten als eine Art "Eisplanet" zu beschreiben. Jean-Luc erschauerte, denn Schnee und Eis riefen bei ihm die unglücklichsten Erinnerungen hervor. Nein, dieses Eis war anders, _er_ war anders. Dieses Mal hatte er vorgesorgt und sich die passende Kleidung zurechtgelegt, sowie noch ein paar andere Vorkehrungen getroffen. Seine größere Sorge galt nun den Bewohnern des Planeten. Wie würde man ihn empfangen? Würde man ihm diese erstaunlichen Kräfte überhaupt zur Verfügung stellen? Wie sah dieses Volk überhaupt aus? Diese Fragen hatten ihn den ganzen Flug begleitet – er hatte sehr viel Zeit zum Nachdenken gehabt – doch sie konnten ihn nicht abschrecken. Man hatte die Nareen nicht als feindselig oder kriegerisch beschrieben, nur als zurückgezogen und Fremden gegenüber nicht aufgeschlossen. Und sie sollten keine Humanoiden sein... Er warf einen Blick auf die Anzeigen der Sensoren und nickte stumm. Das kleine Schiff befand sich nun im Orbit des Planeten und es war an der Zeit, die Antworten zu finden. Leider war nicht alles eindeutig erkennbar, dazu gab es einige unerklärliche Störungen, doch das irritierte ihn nicht allzu sehr. Er ergriff sich einen Tricorder und seine bereits lange gepackte Umhängetasche und ging zum Transporter. Die Armaturen des Cockpits waren das letzte, was er sah, bevor die Umgebung verschwamm.  
Ein seltsames Summen war das einzig präsente Geräusch, das Jean-Luc von der Oberfläche des Planeten wahrnahm. Neugierig und in der Hoffnung, jemanden zu sehen, blickte er sich um. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, um den Horizont ein wenig genauer zu erkennen. Diese Welt, war eine der seltsamsten, die er je gesehen hatte. Das Eis hatte seltsame, kristalline Formen und bildete rings um ihn bizarre Strukturen, die, je nachdem, wie das Licht auf sie fiel, die Farbe wechselten. Der Himmel hatte eine fast beige Farbe, was vielleicht durch den weißen Schnee und die Kristalle noch verstärkt wurde. Von seinem Standpunkt aus, war keine Sonne zu erkennen, doch er wußte, daß es eine gab. Wie konnte jemand hier nur leben? Es war zwar auf gewisse Weise schön, aber so surreal und bizarr, daß es ihm fast vorkam, wie ein Traum. Vielleicht war dies auch einer, aber ein vielversprechender. Er ging ein paar Schritte vor und der Schnee knirschte unter seinen schweren, warmen Stiefeln. Ein seltsames Singen begann die Luft zu erfüllen, das mit jedem Meter, den er zurücklegte, lauter wurde. Nervös blickte er sich um, erblickte aber nach wie vor niemanden. Lebte hier überhaupt noch jemand? Die Atmosphäre war jedenfalls atembar für Humanoide, also konnte er noch eine Weile suchen, selbst wenn sich bereits eine leichte Enttäuschung bemerkbar machte. Er hob die Hand an den Mund. "Hallo? Ist hier jemand!" rief er in die endlose Weite, doch die einzige Antwort, die er bekam, war das Echo und das Singen. Seufzend schüttelte er den Kopf. So leicht würde er nicht aufgeben, nicht nach diesem Flug, nicht nachdem er so viel investiert hatte, so lange gewartet hatte. Er biß die Zähne zusammen und stapfte entschlossen weiter. Er wiederholte seinen Ruf, doch die Antwort war genau die gleiche, lediglich mit der Ausnahme daß das Singen nun ein wenig lauter und disharmonischer geworden war. Er drehte sich um und blickte in alle Richtungen, doch alles schien genauso starr und leblos, wie zuvor. Was ging hier vor? Die Luft um ihn herum schien immer mehr zu summen und zu vibrieren und doch blieb es zugleich ruhig und still. Er wußte nicht, wie er dies deuten sollte, begann aber wieder Hoffnung zu schöpfen. Langsam zog er seinen Tricorder aus der Gürtelschlaufe und begann den Umkreis zu sondieren. Es sah nicht so aus, als gäbe es hier irgendwo irgendwelche nicht natürlich errichteten Monumente, es gab nur Berge, Schnee und bizarre Eiskristalle. Es schien als ginge von ihnen das seltsame Singen aus, zumindest laut den Tricorderdaten. Doch je länger er sich hier befand, umso klarer wurde ihm, daß auf seine Technik kein wirklicher Verlaß war. Er rieb sich mit seinem Arm über die Stirn und seufzte. Ungefähr 20 Meter vor ihm befand sich eine Anhöhe und er beschloß sie zu erklimmen, um einen besseren Überblick über das Gebiet zu bekommen, vielleicht einen Hinweis, wonach es zu suchen galt.  
Es war kein allzu beschwerlicher Aufstieg und er hatte recht behalten. Von hier aus konnte man das umliegende Gelände tatsächlich weitaus besser sehen. Eine Brise, von der er sich fragte, woher sie kommen konnte wehte ihm um die Ohren und hinterließ ein pfeifendes Geräusch. Er hängte den Tricorder zurück an den Gürtel und griff hinter seinen Kopf, um sich die an seiner Jacke befestigte Kapuze überzustreifen. Auf den ersten Blick hatte ihm die Aussicht die Sprache verschlagen. Trotz ihrer Unwirklichkeit, hatte diese Landschaft etwas atemberaubendes und in der Ferne nahmen die Kristalle fast künstlerische Formen an, von denen er sich allen Ernstes fragte, wie so etwas natürlich wachsen konnte. Das Licht spiegelte sich auf dem Eis und verwandelte den Horizont in ein fast türkisblaues Meer. Doch so schön das alles war, es gab nach wie vor keinen Hinweis auf die Bewohner des Planeten. Etwas traurig ließ er die Schultern hängen und versank weiterhin in dem Ausblick. Er öffnete seine Umhängetasche und holte ein Fernglas heraus – eines der Geräte, das wohl am zuverlässigsten war – um sich noch einmal alles anzusehen. Ein kleiner dunkler Fleck erregte, allerdings erst auf den zweiten Blick seine Aufmerksamkeit. Hatte sich dort etwa etwas bewegt?

Er drehte an einem Rädchen, das seitlich an dem Feldstecher angebracht war, um diesen Punkt ein wenig näher heranzuholen, doch was er sah, gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Steine und Eiskristalle, war das einzige, was ihm entgegenlachte, von Bewegung und Lebewesen keine Spur. Er schüttelte den Kopf und nahm das Fernglas herunter. Vielleicht, so sagte er sich, waren die Nareen an einem ganz anderen Punkt des Planeten – wenn doch nur die Sensoren funktionierten, aber seinen Daten zufolge, waren sie nicht auf einen Ort konzentriert, sondern fast überall anzutreffen. Wenn er gewußt hätte, wie sie aussahen, wäre die Suche erheblich einfacher geworden, so hatte er nicht die geringste Ahnung, wonach er eigentlich genau Ausschau zu halten hatte. Seine Gedanken schweiften ab und er mußte wieder an Beverly und auch Madeleine denken. In beider Namen durfte er nicht aufgeben, er würde dieses Volk schon finden. Fest entschlossen, aber ein wenig traurig packte er das Fernglas wieder in seine Umhängetasche und kletterte den Hügel hinunter. Die Aussicht hatte ihn auch nicht weiter gebracht, aber vielleicht gab es noch andere Möglichkeiten.  
Vier Stunden später war er genauso weit wie zu Beginn seiner Suche. Er hatte das gesamte umliegende Gebiet ohne Erfolg abgegrast und weder Lebensformen noch Spuren solcher gefunden. Und dann waren da noch diese Eiskristalle, die ihn die ganze Zeit begleiteten. Sie waren in ihrer bizarren Schönheit überall, reflektierten das Licht unbekannter Herkunft und es schien ihm, als grinsten sie ihn inzwischen hämisch an. Er wußte nicht, was in ihn gefahren war, denn normalerweise handelte er nicht so impulsiv, doch es mußten wohl aufkeimender Frust und Enttäuschung gewesen sein, die ihn dazu veranlaßten an einen der Kristalle zu treten. Er empfand es als ungeheuer erleichternd, zu sehen, wie das Eis Sprünge aufwies und dann sogar zersplitterte, obwohl er dies nicht unbedingt gewollt hatte. Kaum war der Kristall in tausend Splittern auf dem Boden verteilt, wurde das konstant in der Luft liegende Singen noch disharmonischer und schriller als die ganzen anderen Male zuvor. Er war irgendwann sogar gezwungen, sich die Ohren zuzuhalten, so unerträglich wurde das Geräusch und es war kein Ende abzusehen. Schmerzhaft verzog er das Gesicht und preßte die Handflächen stärker auf die Ohren, bis auch das keine Wirkung mehr erzielte. Er lag schon vor Schmerz zusammengekrümmt auf dem Boden, als sich die Luft zu einem Wirbel verdichtete, umliegende Schnee und Eispartikel anzog und auf ihn projizierte. Er bekam nicht einmal mehr mit, selbst in einem der Kristalle eingeschlossen zu sein, denn kurz vorher hatte er das Bewußtsein verloren.

Einige Hundert Lichtjahre entfernt schlug ein kleines, fünfjähriges Mädchen abrupt die Augen auf und saß kerzengerade in ihrem Bett. _"Papa!"_ Argwöhnisch ließ sie die Blicke in ihrem Zimmer herumschweifen, doch die Silhouetten ihres Spielzeugs verhielten sich still. Zitternd preßte sie Titus, ihren großen Plüschhasen an sich und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem weichen Fell. Es fiel ihr schwer, die gesehenen Bilder zu verdrängen, die noch immer in ihrem Kopf herumspukten, zu deutlich hatte sie alles erkennen können. "Papa..." Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen und tropften auf Titus, der sie geduldig aufnahm. Es fiel Madeleine bis heute schwer, zu begreifen, warum ihr Vater sie verlassen hatte, ohne zu sagen was er vorhatte und alle Versuche von Onkel Robert, ihren Fragen aus dem Weg zu gehen, hatten sie nur noch neugieriger gemacht. Die sorgenvolle Stimmung im Haus ihres Onkels drückte auch auf ihr Gemüt – selbst wenn René sie immer wieder versuchte aufzuheitern – denn für ihr Alter hatte sie eine erstaunliche Auffassungsgabe. Es war ihr sehr wohl bewußt, daß es dabei um ihren Vater ging und es erschien ihr manchmal, daß selbst Onkel Robert nicht wußte, was ihr Papa vorgehabt hatte. Und jetzt war er in großer Gefahr! Sie streifte die Decke zurück, klemmte Titus unter den Arm und kletterte aus dem Bett. Ihre nackten Füße machten auf dem weichen Teppich fast keine Geräusche, erst als sie das Zimmer verließ und auf den Flur trat, war ein leises Tapsen zu hören.  
"Vati ist in Gefahr!" Madeleines Stimme klang fast klagend als sie das Schlafzimmer ihres Onkels betrat. "Was?" war dessen verschlafene Stimme zu hören und seine Bettdecke raschelte, als er sich aufsetzte. Sofort schaltete sich Marie ein und sagte, leise, fast beruhigend: "Komm her, mein Schatz und erzähl mir alles, was passiert ist.." Madeleine ging langsam zu ihr und ließ sich zu ihr ins Bett heben. Marie strich ihr über die Locken und gab einen aufmunternden Ton von sich, während Robert lediglich mürrisch brummte. Und Madeleine erzählte ihr alles, jedes der Bilder, das sie gesehen hatte und fing wieder an zu weinen. Tröstend drückte Marie sie an sich. "Alles wird gut, du hast nur schlecht geträumt!"

Die Höhle war groß, unendlich groß. Sie war besser als ein "Gewölbe" zu beschreiben, gestützt von Kalksäulen. An ihrer braunen, felsigen Decke spiegelte sich die ständig wechselnde Reflexion von sich bewegendem Wasser wider. Ein unaufhörliches Tropfen war zu hören und der feuchte Geruch lag regelrecht in der Luft, obwohl es kein Modergeruch war, sondern eher etwas frisches, duftendes. Das seltsamste war wohl, daß die Höhle nicht kalt war, trotz der immensen Größe und Feuchtigkeit, nicht zu vergessen der Außentemperaturen, nein sie war angenehm warm. Verwirrt blinzelte Jean-Luc Picard, bevor er die Augen ganz aufschlug und sich umsah. Wo war er? Wieso war er hier? Wie war er hier hergekommen? Er hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren, wußte nicht einmal, wie lange er hier gelegen hatte. Mühsam setzte er sich auf und schüttelte erst einmal seine Glieder. Ihm fiel auf, daß sein Rücken schmerzte – normalerweise kein allzu gutes Zeichen und er atmete tief ein. Der Schmerz ließ ein wenig nach und er stand langsam auf. Das letzte woran er sich erinnerte, war der Eiskristall, doch was war dann geschehen? Eine tiefe Stimme, die von überall herzukommen schien, zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. "Bist du endlich erwacht, Fremder!" Er runzelte die Stirn und sah sich erschrocken um, konnte jedoch niemanden erkennen. "Wer spricht da!" rief er in die Dunkelheit zurück. "Die rechtmäßigen Besitzer dieses Planeten! Die Frage ist, wer bist du und warum greifst du uns grundlos an!" Etwas in seinem Bauch zog sich zusammen. _Der Eiskristall!_ "Mein Name ist Jean-Luc Picard und ich hatte niemals die Absicht einen von Euch zu verletzen!" "Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich dir Glauben schenken kann, immerhin hast du einen von uns beinahe getötet!" _Oh nein!_ Er seufzte schuldbewußt auf. "Ich weiß nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll. Ich habe einen großen Fehler gemacht und kann nur um Verzeihung bitten!" "Verzeihung! Du hast es nur der Gnade von Leet zu verdanken, daß du noch lebst!" Die Stimme klang nun ärgerlicher. "Was willst du überhaupt auf diesem Planeten! Fremde sind hier nicht erwünscht!" Er schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte leise. "Ich weiß nicht, ob dies jetzt noch von Bedeutung ist, doch ich hatte gehofft, Ihr könntet mir helfen, bei meiner Suche!" Eine weitere, hellere Stimme mischte sich ein, bevor die tiefe Stimme etwas erwidern konnte. "Du bist auf einer Suche?" Jean-Luc nickte. Er war sich sicher, daß, wer immer da auch sprach, ihn genausogut sehen konnte. Wieder erfüllte ein leises Singen den Raum, hallte an den Felswänden wider und die Luft verdichtete sich gut zwei Meter vor ihm. Ein leichtes Leuchten ging von dieser Stelle aus, das kurz darauf humanoide Konturen angenommen hatte. Es dauerte ein wenig, bis sich die eben erschienene Lichtgestalt bewegen konnte, doch Jean-Luc beobachtete das Schauspiel gebannt. Was für eine bemerkenswerte Spezies! Als es soweit war, bewegte sich das Wesen langsam und anmutig auf ihn zu und sprach wieder mit dieser hellen Stimme. "Ich bin Leet, den du beinahe getötet hättest. Doch bevor ich über dich urteile, möchte ich mehr über deine Suche erfahren!" "Das ist sehr nachsichtig und ich danke Euch dafür!" "Danke nicht zu früh!" Wieder nickte er und preßte die Lippen zusammen. Er hatte mit diesen Leuten, deren Hilfe er so dringend bedurfte, den denkbar schlechtesten Erstkontakt gehabt, den man sich vorstellen konnte und dennoch gaben sie ihm eine Chance, wenn auch eine kleine. Er hoffte, er konnte sie ergreifen. "Ich verstehe. Nun, dann versuche ich es euch zu erklären..." Er erzählte dem Fremden, der sich als Leet vorgestellt hatte, ein weiteres Mal seine Geschichte, er berichtete von Beverly, von ihrem sinnlosen Tod, von Madeleine und von dem Ende seiner Karriere. Er ließ nichts aus und beschönigte nichts und beschrieb ihnen seine Trauer so gut es ihm möglich war. Leet hörte geduldig zu und es schien ihm nichts auszumachen, daß die Zeit verstrich, während Jean-Luc sprach. Seine Stimme erfüllte die Grotte und er vermutete, daß noch Dutzende andere gebannt lauschten. Als er geendet hatte herrschte einige Minuten lang Schweigen, bevor Leet wieder anhob zu sprechen. "Ich spüre daß du nicht lügst, aber ich bin mir nach allem, was vorgefallen ist, nicht sicher, ob wir dir diese gewünschte Hilfe gewähren können. Wie würde es sich auf das Jetzt auswirken, wenn deine Frau noch lebte? Wenn es so ausersehen war, daß sie starb, ist es nicht gut, etwas daran zu ändern und diese komplette Zeitlinie zu zerstören." "Aus der Welt, aus der ich komme, kennen wir etwas ähnliches. Es nennt sich ‚Oberste Temporale Direktive' und ist für solche Fälle erfunden worden, auch sie untersagt uns strengstens, die Vergangenheit zu ändern, trotzdem bitte ich Euch, wenn es dafür noch nicht zu spät ist, darüber nachzudenken! Ich weiß nicht, welche Argumente ich euch liefern kann, denn ich habe keine, außer meiner Geschichte und meiner Trauer, die mich in den letzten Jahren zerfraß, wie die Schuld an ihrem Tod. Versteht es als das letzte, verzweifelte Aufbäumen eines Mannes, der seiner Tochter eine bessere Zukunft ermöglichen will und seiner Frau überhaupt eine Zukunft." Leet nickte. "Ich kann deine Gefühle verstehen, Picard und ich trage dir deinen ungewollten Angriff nicht länger nach, dennoch kann ich nicht für die anderen sprechen. Wir besitzen diese Kräfte zwar, doch wir setzen sie nur äußerst selten und ungern ein. Bevor wir es tun, wägen wir alle Vor- und Nachteile und mögliche Risiken ab. Du wünschst nach wie vor unsere Hilfe?" Picard nickte stumm. "Ja, das tue ich!"


	19. Kapitel 19

_Disclaimer_: Ein Teil der vorkommenden Namen ist eingetragenes Warenzeichen von Paramount Pictures.

XIX 

Die Schwärze des Alls war das einzige Bild, das Jean-Luc über Wochen begleitet hatte, während er seinen Flug unaufhaltsam fortsetzte. Es war nicht leicht gewesen an dieses Schiff heranzukommen, doch einige Beziehungen hatte er immer noch von seiner Zeit auf der Enterprise. Leute, die ihm noch einen Gefallen schuldeten und dies war der geeignete Zeitpunkt gewesen, alte Schulden zu begleichen. Laut der Sternenkarte war das System der Nareen gute 300 Lichtjahre von der Erde entfernt, also lagen noch gute eineinhalb Monate Flug vor ihm – wenn alles so verlief wie er es sich das vorgestellt hatte. Glücklicherweise hatte das Schiff eine bessere Ausrüstung als ein Shuttle, denn es war für längere Strecken gebaut worden, trotzdem hatte er bisher zweimal eine Zwischenlandung machen müssen, um sich wieder mit Rohstoffen zu versorgen. In der Zeit in der er alleine war, kreisten seine Gedanken um sein Vorhaben. Er wußte es war waghalsig und riskant und es gab genügend Variablen, die seine Pläne zunichte machen könnten, aber das Ergebnis wenn alles nach Plan verlief war einfach zu verlockend. Es konnte einfach nicht sein, daß Beverly einen solch sinnlosen Tod starb. Er hatte jahrelang dagegen angekämpft und nun tat er zum ersten Mal aktiv etwas dagegen. Er wußte, daß er sich vielleicht zu stark von seinen Gefühlen leiten ließ und lernen sollte, alles von einem objektiven Standpunkt aus zu sehen, doch in einem Zeitalter, in dem man wußte, daß Zeitreisen keine reine Theorie mehr waren, war es zumindest einen Versuch wert. Er fragte sich, weshalb er darauf nicht schon früher gekommen war, aber die Trauer über die eigentliche ‚Endgültigkeit' des Todes hatte so einen Gedanken schon gar nicht aufkommen lassen. Es war waghalsig und verrückt! Nach allem, was er über die Nareen wußte, waren sie eine abweisende Spezies, denn der erste und einzige Kontakt mit ihnen lief vor 50 Jahren ab, dies war auch der Zeitpunkt von dem seine Aufzeichnungen aus der Bibliothek stammten. Es schien jedoch daß sie einigen Einfluß auf den Verlauf der Zeit hatten, so ging es zumindest aus den Daten hervor. Natürlich hätte er den einfacheren Weg wählen können und sich auf illegalem Wege oder über Beziehungen die neusten Geräte aus dem temporalen Forschungslabor der Sternenflotte holen können, doch er wollte auf keinen Fall einen Skandal verursachen, im Gegenteil, es war ihm lieber, wenn niemand von seinem wahren Vorhaben wußte, bis er es durchgezogen hatte. Er wollte niemanden der ihm im Nacken saß, ihn eventuell abhalten konnte, er wollte keine falsche Zuversicht wecken, die enttäuscht werden konnte. Es hatte ihn viel Zeit gekostet, in den Archiven eine Spezies zu finden, die über solche Kräfte verfügte und nicht allzu weit entfernt war, für ein kleineres Schiff. Fast hatte er die Hoffnung aufgegeben gehabt, als ihm diese alten Berichte in die Hände gefallen waren. Er hatte keine Ahnung was davon wahr war und noch viel weniger, was sich inzwischen geändert haben könnte. Doch diese ganze Unternehmung erinnerte ihn ein Stück an die alten Tage und vielleicht brachte sie sie ihm auch ganz zurück. Wer konnte das schon wissen?

_Vielleicht bedeutet die Liebe auch zu lernen, jemanden gehen zu lassen,  
wissen wann es Abschied zu nehmen heißt.  
Nicht zuzulassen, daß unsere Gefühle dem im Weg stehen, was am Ende wahrscheinlich besser ist für die, die wir lieben?_  
Wie lange hatte er sich das anhören müssen? Vielleicht war es wirklich so und er mußte sich damit auch abfinden, vielleicht aber auch nicht und das fand er nun heraus.

Der Planet war unscheinbar. Obwohl er eine für Menschen geeignete Atmosphäre besaß, schien er nicht gerade der Ort zu sein, an dem man seinen nächsten Urlaub verbringen mochte. Es handelte sich um einen Stern der Klasse N und war am ehesten als eine Art "Eisplanet" zu beschreiben. Jean-Luc erschauerte, denn Schnee und Eis riefen bei ihm die unglücklichsten Erinnerungen hervor. Nein, dieses Eis war anders, _er_ war anders. Dieses Mal hatte er vorgesorgt und sich die passende Kleidung zurechtgelegt, sowie noch ein paar andere Vorkehrungen getroffen. Seine größere Sorge galt nun den Bewohnern des Planeten. Wie würde man ihn empfangen? Würde man ihm diese erstaunlichen Kräfte überhaupt zur Verfügung stellen? Wie sah dieses Volk überhaupt aus? Diese Fragen hatten ihn den ganzen Flug begleitet – er hatte sehr viel Zeit zum Nachdenken gehabt – doch sie konnten ihn nicht abschrecken. Man hatte die Nareen nicht als feindselig oder kriegerisch beschrieben, nur als zurückgezogen und Fremden gegenüber nicht aufgeschlossen. Und sie sollten keine Humanoiden sein... Er warf einen Blick auf die Anzeigen der Sensoren und nickte stumm. Das kleine Schiff befand sich nun im Orbit des Planeten und es war an der Zeit, die Antworten zu finden. Leider war nicht alles eindeutig erkennbar, dazu gab es einige unerklärliche Störungen, doch das irritierte ihn nicht allzu sehr. Er ergriff sich einen Tricorder und seine bereits lange gepackte Umhängetasche und ging zum Transporter. Die Armaturen des Cockpits waren das letzte, was er sah, bevor die Umgebung verschwamm.  
Ein seltsames Summen war das einzig präsente Geräusch, das Jean-Luc von der Oberfläche des Planeten wahrnahm. Neugierig und in der Hoffnung, jemanden zu sehen, blickte er sich um. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, um den Horizont ein wenig genauer zu erkennen. Diese Welt, war eine der seltsamsten, die er je gesehen hatte. Das Eis hatte seltsame, kristalline Formen und bildete rings um ihn bizarre Strukturen, die, je nachdem, wie das Licht auf sie fiel, die Farbe wechselten. Der Himmel hatte eine fast beige Farbe, was vielleicht durch den weißen Schnee und die Kristalle noch verstärkt wurde. Von seinem Standpunkt aus, war keine Sonne zu erkennen, doch er wußte, daß es eine gab. Wie konnte jemand hier nur leben? Es war zwar auf gewisse Weise schön, aber so surreal und bizarr, daß es ihm fast vorkam, wie ein Traum. Vielleicht war dies auch einer, aber ein vielversprechender. Er ging ein paar Schritte vor und der Schnee knirschte unter seinen schweren, warmen Stiefeln. Ein seltsames Singen begann die Luft zu erfüllen, das mit jedem Meter, den er zurücklegte, lauter wurde. Nervös blickte er sich um, erblickte aber nach wie vor niemanden. Lebte hier überhaupt noch jemand? Die Atmosphäre war jedenfalls atembar für Humanoide, also konnte er noch eine Weile suchen, selbst wenn sich bereits eine leichte Enttäuschung bemerkbar machte. Er hob die Hand an den Mund. "Hallo? Ist hier jemand!" rief er in die endlose Weite, doch die einzige Antwort, die er bekam, war das Echo und das Singen. Seufzend schüttelte er den Kopf. So leicht würde er nicht aufgeben, nicht nach diesem Flug, nicht nachdem er so viel investiert hatte, so lange gewartet hatte. Er biß die Zähne zusammen und stapfte entschlossen weiter. Er wiederholte seinen Ruf, doch die Antwort war genau die gleiche, lediglich mit der Ausnahme daß das Singen nun ein wenig lauter und disharmonischer geworden war. Er drehte sich um und blickte in alle Richtungen, doch alles schien genauso starr und leblos, wie zuvor. Was ging hier vor? Die Luft um ihn herum schien immer mehr zu summen und zu vibrieren und doch blieb es zugleich ruhig und still. Er wußte nicht, wie er dies deuten sollte, begann aber wieder Hoffnung zu schöpfen. Langsam zog er seinen Tricorder aus der Gürtelschlaufe und begann den Umkreis zu sondieren. Es sah nicht so aus, als gäbe es hier irgendwo irgendwelche nicht natürlich errichteten Monumente, es gab nur Berge, Schnee und bizarre Eiskristalle. Es schien als ginge von ihnen das seltsame Singen aus, zumindest laut den Tricorderdaten. Doch je länger er sich hier befand, umso klarer wurde ihm, daß auf seine Technik kein wirklicher Verlaß war. Er rieb sich mit seinem Arm über die Stirn und seufzte. Ungefähr 20 Meter vor ihm befand sich eine Anhöhe und er beschloß sie zu erklimmen, um einen besseren Überblick über das Gebiet zu bekommen, vielleicht einen Hinweis, wonach es zu suchen galt.  
Es war kein allzu beschwerlicher Aufstieg und er hatte recht behalten. Von hier aus konnte man das umliegende Gelände tatsächlich weitaus besser sehen. Eine Brise, von der er sich fragte, woher sie kommen konnte wehte ihm um die Ohren und hinterließ ein pfeifendes Geräusch. Er hängte den Tricorder zurück an den Gürtel und griff hinter seinen Kopf, um sich die an seiner Jacke befestigte Kapuze überzustreifen. Auf den ersten Blick hatte ihm die Aussicht die Sprache verschlagen. Trotz ihrer Unwirklichkeit, hatte diese Landschaft etwas atemberaubendes und in der Ferne nahmen die Kristalle fast künstlerische Formen an, von denen er sich allen Ernstes fragte, wie so etwas natürlich wachsen konnte. Das Licht spiegelte sich auf dem Eis und verwandelte den Horizont in ein fast türkisblaues Meer. Doch so schön das alles war, es gab nach wie vor keinen Hinweis auf die Bewohner des Planeten. Etwas traurig ließ er die Schultern hängen und versank weiterhin in dem Ausblick. Er öffnete seine Umhängetasche und holte ein Fernglas heraus – eines der Geräte, das wohl am zuverlässigsten war – um sich noch einmal alles anzusehen. Ein kleiner dunkler Fleck erregte, allerdings erst auf den zweiten Blick seine Aufmerksamkeit. Hatte sich dort etwa etwas bewegt?

Er drehte an einem Rädchen, das seitlich an dem Feldstecher angebracht war, um diesen Punkt ein wenig näher heranzuholen, doch was er sah, gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Steine und Eiskristalle, war das einzige, was ihm entgegenlachte, von Bewegung und Lebewesen keine Spur. Er schüttelte den Kopf und nahm das Fernglas herunter. Vielleicht, so sagte er sich, waren die Nareen an einem ganz anderen Punkt des Planeten – wenn doch nur die Sensoren funktionierten, aber seinen Daten zufolge, waren sie nicht auf einen Ort konzentriert, sondern fast überall anzutreffen. Wenn er gewußt hätte, wie sie aussahen, wäre die Suche erheblich einfacher geworden, so hatte er nicht die geringste Ahnung, wonach er eigentlich genau Ausschau zu halten hatte. Seine Gedanken schweiften ab und er mußte wieder an Beverly und auch Madeleine denken. In beider Namen durfte er nicht aufgeben, er würde dieses Volk schon finden. Fest entschlossen, aber ein wenig traurig packte er das Fernglas wieder in seine Umhängetasche und kletterte den Hügel hinunter. Die Aussicht hatte ihn auch nicht weiter gebracht, aber vielleicht gab es noch andere Möglichkeiten.  
Vier Stunden später war er genauso weit wie zu Beginn seiner Suche. Er hatte das gesamte umliegende Gebiet ohne Erfolg abgegrast und weder Lebensformen noch Spuren solcher gefunden. Und dann waren da noch diese Eiskristalle, die ihn die ganze Zeit begleiteten. Sie waren in ihrer bizarren Schönheit überall, reflektierten das Licht unbekannter Herkunft und es schien ihm, als grinsten sie ihn inzwischen hämisch an. Er wußte nicht, was in ihn gefahren war, denn normalerweise handelte er nicht so impulsiv, doch es mußten wohl aufkeimender Frust und Enttäuschung gewesen sein, die ihn dazu veranlaßten an einen der Kristalle zu treten. Er empfand es als ungeheuer erleichternd, zu sehen, wie das Eis Sprünge aufwies und dann sogar zersplitterte, obwohl er dies nicht unbedingt gewollt hatte. Kaum war der Kristall in tausend Splittern auf dem Boden verteilt, wurde das konstant in der Luft liegende Singen noch disharmonischer und schriller als die ganzen anderen Male zuvor. Er war irgendwann sogar gezwungen, sich die Ohren zuzuhalten, so unerträglich wurde das Geräusch und es war kein Ende abzusehen. Schmerzhaft verzog er das Gesicht und preßte die Handflächen stärker auf die Ohren, bis auch das keine Wirkung mehr erzielte. Er lag schon vor Schmerz zusammengekrümmt auf dem Boden, als sich die Luft zu einem Wirbel verdichtete, umliegende Schnee und Eispartikel anzog und auf ihn projizierte. Er bekam nicht einmal mehr mit, selbst in einem der Kristalle eingeschlossen zu sein, denn kurz vorher hatte er das Bewußtsein verloren.

Einige Hundert Lichtjahre entfernt schlug ein kleines, fünfjähriges Mädchen abrupt die Augen auf und saß kerzengerade in ihrem Bett. _"Papa!"_ Argwöhnisch ließ sie die Blicke in ihrem Zimmer herumschweifen, doch die Silhouetten ihres Spielzeugs verhielten sich still. Zitternd preßte sie Titus, ihren großen Plüschhasen an sich und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem weichen Fell. Es fiel ihr schwer, die gesehenen Bilder zu verdrängen, die noch immer in ihrem Kopf herumspukten, zu deutlich hatte sie alles erkennen können. "Papa..." Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen und tropften auf Titus, der sie geduldig aufnahm. Es fiel Madeleine bis heute schwer, zu begreifen, warum ihr Vater sie verlassen hatte, ohne zu sagen was er vorhatte und alle Versuche von Onkel Robert, ihren Fragen aus dem Weg zu gehen, hatten sie nur noch neugieriger gemacht. Die sorgenvolle Stimmung im Haus ihres Onkels drückte auch auf ihr Gemüt – selbst wenn René sie immer wieder versuchte aufzuheitern – denn für ihr Alter hatte sie eine erstaunliche Auffassungsgabe. Es war ihr sehr wohl bewußt, daß es dabei um ihren Vater ging und es erschien ihr manchmal, daß selbst Onkel Robert nicht wußte, was ihr Papa vorgehabt hatte. Und jetzt war er in großer Gefahr! Sie streifte die Decke zurück, klemmte Titus unter den Arm und kletterte aus dem Bett. Ihre nackten Füße machten auf dem weichen Teppich fast keine Geräusche, erst als sie das Zimmer verließ und auf den Flur trat, war ein leises Tapsen zu hören.  
"Vati ist in Gefahr!" Madeleines Stimme klang fast klagend als sie das Schlafzimmer ihres Onkels betrat. "Was?" war dessen verschlafene Stimme zu hören und seine Bettdecke raschelte, als er sich aufsetzte. Sofort schaltete sich Marie ein und sagte, leise, fast beruhigend: "Komm her, mein Schatz und erzähl mir alles, was passiert ist.." Madeleine ging langsam zu ihr und ließ sich zu ihr ins Bett heben. Marie strich ihr über die Locken und gab einen aufmunternden Ton von sich, während Robert lediglich mürrisch brummte. Und Madeleine erzählte ihr alles, jedes der Bilder, das sie gesehen hatte und fing wieder an zu weinen. Tröstend drückte Marie sie an sich. "Alles wird gut, du hast nur schlecht geträumt!"

Die Höhle war groß, unendlich groß. Sie war besser als ein "Gewölbe" zu beschreiben, gestützt von Kalksäulen. An ihrer braunen, felsigen Decke spiegelte sich die ständig wechselnde Reflexion von sich bewegendem Wasser wider. Ein unaufhörliches Tropfen war zu hören und der feuchte Geruch lag regelrecht in der Luft, obwohl es kein Modergeruch war, sondern eher etwas frisches, duftendes. Das seltsamste war wohl, daß die Höhle nicht kalt war, trotz der immensen Größe und Feuchtigkeit, nicht zu vergessen der Außentemperaturen, nein sie war angenehm warm. Verwirrt blinzelte Jean-Luc Picard, bevor er die Augen ganz aufschlug und sich umsah. Wo war er? Wieso war er hier? Wie war er hier hergekommen? Er hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren, wußte nicht einmal, wie lange er hier gelegen hatte. Mühsam setzte er sich auf und schüttelte erst einmal seine Glieder. Ihm fiel auf, daß sein Rücken schmerzte – normalerweise kein allzu gutes Zeichen und er atmete tief ein. Der Schmerz ließ ein wenig nach und er stand langsam auf. Das letzte woran er sich erinnerte, war der Eiskristall, doch was war dann geschehen? Eine tiefe Stimme, die von überall herzukommen schien, zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. "Bist du endlich erwacht, Fremder!" Er runzelte die Stirn und sah sich erschrocken um, konnte jedoch niemanden erkennen. "Wer spricht da!" rief er in die Dunkelheit zurück. "Die rechtmäßigen Besitzer dieses Planeten! Die Frage ist, wer bist du und warum greifst du uns grundlos an!" Etwas in seinem Bauch zog sich zusammen. _Der Eiskristall!_ "Mein Name ist Jean-Luc Picard und ich hatte niemals die Absicht einen von Euch zu verletzen!" "Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich dir Glauben schenken kann, immerhin hast du einen von uns beinahe getötet!" _Oh nein!_ Er seufzte schuldbewußt auf. "Ich weiß nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll. Ich habe einen großen Fehler gemacht und kann nur um Verzeihung bitten!" "Verzeihung! Du hast es nur der Gnade von Leet zu verdanken, daß du noch lebst!" Die Stimme klang nun ärgerlicher. "Was willst du überhaupt auf diesem Planeten! Fremde sind hier nicht erwünscht!" Er schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte leise. "Ich weiß nicht, ob dies jetzt noch von Bedeutung ist, doch ich hatte gehofft, Ihr könntet mir helfen, bei meiner Suche!" Eine weitere, hellere Stimme mischte sich ein, bevor die tiefe Stimme etwas erwidern konnte. "Du bist auf einer Suche?" Jean-Luc nickte. Er war sich sicher, daß, wer immer da auch sprach, ihn genausogut sehen konnte. Wieder erfüllte ein leises Singen den Raum, hallte an den Felswänden wider und die Luft verdichtete sich gut zwei Meter vor ihm. Ein leichtes Leuchten ging von dieser Stelle aus, das kurz darauf humanoide Konturen angenommen hatte. Es dauerte ein wenig, bis sich die eben erschienene Lichtgestalt bewegen konnte, doch Jean-Luc beobachtete das Schauspiel gebannt. Was für eine bemerkenswerte Spezies! Als es soweit war, bewegte sich das Wesen langsam und anmutig auf ihn zu und sprach wieder mit dieser hellen Stimme. "Ich bin Leet, den du beinahe getötet hättest. Doch bevor ich über dich urteile, möchte ich mehr über deine Suche erfahren!" "Das ist sehr nachsichtig und ich danke Euch dafür!" "Danke nicht zu früh!" Wieder nickte er und preßte die Lippen zusammen. Er hatte mit diesen Leuten, deren Hilfe er so dringend bedurfte, den denkbar schlechtesten Erstkontakt gehabt, den man sich vorstellen konnte und dennoch gaben sie ihm eine Chance, wenn auch eine kleine. Er hoffte, er konnte sie ergreifen. "Ich verstehe. Nun, dann versuche ich es euch zu erklären..." Er erzählte dem Fremden, der sich als Leet vorgestellt hatte, ein weiteres Mal seine Geschichte, er berichtete von Beverly, von ihrem sinnlosen Tod, von Madeleine und von dem Ende seiner Karriere. Er ließ nichts aus und beschönigte nichts und beschrieb ihnen seine Trauer so gut es ihm möglich war. Leet hörte geduldig zu und es schien ihm nichts auszumachen, daß die Zeit verstrich, während Jean-Luc sprach. Seine Stimme erfüllte die Grotte und er vermutete, daß noch Dutzende andere gebannt lauschten. Als er geendet hatte herrschte einige Minuten lang Schweigen, bevor Leet wieder anhob zu sprechen. "Ich spüre daß du nicht lügst, aber ich bin mir nach allem, was vorgefallen ist, nicht sicher, ob wir dir diese gewünschte Hilfe gewähren können. Wie würde es sich auf das Jetzt auswirken, wenn deine Frau noch lebte? Wenn es so ausersehen war, daß sie starb, ist es nicht gut, etwas daran zu ändern und diese komplette Zeitlinie zu zerstören." "Aus der Welt, aus der ich komme, kennen wir etwas ähnliches. Es nennt sich ‚Oberste Temporale Direktive' und ist für solche Fälle erfunden worden, auch sie untersagt uns strengstens, die Vergangenheit zu ändern, trotzdem bitte ich Euch, wenn es dafür noch nicht zu spät ist, darüber nachzudenken! Ich weiß nicht, welche Argumente ich euch liefern kann, denn ich habe keine, außer meiner Geschichte und meiner Trauer, die mich in den letzten Jahren zerfraß, wie die Schuld an ihrem Tod. Versteht es als das letzte, verzweifelte Aufbäumen eines Mannes, der seiner Tochter eine bessere Zukunft ermöglichen will und seiner Frau überhaupt eine Zukunft." Leet nickte. "Ich kann deine Gefühle verstehen, Picard und ich trage dir deinen ungewollten Angriff nicht länger nach, dennoch kann ich nicht für die anderen sprechen. Wir besitzen diese Kräfte zwar, doch wir setzen sie nur äußerst selten und ungern ein. Bevor wir es tun, wägen wir alle Vor- und Nachteile und mögliche Risiken ab. Du wünschst nach wie vor unsere Hilfe?" Picard nickte stumm. "Ja, das tue ich!"


	20. Kapitel 20

_Disclaimer_: Ein Teil der vorkommenden Namen ist eingetragenes Warenzeichen von Paramount Pictures.

XX 

Im Angesicht der Ewigkeit kann das Warten besonders schwer fallen, wie Jean-Luc verwundert feststellen mußte. Es hatte ihm nichts ausgemacht, immense Zeit in die Suche in den Archiven zu stecken, auch der Flug zu jenem Planeten war ihm nicht als lange vorgekommen und er konnte sich gedulden, doch nun, im Angesicht der Tatsache, daß er seinem Ziel näher war, als die ganze Zeit zuvor, merkte er, wie er ungeduldig wurde. Unruhig lief er in der Grotte auf und ab, während sich die Nareen berieten und seinen Fall diskutierten. Leet hatte ihm keine Hoffnungen, aber auch keine negativen Andeutungen gemacht und so konnte er nur Abwarten und sehen, was passierte. Hoffentlich gewährten sie ihm ihre Unterstützung. Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als das, um endlich dieser Sinnlosigkeit und Leere ein Ende zu bereiten. Beverly hatte diesen Tod einfach nicht verdient! Er fragte sich, wie oft er sich dies schon gesagt hatte, doch nun konnte er womöglich tatsächlich etwas ändern.  
Irgendwann wurde er des Herumlaufens müde und er setzte sich auf einen Stein. Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wieviel Zeit inzwischen verstrichen war, doch die Nareen berieten sich immer noch. _Bitte! Oh Bitte!_ Er hatte absolut kein Gefühl, ob die Länge der Verhandlung als ein positives Zeichen gesehen werden mußte, oder nicht, dazu wußte er zu wenig über diese Wesen. Ein mulmiges Gefühl der Aufregung machte sich in seiner Magengegend breit und schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Er mußte einfach an die grenzenlosen Möglichkeiten denken, die sich mit der Gewährung seiner Bitte ergaben. Er konnte Beverly retten, er mußte nicht mehr mit ansehen, wie sie vergebens starb. Er hatte dieses Szenario gedanklich inzwischen so oft durchgespielt, daß er genau wußte, was es zu tun galt, damit alles anders, glücklicher, verlief, ihm fehlte nur noch... Er holte tief Luft und holte sich zur Räson. Wenn er sich nun zu viele Hoffnungen machte, konnten sie umso leichter enttäuscht werden, darum war es besser, alles von einem distanzierten Standpunkt zu sehen... Wenn das nur so einfach getan, wie gesagt wäre. Je strenger er versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren, umso eher glitten seine Gedanken ab. Irgendwann holte ihn Leets angenehme Stimme zurück in die Realität. "Wir haben entschieden!" Hoffnungsvoll sah Jean-Luc auf und biß sich auf die Zunge, um sich ein neugieriges "Und!" zu verkneifen. "Wir werden dir deine Bitte gewähren..." Freudig schnappte Picard nach Luft. All sein stummes Bitten und Flehen, seine Hoffnungen, seine Gebete waren erhört worden. "...jedoch freue dich nicht zu früh!" fuhr Leet fort. "Denn wir haben uns entschlossen, diese Zeitlinie nicht zu sehr zu schädigen, daher beruht deine zweite Chance alleine auf deiner Intuition. Es wird dir nicht gestattet Erinnerungen an diese Gegenwart mitzunehmen. Lasse dich von deinen Gefühlen leiten..." Jean-Luc schluckte. _Keine Erinnerungen?_ Wie sollte er dann wissen...! Würden seine Gefühle ausreichen, das Unmögliche zu erreichen? Fast unsichtbar schüttelte er den Kopf. Er sollte dankbar sein, daß man ihm diese Chance überhaupt gewährt hatte. Langsam hörte er sich sagen: "Das ist akzeptabel, ich bin einverstanden!" "Gut... Dann folge mir!" Leet setzte sich in Bewegung und zum ersten Mal, seit er hier war, bekam Jean-Luc mehr von der Grotte zu sehen. Es war mehr als eine Grotte, es war eine komplette Stadt, auch wenn man keine Gebäude sehen konnte. Es schien, als hätte dieses Volk seine Existenz auf einer komplett anderen Ebene und bedurfte keiner Bauwerke mehr, lediglich einer Sammelstelle.  
Leet hatte ihn zu einem steinernen Torbogen gebracht, in dessen Umgebung die Luft mehr sang, als an anderen Stellen. Es schienen sich also schon sehr viele Individuen seines Volkes hier versammelt zu haben und abzuwarten, was nun geschah. "Bist du bereit?" fragte er Picard und als diese stumm nickte, schwoll erneut das Singen an, bis es im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes einen Wirbel erschaffen hatte. Geräusch und Umwelt verschmolzen zu einem, trennten sich wieder und kamen wieder zusammen in einem Spiel voller Farben und Wellen. Picard wußte nicht, wie ihm geschah und deshalb entschied er, sich nur von den Eindrücken leiten zu lassen, die sich von einem Moment auf den anderen änderten. Er befand sich schon lange nicht mehr bei den Nareen, doch wo _genau_ er sich befand, wußte er auch nicht. Er hörte eine leise flüsternde Stimme, die ihm beruhigend zuredete...

_Wenn ich an dich denke,_

_dann sehe ich nur Liebe vor meinen Augen._

_Wenn ich an dich denke,_

_dann spüre ich nur Wärme in meinem Herzen._

_Wenn ich an dich denke,_

_dann merke ich wie schlecht es dir geht._

_Wenn ich an dich denke,_

_dann weiß ich, du machst dir Vorwürfe._

_Doch wenn du an mich denkst,_

_dann weißt du, ich verzeihe dir._

_Ich sehe dich,_

_aber du siehst mich nicht._

_Ich spüre dich,_

_aber du spürst mich nicht._

_Ich fühle dich,_

_aber du fühlst mich nicht._

_Ich schreie nach dir,_

_aber du hörst mich nicht._

_Ich schaue auf euch herab_

_und sehe Trauer und Mißmut._

_Ich schaue auf euch herab,_

_aber manchmal verdecken Wolken meinen Blick._

_Manchmal sehe ich euch nur verschwommen_

_und dann hoffe ich, ihr denkt an mich._

_Ich bemerke Vorwürfe_

_und versuche dir klar zu machen,_

_dass du keine Schuld trägst._

_Aber du hörst mich nicht._

_Und wieder spüre ich dich,_

_aber du spürst mich nicht._

_Und wieder fühle ich dich,_

_aber du fühlst mich nicht._

_Und wieder schreie ich nach dir,_

_aber du hörst mich nicht._

_Geliebter..._

_Weißt du noch wie schön es mal war?_

_Kannst du dich noch an unser gemeinsames Glück erinnern?_

_Siehst du uns noch lachend im Wald?_

_Spürst du noch meine Wärme?_

_Denkst du noch daran?_

_Vergißt du unsere Zeit auch nicht?_

_Wirst du dich an mich erinnern?_

_Glaubst du noch an ein Wiedersehen?_

_Geliebter... ich vermisse dich so._

_Weißt du noch wie sehr ich dich liebte?_

_Kannst du dich erinnern?_

_Weißt du noch?_

_Geliebter,_

_Wenn ich dich sah,_

_dann wurde mir so warm ums Herz._

_Wenn ich deine Stimme hörte,_

_dann klang sie wie eine wunderschöne Melodie in meinen Ohren._

_Wenn ich deine Bewegungen wahrnahm,_

_dann glichen sie einem Tanz._

_Wenn ich dich damals sah,_

_dann war da dieses Gefühl._

_So ein kleines, unschuldiges Gefühl,_

_dass mir verständlich machte, wie sehr ich dich brauchte._

_Aber ich habe es ignoriert._

_Wollte nicht darauf hören._

_Und dann war es zu spät._

_Meine Zeit war abgelaufen._

_Denk an mich..._

_Bitte vergiß mich nicht._

_Meine Liebe soll in deinem Herzen blühen._

_Meine Gedanken, deine beflügeln._

_Dein Herz soll ewig meines besitzen._

_Und wenn ich auf dich herunter schaue,_

_dann geb' ich Acht auf dich._

_Werde dich leiten und begleiten,_

_dich weiterhin lieben und ehren,_

_dich begehren._

_Und weinen._

_Weinen, weil ich Angst habe dich nie wieder zu sehen._

_Weinen, weil ich weiß du mußt irgendwann loslassen._

Aber bitte versprich mir... denk an mich.

Der leise, sanfte flüsternde Ton hatte eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn und er wollte die Hand ausstrecken, um sie zu berühren. "Beverly..." _Hab noch ein wenig Geduld!_ ... Und dann war alles verschwunden!

Eine neue Chance? 

_Alles wiederholt sich?..._

Müde betrat Jean-Luc Picard sein Quartier und seufzte auf. Er war glücklich, endlich Dienstschluß zu haben und sich von einem anstrengenden Tag erholen zu können. Gedankenverloren knöpfte er seine Uniformjacke auf und schleuderte sie auf den nächstbesten Stuhl, ehe er sich erschöpft auf das Sofa sinken ließ. Noch bevor er sie sehen konnte, hörte er bereits weiche Schritte auf dem Teppichboden und wandte den Kopf instinktiv. Er lächelte leicht, als er Beverly endlich erblickte und richtete sich wieder etwas auf, während sie sich neben ihn setzte. "Hallo..." begrüßte sie ihn sanft. "Wie war dein Tag?" Er nahm sie in den Arm und zog sie ein wenig an sich. Ein Gefühl von großer Freude überkam ihn und er hatte den Eindruck, er hätte sie seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen. Es erfüllte ihn mit großer Erleichterung, zu sehen daß es ihr gut ging, auch wenn er nicht erklären konnte, wieso. Er zog sie noch ein wenig näher zu sich her und umschlang sie, fast schützend, mit den Armen bevor er sie stürmisch küßte. Sie lachte leise, als er sich von ihr löste. "Was ist denn in dich gefahren? So hast du mich schon lange nicht mehr begrüßt!" "Ich weiß auch nicht..." gestand er leise. "Es überkam mich einfach so..." Sie lachte immer noch leise und strich ihm über den Kopf. "Von mir aus, kannst du das ruhig öfter machen.." Als Antwort küßte er sie erneut. Er konnte es nicht beschreiben, doch ein Teil von ihm, war so glücklich, sie in seinen Armen zu halten, wie als hätte er dies lange nicht mehr getan.  
Vorsichtig legte er die Hand auf ihren Bauch und fühlte, wie sich das Kind bewegte. "Wie geht es dir?" Sie verzog ein wenig das Gesicht. "Wie soll es mir groß gehen? Madeleine wird von Tag zu Tag unruhiger, aber ich komme gut zurecht. Schau mich nicht so an, ich bin nicht todkrank!" "Nein, nur ein wenig blaß... aber wenn ich etwas für dich tun kann..." Sie lächelte. "Dann brauche ich es nur zu sagen, ich weiß. Aber jetzt ist das alles nur noch eine Frage von Tagen, bis das Kind zur Welt kommt, also habe ich es ja fast überstanden. Und du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt, wie dein Tag war!" Sie legte die Hand auf seine und drückte sie leicht. "Ach, wie soll er schon gewesen sein? Du kennst das doch... es war anstrengend, aber nicht überfordernd. Nichts außergewöhnliches!" "Das will ich auch hoffen. Ich fände es schade, wenn die Enterprise die tollsten Entdeckungen macht, während ich hier in Mutterschaft festsitze." "Deinen Sarkasmus hast du dir jedenfalls bewahrt!" bemerkte er trocken. Sie grinste. "Wieso nicht?" Bevor er antworten konnte, wurde er von seinem Kommunikator unterbrochen. "Riker an den Captain!" Er tippte darauf. "Was gibt es, Nummer eins?" "Admiral Nechejev möchte Sie sprechen, Sir. Sie sagt es wäre dringend!" "Stellen Sie es in mein Quartier durch!" "Verstanden! Riker Ende!" Jean-Luc tauschte mit Beverly einen beunruhigten Blick und ging dann hinüber zu seinem Schreibtisch, wo bereits der Bildschirm seines Handcomputers erleuchtet war. Er spürte ein Ziehen in der Magengrube und drehte sich instinktiv noch einmal zu Beverly herum, bevor er sich dem Bildschirm zuwandte. Zu sehen war eine blonde, autoritär aussehende Frau – die bestimmt keine guten Nachrichten hatte. Jean-Luc zog den Computer zu sich heran. "Guten Abend, Admiral!" sagte er höflich und wartete dann ab, was Nechejev zu sagen haben würde. "Guten Abend, Captain Picard!" erwiderte sie den Gruß in einem strengen Ton. "Ich habe mit Ihnen eine Sache von höchster Wichtigkeit zu besprechen." "Ich höre!" Langsam wuchs seine Beunruhigung immer mehr. "Es gibt in letzter Zeit verstärkte Anzeichen für eine erhöhte Aktivität seitens der Neutralen Zone, die es nicht geben sollte..." "Die Romulaner.." "Präzise. Berichten unserer Außenposten zufolge sollen sie mehrere aggressive Akte gegenüber der Föderation begangen haben. Kurz, wir stehen möglicherweise an der Schwelle zu einem Krieg, wenn sich herausstellen sollte, daß die Romulaner tatsächlich dafür verantwortlich sind, daher möchten wir einige Schiffe zur Erkundung der Lage an die Grenze der Neutralen Zone bringen um so viel Aufklärungsarbeit wie möglich zu leisten, unter anderem auch die Enterprise als Flaggschiff der Sternenflotte." Picard nickte. "Ich verstehe!" "Dies ist aber noch nicht alles, Captain. Es gibt noch ein weiteres Problem, auch wenn Sie es vielleicht nicht als solches sehen wollen. Es könnte durchaus zu kriegerischen Handlungen kommen. Darum muß ich Sie bitten, Ihre Chefärztin, die unseren Berichten zufolge momentan nicht dienstfähig ist, auszutauschen." Jean-Luc sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Beverly tief Luft holte, dann stand sie auf und kam ein paar Schritte ihn auf zu. "Wie habe ich diesen Befehl zu verstehen? Es gibt auf der Enterprise genügend kompetentes medizinisches Personal, das meine Frau ohne weiteres vertreten kann. Außerdem, was spricht dagegen, sie als Zivilistin an Bord zu behalten?" Genervt rollte die Admiralin mit den Augen. Es schien als hätte sie genau gewußt, daß er so reagieren würde. "Captain, ich kann Ihre persönlichen Gefühle gut verstehen, dennoch ist es notwendig, daß sie speziell für diese Mission abgelöst wird. Ich habe vollstes Vertrauen in Ihre anderen Bordärzte und würde Ihnen unter normalen Umständen auch vollkommen freie Hand lassen. Doch dies sind keine normalen Umstände, ich betone es noch einmal, es könnte ein Krieg ausbrechen und falls ja, bräuchten wir jeden verfügbaren Arzt. Außerdem, das ist eines der Dinge zu denen ich noch kommen wollte, muß ich sie bitten, alle Zivilisten von Bord zu schicken. Dies ist ein Ernstfall und diese Leute sollen nicht verletzt werden. Aus diesem Grund ist sowohl ein hochschwangerer Leitender Medizinischer Offizier als auch Ihre hochschwangere Ehefrau ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, ich hoffe das können Sie verstehen..." Jean-Luc nickte langsam. Irgend etwas sagte ihm, daß es keine Bedrohung durch die Romulaner gab. "Verstehen ja, aber einverstanden bin ich nicht. Wann soll die Enterprise in diesen Sektor beordert werden?" "Sobald alle nötigen Vorbereitungen getroffen worden sind, vielleicht in vier bis fünf Tagen. Sie erhalten bis dahin noch einmal neue Instruktionen." Verzweifelt sah er zwischen dem Bildschirm und Beverly hin und her, die ihren Kopf traurig gesenkt hatte und mit beiden Händen ihren angeschwollenen Bauch hielt. Für sie mußten diese Befehle genauso ein Schlag ins Gesicht sein. Irgendwo in seinem Inneren verstand er die Denkweise des Admirals sogar, immerhin geriet Beverly damit sogar aus einer potentiellen Schußlinie, aber er konnte sie doch jetzt nicht im Stich lassen, nicht kurz vor der Geburt ihres Kindes. Und er faßte einen Entschluß: "Admiral, ich möchte Sie trotz der Umstände darum bitten, meine Frau an Bord des Schiffes zu behalten. Sie steht kurz vor der Geburt ihres Kindes und ich möchte sie in dieser Zeit nicht im Stich lassen. Ich versichere Ihnen, es wird meine Handlungsweise während dieser Mission in keinster Weise einschränken und ich werde jeden anderen Zivilisten wie befohlen von Bord schicken." Nechejev runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. "Dies verstößt gegen jegliches Protokoll!" "Admiral, meine Frau wäre unter normalen Umständen keine Zivilistin, sondern ein hochrangiges Mitglied meiner Führungsoffiziere und sie ist nicht todkrank. Ich bin mir der Risiken durchaus bewußt und sie genauso. Was spricht dagegen, sie an Bord zu lassen, außer der potentiellen Gefahr in die sie sich begibt? Sie ist erfahren genug, auf sich selbst aufzupassen und wird die Mission nicht behindern..." Die Admiralin seufzte und zuckte die Achseln. "Wenn es Ihr Wunsch ist, Captain, so stehe ich Ihnen nicht im Wege. Sollte dennoch etwas passieren, so sagen Sie nicht, ich hätte sie nicht gewarnt!"  
Picard nickte dankbar und dann verabschiedete er sich förmlich von der Admiralin, da es nicht mehr zu sagen gab, momentan. Trotzdem gefiel ihm die ganze Sache nicht. Irgend etwas mußte tatsächlich passiert sein, sonst würde die Sternenflotte nicht solche Vorkehrungen treffen, auch wenn er dieses seltsame Gefühl nicht los wurde. Nachdenklich stand er von seinem Stuhl auf und sah zu Beverly, die nun direkt vor ihm stand. "Danke!" flüsterte sie und küßte ihn sanft.


	21. Kapitel 21

_Disclaimer_: Ein Teil der vorkommenden Namen ist eingetragenes Warenzeichen von Paramount Pictures.

XXI 

Manchmal ist es schwer zu wissen was man will. Beverly Picard – ehemals Crusher – seufzte laut und vernehmlich und wußte doch, daß sie niemand hören konnte. Die Einsamkeit schlug ihr langsam aber sicher auf das Gemüt, auch wenn Jean-Luc alles ihm nur Mögliche für sie tat. Dennoch mußte er nach wie vor und gerade jetzt seinem Dienst nachkommen, während sie in ihrem gemeinsamen Quartier auf der Couch lag und die Zeit vergehen ließ. Ihr stand der Sinn weder nach Lektüre noch nach Musik und so hatte sie die letzten Tage in vollkommener Stille nur mit ihren Gedanken verbracht. Das Baby bewegte sich lebhafter als zuvor und sie wußte, es war nur noch eine Frage von Tagen. _Hoffentlich behindere ich die Mission wirklich nicht.._ Es wäre das Beste, wenn sie noch vor dem Erreichen der neutralen Zone niederkam, aber die Natur richtete sich nicht nach den Wünschen der Menschen, auch wenn diese das gerne glauben wollten. Sie wollte niemandem im Wege stehen, denn das war das einzige, was sie hier momentan _aktiv_ tun konnte, zusätzlich wollte sie Jean-Luc gegenüber Admiral Nechejev nicht Lügen strafen, selbst wenn diese es wohl nie erfahren würde. Sie seufzte erneut und verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht. "Es wäre wohl wirklich besser für dich, wenn du hier so schnell, wie möglich herauskämest..." flüsterte sie dem ungeborenen Kind zu, wobei sie die Hand auf den Bauch legte. Sie fühlte sich inzwischen furchtbar unbeweglich und steif, was in diesem Stadium der Schwangerschaft zwar nicht verwunderlich war, aber trotzdem nicht gerade angenehm. Nach außen hin versuchte sie zwar, sich so normal, wie möglich zu verhalten, aber niemand wußte, wie sie sich wirklich fühlte – doch das wollte sie auch gar nicht. Vor allem Jean-Luc würde sich wieder unnötig Sorgen machen. Es war zwar rührend von ihm, wie besorgt er sich um sie kümmerte, aber dies war etwas, was sie letzten Endes ganz alleine durchstehen mußte, selbst wenn es ein wenig Zusammenbeißen der Zähne erforderte. Sie verlagerte ein wenig ihre Liegeposition, um die inzwischen schmerzende Seite zu entlasten und ließ ihre Gedanken treiben.  
Es war alles so schnell gegangen in den letzten Monaten. Vor gut einem Jahr hatte sie sich nicht einmal träumen lassen hochschwanger im Quartier des Captains zu liegen und mit selbigem verheiratet zu sein. Hätte es ihr jemand erzählt, sie hätte die Person ausgelacht. Doch nun, da es nun einmal so war, fragte sie sich oft, wie es gewesen wäre, wäre alles anders gekommen. Wahrscheinlich wären sie immer noch gute Freunde, die insgeheim in jeder freien Minute miteinander flirteten und es sich doch gegenseitig nicht eingestehen konnten. Sie würden aneinander vorbei leben, wie bereits die ganze Zeit zuvor. Doch sie war glücklich mit dieser Entwicklung, überglücklich – selbst wenn es bedeutete erneut die Strapazen einer Schwangerschaft auf sich zu nehmen. Sie verzog sarkastisch den Mund. _Es war es wert!_ Und außerdem war es nichts, was sie nicht schon einmal durchgestanden hatte. Ihre Gedanken glitten weiter zu jenem Mann, der ihr so viel bedeutete, der der Vater ihres Kindes war und den sie so gut kannte. Es gab diese Momente, in denen sie das Gefühl hatte, in ein offenes Buch zu blicken, wenn es sonst niemand vermochte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, fast ihr ganzes Leben mit ihm verbracht zu haben, selbst als er sie nach dem Tod von Jack verlassen hatte. Irgendwo hatte es wehgetan, tief in ihr, ja sie hatte ihn sogar manchmal dafür gehaßt. Sie hatte diese Gefühle in sich vergraben, wo sie geblieben waren, bis zu jenem Abend, als Jean-Luc in ihr Quartier gekommen war und ihr gestanden hatte, was er für sie empfand. Sie lächelte, als sie daran dachte, was dann gefolgt war. Zeitgleich war die Erinnerung zurückgekehrt, die sich mit dem lustvollen Schmerz verbunden hatte, der langsam aber sicher zur Oberfläche gelangte, als sie sich die ganze Nacht liebten.. Danach hatten sie lange, sehr lange miteinander gesprochen und Beverly konnte endlich Frieden mit der Vergangenheit schließen. Es war überraschend und zeitgleich so wohltuend gewesen, was Jean-Luc ihr offenbarte und es gab ihr endlich das Gefühl die gesamte Geschichte zu kennen.  
Manchmal, wenn sie sich unbeobachtet fühlte, betrachtete sie ihn. Es machte keinen Unterschied mehr für sie, daß er 20 Jahre älter war, im Gegenteil. Sie konnte in seinen Augen so viel Lebenserfahrung sehen und wußte zeitgleich genau, was sich hinter seiner disziplinierten Fassade verbarg. Er war ein Mann, der in seinem Leben mehr als einmal verletzt worden war, vielleicht auf eine Weise, die sie niemals vollständig ermessen konnte und trotzdem war er niemals gewalttätig oder aggressiv. Er hatte sie selten angeschrien und wenn nur aus dienstlichen Gründen, doch manchmal konnte er seinen Schmerz nicht mehr unterdrücken. Sie saß dann bei ihm und versuchte ihm zuzuhören und ihn zu trösten, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, ihm einfach das Gefühl zu geben, es sei jemand für ihn da. Sie fragte sich, was er getan hatte, bevor sie ihm Trost spenden konnte und kam, jedesmal wenn sie darüber nachdachte, zu der Erkenntnis, daß er sehr einsam gewesen war.  
Wann genau war eigentlich die Freundschaft, die sie für ihn empfunden hatte, in Liebe umgeschlagen? Von ihm wußte sie inzwischen, daß er sie geliebt hatte, seit dem ersten Augenblick, als er sie gesehen hatte und nur aus Rücksicht auf seinen Freund solch eine Zurückhaltung bewahrt hatte, doch wann geschah es bei ihr? Ob es mit ihrem Haß nach Jacks Tod einher gegangen war, als er gegangen war? Bekanntlich kann man nur jemanden hassen, den man geliebt hatte, doch dies war noch nicht der Zeitpunkt gewesen.  
Sie erinnerte sich, als sie ihn wiedersah, auf der Enterprise, nach all der Zeit. Sie wollte ihm wieder unter die Augen treten, nach all den Jahren, ihn an damals erinnern und zeitgleich, als sie ihn sah, wie er sie unsicher und nervös begrüßte, war all ihr Haß verschwunden, auch wenn die Fragen noch lange, lange Zeit geblieben waren. Sie waren schnell wieder Freunde geworden, gemeinsam durch Dick und Dünn gegangen, doch von wirklicher Liebe konnte sie nicht sprechen. Nein, das erste Mal, als sie ein solches Gefühl bemerkte, war als sie ihn sah, auf dem Borgschiff, voller Implantate, nicht länger ein Mensch. Die Art und Weise, wie er sie angesehen hatte, sie nicht länger als seine Freundin und Kollegin erkannte, hatte ihren Magen in einen Eisblock verwandelt und ein Gefühl solch großer Leere entstehen lassen, das erst wieder verschwunden war, als es ihr gemeinsam mit Data gelungen war, ihn wieder in einen Menschen zu verwandeln. Ja, das Gefühl, das sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt wahrgenommen hatte, war über die Jahre weiter gewachsen, selbst wenn sie es zeitweilig verdrängt, vergessen oder übertüncht hatte und nun hatte es sie zu dem gemacht, was sie heute war: die schwangere Ehefrau des Captains der Enterprise.

Das Zischen der Tür riß sie aus den Gedanken und langsam setzte sie sich auf. Sie erblickte Jean-Luc, der wenige Meter von ihr entfernt stand und sie eingehend betrachtete. Langsam verzog sie den Mund zu einem Lächeln. "Stimmt etwas nicht?" fragte sie ihn nach einer Weile. "Im Gegenteil! Ich habe das Gefühl, daß _alles_ stimmt, ich kann es nicht erklären..." "Wieder eines deiner seltsamen Déjà-Vu-Erlebnisse?" Sie versuchte neutral zu klingen, aber es gelang ihr nicht komplett die Sorge aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen. Er nickte. "Genau..." Sie seufzte. Seit der Nachricht von Admiral Nechejev hatte er ihr bereits mehr als einmal von unerklärlichen Gefühlen berichtet, die die meisten seiner danach gefällten Entscheidung in irgend einer Weise beeinflußt hatten. Was ihr daran die allergrößte Sorge bereitete, war die Tatsache, daß viele dieser Entscheidungen in direkter oder indirekter Weise mit ihr zu tun hatten. Trotzdem entschied sie sich dazu, ihn nicht darauf anzusprechen und es dabei zu belassen. Er lächelte und setzte sich zu ihr. "Heute haben wir die Zivilisten abgesetzt..." berichtete er ihr. "Ich fürchte nun geht es in Richtung Neutraler Zone." Er ergriff ihre Hand und wurde schlagartig ernst. "Beverly... hör zu. Es gibt etwas, das ich dir sagen muß. Es hört sich wahrscheinlich ziemlich lachhaft an, aber... ich habe Angst, die Neutrale Zone zu erreichen." Sie blickte ihn an, sagte aber nichts, sondern ließ ihn weiterreden. "Wenn ich auf meine seltsamen Gefühle höre, dann denke ich, es gibt nichts, das ich zu fürchten hätte, daß es nicht die geringste Bedrohung gibt. Dieses Gefühl ist fast stark genug, um es _Wissen_ zu nennen und dann ist da etwas anderes. Es ist weit weniger greifbar, doch es erscheint wie eine Disharmonie, die mir genau das Gegenteil sagt. Ich frage mich, ob es richtig war, dich an Bord zu behalten, ob ich überhaupt so egoistisch sein durfte, obwohl sich alles in mir gesträubt hatte, als Admiral Nechejev diesen Befehl gab. Es ist fast, als steht man vor zwei Sackgassen und weiß nicht in welche man manövrieren soll, da es auf dasselbe hinausläuft. Aber das Allerschlimmste ist, wenn ich dich ansehe. Irgendwie hängt es so eng mit dir zusammen, Beverly. So eng..." Er stockte und sah sie an. "Werde ich etwa wahnsinnig?" Sie lächelte sanft, beugte sich vor und küßte ihn leicht auf die Stirn. "So lange du diese Frage stellst, sicher nicht... Jean-Luc, für mich hört sich das ganz und gar nicht lachhaft an, aber du brauchst dich nicht zu sorgen. Ich kann verstehen, wie du dich fühlst, wie dir diese gesamte Situation auf das Gemüt schlägt und es ist natürlich, daß du so reagierst. Aber es war nicht der Egoismus, der dich dazu veranlaßt hat, mich hierzubehalten, vergiß das nicht. Es war etwas viel Größeres, nämlich Liebe und die damit einhergehende Besorgnis. Außerdem wollte ich auch hier bei dir bleiben, ungeachtet der Umstände." Er umarmte sie innig. "Danke für dein Verständnis..." Sie nickte leicht. "Nichts zu danken..." Wieder ergriff er ihre Hand und streichelte sie. "Ich weiß auch nicht, was in den letzten Tagen mit mir los ist, aber ich habe mir furchtbar viele Gedanken gemacht, auch über uns beide und manchmal habe ich das Gefühl ich mißhandle dich..." Er senkte den Blick und seufzte. "Um Himmels Willen!" Sie spürte, wie sich eine kalte Hand um ihr Herz schloß. Es gefiel ihr nicht, welche Richtung Jean-Luc eingeschlagen hatte. Er schien viel nachdenklicher und bedachter zu sein, als sie ihn kannte, doch besonders seine Art in Bezug auf sie hatte sich nachhaltig verändert. Er faßte sie beinahe mit Samthandschuhen an und hatte ein Verhalten an den Tag gelegt, das über das eines sich sorgenden Ehemannes und werdenden Vaters hinausging. "Du hast mich niemals mißhandelt, niemals!" "Aber du hast besseres verdient, als du bekommst. Sieh dich an, du bist hochschwanger... und ich fliege einer ungewissen Zukunft entgegen. Du weißt nicht einmal, wo du dein Kind zur Welt bringst." "Das ist doch nicht deine Schuld, es sind deine Befehle und ich bin ein Mensch, der so etwas verkraftet, das gehört zu meinem Beruf. Wenn ich das nicht täte, würde ich auf der Erde Radieschen anpflanzen. Dies sind Risiken, die wir beide kennen und sowohl du, als auch ich waren bereit diese Risiken zu tragen. Ich werde damit fertig werden und weißt du warum? Unter anderem, weil ich dich liebe. Jean-Luc, es ist mir gleich, wo das Kind zur Welt kommt, so lange du nur bei mir bist." "Nicht einmal das kann ich garantieren. Ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher, aber dies ist der denkbar ungeeignetste Zeitpunkt, den es gibt. Bin ich daran nicht auch schuld?" "Mindestens genauso sehr, wie ich. Wenn du nicht bei mir sein kannst, wenn die Pflicht ruft, verstehe ich das nur zu gut, es genügt auch, wenn du in _der Nähe_ bist. Wie klar muß ich mich noch ausdrücken, damit du verstehst, was ich dir sagen möchte? Du brauchst dir weder Vorwürfe noch sonst etwas zu machen, da du keine einzige der Entscheidungen für mich alleine getroffen hast, wir haben sie gemeinsam gefällt und wir werden es gemeinsam durchstehen, egal wie hart es wird. Ich habe keine Minute bereut, die ich mit dir verbracht habe." Unsicher hob er die Hand und strich ihr über das Haar. "Vergib mir, daß ich so einen Unsinn geredet habe..." "Schon vergessen!" Sie rückte ein wenig zu ihm hin und legte den Kopf auf seine Brust. Es tat ihr so gut, ihn endlich, nach diesem endlosen Tag wieder bei sich zu führen.  
"Jean-Luc?" "Hmm?" "Wenn dies alles vorbei ist, traust du dich dann überhaupt noch, mit mir zu schlafen?" Abrupt wandte er den Kopf und sah sie an. Sie lächelte leicht. "Ich fände es bedauerlich, wenn nicht.." Er verzog ebenfalls den Mund zu einem Lächeln. "Es spricht nichts dagegen..."

Die nächsten Tage verbrachte Beverly in fast genauso großer Einsamkeit, als die zuvor, während das Schiff seinem vorbestimmten Ziel entgegenflog. Inzwischen waren ihre Hoffnungen auf eine Geburt vor dem Erreichen der Neutralen Zone gesunken, zumal sie jeden Tag auf der Krankenstation vorbeisah und sich untersuchen ließ. Eine Zeitlang hatte sie daran gedacht, sich etwas zu injizieren, das den Vorgang beschleunigte, sah aber schnell wieder davon ab. Es würde alles so kommen, wie es kommen sollte, das war nun einmal der Lauf der Dinge. Inzwischen hatte sie aufgehört so viel nachzudenken und wieder Gefallen an Beschäftigung gefunden, auch wenn sie es unerträglich fand, absolut nichts tun zu können. Sie war Jean-Luc sehr dankbar dafür, daß er ihr täglich die neusten Informationen und Befehle mitteilte, damit sie sich nicht allzu isoliert vorkam und wenn sie wieder alleine war, las sie sich die PADDs mit den Informationen gerne durch. Sie wußte nun relativ gut über die Mission Bescheid und wenn alles glatt ging, erreichte die Enterprise ihr Ziel in einem Tag. Wenn sie dem, was Jean-Luc gesagt hatte, Glauben schenken konnte, durfte nicht allzu viel passieren, aber ein wenig mulmig war ihr schon, auch wenn sie dies nicht zugeben wollte. Doch wenn die Romulaner für all das nicht verantwortlich waren, wer oder was dann? Die Antworten lagen wohl dort draußen in der unendlichen Weite des Alls, doch diesmal war es nicht ihre Aufgabe, beim Entschlüsseln zu helfen. Sie konnte nur abwarten...


	22. Kapitel 22

_Disclaimer_: Ein Teil der vorkommenden Namen ist eingetragenes Warenzeichen von Paramount Pictures.

XXII 

"Hallo Doktor!" Schwester Ogawas freundliche Stimme hallte Beverly schon von weitem entgegen, als sie die Krankenstation betrat. Sie verzog den Mund zu einem leichten Lächeln und erwiderte den Gruß. Alyssa kam ihr freundlich lächelnd entgegen gelaufen und hatte schon einen Tricorder in der Hand – sie kannte die Prozedur inzwischen. "Heute brauchen Sie nicht so ausführlich zu untersuchen. Ich weiß, daß die Enterprise heute die Neutrale Zone erreichen wird und ich möchte niemanden in seiner Arbeit stören." "Ist schon in Ordnung, Sie behindern niemanden. Wenn die Wehen einsetzen, brauchen Sie auch medizinische Betreuung." "Ja, aber vielleicht ist die Mission dann bereits vorüber..." Alyssa schüttelte den Kopf, nachdem sie die Anzeigen auf dem Tricorder besah und sie Beverly unter die Nase hielt. "Sieht nicht so danach aus..." "Nein, tatsächlich nicht. Es hat wohl einfach so sein sollen..." Sie seufzte. "Eigentlich dachte ich mir bereits so etwas..." Alyssa winkte ab. "Ach Unsinn... Es wird schon alles nicht so schlimm kommen. Es wäre schlimm, wenn die Krankenstation nicht auch einmal etwas für ihre Chefin tun könnte." Sie sah noch einmal auf den Tricorder und meinte dann, während sie Beverly das Gerät in die Hand gab. "Hätten Sie etwas dagegen, wenn wir Sie hier behielten?" Beverly konnte nicht mehr darauf antworten, denn eine Erschütterung riß sie und Alyssa Ogawa aus dem Gespräch. Die beiden Frauen blickten sich erschrocken an. Im selben Moment ging der Rote Alarm los und Beverly hatte sich noch nie so nutzlos gefühlt. Das gesamte medizinische Personal ging auf seinen Posten nur sie konnte sich auf das nächstbeste Biobett setzen. "Was geht hier vor?" "Es sieht so aus, als wären wir angegriffen worden..." Der Boden erbebte ein weiteres Mal unter ihnen, dieses Mal heftiger und Beverly mußte sich richtig festhalten, um nicht zu Boden zu fallen. Diese gesamte Situation hatte etwas Irreales und sie begnügte sich damit zu Boden zu starren. Ihr gefiel die Entwicklung zwar ganz und gar nicht, doch dieses Mal war sie ein außenstehendes Teil dieser perfekt funktionierenden Maschinerie. Dieses Mal mußte sie sich um nichts kümmern. Wäre nur das ungeborene Kind nicht...  
Mit einem weiteren Beben fiel für kurze Zeit die Beleuchtung aus und dann materialisierten sie. Direkt vor ihren Augen erschienen drei Romulaner, die nicht sehr kompromißbereit aussahen. Sie hielten ihre Disruptoren entschlossen vor ihr Gesicht und es war klar, daß sie bei der kleinsten falschen Bewegung schießen würden. Ruhig schloß Beverly die Augen und atmete tief durch. Sie durfte jetzt nur nicht die Nerven verlieren...  
In Windeseile hatten die Romulaner die Krankenstation ausgekundschaftet, während sie das Personal in Schach hielten und zusammengetrieben hatten. Alyssa rief etwas und kurz darauf hatte sie einen Disruptor unter der Nase. Es waren nur noch Sekundenbruchteile, bis der Romulaner schießen würde. Für Beverly hatte diese Situation sämtliche Realität verloren und man maß ihr als hochschwangerer Patientin auch keine besondere Beachtung bei. Sie spürte noch immer den Tricorder in ihrer Hand, hob den Arm wie in Zeitlupe und schleuderte dem Romulaner das Gerät an den Kopf. Danach ging alles ganz schnell. Sie traf ihn am Hinterkopf und wütend wirbelte er herum. Bevor sie erkannte, was geschah hatte er bereits geschossen und der Strahl hatte sie getroffen. Sie spürte noch einen leichten Schmerz, aber war bereits tot, als sie zu Boden fiel.

"... es ging alles so schnell..." Alyssas Stimme war fast unhörbar und leise, als sie Jean-Luc den Vorfall auf der Krankenstation beschrieb, während er vor der Leiche seiner Frau kniete. "Und das Kind?" Seine Stimme war ebenfalls brüchig. Stumm schüttelte sie den Kopf und er spürte, wie ihm heiße Tränen die Wangen hinunterliefen. Er hatte Frau und Kind an marodierende Romulaner verloren und nur wegen seiner Sturheit. Es war alles so sinnlos und unnötig...  
Es stimmte schon, daß die Außenposten von den Romulanern angegriffen worden waren, allerdings hatte man es mit einer marodierenden Splittergruppe zu tun, die gegen das eigentliche Imperium arbeitete und ihre eigenen Ziele verfolgte. Zwei ihrer Schiffe hatten die Enterprise als Führungsschiff der Flotte angegriffen und die Schilde so weit geschwächt, daß sie einige der Kämpfer an Bord beamen konnten, wo sie, fast überall, auf Widerstand stießen und relativ schnell überwältigt werden konnten. Es gab so gut wie keine Toten bei der Aktion und nur wenig Verletzte. Und die Person, die am unschuldigsten von allen war, lag nun tot vor ihm auf dem Boden. "Warum?" schluchzte er. "Warum sie?" "Sie hat mir das Leben gerettet!" flüsterte Alyssa. "Und mit ihrem eigenen bezahlt.." "Nein...NEIN!" Er schlug mit der Hand auf den Boden. "Warum nur? Warum?" Es kam ihm vor, als würden ihre offenen, ins Leere blickenden Augen ihn vorwurfsvoll ansehen und das Blut, das an ihren Mundwinkeln hing sprach seine eigene Sprache. "Sie hatte es von allen hier am wenigsten verdient! Es ist meine Schuld, meine verdammte Schuld... Ich hätte auf Admiral Nechejev hören sollen!" Er kauerte sich über Beverlys leblosen Körper zusammen und wollte von allem nichts hören und sehen. Ihn interessierte nichts mehr, nicht die offizielle Entschuldigung des Romulanischen Imperiums, nicht die beiden Warbirds, die sich enttarnten und sich um die Schiffe der marodierenden ‚Abtrünnigen' kümmerten, nicht fortlaufende Beileidsbekundungen. All das machte Beverly nicht mehr lebendig, die getötet für nichts und wieder nichts vor ihm auf dem Boden lag. Er spürte all die mitleidigen Blicke auf sich, doch er wollte nichts hören und nichts sehen.  
Niedergeschlagen hob Alyssa den Tricorder auf, den Beverly nach dem Romulaner geworfen hatte. Morgen hätte sie das Kind bekommen, doch es gab kein Morgen mehr...

7 Jahre später/ gleichzeitig

Leet zuckte innerlich zusammen, als er von etwas verletzt wurde und der Schmerz berührte sein Bewußtsein. Es war nicht nur der körperliche Schmerz, den er durch die Aggressivität des Angriffs verspürte, sondern auch der Schmerz des Angreifers selbst. Leet spürte, wie seine Gestalt zerbarst und sich in Tausend Teile verstreute, er fühlte Befriedigung bei dem Verursacher und dennoch verspürte er keinen Groll. Der einzige Gedanke, der sich tief in seinem Inneren formierte, war: _Ich heiße dich willkommen, Jean-Luc Picard!_

Eine große Welle von Emotionen brach über Jean-Luc zusammen, als er aus Frust an diesen Eiskristall getreten hatte. Er konnte es nicht beschreiben, zumal er kein Empath war, doch es schien ihm, als würden sich die Emotionen mit etwas anderem, älter und doch parallel, überschneiden. Die Intensität dieser Wahrnehmung war so groß, daß er Angst hatte, sein Kopf könne platzen, doch dazu kam es nicht. Er verlor vorher das Bewußtsein.

_Was ist Liebe?  
So unendlich das Universum ist, so unendliche Definitionen gibt es für diese eine Empfindung. Für die einen ist es das höchste der Gefühle, wert besungen und gelobt zu werden, in endlosen Liedern und Hymnen, für die anderen ist es nur Zeitverschwendung in ihrer kalten Einsamkeit. Ohne Hass gibt es keine Liebe und manchmal schlägt das eine in das andere um, ohne ersichtlichen Grund.  
Für den einen ist Liebe rein körperlich und dient zur Fortpflanzung, für den anderen kommt sie ohne den Körper aus und existiert nur im Geist. Paßt sich dieses Gefühl unseren Bedürfnissen an? Passen wir uns diesem Gefühl an? Wie kommt es, daß zwei Herzen im gleichen Rhythmus schlagen, zwei Geister auf der gleichen Wellenlänge liegen?  
Es gibt Dinge die kann man mit Wissenschaft nicht erklären..._

Als Jean-Luc die Augen aufschlug, befand er sich in einer seltsamen Grotte, an deren Decke sich das Wasser widerspiegelte, nur daß es weit und breit kein Wasser gab. Ein Singen erfüllte die Luft und er hatte das Gefühl, schon einmal hier gewesen zu sein in einer Vergangenheit, die nicht mehr seine eigene war. Eine helle Stimme zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. "Ich heiße dich willkommen, Jean-Luc, ich habe dich bereits erwartet.." "Woher...?" Er stockte. Diese Wesen, diese Nareen, die er suchte waren wohl mächtiger als er dachte. Anstatt einer Antwort flutete eine weitere Reihe mentaler Eindrücke auf sein Bewußtsein ein und plötzlich wurde aus einer Überschneidung eine Überlagerung. Er verstand. "Ich... war bereits hier, nicht wahr?" "Das ist richtig..." Die Bilder wurden klarer und plötzlich konnte er sich an alles erinnern. Beverly! Madeleine! Das Mädchen hatte überlebt, in einer anderen Realität.. wenn er nur wußte, in welcher er sich befand... Lebte seine Tochter immer noch irgendwo oder war alles ausgelöscht? Und eine Frage brannte ihm nun besonders auf der Zunge. "Wie konnte das alles passieren? Es hatte doch keine Bedrohung durch die Romulaner gegeben!" – zumindest in dieser Parallelrealität. "Es hat sie immer gegeben..." informierte ihn die Stimme, die er nun als die von Leet erkannte. "Nur ist deine Flotte zuvor später gekommen und das Imperium hatte genügend Zeit, seine Abtrünnigen selbst auszumerzen. Dieses Mal gab es keine Verzögerungen!" "Aber..." er holte tief Luft. "..kann ich Beverly dann überhaupt retten? Stirbt sie nicht, egal was ich tue, auch wenn es letztendlich immer aus meiner Schuld heraus geschieht?" "Diese Frage zu beantworten liegt nicht in meiner Macht... Das Schicksal kennt zu viele Variablen." "Ich möchte sie so gerne retten... aber ist dies überhaupt noch möglich, ohne die Zeitlinie zu verändern?" "Im Moment ist alles möglich... die Zeitlinien befinden sich in einer Schwebe und man könnte sagen, sie laufen in dir zusammen. Wenn du dich beeilst, können wir dir noch eine dritte Chance gewähren, bevor das Portal, das du vor 7 Jahren und doch zur selben Zeit öffnetest, für immer verschlossen wird. Vergiß nicht, daß alle Realitäten in dir vereinigt werden. In Wirklichkeit sind keine sieben Jahre vergangen seit deiner ersten Zeitreise und heute... doch ist das mit dem geöffneten Portal nur schwer begreiflich. Wenn es erst einmal geschlossen wird, wirst du verstehen..." Jean-Luc schluckte. "Vorher würde ich gerne noch einmal meine Chance ergreifen..." "So sei es! Aber du kennst die Risiken..."

Eine weitere neue Chance? 

_Alles wiederholt sich?..._

Müde betrat Jean-Luc Picard sein Quartier und seufzte auf. Er war glücklich, endlich Dienstschluß zu haben und sich von einem anstrengenden Tag erholen zu können. Gedankenverloren knöpfte er seine Uniformjacke auf und schleuderte sie auf den nächstbesten Stuhl, ehe er sich erschöpft auf das Sofa sinken ließ. Noch bevor er sie sehen konnte, hörte er bereits weiche Schritte auf dem Teppichboden und wandte den Kopf instinktiv. Er lächelte leicht, als er Beverly endlich erblickte und richtete sich wieder etwas auf, während sie sich neben ihn setzte. Irgendwie hatte er den Eindruck dies alles schon einmal erlebt zu haben. "Hallo..." begrüßte sie ihn sanft. "Wie war dein Tag?" Er nahm sie in den Arm und zog sie ein wenig an sich, darauf bedacht, ihr nicht auch nur im Geringsten wehzutun. Er sah in ihr auf eine unerklärliche Weise etwas Kostbares, Zerbrechliches und eine unglaubliche Angst, sie verlieren zu können griff nach seiner Kehle.  
Vorsichtig legte er die Hand auf ihren Bauch und fühlte, wie sich das Kind bewegte. "Ich sollte eher dich fragen, wie es dir geht? Ich sehe dich ja die meiste Zeit nicht..." Sie verzog ein wenig das Gesicht. "Wie soll es mir groß gehen? Madeleine wird von Tag zu Tag unruhiger, aber ich komme gut zurecht. Schau mich nicht so an, ich bin nicht todkrank!" "Nein, nur ein wenig blaß... aber wenn ich etwas für dich tun kann..." Sie lächelte, legte die Hand auf seine und drückte sie leicht.. "Dann brauche ich es nur zu sagen, ich weiß. Aber jetzt ist das alles nur noch eine Frage von Tagen, bis das Kind zur Welt kommt, also habe ich es ja fast überstanden. Und du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt, wie dein Tag war!" "Ach, wie soll er schon gewesen sein? Du kennst das doch... es war anstrengend, aber nicht überfordernd. Nichts außergewöhnliches!" "Das will ich auch hoffen. Ich fände es schade, wenn die Enterprise die tollsten Entdeckungen macht, während ich hier in Mutterschaft festsitze." "Deinen Sarkasmus hast du dir jedenfalls bewahrt!" bemerkte er trocken. Sie grinste. "Wieso nicht?" Bevor er antworten konnte, wurde er von seinem Kommunikator unterbrochen. "Riker an den Captain!" Er tippte darauf. "Was gibt es, Nummer eins?" "Admiral Nechejev möchte Sie sprechen, Sir. Sie sagt es wäre dringend!" "Stellen Sie es in mein Quartier durch!" "Verstanden! Riker Ende!" Jean-Luc tauschte mit Beverly einen beunruhigten Blick und ging dann hinüber zu seinem Schreibtisch, wo bereits der Bildschirm seines Handcomputers erleuchtet war. Er spürte ein Ziehen in der Magengrube und drehte sich instinktiv noch einmal zu Beverly herum, bevor er sich dem Bildschirm zuwandte. Zu sehen war eine blonde, autoritär aussehende Frau – die bestimmt keine guten Nachrichten hatte. Jean-Luc zog den Computer zu sich heran. "Guten Abend, Admiral!" sagte er höflich und wartete dann ab, was Nechejev zu sagen haben würde. "Guten Abend, Captain Picard!" erwiderte sie den Gruß in einem strengen Ton. "Ich habe mit Ihnen eine Sache von höchster Wichtigkeit zu besprechen." "Ich höre!" Langsam wuchs seine Beunruhigung immer mehr. "Es gibt in letzter Zeit verstärkte Anzeichen für eine erhöhte Aktivität seitens der Neutralen Zone, die es nicht geben sollte..." "Die Romulaner.." "Präzise. Berichten unserer Außenposten zufolge sollen sie mehrere aggressive Akte gegenüber der Föderation begangen haben. Kurz, wir stehen möglicherweise an der Schwelle zu einem Krieg, wenn sich herausstellen sollte, daß die Romulaner tatsächlich dafür verantwortlich sind, daher möchten wir einige Schiffe zur Erkundung der Lage an die Grenze der Neutralen Zone bringen um so viel Aufklärungsarbeit wie möglich zu leisten, unter anderem auch die Enterprise als Flaggschiff der Sternenflotte." Picard nickte. "Ich verstehe!" _Ich weiß_ Er wagte es nicht zu Beverly zu sehen, doch spürte er ihre Anwesenheit nun viel stärker als zuvor. "Dies ist aber noch nicht alles, Captain. Es gibt noch ein weiteres Problem, auch wenn Sie es vielleicht nicht als solches sehen wollen. Es könnte durchaus zu kriegerischen Handlungen kommen. Darum muß ich Sie bitten, Ihre Chefärztin, die unseren Berichten zufolge momentan nicht dienstfähig ist, auszutauschen." Jean-Luc sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Beverly tief Luft holte, dann stand sie auf und kam ein paar Schritte ihn auf zu. "Wie habe ich diesen Befehl zu verstehen? Es gibt auf der Enterprise genügend kompetentes medizinisches Personal, das meine Frau ohne weiteres vertreten kann. Außerdem, was spricht dagegen, sie als Zivilistin an Bord zu behalten?" Genervt rollte die Admiralin mit den Augen. Es schien als hätte sie genau gewußt, daß er so reagieren würde. "Captain, ich kann Ihre persönlichen Gefühle gut verstehen, dennoch ist es notwendig, daß sie speziell für diese Mission abgelöst wird. Ich habe vollstes Vertrauen in Ihre anderen Bordärzte und würde Ihnen unter normalen Umständen auch vollkommen freie Hand lassen. Doch dies sind keine normalen Umstände, ich betone es noch einmal, es könnte ein Krieg ausbrechen und falls ja, bräuchten wir jeden verfügbaren Arzt. Außerdem, das ist eines der Dinge zu denen ich noch kommen wollten, muß ich sie bitten, alle Zivilisten von Bord zu schicken. Dies ist ein Ernstfall und diese Leute sollen nicht verletzt werden. Aus diesem Grund ist sowohl ein hochschwangerer Leitender Medizinischer Offizier als auch Ihre hochschwangere Ehefrau ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, ich hoffe das können Sie verstehen..." Jean-Luc nickte langsam. Irgend etwas sagte ihm, daß es eine ernstzunehmende Bedrohung dort draußen gab, auch wenn er es nicht erklären konnte. War es wirklich notwendig seine Frau, die bald ein Kind zur Welt brachte in Gefahr zu bringen? "Wann soll die Enterprise in diesen Sektor beordert werden?" fragte er prophylaktisch. "Sobald alle nötigen Vorbereitungen getroffen worden sind, vielleicht in vier bis fünf Tagen. Sie erhalten bis dahin noch einmal neue Instruktionen." Verzweifelt sah er zwischen dem Bildschirm und Beverly hin und her, die ihren Kopf traurig gesenkt hatte und mit beiden Händen ihren angeschwollenen Bauch hielt. Für sie mußten diese Befehle ein Schlag ins Gesicht sein, doch wenn er sich auf seine Gefühle verlassen konnte, dann konnte er es nicht riskieren, sie an Bord zu behalten. Etwas anderes sagte ihm, daß es für sie genauso gefährlich sein konnte, sie nicht hierzubehalten. Er befand sich in einer moralischen Zwickmühle und hatte nur noch Bruchteile von Sekunden Zeit, eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Er redete sich ein, daß diese Vorahnungen nur sein Instinkt seien, der ihn jede Möglichkeit untersuchen ließ, bevor er sich für eine zu entscheiden hatte. Schließlich traf er seine Wahl: "Sie wird mit den anderen Zivilisten von Bord gehen..." Nechejev nickte, doch hinter sich hörte er Beverly empört schnauben. Er wußte genau, was ihr Blick ihm sagen wollte, selbst jetzt, wo er sie nur aus den Augenwinkeln wahrnahm. Es mußte ihr vorkommen, als ließe er sie im Stich, kurz bevor das Kind zur Welt kam, aber sie konnte nicht verstehen. Wenn er das Gespräch beendet hatte, würde er es ihr erklären. "Ich wußte, Sie wären vernünftig." Picard nickte und dann verabschiedete er sich förmlich von der Admiralin, da es nicht mehr zu sagen gab, momentan. Trotzdem gefiel ihm die ganze Sache nicht. Nachdenklich stand er von seinem Stuhl auf und sah zu Beverly, die nun direkt vor ihm stand – und ihn wütend anfunkelte. "Wieso hast du das getan?" In ihrer Stimme schwang mehr Traurigkeit als Wut. "Wieso schickst du mich fort? Du hast nicht einmal darum gekämpft, mich hierzubehalten." "Beverly..." Er hob beschwichtigend die Hände. "Hör zu... es ist furchtbar schwer zu begreifen, aber ich habe mir genau überlegt, was ich tun soll." "Wirklich? Ich hatte gehofft, wir stehen es gemeinsam durch..." "Das werden wir... es ist nicht ganz einfach zu begreifen, aber ich versuche es dir zu erklären... Seit ich durch diese Tür kam..." Er deutete auf den Eingang des Quartiers. "...hatte ich das Gefühl, all dies schon einmal erlebt zu haben. Es ist vage und alles andere als konkret, aber so wahr ich hier stehe, in dem Moment, als ich mit dem Admiral sprach und vor diese Entscheidung gestellt wurde, hatte ich an nichts anderes gedacht als deine Sicherheit. Dein Leben und das von Madeleine bedeutet mir mehr als alles andere." "Ich möchte nicht, daß du mich fortschickst, du hättest mich wenigstens fragen können. Ich dachte wir kämpfen Seite an Seite, egal was kommt. Verdammt noch mal, ich gehöre zu deinen Offizieren, ich bin kein unbedarfter Zivilist, dessen Ehepartner hier auf dem Schiff dient. Ich weiß die Risiken und bin bereit sie einzugehen." "Und was ist mit deinem Kind? Kannst du es verantworten, auch dein ungeborenes Kind in Gefahr zu bringen?" Sie verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. "Es hört sich vielleicht brutal an, aber mir ist es lieber, wir sterben gemeinsam... Was ist, wenn du mich auf der Sternenbasis absetzt, ins Ungewisse fliegst und dein Schiff zerstört wird? Ich ziehe ein zweites Mal ein Kind ohne Mann auf. Da möchte ich lieber mit diesem Mann sterben." "Bist du dir im Klaren, was du für einen Unsinn redest!" Er packte sie unbewußt an den Schultern, bevor er schrie: "Es geht um _Leben!_ " Er wollte nicht schreien, er wollte ihr nicht wehtun und vor allem wollte er sie nicht zu irgend etwas zwingen, dazu respektierte er sie viel zu sehr, doch momentan tat er genau das und nichts anderes. Sie blickte ihm entgeistert in die Augen. "Was ist nur los mit dir?" sagte sie schließlich traurig und senkte den Kopf. Dann machte sie sich los. "Aber ich werde dem Befehl des _Admirals_ Folge leisten. Laß mich nur noch meine Sachen packen..." Dann wandte sie sich ab. Er hob ein letztes Mal die Hand. "Beverly..." "Du hast es nicht einmal versucht..." entgegnete sie tonlos.

Alyssa Ogawa staunte nicht schlecht, als sie Beverly zur Tür der Krankenstation hereinkommen sah, denn vor nicht ganz drei Stunden war sie schon zu ihrer Vorsorgeuntersuchung dagewesen. Doch nun sah sie überhaupt nicht glücklich aus. "Wäre es möglich, mir für die nächsten Tage einen medizinischen Tricorder zu überlassen?" Alyssa nickte. "Natürlich..." Sie schickte sich an, das Gerät zu holen, drehte sich dann aber noch einmal um. "Wofür eigentlich?" Beverlys Stimme klang fast ruhig, als sie erwiderte: "Für die nächste Mission sollen alle Zivilisten das Schiff verlassen... und in der Definition meines Mannes und Admiral Nechejev gehöre ich dazu. Ich wäre hier niemandem zur Last gefallen, aber ich hätte mein Kind gerne in seiner Nähe zur Welt gebracht..." Sie verzog das Gesicht und Alyssa konnte nur ahnen, weshalb. Sie ging einen medizinischen Tricorder holen und überreichte ihn dann ihrer momentan dienstunfähigen Chefärztin. "Nehmen Sie es nicht zu schwer, Ihr Mann sorgt sich um Sie. Er hat bestimmt Gründe..." "Ja.. natürlich... Ich habe mich inzwischen damit abgefunden." Sie nickte Alyssa noch einmal zum Abschied zu, bevor sie ging.


	23. Kapitel 23

_Disclaimer_: Ein Teil der vorkommenden Namen ist eingetragenes Warenzeichen von Paramount Pictures.

XXIII 

Konzentriert blickte Jean-Luc Picard auf die Kontrolltafeln des Shuttles, das ihn und Beverly zu der Sternenbasis in der Nähe des Planeten brachte, auf dem die Enterprise gestern ihre gesamten Zivilisten abgesetzt hatte. Der Grund, warum seine Frau noch nicht unter diesen Leuten war, ihr Beharren noch die ein oder andere Erledigung zu machen. Er vermutete eher, daß sie nach wie vor wütend gewesen war. Umso überraschender mußte diesen Morgen für sie gewesen, sein als sie ihn in der Shuttlerampe angetroffen hatte. Er hatte von Anfang an vorgehabt, sie zu begleiten und sie nicht im Stich zu lassen, er war nur nicht mehr dazu gekommen es ihr zu sagen, da sie sich nach dem Streit zurückgezogen hatte. Es hatte ihm in der Seele wehgetan, ihr so wehzutun, aber er hatte gehofft, wenigstens die richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben. Inzwischen hatten sie sich wieder vertragen und er konnte ihr verständlich machen, warum er so entschieden hatte. Er war so froh, daß sie nicht mehr böse auf ihn war.  
Inzwischen flogen sie schon mehr als einen ganzen Tag und in gut 12 Stunden würden sie die Sternenbasis erreicht haben. Durch die Tatsache, daß die Enterprise weitergeflogen war, mußten sie ein ganzes Stück zurückfliegen.  
Ein leichtes Stöhnen holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken und abrupt drehte er sich um. Beverly saß kerzengerade auf der Liege, auf die sich hingelegt hatte und stütze sich mit beiden Händen ab. Sie atmete rhythmisch und blickte an die Decke. Als er näher kam, sah er, daß alles Blut aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen war, außer an den Stellen an denen sie sich vor Schmerz auf die Unterlippe gebissen hatte. "Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er besorgt und trat näher an sie heran. Sie schüttelte lediglich den Kopf und fügte dann gepreßt hinzu: "Es... ist...soweit..." Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis sein Gehirn diese Information verarbeitet hatte, bevor er wieder etwas sagen konnte. "Was, aber..." Sie schüttelte ein weiteres Mal den Kopf, als Zeichen, daß er nicht weiterreden sollte und blickte ihm dann in die Augen. Er sah, daß Schweiß in dünnen Perlen auf ihrem Gesicht glänzte. "Hör mir... hör mir einfach genau zu, okay?" Er nickte zögernd und trat weiteres ein Stück näher zu ihr hin. Wie konnte das passieren? Normalerweise war noch etliche Tage nicht mit der Geburt zu rechnen gewesen. Konnte es möglich sein, daß ihre Wut auf ihn, alles ein wenig vorangetrieben hatte, zusammen mit der gesamten Aufregung? Wie dem auch sei, es war nun einmal soweit, die Frage nach dem ‚Warum?' verblaßte vehement hinter der Frage nach dem ‚Wie?' Aufmerksam versuchte er ihren stoßweise kommenden Anweisungen Folge zu leisten.  
Er konnte sein Glück nicht fassen, als er Beverly das neu geborene Kind in den Arm legte. Sie lächelte ihn und dann das Baby an. Ein warmes Gefühl des Glücks überkam ihn und er konnte nicht anders, als sie sanft auf die Stirn küssen. Es war eine relativ einfache Geburt gewesen, zumindest von seinem Standpunkt aus und Beverly war erstaunlich sachlich geblieben. Ohne ihre Anweisungen hätte er bestimmt größere Probleme gehabt. Er setzte sich neben sie und strich ihr über die Haare, während sie den schreienden Säugling beruhigte. "Ich bin so stolz auf dich... Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie ich dich bewundere..." Sie kam nicht mehr dazu, ihm etwas auf dieses Kompliment zu erwidern, denn das Shuttle erbebte. Jean-Luc hatte große Schwierigkeiten, sich im Gleichgewicht zu halten. "Was zum...!" rief er, als das Schiffchen von einem erneuten Beben ergriffen wurde. Er taumelte zurück und bekam gerade noch die Wand zu fassen. _Nicht schon wieder!_ Auf der Konsole blinkten einige Warnleuchten und ein penetrantes Piepsen erinnerte ihn ständig daran, daß etwas nicht in Ordnung war. So schnell es ging ließ er sich in den Pilotensessel gleiten und überprüfte den momentanen Status. Seine Gedanken rasten, er mußte die ganze Zeit an Beverly und das neugeborene Kind denken. Hastig suchte er die Anzeigen nach der Ursache der Erschütterungen ab, während er bemerkte, daß der Primärantrieb einige Beschädigungen davongetragen hatte. "Jägergeschosse!" stieß er hervor. Irgendwie hatte er so etwas fast befürchtet. Seine Finger eilten über die Schaltflächen, den hoffnungsvoll – verzweifelten Versuch unternehmend das Schiffchen aus der Gefahrenzone zu manövrieren. Wieder erbebte das Shuttle und ein weiteres schrilles Piepen kam hinzu. Die Schilde waren ausgefallen. Wer auch immer diese Geschosse in diesen Teil des Weltraums plaziert hatte, er konnte sicher sein, daß sie einwandfrei funktionierten, im Gegensatz zu den Systemen dieses Shuttles. "Verdammt!" fluchte er, zunehmend die Kontrolle verlierend. Er wollte lediglich seine Frau zu einer Sternenbasis bringen und nicht irgendwelchen vergessenen heimtückischen Waffen entkommen. Nur warum, warum nur mußte ausgerechnet er mit seiner im Wochenbett liegenden Ehefrau in einen solchen Schwarm hineinmanövrieren? "Merde!" Er hämmerte seine Faust auf die Konsole und dachte über einen möglichen Ausweg aus dieser Situation nach, denn allzu lange konnte das Shuttle nicht mehr standhalten. Eine weitere Erschütterung bestätigte seine schlimmsten Vermutungen. Und nun schaltete sich auch noch die weibliche Stimme des Computers ein: "Warnung! Schwere Schäden an der Äußeren Hülle!" Per Knopfdruck ließ er sich die Aufzeichnungen der Sensoren auflisten und versuchte so viel wie möglich davon zu erfassen. Endlich hatte er das gefunden, was er gesucht hatte. Es gab kein Lichtjahr von ihnen entfernt einen unbewohnten Klasse M Planeten, auf dem sie notlanden konnten. Anders gab es keine Möglichkeit, zu entkommen. Hastig programmierte er den Kurs, schickte noch schnell ein Notsignal in den interplanetaren Äther und sprang dann auf. Beverly blickte ihn besorgt an, sagte jedoch kein Wort, wofür er ihr äußerst dankbar war. Er griff ihren Arm und zog sie auf die Füße. Wieder erbebte das Shuttle und in diesem Moment erkannte Jean-Luc, daß es ihnen niemals gelingen konnte, das Schiff als Ganzes auf dem Planten zu landen. "Warnung! Integrität der Hülle auf kritischem Niveau!" informierte der Computer. Beverly krallte sich instinktiv an seiner Uniform fest, um nicht hinzustürzen und er gab ihr seine Hand. Ein letzter Blick auf die noch funktionierenden Anzeigen, bestätigten ihm, daß sie in Transporterreichweite waren. Das Baby begann wieder zu schreien. Erschrocken blickte er auf und seine Finger verrutschten um Millimeter bei der Eingabe der Transporterkoordinaten. Trotzdem entmaterialisierten sie. Sekundenbruchteile später zerbarst ein kleines Sternenflottenshuttle mit dem vielversprechenden Namen ‚Explorer' aufgrund eines weiteren Treffers.

Der Boden war felsig und es gab keine Anzeichen irgendeiner besonderen Vegetation, als sich Jean-Luc umsah wo sie gelandet waren. Beverly blickte nach oben und besah sich die Explosion des Shuttles, dann seufzte sie laut. Wenigstens war das Klima in Ordnung, es war nicht zu kalt und nicht zu warm. Es durfte ihnen beiden möglich sein, mindestens zwei Tage hier zu überleben ohne Nahrung, danach war es spätestens erforderlich, eine Quelle oder ähnliches zu finden. Was ihm Sorgen machte, war der Säugling. Er zog seine Jacke aus und gab sie Beverly, damit sie das Kind darin einwickeln konnte. Wenigstens befanden sie sich vorerst in keiner konkreten Lebensgefahr und so konnten sie das Gelände in Ruhe erkunden. Der Himmel war grau und bewölkt und es gab keine Anzeichen von Bäumen oder Wasser im Umkreis der nächsten Kilometer, nur felsigen Steinboden, obwohl die Steine an manchen Stellen von Moos oder Flechten überzogen waren. "Ich werde mich ein wenig umsehen," teilte er Beverly mit und deutete ihr an, sich hinzusetzen und zu warten. Sie nickte und leistete seine Bitte Folge, während sie versuchte, die kleine Madeleine in ihren Armen zu beruhigen. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete er noch, wie seine Frau das Oberteil ihrer Uniform öffnete, um das Kind zu stillen.  
Zum ersten Mal fiel ihm auf, daß hier etwas nicht stimmte, als der Wind drehte und ihm direkt ins Gesicht blies. Er war noch keine 50 Meter gegangen, als dies passierte und ein beißender Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase. Er merkte, wie ihm das Gehen mit jedem Schritt schwerer fiel und kehrte deshalb um, doch der Geruch verließ ihn nicht mehr. Er hatte das ungute Gefühl zu wissen, wonach es roch, doch zuvor wollte er seine Frau fragen.  
Sie blickte ihn beunruhigt an, als er zurückkehrte. "Stimmt etwas nicht?" fragte sie, das Kind immer noch an die Brust gedrückt. Er runzelte die Stirn. "Riechst du es denn nicht?" Sie hob den Kopf und sog die Luft ein, dann sah sie ihn erneut an. "Jetzt wo du es sagst..." "Das gefällt mir nicht," gestand er. "Mir auch nicht..." entgegnete sie ihm. "Es riecht nach Schwefel..." "Genau, Schwefel... ich wußte doch es kam mir bekannt vor...Glaubst du es gibt hier giftige Gase im Boden?" Er traute sich eigentlich nicht, diese Frage zu stellen. Sie blickte sich um. "Es würde zumindest erklären, warum hier weit und breit so gut wie nichts wächst und gedeiht..." Entsetzt weiteten sich seine Augen. _Bitte nicht!_ "Oh mein Gott... wenn das stimmt, haben wir es noch schlimmer erwischt... Glaubst du wir können entkommen?" "Ich denke nicht, dieses Gebiet scheint weiträumig... wir würden es nicht schaffen, bevor wir das Bewußtsein verlören." "Aber wir könnten es zumindest versuchen..." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Hör zu, wenn wir ruhig hier bleiben ist unsere Chance zu überleben höher, als wenn wir unseren Körper durch Bewegung zu mehr Atmung zwängen. Am Besten bleiben wir ruhig sitzen und warten ab... vielleicht findet uns ja jemand.." Sie drückte das Kind schützend an sich. "Und wenn nicht?" "Dann sollte es nicht sein... Ich möchte dir nur noch sagen, daß es mir leid tut, so gemein zu dir gewesen zu sein, ich war einfach verletzt... aber ich liebe dich trotz allem sehr." "Ich habe dich erst in diese Situation gebracht. Wären wir auf der Enterprise geblieben, säßen wir jetzt nicht hier... wie kannst du so ruhig bleiben?" Sie blickte nach unten, immer noch das Kind haltend. "Ich bin nicht ruhig, Jean-Luc. Ich gebe nur dir nicht die Schuld... du hast mit den besten Absichten gehandelt, dafür kann ich dich nicht anschreien... Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich Angst vorm Sterben. Ich bin Medizinerin geworden, um dem Tod in all seinen Formen entgegenzuwirken und manchmal erkenne ich, daß ich mir selbst etwas vormache, aber glaube mir es hilft." Sie verzog den Mund zu einem schiefen Lächeln. "Es gibt mir Kraft, daß du bei mir bist, Jean-Luc." Sie lehnte sich an ihn, suchte seine Nähe. Er legte den Arm um sie und küßte sie auf die Wange. "Du bist tapferer als du denkst.." "Vielleicht..." Den Rest der Zeit verbrachten sie in völliger Schweigsamkeit, bis die Schwärze der Bewußtlosigkeit sie umhüllte.


	24. Kapitel 24

_Disclaimer_: Ein Teil der vorkommenden Namen ist eingetragenes Warenzeichen von Paramount Pictures.

XXIV 

"Sie kommen zu sich..." Jean-Lucs Augenlider flatterten und er hörte diese Stimme aus weiter Ferne. Er wollte sich aufsetzen und die Augen öffnen, aber er konnte nicht. Er spürte, wie etwas Kühles an seinen Hals gesetzt wurde und ein Injektor zischte. Auf einen Schlag waren all die Nebel, die um sein Selbst gewabert hatten verschwunden und wurden durch Klarheit ersetzt. Er schlug die Augen auf und befand sich... auf der Krankenstation der Enterprise. Schwester Alyssa Ogawa lächelte ihn glücklich an. "Captain... ich bin so froh, daß Sie wieder unter den Lebenden weilen..." "Beverly!" Die Schwester zeigte mit einem Arm auf die Liege neben ihm. "Es geht ihr gut.. sie dürfte in der nächsten Zeit aufwachen..." Eine leichte Welle der Erleichterung umfing ihn. "Madeleine!" Die Miene von Alyssa verfinsterte sich und sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Alle Versuche sie wiederzubeleben schlugen fehl. Das Giftgas war zu viel für ihren noch jungen Organismus.." Die Erleichterung wurde durch Verzweiflung ersetzt und er sah zu der noch schlafenden Beverly. Wie würde sie es aufnehmen? Tränen rollten ihm über die Wange, aber er verbiß es sich, zu weinen. Das würde er tun, wenn er alleine war. "Es tut mir leid..." fügte Alyssa leise hinzu. Jean-Luc nickte abwesend. Erst jetzt bemerkte er Commander Riker, der im Eingang der Krankenstation stand und wartete. Er mußte schon die gesamte Zeit hier gewesen sein. "Sir...!" war das einzige was er sagte und sein Blick drückte ebenfalls Trauer aus. Um vom Thema abzukommen fragte Jean-Luc ihn: "Was ist passiert..." "Wir empfingen Ihr Notsignal und kehrten den Kurs sofort um. Es dauerte zwar eine Weile, bis wir herausfanden, was geschehen war, doch dann fanden wir Sie alle bewußtlos auf diesem Planeten - vergiftet. Man brachte Sie sofort auf die Krankenstation und für Sie und Beverly konnte..." er stockte... "konnte noch etwas getan werden. Zwei Stunden später...und..." "Danke..." entgegnete Jean-Luc tonlos. Er starrte ins Leere. Seine Entscheidung hatte ihn das Leben seiner Tochter gekostet und es würde lange dauern, bis er und Beverly darüber hinweg kamen. Doch sie konnten gemeinsam trauern, konnten sich gegenseitig unterstützen. Was wäre geschehen, hätte er sich anders entschieden? Hätte er womöglich seine Frau oder womöglich Beverly _und_ Madeleine verloren? Das Schicksal ging unergründliche Wege und hinterließ immer Verluste. Vielleicht war es ihm und Beverly irgendwann vergönnt, noch einmal ein Kind zu haben? Wenigstens konnten sie sich gegenseitig Mut zusprechen und waren nicht alleine. Wieder liefen ihm Tränen über die Wange und dieses Mal hielt er sie nicht zurück und weinte. Die Zeit konnte Wunden heilen, aber sie hinterließ auch Narben.

_Ich habe dich zurück, Geliebte, doch um welchen Preis?_

Epilog 

Freude erfüllte Leet, als er sah, daß Picard seine letzte Chance weiser genutzt hatte. Es war das letzte, was er von dem Fremden sah, bevor er das Portal schloß, doch er fragte sich noch manchmal, ob es möglich gewesen wäre, Mutter und Kind zu retten. Es gab unendliche Variablen, aber die richtige zu finden, war manchmal unmöglich. Es gab immer Verluste... Er lächelte und verschwand...

_Gut gemacht... vielleicht sehen wir uns wieder... irgendwann...  
Es ist noch so viel Zeit..._

The End 


End file.
